Reading Devil Ninja
by sandewrpally
Summary: Come and read about how Naruto influences the world of DXD! Reading of Devil Ninja done with permission form The Engulfing Silence.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Devil Ninja by SandewrPally**

 **Original work by The Engulfing Silence**

 **Chapter 1: Shinobi Turned Devil**

Despite the intense heat of the summer day Uzumaki Naruto was glad to be doing something. After his recent prank on his sensei – now Hokage – he had been forced into the storage area of the hokage's office to clean it up. The ninja turned back to his sensei with a scowl on his face before pointing at him.

"You know you could help right?"

"Ah but how would you learn a lesson then: the cyclops eye-smiled before turning back to his Icah-Icha Tactics. With a tic in his eye the blonde went back to sorting through the myriad relics and scrolls, sometimes asking for help in which box it needed to be in. Considering that the previous Hokage's tended to keep interesting or dangerous things stored here it took a considerable amount of time to sort through even the first half.

It was during a break that Naruto eyes had wandered to an unfamiliar scroll, even by Shinobi standards. His teacher was inspecting it right next to him, just as confused as his student. Something seemed to draw the two shinobi to it.

"I feel as if we should undo the seal." Naruto muttered as he continued to inspect it.

"Naruto….." Kakashi warned.

"Ah C'mon sensei it looks like we were meant to find it. It could be from dad for all we know!"

Kakashi tilted his head as he pondrerd what to do. For some reason the seal just seemed so…familiar. Yet the copy-nin knew he had never seen anything like it before. At the begging expression on his students face he decided to just let Naruto go ahead. After all what was the worst that could happen?

Blinding light encompassed the two Shinobi before the fault became quiet, with no sign of Kakashi or Naruto having been there just moments ago.

* * *

 **ORC Building**

Rias sighed again as she regarded the book in her hands. Her newest pawn had given to her, after a strange man with elf-like ears had given it to him. Everyone on her peerage looks at the book with interst and caution, not sure what it was meant for.

"Issei, you know not to talk with strangers right?" Rias reprimanded her pawn while he flinched at the tone his queen had made.

"Ummm sorry?"

The Gremory heir let out a soft sigh as she regarded the book again. It seemed so familiar to her, like one of the tomes that her family kept of their families, yet the style was distinctly different. She was tempted to contact her brother, but shut that thought away. From what her, Akeno and Koneko could tell the book wasn't dangerous in any way, though her rook had not taken her eyes off it ever since it arrived here.

"Ara ara. Perhaps I should punish our little pawn, don't you think?" Rias could see the shiver of fear pass through her pawn. Asia was right beside him, trying to tell him that akeno was kidding. Taking another look at the book, that had no titles or anything that could tell what it was about. She decided to open it. A flash of light, followed by several exclamations of shock were all that were heard before the room was silent, No Rias or her peerage in sight.

* * *

 **?**

The next thing Rias could see after getting her vision back as a room decked out in blue. Everywhere the couches, the walls and even the ceiling were decked out in a velvet blue. The rest of her peerage had the same shocked expressions on their faces, before adopting a fighting stance as a door that they assumed led to another room opened. The woman that stepped through was decked out in a dress of the same velvet blue that seemed to be the going theme. As the mystery woman noticed them she smiled rather fondly at them, which just made the peerage tenser.

"Ah." The mystery woman said rather airily "I see one half of our guests have arrived. Please join me while we wait of the others." As the woman made her way to sit on the end of one of the couches Rias decided that, until they could get more information, going along with this woman would be the best option. Silently signaling her peerage to stand down, though for Isseis case it didn't take much, the devils took seats on the couch and loveseat, seemingly waiting for another party to show up. The silence was stifling at best.

Before the tension could further develop a gentle chuckle sounded form the woman. The bemused expressions she was receiving she sent a small smile at them.

"Forgive me. It has been a while since the last time I interacted with anyone besides my siblings."

"Ah. Noting to forgive then." Rias stated, slightly worried that this woman was like her brother. Hell knows that the world did not need another person like serafall or her brother. Brfore anymore could be said another flash of light appeared behind the peerage and woman and shouting could be heard.

"Great. A simple cleanup and your luck somehow sends us to another dimension."

"Oi don't blame me! I wasn't the one who said to go ahead and open it."

"You would have done it anyway."

As the light died down and the two figures were revealed Rais had to fight down a blush. The first one was a Blonde teenager with whisker marks. Though his head was turned she could see the azure blue orbs form her position on the couch. He stood tall, though was hunched over in depression at the moment.

The other man was an adult with gravity defying hair. A headband with a metal plate covered on eye while a mask covered the rest of his face. It was the man that noticed everyone else, and Rias could tell that he was like her brother. A combat veteran and, if she was felling right, held immense power behind his frame. Koneko had frozen once the two appeared, and Rias had finally registered that her rook was staring at the two newcomers without fail.

"Yo." The silver haired man greeted as he looked around the blond finally noticed that there were others in the room, though Rias had to smile at his reaction to seeing her. Before questions could be asked the woman who had been sitting down now stood in front of the assembled group.

"Excellent. Before we get started I believe introduction are in order. You may call me Margaret, attend of the Velvet room." As she motioned for the assembled group to continue the blonde haired teenager continued.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Number one unpredictable ninja." Rias and her peerage eyes widened as the blonde held out his hand to shake. As the boy shook Koneko's hand time seemed to freeze around the nekoshou. Before anyone knew what had happened the now named Naruto crashed but first into the opposite couch with Koneko rubbing her head into his chest with all her nekoshou features out. Everyone looked on in shock as the blonde started to panic before giving up and letting whatever was happening happen.

Turning their attention from the shocking scene the rest of the peerage eyed the other, they assumed, ninja.

"Hatake Kakashi." The man stated as he sat down next to his student, the cute girl in his lap purring as the blond petted her. Kakashi let out a perverse giggle as the blonde shot him a glare. Their attention turned back to the other people as they waited for an introduction.

Rias decided to introduce htem "I am Rias Gremory. The one next to me is Akeno Himejima." The sadist gave a polite wave while giggling at her fellow rook.

On the other couch is Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou. The one in you lap is… ah.."

"Koneko." The nekoshou stated before going back to rubbing her head into Naruto's chest. Issei had a look of extreme jealousy before their attention was brought back to Margret.

"Good. Now that introductions are out of the way we can proceed. You have been brought here to read and view the life of one Naruto that ended up in you World Ms. Gremory."

Rias merely raised an eyebrow before her attention was back on the blonde ninja, though she averted her twitching eyes when she noticed her rook seemed to be in heaven.

"Now then." A book appeared in Margret's hand as a television appeared in form of them "Who wants to read first?"

"I will." The timid voice of Asia sounded out. Margeret merely smiled before handing the book to the ex-nun. Everyone settled back as she began to read.

 **The light from the sun streamed in through the small window covered by a set of blinds that only did a half-assed job of actually keeping said rays of blinding luminescence from getting through. One blond haired, blue eyed young man groaned in discontent as his eyes flickered open very briefly. They closed almost immediately after as they were hit by a beam of light so bright the young man thought he might go blind.**

 **Damn that sun. Couldn't it have picked a better time to rise? Or better yet, not risen at all? One of these days he was going to find some way to turn it off.**

 **Or blow it up.**

The group snickered at the apparent need for destruction that the mentioned blonde wanted. Naruto merely groaned at the truth.

 **He would prefer blowing it up.**

 **Grunting slightly, the blond male slowly sat up in bed, stifling a yawn with one hand as he did. Oh how he hated mornings. They always seemed to come at the worst times.**

 **They actually didn't. He just wasn't much of a morning person.**

"Much like our King" Akeno noted innocently. Rias rolled her eyes as she continued.

 **As the blond began to gain more cognitive thoughts, he stretched himself out, turning this way and that as he raised his hands high into the air and listened to his back pop and crack in a way that would make most people cringe. Slowly but surely, Uzumaki Naruto got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom with a stumbling gait.**

 **It was just another day of his new life.**

 **After making his way towards the shower and turning on the water, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks of blond hair before turning to look at himself in the mirror.**

 **At 17 years of age, Naruto could say he was honestly pleased with what he saw. Back when he was younger, he had always been very short. Even after coming back from his 3 year training trip, he had only grown tall enough to match the height of a few of his friends. In the past few months he had finally managed to grow to a nice, above average height for someone his age. Sure, he was no Jiraiya, but he was taller than his old man had been. That had to count for something.**

The image popped up on the screen, giving the audience a good look at the named Uzumaki Naruto. Rias noted that the young man's body was built for combat, while also looking rather good. Naruto shuddered as he saw Akeno lick her lips in an eerily similar fashion to one snake mistress

 **Absently, Naruto raised both his hands and pressed them together to make a strange seal with his fingers. It looked like a cross. He focused for a moment, looking both inward and outward, his eyes staring intently at his stomach while his mind, body and soul searched for something he had been dearly hoping to feel again since coming here.**

 **After a second or two, he sighed.**

 **"Still nothing..."**

 **There was not even a hint of what he had been looking for. Man, talk about depressing.**

Naruto frowned at that. He had lost something? But what?

 **He shook his head and slapped himself on the cheeks to get out of his minor funk. It would be best to not dwell on it. There was always tomorrow, right? Right.**

 **The shower began to steam and Naruto stepped in, groaning as the heat caused his aching muscles in his back and shoulders to loosen. He pressed his palms against the wall of the shower and let the hot liquid run down his frame and mat his hair to his head. It felt so good, especially after a hard night of trying to get his ruined body back into shape. That old saying that you never knew what you had lost until it was gone had never rung more true to him than it did now.**

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked on after the sentence. So something had happened that had ruined the blonde's body, but wouldn't Kurama fix him up? Speaking of which the old fox had been eerily silent for a while. Unknown to them both Akeno and Rias were sporting small blushes at the image on the screen.

 **After his shower, the blond was finally awake and capable of getting ready for the day. This consisted of him getting dressed in the uniform of his school; a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved shirt with black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar and matching black pants. The rest of his outfit was actually much different from the standard academy uniform, an orange short sleeve shirt underneath his dress shirt and orange and black sneakers. They were still considered acceptable within the school standards, though the Principle had frowned upon seeing his choice in color.**

"Hey it's our uniform!" Issei said. The rest of the peerage took note of that for later. Naruto let out a despairing groan.

 **Not that he cared. If that man didn't understand the greatness of orange, that was his problem.**

"Greatness of orange?" Issei questioned. The glare he received back made him shut up rather quickly

 **Once he was dressed and his stomach was full, the blond locked the door to his apartment and was ready to start his day with a grin. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it.**

 **Today was going to suck. He just knew it.**

"I have a feeling that Naruto and Sona would not get along." Akeno stated, much to the agreement of Rias. Kakashi just rolled his eyes as he scribbled in his notebook.

 **In his haste to finally begin his new lease on life, he had forgotten about one simple fact that made all his possible enjoyment of the day evaporate like a water jutsu when it was struck by an overpowered fire jutsu.**

Rias noticed the mention of jutsu. Was this a certain power that the two ninja wielded?

 **He had school today. What's worse was this was a normal high school. He hated school on the best of days, but at least back when he was an 8 year old brat they had been teaching him how to be a kick ass ninja. All the crap they were trying to shove down the throats of the young here was just useless.**

 **What good was algebra and science going to do anyone who didn't plan on being a nerdy science geek? What good was history when he didn't give two twats about the past? When would the velocity vector** ** _v_** **of an object that has positions** ** _x_** **(** _ **t**_ **) at time** _ **t**_ **and** ** _x_** **at time , can be computed as the derivative of position: ever be useful?**

"Yeah. He should probably never meet Sona, or at least not stay in the same room as him for any amount of time." Kiba stated again to the agreement of everyone that knew the other King of Kuoh.

"OI!"

 **Never. That's when. Naruto wasn't some nerdy science geek or some stupid smart physics professor in the making. He was a ninja, combat was his profession and kicking ass was his calling card. He didn't need to learn math, history and physics. Let the people who were going into professions that needed to use that crap learn it. He was just fine sticking to his fists.**

 **Granted, he didn't know how a ninja would live in this world, but he was sure he could figure something out if given time.**

"Sounds like he would make a decent devil." Kiba noted so only the peerage could hear. Rias was of the like mind, and despite the suspicious circumstances surrounding their host and the other guest. What did it mean for the Rias in this story

 **Until that time came, however, he was stuck going to school. Talk about sucking it big time. Oh well, at least it was a decent school.**

 **The school he was going to was called Kuoh Academy. Naruto heard tell that at one point it had been an all-girls school, but had changed to coed sometime before he had arrived.**

 **The academy was actually a very beautiful campus. Naruto could admit that much at least. It was large, as in, really large. Try gigantic. It consisted of several buildings with the main one being a long, rectangular building that was four stories tall with a slanted roof, reddish brown tiles and built like some kind of traditional European Mansion.**

 **At least he thought it was a European Mansion. His knowledge on the history of this world and it's architecture was incredibly sketchy, meaning nearly nonexistent. Still, it was a very nice looking building and he supposed that's what mattered.**

"Despite his rather simplified description he is right.' Akeno noted.

 **All that being said, he still didn't want to be here. Just why he let that strange man talk him into coming here was so far beyond him at the moment it wasn't even worth thinking about.**

Rias had the nagging suspicion that her brother was involved, as he was one of the few that could admit new students into Kuoh.

 **Ignoring the many people who were staring and pointing at him ― being a trouble maker in his youth and someone who was used to being hated and glared at meant it was pretty easy for him to do ignore the way people were whispering behind his back. It probably helped that a good deal of them had been doing this since he got here. Just what was there problem anyways? ― the new blond student made his way towards his first class of the day.**

Rias frowned at that. It sounded as if the blonde had already experienced this sort of behavior from others. The fact that apparently, he had done nothing for the behavior against him irked the redhead.

 **Naruto had never been so glad to hear a bell ring.**

 **No. Scratch that. He had been just as glad to hear the bell ring yesterday that he did today. And the day before that and the day before that...**

… **.**

 **Okay, so maybe it had been like this since he started school. He didn't think anyone would blame him for loving the sound of that bell. As far as he was concerned, it was a sound that represented freedom. Even if that freedom was only until lunch period ended.**

"He has an almost…unnatural hatred of education in general." Issei noted. At the glance Naruto received form the devils he waved htem off before his hand was pulled back into petting.

 **Still, it was a freedom that he would cherish until the next class, however short that freedom may be.**

 **And it allowed him to explore the school. Even though he had been here for a while, Naruto still had trouble finding his way around, so he always used the opportunity lunch represented to learn the lay of the land, so to speak.**

 **Walking around with a piping hot bowl of ramen in one hand and a set of chopsticks in the other, Naruto happily slurped away on his noodle dish as he enjoyed the sights and sounds of the school.**

 **At least he would have enjoyed the sights and sounds were it not for the fact that another sound caught his attention. It was a very familiar sound, one he had heard so many times before when he had been training with Ero-sennin that he could tell what it was as easily as he could tell you the color of his own hair.**

 **It was the sound of perverted giggling.**

Everyone slowly looked at the resident pervert himself. Rias had the look of exasperation, Akeno was giggling behind her hand. Koneko had a look of plain disgust while Kiba was doing his best to move away from Issei. Naruto could only let out a sigh of frustration. Kakashi merely glanced at the boy before turing back to the screen.

As for the pervert himself?

"That could be anyone!" Issei retorted as Rias kept reading.

 **Hyoudou Issei**

Feeling as if he had been stabbed the pervert slouched in his seat. Surely the blonde in the story wouldn't bring him much grief. Right?

Unnoticed to anyone but Koneko the Blonde was wearing a smile that was infamous in Konoha who knew him as the prankster he was

 **was a 17 year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same standard academy uniform as everyone else who went to Kuoh Academy, though he also wore a red undershirt and blue sneakers. There was not much else that could be ascribed to him. He was, in all regards, a below average student not worthy of notice except for one fact.**

 **His almost unnatural amount of lust. Hyoudou Issei was one of the largest, most perverse beings in existence. The kind of pervert that sent women running for the hills, or into a violent fit of female feminine fury. He, along with his two other friends, Mitsuda and Motohama, was known as one of the** _ **Hentai San'nin-Gumi**_ **. Or the Perverted Trio.**

"Pervert." Noted Koneko softly, adding another stab to the already depressed pervert. Kakashi had to shake his head, it was as if the Toad sannin was reincarnated into this boy

 **On a side note, Jiraiya would be proud of these three.**

"Who?"

Naruto answered before his sensei. "Someone who, in his own words, was a super pervet."

 **This perversion Issei possessed would also explain his current activity. An activity he and his two friends were partaking in with great relish.**

 **Peeping on the kendo club as they got changed in the girls locker room. Just looking at all that lovely, female flesh, the soft, milky skin, and the incredible range of breast sizes was enough to make him and the other two perverts nearly cream themselves.**

"Issei, do you need to tell us something?" Rias asked sweetly

 **"You look like you're having a good time?"**

Issei merely shivered. This couldn't be good. Especially with the grin htat the blonde was wearing.

 **Issei's grin widened as he nodded along with the voice. "Yeah..." His friends nodded as well, neither realizing that the voice did not belong to any of them, busy as they were peeping.**

 **"It's a nice view, isn't it?"**

"NO! it's not a nice view!" Issei yelled out. Naruto merely smiled on.

 **Issei's drooling showed just how much he agreed with those words. There may also be some nosebleeding in there, but it was hard to tell since his face as pretty much stuck to the wall. "Yeah..."**

 **"I'm glad you three are enjoying this so much. It's good to enjoy something while it lasts."**

 **Issei blinked. Now that was a strange thing to say.**

"Please no! Anything but whatever he is going to do!" Koneko was actually smiling at the situation, along with rias and Kiba. Akeno merely giggled at the situation her fellow pawn was in. Kakashi could only shake his head at the fate of a fellow pervert

 **"EEK! PEEPERS! PERVERTS! LECHES! HOW DARE YOU PEEK INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!" A voice shrieked from behind them. The Perverted Trio's eyes all widened as their danger senses kicked in like a 512 Turbo charged engine going into overdrive. That was some serious horse power there.**

 **They tried to turn around so they could run away from the scene of the crime.**

"Emphasis on the word tried." Kiba mentioned much to the paling pawn.

 **They might have been able to, except that at that moment a set of strong, steel wires rose up from the ground and wrapped around the trio, pulling them together and making them trip and fall to the ground.**

"Oh, come on! At least give me a chance!"

"Nope!"

 **"Wha-What happened!?" One of Issei's friends, Mitsuda, shouted in surprise. "Where did this wire come from!?"**

 **"I-I don't know!" Issei would have liked an answer to that as well. Too bad he wouldn't get one.**

 **"So you're the three who thought they could peep on us?"**

"It was nice knowing you pervert." Stated Koneko.

 **Fear coursed through his veins at the sound of the voice. He didn't want to look, but was unable to stop himself from craning his neck to look up into the eyes of the kendo club captain, who was unfortunately dressed in the academy uniform once more.**

 **Even more unfortunately, she had her shinai with her and was lightly tapping the 'bladed' side against the palm of her free hand in a manner that sent shivers of terror down Issei's spine.**

 **"Why am I not surprised it's you three. I would have thought you'd learn your lesson the last time this happened, but it seems you need to be taught using more... forceful... methods."**

 **"More forceful!?" Motohama shrieked like a girl. Not that Issei couldn't understand why. Just thinking about what happened last time sent shivers down his spine. "The last time you used your shinai to hit us in the family jewels!"**

 **The kendo club captain grinned a devilish grin.**

 **"I know. Girls, drop their pants."**

 **In most cases, this would have caused a good deal of men to lose themselves to lust.**

 **Such was not the case here.**

 **The Perverted Trio whimpered in fear as the girls closed in around them.**

"It seems we will need to explain some things once again Issei." Rias stated to her comatose pawn. The rest of her peerage was looking at the pawn with various states of amusement or in akeno's case, sadistic giggling.

 **As screams of pain emitted from the Perverted Trio, Naruto found himself laughing joyously as he watched the scene from the school rooftops. He had nothing against the perverted trio, or even perverts in general. Indeed, if he were to hate someone for being perverted, then that meant he would have hated Ero-Sennin, and that man had been like a father to him.**

 **Or that really perverted uncle that you love to death but would never introduce to your friends. He was still undecided.**

Rias decided it was better to not know. Naruto could only shake his head at the more than correct description of his late sensei

 **So, yes, Naruto did not hate perverts. Not at all. He just couldn't help but prank those three when they presented such a perfect opportunity. It was in his nature to prank people who left themselves so open. It would have been a crime against the pranking gods** _ **not**_ **to take such a golden opportunity when presented.**

"So he is actual a prankster? Nice to know." Akeno stated while licking her lips. Naruto had to suppress a shiver.

 **Besides, they would be fine. Perverts were an incredibly resilient bunch. They could take the most brutal of beatings by a horde of angry females and get up seconds later like it had never happened.**

 **He only had to look at Jiraiya as an example. During their three year training trip Naruto had lost count of the number of times his perverted sensei had been beaten to near death, only to recover a second later as if nothing had ever happened. From what Naruto understood, the only time that man had nearly died was when he got caught peeping on Tsunade.**

"Damn." Muttered Kiba who was looking at Issei with something between pity and amusement. If the pawn ever became like this Jiriaya he only hoped that the pawn was sturdy enough to survive.

 **"KRAAAA! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"**

 **Yes, these three would recover soon enough. None of those girls were anywhere near baa-chan's strength. They would be back on their feet before he knew it.**

 **"KYAAA! YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE!"  
….**

 **Maybe.**

"Maybe!?" Issei shouted, as the beating was shown on the screen. Despite it being his other self he couldn't help but feel the phantom pains form his own set of incidents with the various girls and clubs.

 **As the blond's snickers turned into light chuckles, he felt as if someone was watching him. Being a ninja... former ninja, Naruto still retained a good deal of spatial awareness. He could tell when people were looking at him. And right now, he could feel someone's eyes on him.**

 **Turning towards the source of this feeling, he realized that someone was indeed watching him. Two someones, in fact.**

 **Both of them were females, wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. They were also, he noted immediately, incredibly beautiful.**

 **One of them was a gorgeous, buxom young woman with long raven colored hair, violet eyes, pale skin and breasts that looked almost as large as Tsunade's. Her hair was tied into a long pony-tail, reaching all the way down to her legs, with two antenna sticking out from the top and sloping backwards while an orange ribbon kept it in place. As noted before, she was absolutely gorgeous.**

"Ara ara." Akeno giggled at her description. Rias looked at her Queen with exasperation, used to the comparison of her and Akeno. Koneko was looking at Akeno with something akin to jealousy, though only those who knew her would be able to tell with her blank expressions.

 **Naruto believed the term people used for someone like her was Yamato Nadeshiko, which, if he was remembering this correctly, was the term used to describe the ideal Japanese woman.**

 **However, while this girl was indeed beautiful, it was the other one who got his attention. She was a young girl who appeared to be in her late teens, the same age as him and the other girl, and had a figure that was just as generous as the other girls. Her creamy skin looked like it was softer than silk and her blue-green eyes were breathtakingly enchanting. Between her thin waste, wide hips, small shapely butt, large breasts, silky looking skin, enchanting eyes and a face that looked like it had been crafted by a pantheon of angels on a quest to find perfection, the girl was easily one of the most beautiful females Naruto had ever since.**

Rias merely blushed almost reached the color of her hair. Naruto wasn't much better, as he averted his eyes. The rest of the group merely snickered, or in kakashi's case, giggled perversely

 **It was none of these features that truly made her stand out to him, however. That honor belonged to her hair.**

The whole peerage lifted their eyebrows at this. In spite of everything their King had going for her it was her hair that got the attention of Naruto. Rias bluch finally reached he hair color as she took a strand and twirled it around her finger.

 **Gorgeous long tresses of crimson red hair that spilled over her head and reached all the way down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top. It was a much darker shade of red than his mother's, the color and darkness almost reminding him of blood, but still, Naruto could not help but think the girl had some of the most beautiful hair he had ever seen.**

 **You could almost say it was love at first sight. Naruto wondered if this was what his dad felt when he first met mom?**

Rias took great inteerest as an image of Naruto's mother popped up on the screen. Rias had to admit that the woman had hair that would put most devils to shame. While the violet eyes merely added to her appeal.

"Damn look at those-" before the pawn could finish his statement an kunia slammed into the couch next to him. Instantly paling the group turned their attention to Naruto, with his hand outstretched in a throwing motion. Issei decided not speaking would help him at the moment

 **As the pair stood there on the ground, looking up at him from where they had stopped walking to where ever it was they had been heading to, the blond cast the duo of beautiful females a bright grin and waved merrily at them. The Nadeshiko girl looked amused and waved back. Meanwhile, the crimson haired female tilted her head, looking a tad curious for several moments before a soft smile played from her lips and she waved as well.**

 **Deciding to put on a bit of a show, the blond allowed himself to fall off the roof. Before he could get far, his hands hooked themselves onto the water drain. With gravity pushing him down yet his hands keeping him up, Naruto's feet curved a parabolic arc that led him straight through the open window that he had previously used to get onto the roof in the first place. He let go of the drain, flipping through the air like a ball as he tucked his knees into his chest. After completing his flips, he stretched back out and his feet hit the ground.**

 **Had he been an Olympic gymnast using the high bars, he would have just earned himself a perfect ten.**

 **Grinning, the blond began walking down the hall.**

 **The grin left him as soon as the bell rang.**

 **Heaving a sigh as his freedom was cut short once more, Naruto began making his way back to class with a slow, depressed gate.**

 **"Akeno," Rias Gremory, the crimson haired girl, said as she watched the strange, spiky headed blond disappear through the window in an impressive acrobatic display. For a human. "Do you know who that was?"**

 **"That's the new student, Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Akeno answered dutifully. "He's in class 2-B, the same class as Kiba-kun. Not much is known about him. It's only been about a month since he started coming to school here, though a good deal of people seem to think he's some kind of delinquent because of his hair and skin color." Her lips curved into a teasing smile. "Why do you ask? Has Buchou-Sama become interested in Kuoh Academy's newest student?"**

Rias groaned while her queen was looking critically between her king and the blonde ninja. Naruto could feel the purring cat girl tighten her hold in his shirt

 **Rias did not say anything to deny or confirm Akeno's taunt. She merely looked up at the still open window Naruto had flown through, it's curtains fluttering in the breeze.**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto... Hmm..."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Hyoudou Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had been beaten to a near death-like state by the girls in the kendo club. At the time, he could not help but feel like the world was out to get him just because he openly claimed to like breasts more than he should and had no issues freely ogling girls as they got changed.**

 **Why was it that every female ragged on him just because he showed a bit... okay, a lot more perverseness than most guys? It was a well known fact that all men were perverts! Why couldn't these girls see that he was just doing what every other boy wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to actually go through with?"**

"Good Kami you actually are like ero-sannin!" Naruto shouted before Issei averted his eyes.

 **It was while he had been wallowing in his depression, wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real live breasts that** _ **she**_ **came along. Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black dress that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top. She had come to him while he was moping on the bridge and had actually asked him out.**

The pervert rubbed his chest, phantom pains springing up at the memory of that date.

 **Issei still could not believe he was dating this beautiful girl, or that** _ **she**_ **had been the one to ask** _ **him**_ **out. It was like God had finally taken pity on him and grace him with this sweet, innocent and beautiful girl.**

 **If only he knew that this girl's presence was not the designs of God. Then he would be singing a very different tune.**

 **The two of them had just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever been on. It had been incredible. They had done all the things Issei imagined a couple would do on their first date, going to a clothing store where he had bought Yuuma a cute scrunchy bracelet, then they had gone out to an ice cream parlor where he had gotten a soft drink and his girlfriend had ordered an ice cream sunday.**

 **Throughout the entire date, Issei had not been able to stop thinking about how lucky he was. Even his normally perverted thoughts had only cropped up on occasion (like when Yuuma had leaned over and allowed him to see down her shirt. That had been hot!). He had not even thought about how she would be an excellent first addition to his harem. He had not even thought about his harem at all.**

"I have a feeling you already know that your screwed right?" Naruto asked. The wince was all he needed for a reply

 **Issei could honestly say he was beginning to fall in love with this girl.**

 **"Issei-kun."**

 **After their date, the two had made their way to a park. The sun was now going down and the vast array of colors cast halos around Yuuma, making her even more beautiful than before. Several droplets of water from the fountain next to them sprinkled into the air around her, adding what almost looked like sparkles to her already dazzling presence. She looked like one of those beautiful girls you'd expect to see in a Shoujo manga.**

 **"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him. Ahhh, such a beautiful smile.**

 **"There's something I was hoping you would do for me to commemorate our first date," Yuuma looked so cute as she blushed demurely and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you grant me my wish?"**

 **Issei felt like he had just died and gone of heaven. His heart was beating a thousand miles a second. The painfully fast 'thump, thump' of his blood pumping organ was almost overpowering to his ears.**

 **Was this it? The moment of truth. Would he finally receive his first kiss?**

 **"W-What it is?"**

 **"Could you please die for me?"**

…

…

 **"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek, his confusion more than evident. Maybe he hadn't heard right. "Uh... could you... repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."**

"Really?" Naruto couldn't just help but ask.

 **Yuuma's smile became increasingly sinister. As she tilted her head down, shadows seemed to cast harsh angles upon her once angelic face. Her eyes became hidden behind a veil of darkness. Only the sinister glow of her irises remained to be seen.**

 **"Could you please die for me?"**

 **Without warning, wings burst from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her dress and jacket, leaving two gaping holes in the back. The wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter each in length. They looked like angel wings, except that the feathers were black instead of white.**

Both Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes, already having suspected something was different about these people.

 **With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot into the air and hung several feet above the flabbergasted Issei.**

 **"I had a lot of fun with you these past couple of days," Yuuma said as she held out her hand. Light seemed to gather and coalesce within it, creating what looked like a long spear. "Dating a child like you was a nice break for me, and I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She held out the small scrunchy he bought her. "That is why I'm going to make this as painless as possible."**

 **She threw the spear at him. Issei, still in shock and trying to understand what was going on, could do nothing more than watch as the spear of light traveled towards him like a bullet.**

 **Abstractly, he knew that if that thing hit him, he would be dead. Yet for some reason, he could not find it in himself to move. Maybe he was just in shock that the girl he was falling in love with was trying to kill him.**

 **Then again, maybe his mind just had yet to catch up with everything that had happened thus far.**

 **Fortunately for him, while he was not able to react in time, there was someone else in the area who saw what was happening. This someone also happened to be the kind of person who could never look away when someone else needed help.**

 **Issei found himself shoved to the ground just before the spear of light could reach him. Instead of shooting through his flesh, it ended up embedded in the pavement several feet away where it soon dissipated.**

Issei gave the blonde ninja a warm smile before turning his attention back to the story. Naruto himself tensed up a little before relaxing agin, stroking the ears of the girl in his lap.

 **Yuuma looked both shocked and angry.**

 **"Who the hell are you!?"**

 **Issei blinked at her words, then looked towards the person who saved him. It was a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and strange looking birthmarks on his cheeks that looked a lot like whiskers. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark orange shirt and orange sneakers. Issei could have sworn he had seen this boy somewhere before, but was having trouble remembering where.**

 **"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond boy introduced himself with a grin. "And I'm sorry to say this, but even though this dudes a complete pervert, I can't let you kill him."**

 **Naruto wondered if it was karma that led him to where he was now, standing in front of some girl with black angel wings as she floated above him and the perverted kid he had just saved from getting skewered with some weird spear made of what looked like light. Seriously, there was just no other explanation for why this would be happening to him. Hadn't he left the world of powerful jutsu and epic battles behind?**

I feel as if you luck had led oyu to similar situations." Kiba commented. The Blonde merely chuckled before the reading started again.

 **Apparently not. Oh well. Life was getting boring anyways.**

 **"You can't let me kill him?" The girl's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't think you understand what's going on here, so I'm going to give you a chance to leave and pretend you never saw any of this happen. Now, step aside."**

 **"Sorry," Naruto scratched the back of his neck while offering a sheepish grin. "While I don't know what's going on, it's clear to me that you were going to kill this guy." He shrugged helplessly. "I simply can't stand by and watch someone getting killed right in front of my eyes when I have the power to stop it. You want the pervert, you're going to have to go through me."**

 **Even if he no longer had the ability to use chakra**

The sudden gasp of worry made everyone's head turn to Naruto. Kakashi was giving his student a worried glance, while Koneko merely studied his shocked face.

" _So they can use Chakra. But they seem to be normal humans?"_ Rias though in confusion.

Naruto was shaking. Did this mean htat whatever had happened had stripped him of his chakra? No if that was the case he would be dead. Something must have caused his network to either become a triclkle or ….something!

 **it didn't change who he was. Naruto had never been the type of person who could stand idly by while someone else was getting hurt and he could do something about it. Some people would call him reckless, but Naruto liked to think of his actions as noble.**

 **"So you want to be a hero, huh?" the strange evil angel girl said, grinning. "Fine then. You can see what happens to people who try to play hero."**

 **Another light spear appeared in her hands. She tossed it, this time at Naruto.**

 **Too bad for her, Naruto was not Issei. He would not stand there looking stupid while letting her shoot a light spear through his stomach.**

 **Tucking into a forward roll, Naruto let the spear of light hit the ground he had been standing on. As he came up, the blond reached into his back pocket where he kept a kunai on him at all times. It was a habit that let him remember his roots.**

 **Knowing that he couldn't just toss the kunai at the girl because he would be done if he lost his only weapon, Naruto also pulled out a spool of ninja wire, which he tied to the loop located at the hilt of the kunai. As he came up from his roll, the blond deftly tossed the projectile at the girl with black wings.**

 **His aim was spot on. Not that it would do much good. Without chakra to enhance his muscles, he could not throw the kunai fast enough to make a difference. The girl dodged it rather easily.**

 **"I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish with that," she taunted as the kunai flew passed her. "Something like that would never hit me."**

 **Naruto grinned.**

 **"Who says I was trying to hit you?"**

 **With his hands gripping the wire, Naruto yanked, pulling the kunai back down. Moving his hands in a set of complicated maneuvers, the blond managed to force the wire to wrap around the girl's leg, using the kunai as a weight much like those grappling devices he would find from those super hero characters he had read about in the mangas of this world. Like Kamen Rider.**

 **"What the―!?"**

 **"Down you go!"**

 **His arm muscles bulging, Naruto used all the strength he had to yank the girl down. It wasn't as much as he would have liked. Despite how much Naruto trained, his body was only human, and without chakra, he could only do so much.**

"Still impressive." Kiba noted. Rais could only agree, though she was worried that the blonde had not moved for several minutes.

 **Even Rock Lee, who couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu to save his life, at least had the ability to use chakra. His ability to open the eight inner gates proved that. Chakra was the life blood of a shinobi. And without it, a shinobi would be as weak as a civilian.**

 **Still, strength of a civilian or not, Naruto was still a bit stronger than the average human. Thus, he had enough strength to bring this angel girl back down to his level.**

 **Yuuma's eyes widened as she was sent spiraling towards the ground. Before she could even think of flapping her wings, her body smashed the pavement of the park hard enough to leave a dent.**

 **Groaning, the girl stood up on wobbly legs and looked up as the sound of feet hitting pavement reached her ears.**

 **She was just in time to see Naruto's fist meet her face.**

Even though the fallen angel had been an enemy the visual of the punch still caused several of the group to wince, while akeno merely licked her lips…..again

 **The sound of crashing thunder rang through the clearing as flesh smacked against flesh. Yuuma was sent tumbling back from the surprisingly hard hit. It felt like her face had been smashed in by a freight train!**

 **Who knew humans could be pack such a punch?**

 **Naruto grinned as the girl hit the ground and landed on her back, hard, and looking absolutely stunned as a large bruise appeared on her cheek. It was good to know he still had it.**

 **The girl sat up and looked at Naruto with a glare, which just caused his grin to widen.**

 **"There's plenty more where that came from if you don't leave the pervert alone!" Said pervert's eye twitched as Naruto cracked his knuckles. Really, what was it with people calling him that? He had a name too!**

"Pervert." Koneko's word had stabbed the boy in the heart, metaphorically of course.

 **Yuuma snorted. "I'll admit, you're a lot stronger than most humans," she stood up and dusted off her dress, looking almost like nothing had happened save for the large bruise on her face. "That punch actually hurt. However, this is over." She gave the now confused blond a devious smile. "You're already dead."**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. Yuuma didn't say anything, just smiled widely. Not that she needed to say anything, because at that moment Naruto felt it.**

 **Or rather, Naruto didn't feel it. In fact, he didn't feel much of anything from the waist down. It was like he had just suddenly gone numb.**

Naruto could only look down as the hand not petting koneko tightened its hold on the couch. Sure he had come close to death many times but to actually see it!?

Kakashi could only give his student a worried look as the ex-nun continued to read.

 **Looking down, Naruto found himself staring at the spear of light that was located in the center of his chest with shock. When had she been able to stab him? He was sure he would have noticed her doing something like this.**

 **As blood began welling up in his mouth and dribbling down the side, he looked back up at the girl with black angel wings.**

 **"When did you...?"**

 **"When you punched me," Yuuma grinned. "You were so focused on hitting me, you didn't even notice when I stabbed a light spear into you. I'll admit, I'm actually impressed you lasted this long with that in your chest."**

 **It didn't take much for Naruto to realize what had happened. Shinobi usually had great spatial awareness, meaning they could sense things happening around them to a certain degree and were even able to tell where certain objects were in relation to themselves when not looking at them. While the ability was great, it also had many limitations.**

 **The biggest one was hyper focusing. When a ninja focused so much on completing their objective, their focus tended to zone out everything around them save for the objective itself. Many ninja had lost their lives this way, even those who were more experienced.**

 **Kakashi was perhaps the best example of this. Naruto remembered when his first sensei told him the story of how he got his Sharingan. During his first mission as a Jounin, he had used his prized assassination jutsu, the Chidori, to try and defeat an enemy ninja. However, due to the speed requirements needed to use the jutsu to it's full potential, it created a tunnel vision that blocked out everything except for what he was aiming for. This had been nearly fatal, and had it not been for Naruto's dad being Kakashi's Jounin-sensei, his teacher would have lost his life that day.**

KAkashi could only wince at the memories of him developing that jutsu.

 **And that was exactly what happened here. Naruto had allowed himself to get so focused on pummeling the girl's face in that it had created a sense of tunnel vision, completely blocking out everything except her face. Now he was paying the price for forgetting the lesson that story taught him.**

 **It seems a month in this new world with his chakra coils destroyed had made him soft. It didn't help that he could no longer sense negative emotions because he could no longer use chakra. Damn this sucked.**

Rias merely looked at the blonde, joining his sensei in worrying about him. His bangs had shadowed his eyes, and koneko was looking up at him as if questioning how he was.

 **More blood began welling up in his throat. Naruto gurgled as he made to surge forward and continue fighting, but toppled face first to the ground instead. It was a miracle when he managed to at least roll over onto his back.**

 **The sound of footsteps approached him, and the blond got a prime view of Yuuma's panty clad mound as she stepped over him and walked towards the stunned looking Issei.**

 **Before she could get far from him, Naruto's left hand shot out and latched onto her leg.**

 **Yuuma turned around in mild surprise. "Oh, you're still alive, are you? I suppose that's fine. Just consider it punishment for getting in my way." She kicked his hand off her leg and continued marching towards Issei.**

 **As Naruto's vision began to dim, he tried to force his body to move, tried to make it do something, anything.**

 **It was all for naught. He couldn't even** _ **feel**_ **his body, much less make it obey his whims.**

 **Man. This sucked. Here he was, trying to help someone out, but all he ended up doing was getting himself killed.**

 **This was definitely karma. Just what did he do to earn such bad karma?**

"Naruto….: Rias said softly, though the twitch from the blonde helped her feel marginally better.

 **Naruto's last thoughts were of his old friends. He wondered if they were happy. Were they working together towards building a better future now that Madara, Obito and the Juubi were gone? Had they finally found peace?**

"So it was after or during the war that you ended up there." Kakashi stated, though he was sure the blonde realized that himself.

* * *

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **As Issei bleed out from the wound as his stomach, his mind going black, a small slip of paper that he had put into his back pocket and forgotten about began to glow a deep crimson. The sheet of paper with the strange looking circle flew out from Issei's back pocket. There was a flash of bright light before the sheet disappeared and the circle that looked like something from the occult glowed a deep, bloody red. The circle hovered in mid air for but a moment, expanded until it was several meters in diameter, then began a slow descent towards the ground.**

 **As it slowly moved inexorably downward, a figure appeared from within it.**

 **Rias Gremory looked down at the boy who she had correctly assumed possessed a Sacred Gear, a powerful weapon given to humans by God. It was for this reason that she had not stopped what had transpired. Now that he was dying, she could properly resurrect him and make this boy her pawn.**

 **She did not like having to gain a powerful servant like this, but she couldn't see any other way Issei would have agreed to join her Peerage.**

 **Actually, she could think of one way, but Rias wasn't willing to show her oppai to just anyone, regardless of whether she had little care for nudity tabboos.**

Naruto chocked on air as his sensei could only giggle perversely. Having come back from witnessing his own death the blonde refocused on the story, while petting the girl in his lap of course.

 **A cough interrupted her inspection of the boy with the gaping hole in his stomach. Startled, she turned her head towards the source of the noise and was even more surprised when she saw who it had come from. Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who had peeked her curiosity on the roof when he had played a prank on Issei and his two friends. He was not supposed to be here.**

 **Walking over to the blond haired young man with hurried footsteps, Rias knelt down to check his injuries and found herself even more shocked when she discovered how injured he was. He was lying in a pool of blood and there was a large hole going straight through the center of his chest. Obviously the wound that caused all the blood in the first place.**

 **Even more shocking was that he was still alive. His fingers dug tightly into the ground, creating small indents in the pavement. His eyes were flickering from bright blues to a duller, more lifeless tone. It was clear he was struggling to remain alive but failing. With an injury like that, he would bleed out in seconds.**

"How?" Kiba was the one who spoke the question on all the devils minds.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Was Naruto's reply

 **She was just shocked he was still alive. He should have bleed out a long time ago. As she looked at the wound, Rias noticed something else that was odd. It was slow, incredibly slow. In fact, she was almost sure she was just imagining it, but it looked like his wound was closing.**

 **Of course, it couldn't be. This boy was a human. She could sense that much, and even if he had some kind of demonic healing, the light powers from Fallen Angels stopped all types of healing.**

 **Did that mean he too had a Sacred Gear?**

 **His eyes locked onto hers. Azure blue met greenish blue. There was a moment where his eyes seemed to flicker towards something behind her? What was he staring at?**

 **He smiled. It wasn't a very pretty sight, what with the blood dribbling out of his mouth and staining his teeth. Still, it was a surprisingly happy smile for someone who was on the verge of death.**

 **"Such..." he coughed, causing more blood to spurt out of his throat. It was a miracle he could even speak. That wound had obviously caused blood to well up in his lungs. "Such... beautiful... red hair..."**

 **Rias found herself feeling surprisingly flush. No one had ever complimented her hair before. And** _ **no one**_ **had complimented her with such admiration in their voice. That it came from someone who was on their death bed was even more surprising.**

 **Absently, she reached out and held a strand of her crimson locks between two of her fingers and twirled it around. For a moment, she wondered what she should do. In some ways, this boy had died because of her. It wasn't right that he should die because of the machinations of devils and angels.**

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the now confirmed devils. Rias merely had done what her counterpart in the story had done while looking at Naruto in a new light.

 **Right. There was only one thing she could do.**

 **Snapping her fingers caused a brief flash of light to appear within her hand. When the light died down it was to reveal an object in her hand.**

 **A chess piece to be exact. It was a standard piece, a Rook. With this, Rias would be able to ressurect the boy as one of her servants.**

 **She placed it on Naruto's chest and stepped back. She recited the incantation needed to meld his form with the Chess Piece. She did everything perfectly.**

 **Nothing happened.**

 **Frowning, she tried another piece, her Bishop. When that didn't work she tried her Knight. Again nothing. Frowning, Rias tried to figure out why none of her pieces worked. Did the boy require something special to revive? Maybe a single piece wasn't powerful enough?**

 **"** _ **Consider this a gift from your dear brother..."**_

 **Eyes widened, Rias summoned another Chess piece. It was different from the standard chest pieces. For one, it was red. For another, it was glowing. It also did not look like any chess piece Rias had ever seen. This was no pawn, knight, rook, bishop, queen or even king. This chess piece was unusual. It was different.**

 **It was mutated.**

 **"** _ **I believe you will find an interesting use for this... don't worry, you will know when to use it."**_

 _Naruto was now looking on as the process began. She was going to…resurrect him?_

 **As she stared at the mutated piece, she remembered the words her brother had told her when he had given it to her. She had wondered back then why he would give her such a rare and valuable piece, but now she couldn't help but wonder.**

 **Had he foreseen this? Did he know something like this would happen? It seemed improbable, but knowing her brother she did not discard it as impossible.**

 **"One month," she murmured. Her brother had given this mutated piece to her exactly one month ago. The same exact time that Naruto had started going to her school on the scholarship fund for orphans that had been set up by that very same brother. He had even gone so far as to visit her at school just so he could make sure she got it.**

 **Coincidence? Probably not. Rias decided that she was going to be having words with her brother about this the next time she saw him.**

 **"Well, I guess there is nothing else to it," Rias told the blond as he fought to stay alive. "I will not be letting you die today. So from now on, you will be living for me."**

 **She placed the chess piece on Naruto's chest. It's bright glow was the only way to distinguish it from the blood running freely from the overflowing wound. The boy, surprisingly still alive, cracked a single eye open as he felt the weight of the small chess piece settle on him.**

 **"I command thee, Uzumaki Naruto, on my name Rias Gremory!"**

 **As Rias held her hands over the chess piece, it's bright red glow began to pick up even more luminescence than usual.**

 **"Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil!"**

 **Slowly, the bright, glowing chess piece began to sink into Naruto's body.**

 **"Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage!"**

 **As the mutated piece disappeared into Naruto, the glow went with it, leaving the world once more in darkness with only the moon and stars to cast light upon the world.**

 **Naruto gasped for breath, his unconscious mind telling him he was alive. Rias watched as the boy went from being half dead to alive and well, save for the wound still in his chest. That she would need to heal manually. Still, he would be fine for now, until she could make Issei her pawn and heal him to.**

 **As Rias went to resurrect Issei, she wondered what this new boy would bring. If her brother was somehow involved with him, she was sure that whatever Uzumaki Naruto brought to the table would keep things interesting.**

Before anyone else could blink the Jonin had swiped the book form Asia's hands. The glare he was shooting at the devils was borderline murderous, and the killing intent didn't help either.

"I believe introductions need to be done again."

Rias could only gulp nervously.

* * *

 **Greetings everyone. After getting permission from** **The Engulfing Silence i have started a reading/ reaction story for Devil Ninja! Have fun!  
**

 **Walk in the Light**

 **SandewrPally**

 **P.S. Read follow and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin i would like to answer some questions that people have posted in the reviews.**

 **Tried to add more reactions and interactions between Naruto and DXD cast.**

 **The lemons i have planned something special for**

 **I know i missed some stuff with Naruto not having Chakra, sorry bout that.**

 **For other characters appearing from both universes? Secret.**

 **For those who know the story Koneko getting so close to Naruto is really not that shocking. Koneko states later in the story that Naruto's chakra was one reason she came to like him so much. With naruto that has the amount of chakra he has after the end of the 4th Shinobi war well...**

 **You get the picture**

 **This chapter came out fairly quickly. I do not have an exact schedule but i will try to get on a schedule.**

 **Without further ado let the reading commence!**

* * *

 **Reading Devil Ninja**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By Hiram Howell**

 **Original Work By: The Engulfing Silence**

Both Kakashi and Naruto had wary looks after the Gremory heir had given a brief summary of the three factions, focusing more on the devil's side of the conflict. Along with this she focused on the evil pieces and how they were vital to devil society in order to replenish their numbers.

For both Naruto and Kakashi it didn't really shock them. After fighting various people like the Akatsuki who had a man that couldn't be killed among them, to facing basically a god made flesh in Kaguya. Even the Juubi, a monster made flesh, just added to the realization that there where things beyond the normal. For a Shinobi that is.

"Huh." One Naruto Uzuzmaki commented, causing several sweat drops to appear.

"Wait, Wait!" Issei shouted "How are you two taking this so well?!"

"Secret." Naruto's reply caused Issei to faceplant while the rest of the peerage could only look at both the shinobi, wondering what the hell they must have experienced to be so…accepting about this.

"So, in the story you brought me back to life with one of these evil pieces?"

"It seems so." Rias answered hesitantly. "Though the piece I did use to bring you back was one I have never seen before."

"Food for thought later." Kakashi interrupted before opening the book to begin reading again. "I'll go ahead and start."

 **It was looking to be the start of a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of cloud cover, the sun was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the city, causing the trees to dance and sway. It was the kind of day where most people would feel blessed to be alive.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto was** _ **not**_ **one of those people. He had never really been a morning person. He was the kind of guy who liked to sleep in as late as possible and get up well after the sun had risen. It was a well documented fact that unless there was an important mission, like, you know, protecting a Daimyo or rescuing a princess or defeating an evil demon who wants to create a golem army to conquer the world, Naruto would sleep like the dead.**

"…..What?" Issei commented with a dumbfounded look. Naruto just gave a foxlike grin back.

'So that's why they took the reveal that we were devils so well.' Rias thought. 'And I have the feeling that's just a little part of what they have experienced.'

 **At least until someone woke him up.**

 **On a side note, considering who often woke him up back then, his wake up calls were always extremely violent. Not to mention painful.**

"One reason you have no idea where I live." Kakashi commented as Naruto shivered at the various wakeup calls he would receive from Sakura. Indeed, they were painful. Akeno looked at Naruto with unrestrained sadism, further reinforcing the opinion that Akeno and Anko should never meet.

Back in Konoha a certain pink haired medic had the urge to hit her brother figure, when they found him.

 **Despite not having any inclination to do so, Naruto did wake up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discontent, he made to sit up in his bed.**

 **Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as his blinds. Why they were even there when they did not block out that damned light was beyond him.**

 **As he absently looked around the room, a small frown formed on his face. He remembered what happened last night; that chick with the strange black wings and getting stabbed in the chest. As far as he knew, he should be dead by now. So how had he gotten back to his room? And just why wasn't he dead?**

 **His hand reached out to rub the center of his bare chest. The frown on his face grew even more prominent when he only found a smooth expanse of skin. If Naruto did not know any better, he would have never believe that he had gotten stabbed by that strange spear of light in the first place. It was almost as if he had dreamed the whole thing up.**

"Thanks for the revive Rias." Naruto said warmly to the Gremory heir. Rias merely smiled back with a small blush on her face. Much to the annoyance of a certain pawn. Kakashi merely continued scribbling in his notebook.

 **Except that the only thing he ever dreamed about was becoming Hokage and being chased by large bowls of ramen come to seek vengeance on him for eating their brethren...**

 **...**

Naruto could only sheepishly rub the back of his head as the rest of the group stared at the blonde Ninja with various looks. Not willing to comment on it Kakashi continued reading.

 **Don't ask.**

 **Regardless, that meant last night could not have been a dream. No Ramen, no Hokage, not a dream.**

 **His brow furrowing even more as he tried to figure out what happened and why he was not dead yet, Naruto placed his hands on either side of him so he could lean back and use them as a pillar of support while he put his thinking cap on. It wasn't something he liked to do often, thinking that is, but when required to do so he could actually put that organ in his head to good use.**

 **He just preferred not to because it wasn't as fun. Flying by the seat of his pants was more his style.**

"Yes you should never meet Sona." Rias merely sighed out.

"Stickler for rules and regulations?"

Rias only nodded, not looking forward to any interactions between the blonde and her fellow King in the book. While she was sure the interactions would be amusing, the headaches she would get from dealing with them were not welcome.

 **As his left hand hit the bed, he felt something warm and soft and round underneath his palm. It felt absolutely nothing like this bed.**

Rias could only gag as she realized just who was in bed with the blonde. Kakashi noticed to, as that could be one of the only explanations to the perverse giggling that was coming from the Jonin.

Naruto could only blush as his pervert of a teacher kept reading.

 **He froze. On reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his bed.**

 **Only it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was a girl. A very beautiful girl. A very beautiful, very familiar girl.**

 **She was also a very naked girl.**

Despite how accurate the book was describing her sleeping habits Rias couldn't help but blush as the book continued to detail the situation. It didn't help that the television was providing an ample opportunity for visuals. Naruto had his blush himself, easily matching the tone that a certain Hyuuga would in his presence.

Rias's peerage had mixed reactions. Kiba had turned his head in an attempt to save face. Akeno was giving her king an amused look. Issei had already been knocked out cold, with Asia using her sacred gear to help restore the lost blood.

And Koneko was…still being petted by Naruto.

Rias really hoped that the reason her rook was acting that way towards the blonde ninja would be explained in the story.

 **He must still be dreaming.**

Kakashi continued his laughing, noting that the blush his student had continued to get redder. Luckily Issei was already passed out with a nosebleed, a frantic Asia still trying to revive him.

 **As he looked at the girl in his bed, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, the girl's right breast. Her creamy white skin created an interesting contrast to his sun-kissed tan, and the light pink of her nipple stood out even more starkly as the hardened nub peaked out from in between his ring and middle finger.**

"I see the Jiriaya is strong within you." Kakashi commented. Naruto could only sputter as he tried to come up with a retort. Even Kiba had a blush on his face, for ears could still hear after all.

 **He also noted that he knew this girl. Well, recognized her at any rate. It was the same girl he had seen with the Nadeshiko one after playing his prank on those three perverts. After leaving for class, he had asked one of his classmates about her. He had been surprised by what he had found out. Apparently, this girl was quite popular. The lust of all men and the envy of all women. Rias Gremory.**

 **Not that he could blame them, he thought to himself as his eyes drank in the girl's beauty, taking note of her silky smooth skin, and incredible figure. Her gorgeous crimson locks fanned across the bed to create a startling contrast with the white sheets he had taken to using.**

 **By the way, those sheets? They had been discarded by the both of them some time ago. Meaning he could see all of Rias. And yes, that does mean** _ **all**_ **of Rias.**

As the visuals popped up on the screen the next second was a flurry of motions. The next moment showed a knocked out Kakashi with a burning notebook. Unfortunately, a certain sadist had picked up the book to continue reading, much to the growing horror of the two being read about.

 **His eyes stared at the area just above her flower. She was a natural red head. Who knew.**

It was an extremely good thing that Issei was already knocked looked to be joining the pervert in a minute. Koneko had merely gripped him tighter, jealousy radiating off her small frame **.**

Rias could only hold her head in her hands. For once she wished she had worn something while sleeping. It would save a little of her dignity would it not?

 **Reaching for his left arm with his right hand, Naruto pinched himself hard enough to draw blood. When nothing happened, the blond's shoulders slumped a bit as he scratched his head in confusion.**

 **Okay. This wasn't a genjutsu of some kind and this wasn't a dream. So then, why was there a beautiful, naked girl in his bed?**

A swift kick prevented Kakashi from responding. The atomic blush that Naruto sported more than told his views of the current events in the story. Sure, he had shared a tent with female teammates before, but nothing like this!

 **Knowing that the answers would have to wait until the girl in question woke up, Naruto decided that the least he could do was go and make them both some breakfast. He was sure the girl could use something to eat when she woke up, regardless of how she got here. And truth be told he could do with some grub as well.**

 **Who knew getting stabbed through the chest could make one so hungry?**

"It does surprisingly." Naruto commented, remembering his hunger after recovering from having a chidori shoved into his chest. No one questioned the blonde, more than happy to get past this rather risqué part. Margert could only smile on.

 **Rias' nose twitched as the smell of eggs and toast wafted to her on a breeze. Opening her eyes blearily, she found herself staring at a plain white ceiling. It as unfamiliar to her.**

 **She blinked several times as her mind began the proper process of waking up. The process was slower than usual today. She had used so much energy last night healing Issei and then Naruto that she must have exhausted herself. Because of this, it took her a while to truly wake up, but when she was finally fully awake, the young Gremory was able to easily remember just where she was and why.**

 **She was in Naruto's apartment, having brought him here after resurrecting him and Issei. She must have passed out from exhaustion after healing him.**

"And you needed to be naked for that why?" Naruto asked.

"The better the contact the more healing I can pour into someone." Rias responded.

"And the still being naked after the healing?"

The Gremory heir chose not to respond.

 **And speaking of Naruto... Rias turned her head to look at the rest of the bed and blinked when she saw the boy she had rescued was not there. Her nose twitched again as she inhaled the scent of food being prepared. Was he the one making breakfast then?**

 **Sitting up, Rias did not even bother covering herself with the bed sheet to protect her modesty as she took a look around the room. It was a very bare room, spartan almost. Rias had never been in a male's room before, but she imagined there would be more decorations to it. At the very least she expected posters of various bands and even half naked women to be hanging on the walls. All this room contained was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a closet and a desk with a chair in front of it. Even then, only the desk had anything on it.**

Rias noted the uncomfortable look that Naruto was sporting at the mention of having possessions. Filing that away for later she looked back at the screen. Kakashi, who at this point had recovered, could only look at his student with some shame on his part.

 **While she was studying the very plain room, the door leading out of it opened up. She craned her neck to see the very person she had been thinking of walk in. His hair was wet and matted down a little bit, though surprisingly it was still pretty spiky. He must have just gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago. And he was only wearing his black school pants and nothing else, allowing Rias an unfettered glimpse of his torso.**

"Mmmm and what a view it is." Slyly stated Akeno reminding Naruto of Anko. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew they were from another dimension he would think they were sisters.

 **It was one thing to feel his body while she lay with him, but it was another to actually see the physical proof of how physically fit the boy in front of her truly was. Due to the low lighting last night, she had not been able to really catch a glimpse of his powerful frame, but now, with the light from the sun filtering in through the window and brightening the room, she could see it much more clearly.**

By this point Naruto was shifting uncomfortably as his 'physique' was described.

 **There were many different body types that men could possess. Kiba, for example, had that skinny, somewhat effeminate frame most bishounen boys possess. Then there were the muscle bound brutes who had the hulking, powerful figures and veiny bodies. There was also the people who could be anywhere in between, much like how women's figures could range from flat and tomboyish to full and feminine to even fat and flabby.**

 **Naruto's body was lean and highly athletic. He was thin, but it wasn't like Kiba's kind of thin. Unlike Kiba, who lacked any real muscle mass, the blond second year's body was packed with perfectly defined muscles. He had broad, defined shoulders. His pectorals, despite their smaller size than those meat heads who spent their entire life in a gym, looked like miniature bricks, hard and firm. And while he was** **still skinny, he had the powerful V cut figure that many males have tried to achieve. He even had perfectly developed serratus anterior muscles on either side of his torso, which most have a hard time getting. They added a very aesthetically pleasing look when put in conjunction with his perfectly developed and defined six pack abs.**

Rias, and though it couldn't be seen Koneko, blushes returned with a vengeance. Kiba looked on jealously, wishing for a little more tone. Issei was…well.

"Dude, How?!"

"Lots and lots of training." Naruto cheeringly responded. The all-too familiar fire burning in Issei's eyes reminded Naruto and Kakashi of two green-spandex wearing beasts. Cue the shiver that traveled down their backs.

 **She wondered how a former human had managed to acquire such perfect definition. There were many among her kind who had muscles like that, but even people like her brother lacked the sheer tone found on this male's body. These were not muscles gained through hereditary genes or demonic powers. These muscles had been gained through years of hard work and experience. They were muscles that were meant to be used.**

"You have no idea how correct that statement is." Kakashi commented. From what he had seen of the devils in front of him they were extremely specialized. Except for Issei.

He was more like Naruto before Kage Bushin now that he thought about it.

 **"Good morning!" the blond teen greeted her cheerfully as he walked over to the bed, carrying a tray in his hands. He did not even seem bothered by her lack of dress. Strange. Most boys would have lost themselves to their lusts by now. At the very least, they would have gotten a serious nose bleed.**

"Before you ask I was trained by my godfather who, in his own words, was a super pervert." Answered Naruto. At their expectant looks he sighed before continuing.

"Imagine that half your time spent with him would be pulling him away from whatever perverted situation he wound up in, brothels, bathhouses the like. I, rather quickly, got some immunity to the female form."

Kiba, surprisingly, responded "So like that uncle that you like but don't necessarily want to be around in public?"

Naruto could only laugh as Akeno continued.

 **This boy just kept getting more and more interesting.**

"Ara ara buchou, it seems you are indeed interested in Naruto." The blush that appeared on Rias's face was thankfully not noticed by Naruto, who was shifting around to get comfortable. After explaining why, he was not as affected by Rias's naked form.

 **"Good morning," Rias graced Naruto with a smile of her own. It was an almost unconscious gesture in response to the blond's own cheerful grin. It seemed his brightness was infectious.**

"One of the traits that you inherited from both your parents." Kakashi stated. Naruto merely gave a small smile.

 **Naruto set the tray down next to her. It was only then that Rias realized the tray was holding what looked like a full course breakfast. It had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a side of assorted fruits. There was even a glass of orange juice set off to the side.**

"I'm shocked that you didn't just give her ramen." Kakashi commented.

"OI!"

 **"Sorry if this isn't what you normally eat," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the grin on his face widening so much that it forced his eyes to squint. Combined with the way his whisker marks stretched, Rias could not help but be reminded of a fox. "I would have made you a more traditional Japanese breakfast, but I'm not very good at cooking so..."**

 **Rias could not help but smile. This Naruto seemed like such a nice young man, and so helpful too! He would be a great addition to her peerage.**

"The fact that you made some for me is more than enough."

Naruto could only sheepishly rub the back of his head.

 **"It's fine," she told him gently as she grabbed the fork that had come with the food. "Thank you very much for making this for me. You did not have to."**

 **"Ah, well, you know," the blond looked away from her. Aw, he was blushing. How cute, it seemed her newest servant couldn't accept praise very well. "I thought it was the least I could do since you saved me and all." He paused, then looked at her with his head tilted questioningly. With his innocent personality combined with those whisker marks, Rias could not help but think he looked adorable. Certainly not Koneko adorable, but cute in his own way. "You did save me, right?"**

 **"Yes, I was the one who saved you," she confirmed before taking a bite of the food he had prepared for her. She blinked. "This is very good," she complimented, causing him to beam.**

 **"Thank you. Even though I can't make anything too complicated, I've always been good at making basic foods," he chuckled, a bit of self depreciation mixed with good humor. "When you've lived on your own for as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about cooking."**

Rias could only look at the blonde ninja with a worried look. From the self-deprecation she knew could infer that Naruto had lived a hard life.

 **"I would imagine so," Rias looked at him inquisitively. She had heard he was an orphan, so his words made sense. "Have you lived on your own for a long time?"**

 **"Over half my life," Naruto confirmed. "I left the orphanage I was raised in when I turned six and never looked back. The Old-man Hokage managed to get me an apartment to live in while I went to... school."**

 **"Fire Shadow?" Rias blinked at the strange term. What a strange and unusual title. "What is a Hokage?"**

 **"Ah... a Hokage is like, um," Naruto scratched his chin as he tried to figure out an appropriate analogy for what a Hokage was compared to the types of figureheads in this world. "I guess you could say it's like a Mayor. He's the one who was in charge of the village I grew up in."**

"A Mayor that can kick the ass of everyone under him." Naruto commented. "Typically, the most powerful shinobi or kunouchi fill the Hokage position. Though strength isn't everything."

"Similar to our Maous." Rias Commented. "My brother has plenty of strength, but knows how to work politics as well."

 **"I see." What an odd name for a village leader. And a village? Did that mean Naruto had been raised in some kind of small, backwater village that was stuck in the more traditional Japanese era like the Sengoku period or something? "So you've been living on your own for a long time, it seems." Her curiosity was definitely peeked. "What about your parents?"**

 **"My parents?" Naruto blinked, then shrugged. "Never knew 'em. My parents died about an hour or so after I was born."**

 **"Oh," Rias flinched a bit. How rude and inconsiderate it was of her to ask something like that. He was an orphan, so of course his parents were dead. "I'm sorry."**

Rias could only offer an apologetic look. Naruto waved her off, having a feeling hat the story would be just as good as him explaining why it wasn't a problem.

 **"Nah, it's fine, it's fine," Naruto waved off her apology with a laugh. "While I never got to know my parents, I do know that they loved me very much. I'm here because they gave their lives for me. Really," his smile softened a bit, resembling a mix of nostalgia and the kind of content only people who have been said to have reached enlightenment had. "That's all I need. Just knowing they loved me enough to give their lives so I could live is enough for me."**

Naruto could only smile, memories of seeing his parents in his mindscape, and later his father during the fourth Shinobi war. Kakashi offered his own eye smile, happy that his student got to meet his parents at least once.

 **"That's a very mature way of looking at things," Rias said, smiling a bit herself. Though that was only on the outside. Inwardly, she was frowning. His words bothered her greatly. From the way he spoke, it sounded like his parents had sacrificed themselves protecting him from someone... or something**.

 **Could it be that his parents were involved in otherworldly matters that usually did not involve humans? Perhaps one of the more violent Devils or Fallen Angels had attacked his home and his parents died protecting him?**

"In a way." Naruto commented. "I won't go into details, but suffice to say a lot of events led to complications on the night of my birth, which ended a lot of people s lives. My parents among them."

As the devils nodded at the short explanation Naruto let out a small sigh. While he had come to terms with what had happened, It was still difficult to talk about the night of his birth.

Koneko must have noticed for she merely gave a small smile only he saw.

 **And what did that say about Naruto? If there was a Devil or Fallen Angel that had attacked him, there must have been a reason. Rias couldn't fathom what that reason was, as this boy had no Sacred Gear or anything of the sort. And yes, after taking him home she had checked to see if that strange healing ability was because he had a Sacred Gear.**

 **Perhaps his parents had simply angered the wrong person. It didn't necessarily have to be a Devil or Fallen Angel who killed them. Humans were perfectly capable of killing each other.**

"Dumb fox" Naruto grumbled. Where was Kurama anyhow?

 **Whatever the case was, she would probably never know what happened unless she asked Naruto, but now was not the time for that.**

 **"Can I ask you something?"**

 **Rias looked up to see Naruto staring at her with his brows furrowed inquisitively. She offered him a smile. "What did you want to ask?"**

 **"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "This may sound rude, since you healed me and everything, but why were you sleeping next to me in my bed? And why are you naked?" His eyes swept over her body and Rias finally saw the lightest traces of a blush on his cheeks. It wasn't big, but it was there.**

 **She smiled, pleased to know that his lack of reaction before wasn't because he didn't like what he saw. It would have been a blow to her ego if he had not found her pleasing to look at.**

"As if anyone wouldn't have a reaction to you." Naruto stated, with a hint of blush like his story counterpart. Rias could only offer a satisfied smile in rebuttal.

"Oppai…." Issei muttered, still out cold for the most part.

 **Still, she wondered if his lack of serious reaction meant he had experience with things like this?**

"Perverted godfather."

 **"It's fine," Rias smiled reassuringly. "I understand why you would be curious." She paused. "The reason I was in your bed was because I was healing your wounds. That stab wound in the chest was a fatal wound. I had to saturate your body with my magic in order to heal you."**

 **"Magic?" Naruto adopted a slightly stupid expression as he scratched his head. "You mean like that stuff where people pulls rabbits out of their hat and what not?"**

"I feel like we should be offended but…."

Naruto could only shrug. He had a feeling that the differences between Chakra and magic would be explained in the book. If not, he could always talk to the devils in front of him.

 **Rias covered her lips with her hand and giggled a bit. "No, not like that. I mean real magic. You see, I'm a Devil."**

 **"A Devil?" Naruto's face scrunched up in thought. "You mean, like, a demon, or something?"**

 **"In laymen terms," Rias confirmed with a nod. "Though we don't actually go by the term demon. Devils are beings born in the underworld, or hell, as you humans call it. I am a pure-blood Devil from the Gremory Clan, one of the 34 clans remaining of the 72 pillars."**

"That… is a lot of clans." Kakashi muttered. It was already exhausting dealing with the small number of clans in Konoha. Being in charge of 34 clans?

No wonder Tsunade gave him the hat.

 **"I see," Naruto adopted a thinking pose, which involved him placing his chin in his hand while the other held up his elbow. "So you're from a really important family." He looked over at her. "Are you some kind of royalty or something?"**

 **"In a way," she said, "The 72 Pillars are the 72 Devil clans that are what we call pure-blood devils. Devils who were born devils and not reincarnated humans. Right now, there are only 34 remaining clans of the original 72 Pillars. Though some of the clans are still alive, they no longer hold there status because they have human blood mixed with them."**

"Ugh this is starting to get complicated." Naruto muttered before being shot a glare by Rias.

"Nevertheless, its important to know these things." Rias shot back.

 **"Huh? So it's not like an earned position but one gained because they don't mix their blood with humans."**

 **"Exactly."**

 **"What was that you said about reincarnating humans into Devils?"**

 **"When a human dies, it's possible for a devil to reincarnate them as a member of their peerage," here it was. The moment she told him about his new status. Rias mentally prepared herself for the denial the boy would show when she informed him of his new status. "That is actually what I did with you."**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Naruto blinked.**

 **"Come again?"**

 **"When I arrived, you were already mostly dead," Rias informed the blond who was staring at her blankly. "Your wounds could not be healed quickly enough to keep you alive. In order to let you continue living, I had to reincarnate you as a Devil."**

"Again, thank you."

"It's no problem."

 **"So I'm a Devil?" Rias nodded in confirmation. Naruto began patting himself down, causing her to look at him oddly. "What are you doing?"**

 **"I don't seem to be any different," he mumbled to himself, "And I don't feel like going out and destroying a village or sacrificing virgins, children and puppies." A second or two later, he shrugged. "Well, whatever. Might as well not sweat the small stuff, right?"**

 **Rias sweatdropped.**

"You are taking this…much better than Issei did." Kiba said, a little shocked at how the blonde ninja in the story was taking it.

"Better to roll with the punches than trying to fight it." Kakashi merely hummed, a victim of 'rolling' with some of the ideas the blonde conjured up on a whim.

 **"Devils aren't really like that," she informed him, "It's actually against the laws of our kind for a Devil to kill a human without just cause. Honestly, we're not that much different from humans. We just have powers humans do not have and we've been raised in a different society than humans." She paused, then added, "And we're much longer lived than humans."**

"How much longer we talking?" Naruto asked, his curiosity peaked. From his Uzumaki blood he was expected to live longer than the average person.

"Centuries mostly." Ok now he felt a little sadness at the fact his Uzumaki blood was beat.

 **"Well, I suppose if you're the standard I can expect when meeting a Devil, you guys certainly can't be bad," Naruto gave the girl a bright smile. "You seem really nice. Nothing like what I've read from books and stuff."**

 **"That's kind of you to say," and she meant it. While most Devils might be insulted for someone calling them nice, she was not. "I'm glad you don't seem to hold onto the stereotypes most humans have for Devils."**

 **"I just try not to judge people by what they are, but who they are." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "To me, it doesn't matter if you're a Devil or a human. So long as you're a good person, then there's no reason your origins should matter. I've had too many people judge me based on things other than who I am as a person. I'm not going to do the same to someone else."**

Naruto had to tear himself form going to those memories. While life had gotten better, those experiences would always be a part of him.

 **Rias watched as his hand went down to rub his stomach. She took note of the odd action, but discarded it for now.**

 **"Anyways, you should finish eating," Naruto informed her. "We only have half an hour left before school starts." Rias blinked in surprise. She had been so caught up talking to Naruto that she had completely forgotten about the time. "After you finish breakfast, you can take a shower. It's the just down the hall on the right hand side. It's the only door in the hallway so you can't miss it. You'll find the towels hanging on the rack to the right."**

 **"Thank you." As she watched the blond scratch the back of his neck in what she was beginning to recognize as a habitual reaction to any kind of compliment or praise, Rias could not help but think about how lucky she was to have gotten someone like Naruto on her peerage. He was quite thoughtful and kind, and he didn't even care that she was a Devil, or that she had turned him into one.**

 **Yes. This Uzumaki Naruto would make an excellent addition to her peerage.**

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet dattebayo!"

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"How about a favorite movie?"**

 **"I don't really have one."**

 **"Eh!? How could you not have a favorite movie? Don't most people have one?"**

 **"Do you have one?"**

 **"Well, no... but I have more important things to do then watching movies."**

 **"Like what?"**

 **"Like training!"**

Kakashi could only sigh. While his student's penchant for training was well and good it sometimes bordered on the Might Gai level.

 **Naruto found himself walking backwards, hands behind his head and a sunny smile on his face as he escorted Rias to school. It was only right that he did so. Escorting her to school that is. She had not only saved him, but had been at his house anyways. Plus, this gave him the opportunity to get to know the beautiful and intriguing red head who had reincarnated him as a Devil a little bit better.**

"Ara ara. Seems like you are just full of surprises aren't you Uzumaki-san?"

"When you have a Baa-chan beat into the need to be a gentleman than yes."

 **"Training?" Rias looked vaguely curious.**

 **"Um!" Naruto nodded his head. "Ever since I was younger, I've always trained myself in order to grow stronger." He grinned widely as he held out an arm and flexed his muscle while placing a hand over his bicep. "And I like to think I'm pretty strong."**

 **"You do seem to be very fit," Rias commented, "Is that because of your training too?"**

 **"Pretty much," the blond confirmed as they entered the school gates. All around them, students stopped what they were doing so they could stare at the strange duo. Everyone seemed shocked that the new student with the ridiculously bright blond hair was in the company of the red-haired beauty, Rias Gremory.**

"To be fair you are rather….different in looks to most of our schoolmates." Kiba stated.

Naruto merely shrugged. His features were rare in Konoha s well, so he was used to comments like that.

 **Not that Naruto cared. He pretty much blocked out everyone around them save the girl in front of him.**

 **"Why do you train so much?"**

"Because its either that or ramen in his brain" Kakashi stated with no remorse.

"Better Ramen and training than reading that stuff you call good."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, planning revenge with D-rank mission. While the byplay was going on between the two shinobi the devils could only wonder what the older man read. Issei especially.

 **"Eh?" Naruto blinked as he thought about her question. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Habit, mostly. I've been training for so long that it's pretty much a part of me. It just doesn't feel right for me to slack off on my training for any reason." Even if he had no purpose to get stronger for, he had been training to grow stronger for so long that it was pretty much ingrained into his very psyche.**

 **"I see."**

 **"Alright, so about this. What's your favorite color?"**

 **"My favorite color?" Rias blinked, then smiled. "Blue."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Really," Rias nodded, "And what about you? What's your favorite color?"**

Naruto could only smile widely as the answer was in the bag, so to speak.

 **"Orange!" Naruto announced proudly. And loudly. "Orange is the color of the gods! Only someone as wise and gracious as the gods could have possibly come up with such a divine color!" Rias giggled at him, causing Naruto to grin widely at the girl, uncaring that she was laughing at him. "Though, I will admit, I really like red too."**

"That's from my dad's side of the family. Its originally how my parents met."

 **"Do you?" Rias calmed down from her giggles and took a strand of her hair between her ring and index finger, twirling it around. "So you really like my hair then?"**

 **Naruto nodded seriously. "It reminds me of my mother."**

 **Rias perked up. "Your mother?"**

 **"Mmm." Naruto hummed. "I never really got to meet my mom, but I do know a few things about her that other people told me. She was a major tomboy when she was younger, and because she had really bright red hair and a pudgy face, she earned the nickname tomato when she was in school. Back then, I was told she had beaten up all the boys who made fun of her and they ended up giving her the nickname** _ **Akai Chishio no Habanaero**_ **because of her red hair and fierce temper."**

 **Rias held a hand to her mouth and giggled. "She really does sound like a tomboy."**

Kakashi could only gag at the last sentence. From his interactions with the mother of his students she would viciously attack anyone who called her a 'tomboy' no matter how truthful it was.

 **Naruto grinned proudly. "Yep! Anyways, because of how much people made fun of her back then, mom really hated her hair. However, all that changed thanks to my dad." A small, nostalgic smile appeared on Naruto's face as he remembered the story his mom had told him the one and only time they had ever met. "Mom was a very prominent person where I lived. I suppose you could say she was sort of like you." Rias looked at him curiously. "She was the heir to a very powerful clan called the Uzumaki Clan."**

It was Kiba who spoke up for the devils "How powerful are we talking about?"

It took a moment for Naruto to form a response "It took the combined might of three of the major shinobi villages to bring the entire clan down. Even then they walked away without most of their men."

The devils could only blink in surprise. One Clan decimating the armies of three different lands? It didn't surprise Rias that Naruto was powerful, as she could feel the power radiating off like waves if she focused enough.

 **"Clan of the whirling tides?"**

 **"I think they were called that because of where they originally lived," Naruto said, "You see, before the Uzumaki Clan was mostly wiped out save for a few scattered remnants, they lived on an island that had a natural defense of dozens of whirlpools. Because of that, it was very difficult for attacking forces to invade them."**

"The other part is that the Uzumaki's specialized in Fuinjutsu. Most of their more powerful shinobi were seal masters of the highest caliber." Kakashi stated.

"If it doesn't show up I'll be more than happy to provide a demonstration." Naruto said, noticed the intrigued looks.

 **"I see," Rias smiled at his helpful answer, "Please continue with your story, Naruto-kun."**

 **"Right, well, mom was the last surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan and this made her a target for a rival village who wanted to hold her for ransom. They ended up infiltrating the village and kidnapping my mom."**

 **Rias found herself getting sucked into the story.**

Naruto and Kakashi could only chuckle as the rest of the devils were just as involved with the story.

 **"What happened?"**

 **"When they were taking her away from the village, mom managed to leave a trail made from strands of her hair. And the one who followed them and managed to rescue her was my dad."**

 **"Your dad?"**

 **"Yes. Back when they were in school, mom didn't actually like my dad." He chuckled a bit. "She thought he looked flaky." Rias giggled as Naruto continued his story. "But on that day, mom's opinions about dad changed. You see, he not only rescued her, but he told her that the reason he had been able to find her was because of her beautiful red hair. He was the only person to ever compliment her hair color. After that day, mom fell in love with my dad and decided that she loved her hair too. She even went so far to call her hair the 'red thread of fate' because it brought her and dad together."**

"That is a very romantic story Uzumaki-san." Asia commented, cleary moved by the short story of his parents **.**

"Thanks. And Naruto is just fine."

 **"That sounds like such a romantic story," even Rias was prone to dreamy sighs after a tale like that. It was like one of those classic fairy tales people read about in fantasy romance novels. "Is that why you like my hair so much? Because it reminds you of your mom?"**

Naruto had a small smile as an embarrassed Rias looked away **.**

 **"Not really," Naruto shrugged, "Your hair color is a lot different than mom's. They may both be red, but hers was a lot lighter, while yours is more of a crimson." He grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "I just think you have really beautiful hair." He looked back down at Rias, his grin widening. "That's all."**

 **"I-I see..."**

The blush that the story version of Rias was sporting was replicated on the one reading it. Akeno could only giggle into her hand as she continued the story.

 **Rias looked away, causing the blond to tilt his head curiously. Had he said something wrong? He thought girls liked it when they were given compliments.**

"Okay, even I'm not that dense!"

Naruto could only look at him with a deadpan expression. "It's hard to be dense when you have the urge to jump anything with breasts."

Issei could only collapse to the ground in despair, his memories of interacting with the female populace, less than ideal.

 **He looked over to where Rias was looking and saw the perverted boy he had tried to save last night staring at them. Leaning in ― and ignoring the loud noises coming from the people around him when he did this ― Naruto whispered, "Did you reincarnate him too?"**

 **Giving one last look at Issei, Rias smiled and responded by whispering in Naruto's ear. "I did."**

"So scandalous Buchou! What would your fans at school say?" Akeno commented. Rias could only hold her head down not willing to respond to the taunt her queen had issued.

 **"Got'cha," Naruto nodded and leaned back, "I just wasn't sure. I don't really remember much of what happened after..." he trailed off for a second, his hand going towards where the large hole in his chest had been.**

 **"I understand," Rias stopped after they entered the school building and turned to face him. She grabbed the hand Naruto had placed against his chest and moved it away so she could place her own hand there. Startled gasps emerged from those around them. Naruto ignored them as easily as he ignored the glares he used to get in his former home.**

Rias felt her eye twitch. Sure she had fans at Kuoh, but surely they have better things to do than comment on who she interacts with.

Right?

 **"You really are a kind person, aren't you?" she continued, causing Naruto to blush with a sheepish smile. You wouldn't think so from how he used to act when he was younger, but Naruto was never very good** **at accepting praise. "Worrying about someone you don't even know. Even someone you seem to enjoy playing pranks on."**

"Perverts just make it so easy!" Naruto shouted, earning a glare form the pawn.

 **"That was his own fault," Naruto defended himself, "he and his friends were just leaving themselves wide open like that. I couldn't not prank them, you know?"**

 **Rias giggled, "It seems I've gained a little prankster in my peerage?"**

 **"Peerage?" Naruto blinked.**

 **"Another time," Rias said, "School is starting soon." She removed the hand from his chest and smiled as she backed away. "I will send someone for you after class, okay, Naruto-kun?"**

 **"Yeah, that's fine, I guess," Naruto smiled as he waved Rias off. "I'll see you later, Rias."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto yawned as he sat down in his seat. Class was about to start and he was already wanting to go to sleep. Man, Shikamaru was right when he said learning was troublesome.**

Naruto could only smile at the mention of one of his best friends, knowing that the Nara was likely commenting it was 'Troublesome' that he and Kakashi had disappeared.

Now that he actually thought about it…..

 **Back in Konoha**

"What do you mean their scent stops here?!" Sakura shouted.

"That's what confuses me!" Kiba stated as he held the scroll that had the strongest scent of both Kakashi and Naruto. "From their scents they both handled this before they disappeared."

Shikimaru could only sigh. Leave it to the blond bastard to up and disappear, taking Kakashi with him. "I'll go get Tsunade. Maybe she knows something about the scroll."

 **Back with the group**

'They'll be fine' Naruto thought before turning his attention back to the story, his hand idly petting the Neko girl that had calmed down from the initial contact.

 **Closing his eyes, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair to rest. He could easily afford few more moments of shut eye. It wasn't like the teacher could say anything. Despite what many people might assume, he actually had pretty good grades. Sure, it wasn't a 4.0 average, but 3.1 was pretty damn good too.**

 **Back in Konoha, everyone had called him the Dead-last because he sucked at theory and reading assignments. That wasn't going to happen here. He wouldn't be thought of as an idiot in this world, even if it meant he had to... ugh... study.**

 **Cue shudder.**

Naruto followed that shudder. While he was more than powerful enough to be considered the next Hokage he still had lots of learning to do.

Studying included.

 **"Ohayo, Naruto-san."**

 **Cracking an eye open, Naruto found a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes standing in front of him. He was wearing the standard school uniform and his blazer was fully buttoned. He sort of reminded Naruto of Sasuke in the way that all the girl's seemed to think he was the hottest thing since the creation of fire jutsu.**

"Ah it seems I am going to be introduced."

"Noooo…really pretty boy?" Issei stated with some jealousy.

 **"Kiba," Naruto gave the boy a bit of a lazy look. "What's up?" The only reason Naruto didn't have the same problems with him that he had with Sasuke in the beginning, aside from the small fact that he had outgrown those kinds of petty thoughts, was because Kiba was actually very friendly. He acted nothing like Sasuke did back when they were in the academy.**

"Thank Kami." Muttered Naruto. One of Sasuke was enough thank you very much.

 **In other words, he wasn't a complete jerk with a fifty foot pole shoved up his ass.**

Both of the Shinobi couldn't contain the laughs that came up at the more than correct description of the Uchiha.

 **"Not much," Kiba sat down in a desk next to Naruto's. "I heard that Buchou has talked to you?"**

 **"Buchou?"**

 **"Rias-sama," Kiba added when he saw Naruto's confused look. At the sound of the red-haired beauty's name, Naruto's face lit up in recognition. "I was told she talked to you this morning?"**

 **"She did," the blond eyed his somewhat friend with the sort of casual awareness one has when they're hearing something interesting enough to pay attention to, but not enough that they were totally into what was being said. "I didn't know you knew her?"**

"I can hardly think of why I would be talking to you about Buchou if that was the case."

Naruto merely shrugged in response.

 **"Buchou's the president of the Occult club, which I'm a part of," Kiba informed him with a friendly smile.**

 **"Ah," Naruto nodded his head, "That would explain it." From the words Kiba spoke, Naruto easily deduced that the other blond was also a Devil, and this research club was likely some kind of front for Rias and other Devils to gather or something.**

"Nice way of camouflaging yourselves." Naruto commented. Rias could only smile at the praise her club got.

 **Naruto had to thank Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin for pounding some common sense into his head. He would have never been able to figure something like this out if they had not helped him.**

"It pains me to admit it but yes I would." The devils could only chuckle at the grimace on the blondes face.

 **"I was told that you were joining the club and that I should take you to the clubhouse after school so you can be informed of what we do."**

 **"Sounds good," Naruto closed his eyes, "Now be a pal and wake me when class starts."**

 **"Haha," Kiba sweatdropped a bit, "Sure thing."**

Rias could only hang her head in shame. Sure, from what the book said he did alright, but Sona would probably get onto her about his habit of sleeping in class.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"YOU!"**

"Ah, I see you learned nothing pervert." Stated one Naruto Uzumaki. His infamous prankster grin on his face.

Issei merely whimpered, wondering if he was in for another beating form whatever prank the blonde ninja would pull on him.

 **Naruto stopped and cast an annoyed glare as the pervert, Issei he remembered the kid was called, came running up to him with a crazed look in his eyes. It wasn't that the kid was talking to him that bothered him, so as much as it was the fact that he had things to do and places to be. Besides, Naruto already had a hunch about what the kid could want.**

 **The brown haired, slightly insane looking member of the Hentai San'nin-Gumi grabbed Naruto by the collar of his blazer. The unusual gleam in his eyes was not doing the pervert any favors right now.**

"You are extremely lucky I didn't knock you out." Naruto said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Issei could only pity his story counterpart.

 **"You remember Yuuma-chan, right? Right!?"**

 **"Yuuma?" Naruto slapped Issei's hands away and adopted a thinking pose. After a second, he snapped his fingers and looked at Issei. "You're not talking about a chick with black hair, violet eyes and black angel wings, are you?"**

 **"Yes! Yes!" Issei was crying tears of joy at the knowledge that someone finally remembered the girl who had killed him. "That's exactly who I'm talking about!"**

 **"Nope. Sorry. Never heard of her before."**

Despite being part of the peerage the rest of them, with Naruto and Kakashi included, couldn't help but snicker at the dejected look on the pervert's face.

 **"EH!?" Issei looked at Naruto in shock as the blond began walking away. Moving quickly, Issei ran to catch up with Naruto as the spiky haired blond caught up with Kiba, who had waited for him at the end of the hall after Issei grabbed him. "What do you mean you don't remember!? You were there!"**

 **Naruto gave Issei a bright smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."**

 **"Wha...? But that's―"**

 **"Now, if you'll excuse me," Naruto interrupted, "I have somewhere I need to be."**

"Ah, another prank worthy of a pervert to be pulled on."

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto could hardly contain his snickering as he left behind a dejected Issei. The last he had seen of the boy before disappearing outside of the school building, his shoulders had been slumped and their had been a look of depression on his face. In most cases, he would have actually felt bad about doing a prank like this, but the over exaggerated expression on Issei's face just made it too funny for him to feel guilty about.**

Naruto and Kakashi snickered along with his story counterpart. Rias couldn't help but follow with the two ninjas. The rest of the peerage was sending Issei amused looks, while Asia comforted the depressed pervert.

 **Really, that boy was just far to easy to prank. It almost made him feel bad for pranking someone who was obviously so gullible. Almost.**

 **"That wasn't very nice," Kiba did not sound very displeased despite his words. Naruto got the feeling his fellow blond was amused.**

Issei could only send his fellow peerage member a betrayed look. Kiba looked away, trying to hide his amusment.

 **"Eh?" Naruto shrugged, snickering a bit. "I couldn't help myself. The perv was just begging to be pranked."**

 **"Is it because Issei-san is a pervert that you prank him?" asked a curious Kiba.**

"YEAH! What's the deal with that?"

 **"Not really," Naruto shook his head. "I mean, sure, it's always amusing to prank perverts because they tend to have stronger reactions than most, but it's mostly because he just leaves himself so open. If he wasn't as naïve and easy to fool as he was, I wouldn't have nearly as much fun pranking him like that."**

Naruto could only shrug at the dejected look Issei was giving him. "Just think of it as training."

 **"I see," Kiba laughed. He led his fellow blond outside, and Naruto noticed immediately that they were walking towards one of the other buildings located within the academy grounds.**

 **"Is the occult club not in the main building?" he asked curiously.**

 **"We have our own building," Kiba told him, pointing towards the large school building they were heading to. Naruto immediately noticed that it was different than the main one, older, and had a slightly different style to it's architecture. Despite it's obvious age, it was still very well maintained. "This used to be the main school building, but when the new one was built, Buchou was able to acquisition it for the occult club."**

"A whole building for one club?" Kakashi questioned "Your family must be loaded."

 **"That makes sense," if they were devils, they would need a place away from prying eyes to do whatever it was devils did.**

 **And just what did devils do if they didn't sacrifice virgins, babies and puppies anyways? Hopefully, he would find out.**

"I'm sure we'll clear up any misunderstandings." Rias commented helpfully. Naruto could only nod.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto stood back as Kiba knocked on one of the sliding doors in the old school building. After a few seconds, a voice inside beckoned them to come in and he opened the door.**

 **The inside of the room was clearly a cleared out classroom. The floors were made of wood panels and there was a chalkboard hanging on the wall behind a desk. All of the student desks had been cleared out and in the center of the room was a chalk drawing of a large and overly complicated circle that Naruto could not make heads or tails from. He assumed it had something to do with this place being a club for the occult, whatever that was.**

 **All around the room were items to help increase this image. He saw tables with candles and skulls on them, the chalkboard had strange symbols and writing, and over in the corner there was a very cute girl with white hair, sitting on a couch and munching on Japanese sweets.**

Everyone could only snicker in amusement as the blonde ninja noticed Koneko. It was even more amusing with how he was describing the main meeting room. Koneko herself had a small smile, unnoticeable to all but Naruto. Being Gaara's friend helped in discerning bland expressions.

… **.**

 **Wait. What?**

 **Naruto looked over at the little girl again. She looked very young. He knew that if she was going to high school she had to at least be 15, but with her slim, petite figure, and cute, lolita face, she looked a year or two younger.**

 **She had hazel colored eyes and her hair was a pure white color with two long bangs at the front that ran down past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was cut in a short bob cut hair style. On either side of her hair were a pair of black, cat shaped hair clips.**

 **She was also, Naruto noticed, incredibly cute, like some kind of cuddly mascot that he just wanted to pamper and pet.**

Naruto could only blush as his teacher giggled. Seems his student actual had some taste in women. Koneko was alright with the blonde ninja pampering and petting her all day and night.

 **Maybe that was why she reminded him of a cat.**

 **Walking up to where the girl was sitting, Naruto sat down on the couch next to her and offered a bright smile. "Ohayo. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He offered his hand, which the girl didn't take and instead took her hands away and hid them on the other side. He noted she was clutching the plate with her Japanese sweets rather zealously. "Ah. I'm not going to take your food, you know? I was just saying hi."**

"She like a smaller, cuter version of an Akimichi in regards to their food." Naruto commented. Koneko merely had a small blush at being called cute.

 **"Gomensai," the girl replied tonelessly. She relaxed her guard, at least a little. Naruto noticed she was still keeping the plate away from him.**

The devils could only look on in amusement, being used to the habits of the rook.

 **"Naruto-san," Kiba got the other blond's attention. "This is Toujou Koneko, first year academy student and member of the occult club. Koneko-chan, this is Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto-senpai," Koneko greeted, her voice still toneless. Naruto wondered about that, but shrugged it off. She was probably like Gaara that way. Kind and compassionate, but preferred not to show it.**

"Took a long time for me to discern what he would be thinking at times." Naruto commented. "But it seems to be worth it."

 **Naruto's bright grin returned. "It's nice to meet you too." He reached up towards her. Koneko flinched for a moment, clearly thinking he was going to take her sweets or something. That's what he thought she was thinking at any rate.**

 **A few seconds later, Koneko was completely relaxed and purring as Naruto began to gently run his hands through her hair. He gave a mild chuckle. He was right, this girl was a lot like a cat.**

"Ok I think we need to know why you like him so much Koneko." Rias stated more than asked.

It took a minute for the neko girl to respond. "Naruto-kun is very good at petting."

Rais, along with the rest of the peerage could only sweat drop as Naruto went back to petting Koneko, earning a new set of satisfied pus from the girl in his lap.

"To add to her explanation, I think it might have something to do with my chakra. I noticed that she can feel it and, well, it is pretty potent as far as chakra goes." Koneko could only nod as a new pulse of chakra caused her ears and tail to reappear, much to the annoyance of Issei.

Sue him! He wanted a cute girl in his lap to pamper and pet!

 **"It's good to see you getting along with your peers, Naruto-kun."**

 **Turning his head, Naruto did not stop his gentle ministrations as he watched Rias walk in with the Nadeshiko beauty behind her.**

 **"Ara, ara. So you're Uzumaki Naruto-kun," the Nadeshiko girl smiled pleasantly as she clasped her hands together in front of her waist. She had a very nice smile. "My name is Himejima Akeno. Please take care of me."**

 **"Ah..." Damn, what was the proper Japanese response for that? Oh, right. "Not at all. Please treat me well, Akeno-senpai." Whew. Geez, these Japanese traditions were hard. And just why did they have such weird traditions anyways? The Elemental Nations never had to deal with all this etiquette crap.**

Kakashi could only glare at his student, mostly in frustration. The copy-nin could count the number of times the blonde's penchant for disregarding traditions had got the team into trouble.

On the other hand it helped to open some people up to Naruto, somehow.

 **Or maybe it did. Naruto had never been one for etiquette back then, so he wouldn't know.**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno delicately held her hands to her face. "Such a cute little kohai I have. I think I might have to keep you."**

"You have to be related to Anko."

"Who?"

"A woman who, when we first met, sliced my cheek and proceeded to lick my blood." Naruto shuddered at the memory. Despite the sadistic ways of Konoha's snake mistress they had become good friends.

Akeno merely put her hand to her cheek, blushing at the statement. Rias made a note to keep any sharp objects away from her for a while.

 **"Uh..." was he supposed to respond to that? "Thanks?"**

 **"Now that everyone is here, we can get started," Rias began as she made to stand in front of the table Naruto and Koneko were sitting near. Kiba took a seat on the opposite couch while Akeno went to make tea. "First off, welcome to the occult club, Naruto-kun."**

 **"Um, good to be here," Naruto smiled politely. He looked over at everyone there before looking back at Rias. "Am I to take it that all of you are devils?"**

 **"Very good, Naruto-kun," Rias congratulated Naruto and graced him with a gentle smile. "Yes, all of us are devils."**

 **"I see," Naruto said as Akeno placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you."**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled amusedly, "Such a polite young man. You're welcome."**

 **Naruto stared at the raven haired beauty for a second as she walked over to stand behind Rias, holding the tea tray to her bosom. He shook his head and picked up the cup of steaming liquid, lightly blowing on it before taking a drink. Normally, Naruto did not like tea, but it would be rude not to drink it.**

"Tea does sound good at the moment." Rias commented. The next second a man walked through one of the doors connected to the room, a tray of cups in his hand.

"Ah thank you brother. I would like you all to meet Theodore, another worker of the velvet room."

"A pleasure." Theodore responded. "If you'll excuse me I have preparations to make."

As soon as he had come in Theodore left, leaving the group confused as to what "preparations' were being made. After taking a sip of her tea Akeno continued to read.

 **"This is good," he complimented honestly after taking a small sip. He took another one as Akeno smiled at him.**

 **"Thank you."**

 **As he was about to take another sip, a hand tugged at his sleeve. Turning his head, he saw Koneko staring at him with an imploring look. At least it was imploring to Naruto. To anyone else, it would not look any different from her normally apathetic gaze.**

 **Naruto got his ability to read blank facial expressions from spending too much time with Gaara.**

 **"Ah, right, sorry about that." He set the tea cup down and reached out with a hand to restart his gentle petting of the girls hair. Koneko melted, much to the amusement of the others.**

Most of the devils could only snicker, Kakashi included, at the situations with both the story and real-life Naruto and Koneko. Naruto merely shrugged, content at the moment with the neko girl in his lap.

 **"It seems he's already managed to earn the affection of at least one of us," Akeno mused, then looked over at Rias. "Or is it two of us?" The president of the occult club frowned, but still responded.**

 **"I will admit it, he's a very interesting individual. He seems to gather people around him very easily, even those who have just met him, with his open and friendly personality."**

 **"Including you?"**

 **"Maybe."**

"Ara ara, buchou. Sounds like you aren't telling us everything." Akeno commented with amusement. Rais merely waved for her queen to continue.

 **"You know, I'm still having a hard time believing all of you are devils," Naruto frowned. "No offense, but all I can see are three very pretty girls and one blond guy."**

 **"Ah hahaha," Kiba laughed sheepishly at being referenced as 'one blond guy'. "You're blond too, you know?"**

 **"Yes, but I'm new here," Naruto shot back.**

Kiba could only shake his head in amusement. At least the fellow blonde could share in his suffering.

 **"I can see why you would be skeptical, even though I already explained this," Rias said. "But there is an easy way to prove what we are to you." Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as Rias, Akeno and Kiba all sprouted black bat wings from their back. He looked over at Koneko, wondering if she would do the same.**

 **She didn't. But not because she couldn't. She was still experiencing bliss at his hand.**

"I don't know how I feel about you corrupting my Rook Uzumaki-san." Rias commented, a little miffed that her rook didn't follow with the presentation of her wings. Naruto could only chuckle sheepishly as Koneko ignored her King.

 **"You have wings too, you know."**

 **At that, Naruto turned his head slightly and saw that, yes, he did indeed have wings. Two, bat-like black wings were sprouting from his back. The blond narrowed his eyes and focused on them, getting them to flap a bit before some more focus made them retract.**

 **Wow. That was interesting.**

"Interesting? That's so cool dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. If he could fly all the time it would be fantastic! He already had experience flying while in his more powerful transformations.

 **"Okay," Naruto admitted, turning his attention back to Rias, "so you guys are Devils. Question."**

 **"Ask away," Rias gestured for him to continue.**

 **"Why are you telling me this and not Issei as well? I would have figured you would want him to be here too. Since, you know, you reincarnated him as well."**

Issei looked at Rias with an expectant look. Rias decided to let the book explain, hopeful that it would be enough to not cause a situation.

 **Rias nodded her head as if she expected that question.**

 **"Very true, and I have every intention of telling Issei soon. However," Rias' countenance darkened. "I believe that Issei is being targeted."**

 **"Targeted?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and a calculating glint appeared within his normally friendly and open irises. "I see, you're using him as bait to find out whose targeting him. If he knew about all of this, he would be more wary, thus not reacting in a predictable manner. In other words, you need him to not know anything until you find out who is after him so that you can catch his assailants in the act."**

Before Issei could comment, Naruto beat him to the punch. "Don't feel bad Issei. I remember several situations where I had to do the same thing. Just think of it as your protecting your friends, unknowingly!"

Issei smiled a little at the blonde's explanation. Rias sent a grateful look at Naruto, who merely winked back.

 **"Exactly," Rias smiled brightly at the blond. "You really are quite smart!"**

 **"Eh?" Naruto used his free hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Not really. I'm just good at reading between the lines. You know, looking underneath the underneath and all that."**

"Seems you took my advice to heart." Kakashi commented lazily, secretly glad his student was a least a little wiser. You took what victories you could

 **"Well, I for one am impressed with how easily you managed to figure out my plan on so little information." Naruto flushed at the praise as Rias continued complimenting him. "It takes a keen mind to think up such conclusions so easily."**

 **"I guess," Naruto mumbled. Coughing a bit, he tried to get back on track. "So, who exactly is after Issei?"**

 **Rias' countenance became incredibly serious, forcing Naruto to do the same, which really just made him look kind of ridiculous because by now Koneko had taken to laying her head on his lap as he stroked and petted her head.**

 **"One of our greatest enemies," Rias said with the utmost seriousness. "A group known as the Fallen Angels."**

"So those people that killed both me and Issei." Naruto noted. He was sure his counterpart would want a piece of them.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Issei left his friends house feeling even more depressed than before. It seemed not even watching his favorite pornos could lift his spirits up.**

Issei could feel the glare of death that he was receiving form Koneko, even though e girl had yet to open her eyes. He daed not look up and see the faces of hterest of the peerage.

Kakashi merely sighed. The boy really was like a reincarnated Jiriaya.

 **He had been so sure that the blond kid he saw with Rias-senpai the other day would have known who Yuuma was. He was there when it happened. Hell, he had even saved him!**

 **Well, he tried to save him. Issei still ended up taking a light spear to the gut, but it was the thought that counted. Right?**

 **Right.**

"It better count." Muttered the blond menacingly. Issei decided that he owed Naruto for the attempt to save him.

 **But no, when Issei confronted Naruto the boy claimed to not know a thing. How depressing was that? To see the person who tried to save you not even remember what happened or remembered about the girl he tried saving you from? Maybe it was just him, but the thought made Issei extremely depressed.**

 **Did no one remember Yuuma?**

 **As he continued to walk down the street to his house and sulk, a strange feeling came over him. It was sort of like that feeling he got when he was about to be beaten by a horde of angry teenage girls, only different. It was much more sinister and made his body shiver as a chill crept over him.**

"Well…." Naruto idly said, trying to come up with something that was not derogatory. "At least being a pervert might save your life?"

Issei could only hold his head in depression.

 **"How unfortunate."**

 **Issei blinked, then turned around. Walking into the light of a street lamp was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an outfit that consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.**

"That doesn't scream suspicious, or murderer at all…." Naruto muttered, noticing bloodlust a mile away on this man, or fallen angel most likely.

 **"To actually bump into someone like you in a place like this." The man traced his fingers along the rim of his fedora. Issei stared at the man dumbly. What the hell was this idiot talking about?**

"Run! Run me!" Issei shouted at the screen. This action earned him a few snickers form everyone.

 **Not wanting to stick around any longer, and feeling more than a little on edge around this guy, Issei did what he felt was the most prudent thing at the time.**

 **He turned around and bolted like a bat out of hell.**

 **"Trying to run away?" The man taunted. "Tell me, who is your master?"**

 **What the hell was this guy talking about? Master? He had no master!**

"Ara ara. It seems our little pawn needs to learn a few things eh Buchou?" Akeno stated with barely hidden sadism. Rias only nodded, sealing the fate of one pervert.

Naruto and Kakashi merely gave the pervert a farewell wave. Kiba was tempted to follow them.

 **Issei didn't bother answering the obviously deranged man and simply focused on running. If he traveled far enough, fast enough, he should be able to lose the guy. Teenagers such as himself had more energy than old farts like that guy.**

 **Right?**

Naruto could only snort at the question. Some of the older shinobi, like his godfather, could give most of the young populace a run for their money.

 **"Did you really think I would let you run away?"**

 **Issei's eyes widened as he stumbled forward, just barely catching his balance, then turned around. The man he had tried to lose stood in front of him, only he was different then the last time Issei had seen him. He had wings. Black angel wings.**

 **Just like Yuuma.**

"thinking of others during a battle?" Kakashi idly commented. One thing that was thoroughly engrained in shinobi was the need to be aware of their surroundings. Even when retreating.

Though the speed that the fallen angel had shown was nothing impressive to the two shinobi. Compared to shinobi anyway.

 **"Tell me who your master is," the man demanded. When Issei didn't answer, namely because he didn't know what the hell this lunatic was talking about, the man frowned. "Or perhaps you're a stray? Hmm... I can't detect any traces of your master on you, so you must be a stray. In that case, killing you will not be a problem."**

 **The man held out his hand and a bright light started to emit from it, which Issei realized with a start he had seen happen before.**

 **He should remember that light. It was the same light Yuuma had made right before she ended up killing him.**

Issei rubbed his chest, reminded of his interactions with the light spears. None of the m that good.

 **As expected, a spear of light appeared in the man's hand. Issei turned to run, knowing he had to get out of here before he was killed. Perhaps if he ran far enough, he could lose this strange man with wings like Yuuma.**

 **He didn't get very far. Before he could even run a meter from where he had been, an incredible pain erupted from his stomach. Issei looked down to see the cause, not surprised one bit to find he had the shaft of the light spear sticking out of his gut.**

"I'm sorry for using you as bait Issei." Rais apologized. She was surprised when Issei smiled back.

"It's no problem Buchou. We got them in the end, right?" A weight seemed to lift form Rias's shoulders. Naruto smiled, knowing that any problems that could have cropped up had been nipped in the bud.

 **Gah! This was the second time he had been stabbed by one of these light things in two days. What the hell?**

 **Coughing, Issei tried to pull the light spear out, only to feel more pain surge through him as his hands were literally burned by the light.**

 **"You can't pull it out, can you?" the man behind him taunted. He grabbed Issei by the head with one hand, grinning like a madman. "Light spears like this are deadly poison for creatures like you. Would you like me to help you pull it out?"**

 **Without warning, the man ripped the light spear out of Issei's stomach through his back. If the pain he felt from getting it shoved in him in the first place was incredible, then the pain of having the spear pulled out was indescribable. Nothing could have prepared him for the agony he felt now.**

By this point Asia was holding onto Issei, who was rubbing her back to comfort her. Sure he had experienced it before, but seeing it was a little more disconcerting than he would like to admit.

 **"I apologize for giving you such pain." Issei just barely heard as he held a hand to the gaping hole in his stomach. He just barely managed to crawl over to a wall where he felt his life fading again for the second time. "Sadly, it looks like I missed your vital organs. I'll be more accurate next time. This time, I'll definitely kill you!"**

 **Just before the middle aged man could throw his light spear at Issei, a loud voice interrupted him.**

 **"Dynamic Entry!"**

 **The last thing Issei saw was the strange man with the black wings getting smashed in the face by an orange and black blur.**

Naruto let out a laugh as he came to Issei's rescue. Leave it to him to get his due back from those black winged bastards!

The devils all had approving looks as the visual of the fallen angel get punted by two feet was shown. Akeno licked her lips, reveling in the picture before continuing.

 **Naruto grinned as he landed on his feet after sending the fallen angel with the fedora flying. That felt good. Really good. If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto enjoyed doing more than anything else, it was kicking jabroni ass.**

 **It was something he liked to think he excelled in.**

"You know it dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed **.** Kakashi could only roll his eyes at his student.

 **Standing up, the blond held his left hand in front of his face and clenched it into a fist. It was small, barely a trickle compared to the vast ocean it had been, but he could feel it. Chakra. His chakra was returning. Even if the amount he could use was only on par with that of a relatively powerful genin, it was still enough to cause him fits of joy.**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. His counterpart's chakra had returned, though it was a small amount. Better than nothing anyhow.

Rias was hoping to get an explanation as to why two humans had an energy source that historically only yokia had.

 **It was also the reason he had managed to get here so quickly.**

 **"Who the hell are you!?"**

 **Naruto looked up to see the fedora man glaring at him as he held the right side of his face. The young Uzumaki was pleased to see a very large, very ugly bruise had formed on the guy's face where he had hit him.**

 **Grinning like a loon,**

Naruto could only match the grin on the story Naruto.

 **Naruto pointed at the man.**

 **"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave the kid alone!"**

 **"And I am going to help him."**

Rias almost squealed in excitement. Almost. The setup for her entrance into the scene was like many of the entrances she had seen in her favorite anime.

Leave it to the ninja to setup a perfect entrance.

 **"Ah!" Smiling, Naruto turned around to see Rias standing protectively over the no longer conscious Issei. "Rias, I'm glad you were able to keep up."**

 **"Your speed did surprise me," Rias admitted, causing him to rub the back of his head and grin widely at the red head. "But please, do not run off like that again." She gave him a sweet smile that made his insides feel all warm and tingly. "I would hate it if you ended up getting hurt, Naruto-kun."**

Naruto could only blush in embarrassment, more than a little happy with Rias adding the -kun to his name. Kakashi noticed, shooting the blonde ninja an eye smile. While writing down notes, of course.

 **"Eh hehehe," Naruto felt himself feel a strange mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. "Sorry, I just felt the strange energy this guy was giving off and had to see what was up." He looked over at guy in the fedora. "For some reason, this strange energy he has makes me feel nervous."**

 **"I'm not surprised you can feel it," Rias said, "Your senses are quite sharp. That feeling you get is because of what he is. Fallen Angels are a natural enemy of Devils. The unease you feel around this man is your instincts as a Devil kicking in."**

"Ouch." Naruto winced "I'm guessing the more powerful the light…"

"The more Damage a devil takes, if not outright killed by it." Kiba answered, knowing more than enough about holy weapons and gear from his past

 **"Good to know."**

 **"That red hair..." the fedora wearing fallen angel murmured. "I see, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Gremory Clan, would you?"**

 **"That's right," Rias said, smirking at the fallen angel. She absently used her hand to flip some of her hair behind her head in a display of haughty elegance that only a member of royalty like her could pull off. "I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fallen Angel-san. And I'm going to have to ask that you stop hurting Issei here."**

"Or don't." Akeno commented, a small sadistic grin on her lips "It will make your death that much sweeter."

Everyone scooted a little ways away from the queen.

 **"So that's one of your underlings?" The man tried to look nonchalant as he fingered the rim of his hat. With the large bruise on his face now beginning to swell, it didn't really work out. "Please don't leave your servant unattended like that. Someone like myself might bump into him while accidentally taking a walk and think he's a stray that needs to be put down."**

"That has to be the lamest excuse for attacking some I've heard in a while." Naruto commented

"The fact that he is in the territory of known devils makes his story even less believable. Rais added, remembering the gall of the fallen angels they had recently put down.

 **"Thank you for the advice," Rias cast him an amused smirk before her expression turned serious. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "But perhaps you should be taking your own advice. This city is under my jurisdiction. If you interfere in my business or try to hurt one of my cute little slaves again, I may have to take more drastic actions."**

 **"Woah," Naruto murmured, his eyes squinting. "This is like one of those old fashion stand offs. I've seen shit like this before. All we need now is a giant snake demanding sacrifices, a sake drinking toad, and a very polite slug and we'll have a classic stand off."**

"And the moment is ruined." Rais said as she hung her head in shame. Naruto could only rub the back of his head, knowing he would have said the same exact thing.

Kakashi was chuckling, more than used to his student's mannerisms.

… **.**

… **.**

 **"What?"**

 **Rias shook her head at Naruto while the fedora wearing fallen angel decided to pretend the boy had never spoken. It was safer for his sanity that way.**

"Oi!"

 **With a large flap of his wings, he took off to the skies, leaving only a parting comment in his wake.**

 **"The same goes for you, Heiress to the Gremory family. My name is Dohnaseek. Pray that we never meet again, especially you, brat."**

 **"Oi!" Naruto shouted to the sky. "I am not a brat! You take that back you flying sack of bird feathers!"**

Everyone snickered, thinking the insult was more than appropriate.

 **"Don't bother shouting, Naruto-kun," Rias said calmly as she turned around to assess how badly Issei was damaged. "He's already gone."**

 **Naruto grumbled insults under his breath. Rias could not hear all of it, but what she did catch showed the breadth and width of his vocabulary. It was most impressive.**

"That is probably from Baa-chan." Naruto commented, knowing that the Slug Princess had a rather…spectacular vocabulary to use when she wanted to.

 **It was also very disturbing. Rias did not want to know what he planned on doing to that Dohnaseek with several dozen gallons of tar, rubbing alcohol and a rubber duck. She really didn't.**

"Oh, the possibilities." Naruto mused. Kakashi, along with the devils, could only shudder in apprehension to what was going through the blondes head.

 **"At least now we know the fallen angels really are after Issei," Naruto sighed.**

 **"Yes," Rias nodded in agreement, "Which means we can plan accordingly."**

 **"Do you need any help here?" asked Naruto, gesturing over to the unconscious boy with a hand. "I'm not much of a healer, but I know the basics required to be a field medic." At the very least he could stitch the kid up.**

"I think he requires more than stitching, Naruto-kun "Asia answered, hesitantly using an affectionate suffix. Naruto merely shrugged.

 **"That will not be necessary," Rias said, giving him a smile. "But thank you for the offer."**

 **Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Anytime."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. Today had been a rather exhausting day. He found out that he and the pervert had been reincarnated as Devils, and that he was now bound to Rias as a member of her peerage. That last part actually didn't seem so bad. As far as masters went, he could definitely do a lot worse.**

Naruto sent Rias a small smile which she returned, much to the amusement of Kakashi and Akeno.

 **Then there was that whole incident with Issei getting stabbed through the stomach by a Fallen Angel... again. That kid seemed to be an even bigger magnet for trouble than he was. Naruto used to think his luck was shitty when it came to danger (his first C-rank mission had turned into an A-rank and the rest of his career was filled with fighting S-class criminals and giant demons), but seriously, getting stabbed twice within a two night time span was just screwed up. That kid must have the worst karma ever.**

"Heh, sorry Issei." Naruto apologized for his counterpart, knowing that the boy didn't really deserve the bad luck that seemed to be following him.

 **Thinking about Issei and his stab wound made Naruto remember that Rias had said she was going to take the pervert home and heal him. That made him remember how she had healed him the other night.**

Issei's head shot up, also remembering the times that Rias had healed him. Was she?

Before anymore thoughts could spring up a rock hit him dead center in the forehead. A quick look revealed Koneko with an outstretched hand.

"Pervert."

Issei slumped back in his seat, Asia already healing him with Naruto laughing at his misfortune.

 **"Wait," he said out loud to the empty room. "Does that mean Rias is going to heal Issei the same way she did me?"**

"I would be worried. Perverts tend to have little control."

Issei decided to shut up rather than respond to the obvious bait.

 **Gods he hoped not. That would just not be cool. He didn't like the fact that Rias was going to be using her nude, vivacious body to heal that pervert. Who knows what he might do to her when he woke up. Not everyone had as much self restraint as he did, and that Issei kid was a lot like Jiraiya in how open he was about his perverseness.**

 **"If I found out he did anything to Rias, I'll kill him."**

"Me too." Koneko added. The death glare that the neko girl was sending him made Issei pray his counterparty lived through the next day.

 **It wasn't jealousy he was feeling, Naruto assured himself. They had just met, so he didn't have any feelings for her. He just didn't want anything to happen to the girl who had saved his life. Nothing more.**

 **He could keep thinking that. Whatever helped him sleep at night.**

Naruto could only give a sheepish smile as the book went back to Margert. Before anyone could ask what was going on a commotion came from a door behind them. After a few seconds the door opened, admitting two people.

"What the?"

* * *

Ah Cliffhangers. Where would we be without them?

Till Next time

Walk in the light

SandewrPally


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading Devil Ninja**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original story by The Engulfing Silence**

* * *

As the door behind them opened two people came through. The first had sun kissed hair that spiked in a way that defied gravity. A small smile was on his face as his eyes swept the room, before lighting up once they landed on Naruto. He was in a casual long-sleeved shirt and pants, both a dark blue with a crimson swirl on both shoulders. The devils could feel the power and authority that the man exuded, much like Rias' brother would exude at times.

The next person that came through was smiling radiantly as she honed in on Naruto. Red hair, a lighter shade than Rias, was waist length. The woman wore a simple green blouse over a white shirt. Tears were quickly building in her eyes as she hesitantly took a step towards Naruto.

"M-mom? Dad?" Naruto stuttered out, not believing that his parents were in front of him. Kakashi was in a similar state of shock, staring between Minato and Kushina as tears started to flow freely.

It was Margaret that brought everyone out of their stupor. "If you needed take a moment my brother can show you to a spare room where you may talk."

In an instant Theodore was next to Minato and Kushina, a small smile on his face as he waited for Naruto to join them.

"Yeah." Naruto said while rising from his seat, gaining more confidence with every step. Before he got far a slight tug on his arm brought his attention back to Koneko, who had a small pleading look.

"Ah. I'll be back Neko-chan." Naruto said while shooting her a warm smile. Nodding at the promise he would be back Koneko rejoined her devils, earning her curious, and in Issei's case, envious looks. Walking with Theodore and his parents Naruto disappeared into another room as the devils sent questioning looks at the lone Ninja, who was shaking himself out of his own shock.

"I assume that they weren't supposed to be here?" Rais asked, wanting to confirm something.

"You…could say that." Kakashi stated before turning his head into a familiar orange book.

* * *

As Naruto took a seat in one of the chairs that the room conveniently had he stared at his parents. Words seemed to have abandoned him at the moment. Whenever he tried to talk a lump would form in his throat, hoping against everything that his wasn't some cruel joke. It was Kushina who finally broke the ice.

"Naruto, my baby boy." Kushina sobbed as she started to reach for him. Naruto's own tears started to pour, recognizing his mother's voice form when she helped him against his fight with Kurama. As he melted into his mother's embrace another body joined the hug, sobs adding into the mix as well.

"It's us son." Minato sobbed as he kissed Naruto on the head. Naruto just hiccupped as he nodded on Kushina's shoulder. The family held each other for a few minutes before separating, though Naruto held their hands in an effort to convince himself that this was still real.

"So….I'm guessing you want to know how we got here?"

"Well yeah. I mean it's not every day you see you parents who." Naruto swallowed before he could finish that sentence. Minato and Kushina merely sent him a small smile as they noticed Theodore stepped back into the room.

"I can answer that if you wish." Theodore spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Our benefactor has the power to bring legends to life, in a way. Combined with a little more power and different catalysts can make the summons more permanent, as long as they are in the velvet room."

So they aren't exactly-"

"Alive? In a way yes." Thoedore mused before giving them a small smile. "Our benefactor was sure that all parties would be satisfied with this, though they cannot leave the velvet room. I would encourage you to make the best of it, as the story of your other self is quite intriguing, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah." Naruto quietly mummered before speaking up. "Yeah! Lets make the most of it!

"That's my boy!" Kushina shouted while giving her son another hug. Minato put a hand on his son's shoulder, eyes beaming with pride at the man his son had become.

"For now though would you catch us up to speed on what this 'story' you has done."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he caught his parents up with what they had read, Theodore slipping out unnoticed.

* * *

"Come now Koneko, surely his head petting isn't that good." Rais questioned her rook, much to the group's amusement. The White haired girl continued too much on the sweets Theodore had provided the group, seemingly ignoring her King. Rais decided to take action, mimicking what Naruto had been doing for two chapters now.

Koneko let the King pet her for several seconds before turning to her with a deadpan stare, more like her usual self.

"Not the same." Rais could only lower her hand, a little depressed that the blonde ninja could rub her rooks head better than her. Her rook had only known the blonde ninja for an hour! Tops!

Before anything more could be said on that topic the door Naruto and his parents had gone into burst open. The red haired woman form before marched towards her that unnerved Rias. Especially once the woman was standing in front of her. Rias couldn't help but fidget as she was placed under the scrutinizing gaze of Uzumaki Kushina.

"Would you do it again?"

"W-what?" Rias asked, a little more nervous than before.

"Would you save him from dying?"

Rias looked into the slightly bloodshot violet eyes of the woman before her. She had seen that look in her own mother, one that was ready in a moment to switch from caring to anger. Luckily, Rias already knew her answer.

"In an instant."

Kushina merely gave a beaming smile, much like Naruto would do. Rias could tell where Naruto got part of his smile from.

Naruto could only sheepishly rub the back of his head as he and Minato rejoined the group. "Sorry. I tried to stop her."

Rias merely waved him off, knowing how overbearing relatives could be. AS everyone rejoined the group Naruto motioned to his parents as he introduced them.

"Everyone who is not Kakashi-sensei these are my parents. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

Rias went ahead and started introductions on her side, letting each member of her peerage introduce themselves. It was when they got to Issei that something hilarious (to Naruto at least) happened.

"Why am I reminded of a certain toad sannin?" Kushina proclaimed a little louder than she wanted to. Naruto burst into laughter as Issei gained a depressed look, which amused the rest of the peerage itself.

"If were done I'll start-" Before Minato could finish Koneko had started to approach Naruto, before looking at Kushina as if asking for permission. Remembering a part of the story that involved the small girl the woman gave a small smile before nodding her head. Inwardly pleased the neko girl laid her head on Naruto's lap. Not a moment later purring could be heard as Naruto idly stroked her head.

"Reading." Minato finished, shaking his head while Kakashi chuckled.

 **As morning came, Naruto found himself waking up to a strangely warm and familiar feeling. It wasn't one he had felt often. In fact, he could count the number of times he felt this way on one hand. And one of those times he felt this way, he was too busy trying to figure out why he wasn't dead to notice the feeling until well after he was awake.**

Naruto could only glance towards Rias before looking away with a blush. For her part Rias just stared at the screen, a little worried now that the blonde's parents were here.

 **That was not the case now. With no injuries making his mind turn elsewhere and having had a good nights rest, Naruto was perfectly aware of the naked female body lying next to him on the bed.**

"Now mom before you say anything_"

"What would I say? That you seem to have inherited your godfather's penchant for perverseness?"

"It's not like that!" Naruto sputtered as Minato decided to continue, hoping that wherever Jiriaya was he would be hiding when they got back to the pure lands.

 **Or rather, the naked female body that was snuggled directly into his side.**

 **Looking to his left and down, the first thing he saw was red hair fanned out across his body. With the sunlight streaming through his window, hitting her hair just so, it made the long red tresses look like crystallized flames. Naruto was not one to wax poetic, but it was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.**

Rias almost reached for her hair to twirl it around her finger, but felt the gaze of Kushina on her. It felt like a hawk watching over her young. Surely she would be alright with the mother.

Right?

 **The second thing he saw was Rias as she slept on peacefully, blissfully unaware that he had woken up.**

 **The covers had been pulled down to their waist, exposing her enviable bust for his eyes to see. She was turned slightly on her side, facing him, and was using his shoulder as a pillow. Naruto could feel every inch of her bountiful curves as they pressed into him, as they were pulled flush against him.**

"Ara ara. I must say Buchou you are bold. Showing up in Naruto-kuns bed twice now?" Akeno commented, causing Kushina to narrow her eyes at the devil seemingly sleeping with her son.

Rias threw a glare at her queen before sighing as Asia worked to restore Issei to life. She was thankful to have a least one semi-normal person in Kiba with her peerage.

 **He did not have much experience with woman, but he did have some. Contrary to popular belief back home, he wasn't completely inept when it came to the opposite sex. He'd had Jiraiya as a teacher for God's sakes! You didn't come back from a three year training trip with the worlds biggest pervert and not pick some things up!**

"And what exactly were some of those things?" Kushina asked with a smile that promised pain for Jiriaya. Or at least Naruto hoped.

"Mainly how to drag an old pervert out of whatever establishment he wound up and deal with the hangover the next morning."

Minato chuckled, knowing exactly what his son had gone through on his own training trip.

 **And Sakura always said he was dense. Ha! Whose dense now! Not him! No sirry. He wasn't dense in the slightest!**

"I believe your picture can be found next to the word dense." Kakashi idly commented. Naruto just hanged his head, knowing that for all his training when it came to affairs of the heart he was….Stunted. Yeah let's go with stunted.

Kushina could only reminisce about Minato's own brand of dense that Naruto seemingly inherited.

…

 **Well, maybe he was just a little dense. Just a bit.**

"An improvement." Kushina said with a little bit of mirth. Naruto could only pout before smiling a little.

 **Anyways, those few woman he had previous sexual encounters with**

Kushina instantly homed in on Naruto, who was fidgeting in his seat. The devils all sported blushes, except Issei who just looked at Naruto with Barely restrained jealousy. Kakashi just looked on with pride in his student, before quickly adopting a blank expression to prevent being punished by Kushina.

"I'll, uh, tell you later?" Naruto asked. Kushina merely nodded her head before motioning for Minato to keep reading

 **were all put to shame by the beauty lying against him. He really didn't think there was another creature that could possibly be as beautiful as this girl right here.**

"Thanks Naruto." Rias said. While she couldn't read his mind she could tell that the words were genuine, even with his expression on the screen.

 **Of course, these were all secondary thoughts. Things he noted with interest but was not really concerned with. There was only one thing he currently wanted to know.**

 **How had she gotten in?**

"I would wonder that." Naruto commented. At the questioning looks form the devils he elaborated. "I would have set up traps at any entry point where I was living. I'm sure Kkashi could tell you about some of the traps I could set up." The Blonde ninja finished with a foxy smile. Kakashi merely shivered as memories of the blondes 'home defense' system started going through his head.

He would not wish that fresh hell on any allies or friends.

 **That was the first thing Naruto wanted to know. He had a ton of traps set up all around his apartment, especially by the windows and the front door. They only ever came down when he needed to leave and came back up immediately after he left, and he had made sure she had not seen how his traps worked when they left for school the other day. So how had she managed to get into his bedroom? Was there some kind of method of breaking and entering people's bedrooms that Devil's had that could bypass all his defenses?**

"Nothing that elaborate. Probably." Kiba commented. Devils could teleport afterall.

 **Not that Naruto was actually complaining, mind you. While not as bad as, say, Issei, Naruto was still a healthy male,** _ **and**_ **he'd had Jiraiya as his sensei. Even if Naruto did not follow in his godfather's footsteps of peeping on women, he still had a larger than average libido. He was just better at not showing it and had more respect for women than either Jiraiya or Issei did.**

"Why did you have to mention me?" Issei cried out.

"Because of the people I have met you and Jiriaya are the biggest and most shameless perverts I have ever had the grace of meeting." Naruto stated completely serious. Rias merely rubbed the bridge of her nose as Akeno licked her lips.

"Please continue Namikaze-san" Rais spoke out, hoping to get past this section of the book.

 **That's what happened when you had Haruno Sakura as a teammate and Senju Tsunade as a mother figure. You gained a healthy amount of respect ― and fear ― of women. Having Shizune as an older sister figure probably hadn't helped either.**

"In the end I believe they balanced me out." Naruto commented. Kakashi was right on the cusp of a retort before catching the look Kushina was sending him.

Life was better than one upping your student after all.

 **Damn, that was a lot of woman who hated perverts in his life. Good thing he had Kakashi and Jiraiya to offset those women's influence.**

Kakashi could feel the glare that Kushina was shooting him.

 **Shaking his head, Naruto dispelled those nonsensical thoughts. None of them helped him with his current problem, namely, what should he do now? It was morning, so technically speaking, he should probably get up and get started on breakfast, or maybe even take a shower before Rias woke up so that she could use it after him. At the same time...**

"Naruto…." Kushina growled, not wanting her son to fall into the same perverseness as Kakashi and Jiriaya. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, shooting his father a look to continue.

 **Naruto glanced down at the girl using him as a pillow. His arm was wrapped loosely around her thin waist, his hand resting on the middle of her back, pulling her closer.**

"Ara ara Buchou. Such close skin ship! So bold of you." Akeno commented loudly. Rias glared at her queen before sinking into the couch to hopefully avoid kushina's gaze.

Naruto's mother was currently studying the image of Naruto and Rias in bed. Naruto had a bad feeling about that.

 **He could feel her body pressed against his, her bare breasts felt magnificent against his torso, and one of her legs had hooked itself around his right leg sometime during the night, the silky smoothness of her skin brought an almost intolerable pleasure, causing shivers to run down his spine. Her hair was splayed out across his chest, draping him in a crimson curtain of velvety satin.**

"You seem to have inherited Jiriaya's skill for waxing poetic." Kakashi eye smiled, while plotting for the kid to continue the Icha Icha empire. Naruto's eyes started to twitch, cursing his godfather and his editing of certain parts of the book.

 **She hadn't done that the last time she slept with him. At least he was sure she had not done this last time. Then again, his mind had not been all there when he first woke up. For all he knew, she could have been this close and he just pushed her off when he sat up. Hadn't she told him that healing him had required them to have as much skin contact as possible?**

In Konoha one slug princess had the inane urge to clobber her successor and Blonde ninja. Reeling it in her and Anko were going over the scroll, wondering if it was perhaps one of Orochimaru's works.

 **Makes you wonder why she was here now.**

"Isn't that the question of the day?" Kushina asked, a little malice leaking out. In her mind kushina was howling at the awkwardness she was producing. It felt great to mess with people again.

… **As much as he knew he should probably get breakfast started or something, he really didn't want to leave the comfortable warmth that having a beautiful girl sleeping with him brought.**

Issei was comically crying, wishing to be tin the blonde ninja's position. Naruto glanced at Rias before looking away, a blush on his face hat Rias easily noticed.

 **And so, Naruto decided to relax. If he was late for school, so be it. He was far too comfortable to move right now. And he didn't really care about school so it was a win-win situation in his book.**

"Naruto…." Minato groaned. He was just like his mother when it came to schoolwork of any type. Naruto could only sheepishly chuckle, knowing that he would probably do the exact same thing as his story counterpart.

 **As he let his mind wander to nonsensical thoughts like 'what kind of ramen should I have for lunch today?' and 'I wonder if Sakura manage to pull that stick out of Sasuke's ass yet?'**

Both Naruto and Kakashi laughed, knowing that if anyone could do that it would be Sakura.

 **, his hand began to absently rub up and down Rias' torso and hips. This action caused the girl snuggled against him to begin stirring.**

 **As a soft yawn escaped from the red-haired, greenish-blue eyed girl's mouth, Naruto looked down to see Rias lifting her head from his shoulder and blinking several times as she found him staring at her.**

'So cute!' Kushina thought, glad that her son had gotten the attention of someone like Rias. **Her son** deserved to be loved after all.

 **"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Rias mumbled, smiling a bit. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own.**

Rias dared not look anywhere but the screen for now. She had a feeling that her Queen had a look of amusement, while she could feel the lo0oks she as getting from the Blonde ninja's mother.

 **"Good morning, Rias. I'm kind of surprised to see you today." He frowned, turning his head a bit so that she would not see the expression on his face. "I kinda expected you to still be with Issei." He tried not to show it, but it bothered him to think of her with Issei. He still wasn't jealous though, just concerned.**

"Of course that's all there is." Kakashi commented with an eye smile directed at his student. Naruto had the urge to flip off his sensei, but refrained as Minato continued reading.

 **"You know, since you healed him last night and all."**

 **Rias pushed herself into a sitting position, once again heedless of her own nudity.**

Kushina could only look at Rais, a bemused expression on her face. Minato noticed that look, and rolled his eyes as he looked between his son and the red-haired devil. Both were sporting blushes on their faces, not daring to look at each other.

Rias could only blush as she was revealed to be sleeping tin the same bed with Naruto again. In front of his parents!

Naruto hoped that his mother wouldn't think of him as a pervert.

 **Naruto found his eyes unconsciously traveling towards her breasts as they bounced and jiggled with each movement made. They were very perky despite their size. No sag at all. Even though they were quite large, it looked like they didn't even need a bra to stay uplifted. Her pink nipples and aerola looked very enticing right now. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than take those pert nipples in his mouth and suckle on them.**

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted, wondering what the hell Jiriaya had done to her son. Minato decided to keep his mouth shut, as he had an idea to where his son had got the….descriptive vocabulary.

"Other me!" Naruto shouted "And it's Jiriaya's fault!"

A certain Toad Sannin sneezed, muttering about blonde idiots.

…

…

 **And did he really just think that? Damn that Jiraiya! Even in death, his corruption ran deep. Naruto supposed he should just be glad he didn't end up like Issei. He could only imagine the trouble he would have gotten in had he been like that kid.**

"Hey!" shouted Issei. The deadpan looks that the boy received caused him to slump in depression.

"Pervert."

Tears started to comically fall as Koneko went back to purring into the blondes lap. Asia patted the boy's back.

 **He shuddered at the thought of all the beatings he would have received from Sakura and Tsunade.**

Kushina merely scowled, wondering about the girl the book had mentioned. She knew Tsunade hated perverts, and would hope that Naruto would learn his lesson. If he was a pervert.

 **"I thought about it," Rias replied to his unasked question. Her words also had the effect of knocking him out of his small moment of perversion and caused him to look her in the eye. "But decided against it. While Issei's reaction to my presence would have been amusing, I felt it might be a bit too much if I were to appear naked in his bed."**

"If he's anything like Jiriaya, then yes it would be amusing. And stupid." Kushina commented. Naruto and Minato could only nod, knowing their teacher well.

Rias could only smirk, remembering the reaction she had gotten from when she had stated after healing him from the second Fallen attack.

 **"Is that so..."**

 **Naruto released a breath he did not know he had been holding, something Rias immediately noticed and latched onto.**

 **"Why do you ask?" There was an innocent smile on her face that Naruto felt really did not belong there. It was far too innocent to be real.**

"Ara ara. Someone seems to having fun eh?" Akeno smiled as she turned towards her King. Rias could only smile back, as Naruto groaned into his hands. Kushina could only send a knowing smirk as the two devils.

 **"Ah, no real reason, I guess," Naruto mumbled a bit. He felt strangely vulnerable under that gaze. "Just a bit worried about my new friend." When Rias merely continued smiling, Naruto felt an inexplicable urge to explain himself. "It's just that I know perverts very well. My old sensei was the biggest pervert I've ever met, so I know how they work. If you were to show up in Issei's bed, naked, he may try to take advantage of you."**

Issei could only pale as several glares were sent his way. The look from Akeno was especially unnerving.

 **Rias hummed thoughtfully, but still didn't say anything. For some reason, it was making Naruto a bit self conscious.**

 **"So, uh, why did you decide to come here and not simply head back home?" he asked, simply for lack of having anything better to say.**

"When in doubt, go for the obvious." Kiba commented, amused that his fellow blonde's situation. The knight had enough experience navigating the sea of teenage female hormones.

 **"Hmm?" Rias tilted her head, the smile** _ **still**_ **on her face. "I just wanted to become closer to my cute, new servant. Nothing more."**

 **"That's the only reason?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"So... you do this to be closer to your servants?" Naruto mumbled before look back at Rias. "Does that mean you've done this with Yuuto, Konekoa and Akeno as well?"**

Several reactions came from the devils. For Kiba he could only sputter as he looked incredulously at Naruto. Koneko glared at her King, though a small hint of pink was on her face. Akeno put her head on her palm, as if remembering those times.

Rias could only groan, hoping that the book version of her was a little more sensible.

 **"Well, no," Rias shook his head, "But Yuuto's not really the type to enjoy this sort of thing. And Akeno and Koneko-chan aren't really into this either. Although," the red haired beauty looked immensely thoughtful as she seemed to remember something. "I have occasionally slept with Akeno. We are best friends after all, so it's only natural."**

"I am extremely happy that Jiriaya is not here." Naruto muttered, though his parents and Kakashi heard him. Kushina and Minato could only nod, knowing that the super pervert would do something stupid.

Kakashi could only lament that the image would be great in a Icha Icha book. He kept his mouth shut. No need to get a beating from Kushina for being like Jiriaya.

 **"I see..." He really didn't, but said that for lack of having anything of substance to say. "Anyways, you should probably take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast." A smile crept onto Rias' face, causing Naruto to deadpan. "That's why you're here, isn't it? So I can cook for you."**

 **"Of course not," Rias smiled indulgently. "That's just a bonus."**

 **"Whatever," Naruto sighed, "Just take a shower."**

Naruto could only sigh, though the smile on his face let Rias know that he was enjoying this part of the book.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Rias sighed softly as she stood in the shower. Steaming hot droplets of water ran down her gorgeous body, coasting over her slender shoulders, climbing across the two large mounds on her chest and making adventurous trips through the valley of her breasts. They ran down her smooth, flat stomach and followed the small, trimmed patch of red hair before roving across the valley of her lips and, finally, falling off to join the thousands of other drops of water on the shower floor while other droplets ran the longer course across her beautifully shaped thighs and calves.**

"Kami I feel like I'm reading on of Ero-sennins books." Naruto muttered while Kushina could only snort in agreement. Issei was in his fantasies, with blood dripping out of his nose.

"I'm guessing it's what we refer to as smut?" Kiba asked with some amusement.

"It much better than some random 'smut'." Kakashi commented. The other three ninja could only look at the copy-nin with deadpan expressions before Minato continued to read.

 **As she finally decided to pick up the bar of soap and wash herself (on a side note, Naruto had good taste in soap), her mind wandered towards one of her newest servants. Namely, the blond one whose apartment she was currently in.**

Rias dared not to look at her queen. She could feel the smug expression on her face. One that Rias would rather not see at the moment.

 **She had not been lying when she said that her reason for not still being with Issei was because she thought him waking up to a naked woman might be a bit... much. As funny as his reaction would be she didn't want him to be distracted from what she would eventually need to tell him, and if he was thinking about her breasts, he would be distracted.**

"I can think of other things besides oppai!" Issei shouted.

"Uh-huh. Then what are you thinking of right now?" Naruto pointed to his nose. Issei furrowed his brow before dabbing at his nose, where blood was coming out in a small trickle.

Naruto promptly sent Issei a foxy and smug smile.

 **But there had been another reason for her to come to Naruto, and it was not just because he had actually made a very good breakfast last time. There was something strange about Naruto. of the circumstances that led to him being here. He showed up at her school exactly one month ago, and exactly one month ago her brother had given her a very special Mutated Piece, something so rare only every one in one hundred Devils had one.**

"Ah, so your trying to find out the mystery behind my son." Kushina nodded, putting her chin on her fist as she thought of how Naruto had ended up in this world himself.

"Hopefully the book explains how I got there." Naruto commented, much of the same opinion of his mother.

Minato himself had a question. "I take it that mutated evil pieces are different because of their traits."

It was Rias who answered. "Yep. Mutated pieces allow devils to produce devils that would not normally be able to be reincarnated with a regular piece. The higher the piece, along with the mutation, determines whether the piece can actually bring the person back."

The four ninjas nodded in understanding before continuing.

 **There was simply no way these two incidents were not connected. Her brother knew that Naruto would be going to her school and knew that there was something special about him.**

 **Rias wanted to find out what, and since she had not been able to get in contact with her brother (he was likely doing something stupid again),**

Rias could only groan as she related with her book counterpart. Her brother was liable to be doing something stupid.

 **she would have to figure out why Naruto was so special by spending time with him and learning more about him.** _ **That**_ **was why she had decided to come over to his house, why she spent so much time with him.**

"So that's the only reason huh?" Naruto muttered. Rias quickly started to refute him before noticing the expressions on both mother and sun. After that she merely huffed before turning away. The sound of a high five followed.

 **What's more, the Mutated Piece she had used looked nothing like the other ones she had seen. Her brother had a few of them, so she knew what they looked like. They always still carried the general shape of what they once were. The Mutated Piece he gave her looked nothing like a standard chess piece. It wasn't a pawn, nor a rook, knight, bishop or queen. It wasn't a king either. It was none of** those things.

"So what do these evil pieces look like?" Naruto asked. Rias brought out one of her pieces, a remaining bishop and showed the Ninjas.

"The Evil piece system was based off chess, a popular board game." Before she could continue a closeup of the piece that her counterpart had used to revive Naruto was displayed. Rias looked confused, as did the rest of the devils. Naruto noticed their looks of confusion.

"I'm guessing that isn't in the normal set of pieces?"

"As far as I know that's not in the game of chess at all." Rias answered, wondering what made the piece her counterpart had so special.

 **That intrigued her as well. There must be something truly special about Naruto if the only Evil Piece that worked for him was this unique Mutated Piece that she had never seen before. That it wasn't considered a standard Evil Piece, and therefore meant she still had her bishop, knight and rook pieces was the icing on the proverbial cake.**

Rais smiled at her counterpart's way of wording. As far as she was concerned it was!

 **Stepping out of the shower, Rias began the long, arduous process of drying herself off. Most of the drying was simply her hair, which she had a lot of. It had been suggested that she cut it before, but Rias rather liked her hair and wouldn't hear anything of it.**

Kushina and Akeno merely smiled, being in the same position with their own hair. But it was worth it for the looks they would receive. For different reasons, of course.

 **Besides, Naruto had complimented her hair. For some reason that made her feel it was special.**

"It does, doesn't it?" Kushina asked the Gremory heiress. Rias nodded as she took a stand in her hand and twirled it around her finger.

Naruto blushed a little before focusing back on the story.

 **After getting dressed in her school uniform, the young Gremory Heiress made her way into the kitchen. It wasn't actually what she would call a kitchen, more of a small place to cook combined with a moderately sized living room. The kitchen was incredibly tiny and only separated from the rest of the room by the floor changing from carpet to tile.**

"Hm, it's not that different form where I currently live." Naruto commented. Kushina and Minato looked at their son, a little worried that he was alright living with such a quint home. Both sides of the family had some considerable wealth, along with a decent sized home in the clan estates. Kakashi caught their eyes and gave a knowing nod.

All the while Naurto was trying different ways of petting the Nekoshou girl in his lap.

 **Naruto was standing over the stove, making breakfast. She didn't know what it was, but it smelled pretty good.**

"You can make things other than ramen?" his teacher remarked with amusement. Naruto rolled his eyes. He had to learn how to cook different foods when Jiriaya had gotten sick of having Ramen for every meal. In a way he was thankful for his godfather and getting him on a better diet.

Kushian and Minato merely gave Naruto a knowing look, their own addiction to Ramen well known by most of the village.

 **Deciding to see out what he was making, she walked directly behind him, pressed her chest against his back and placed her chin on his shoulder as she looked over him to the pan.**

"You two look like a married couple Rias-sama." Was one ex-nuns innocent remark. Both Naruto and Rias' blushes came back with a vengeance. The image on the screen didn't help with trying to not be embarrassed. Kushina was merely eying the devil heiress with a calculating look. Minato noticed and could only shake his head in amusement before continuing, ignoring the sputtering of his son and the Gremory heir.

 **"What are you making?"**

 **"Just scrambled eggs," Naruto did not seem all that surprised by her sudden action. It made her rather curious. Most people would have at least been surprised. Most men would have gotten a nosebleed or at least a blush with how she was pressing her breasts against his back. Naruto? He acted as if he knew what she was going to do before she had even done it.**

Kushina had a tic mark, knowing where her son had gotten the iron will against women form. Not that she was happy about it of course.

 **"However, I decided to add some whole milk, cheddar cheese and chopped vegetables to it," he continued, heedless of her inner thoughts. "I never used to like vegetables back when I was younger, but my godfather showed me that if I cook them in something, then I can make it so that I don't taste them while I eat."**

"A good skill to have when you have kids." Minato commented with complete seriousness. Kushina sent Naruto a smile that he had grown used to with Sakura as his teammate.

It said that she wanted something, and he was pretty sure what it was.

 **"That's certainly an interesting way of making sure you eat healthy," Rias commented airily as she filed something more important away. His mention of having a godfather. "I thought you didn't have family?"**

Rias winced, having now known that the young man had grown up an orphan. She sent an apologetic look at Naruto. Who merely sent her a small smile to know that it was okay.

 **"I don't," Naruto paused. It was only for a moment, but Rias noticed the hitch in his voice enough to realize what she had just said.**

Kushina grabbed her son's hand, knowing how difficult it was that her and Minato were not there for him. Naruto squeezed the hand tightly, not really looking forward to this next part.

 **"Sorry," she mumbled softly. With guilt setting in, Rias wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind. "I didn't mean to bring that up again."**

"It's okay. Naruto said, as Rias looked down in shame. Rias just gave a smile that didn't really reach her eyes. Koneko had circled her arms around him, providing small level of comfort to the blonde ninja.

 **"It's fine," Naruto blew out a deep breath. She turned her head slightly to look at him from out of the corner of her eye and saw him looking back with a very small, understanding smile. "You're curious. I get that. I don't blame you for that, and I really don't mind telling you a little about myself."**

 **Her response to his words was to tighten her hold on him.**

Akeno looked at her king, with no small amount of amusement. She knew that Rias had a tendency to step on awkward conversations, and it was sometimes hilarious to see those times. The look that Rias had currently was one of embarrassment for bringing up the blondes not so good past.

 **"I hadn't even met my godfather until I turned twelve," Naruto informed her. "Because he had a very important job that was too dangerous for him to take me with, he had to leave me in the village. Of course, I didn't even know he was my godfather until after he had been killed. He had never mentioned that to me. I'm still a little pissed at him for that."**

"He didn't tell…" Minato trailed off before a wave of killing intent flooded the room. The devils started to shake and sweat, with Issei and Asia having already passed out. Kushina had her hair shadowing her eyes, as Minato looked to be barely restraining his fury at the mention that Jiriaya didn't even let their son know about his relation to him.

"Mom, dad." Naruto spoke up, gaining their attention. "It's okay."

"But Naruto-"

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing. "Sure I'm still a little pissed about him not being there for me when I was a child. There are many things I could be pissed at Jiriaya about. But he tried the best he could to be there for me after the Chunin exams and Sasuke leaving the village. I don't blame him for his decisions, and try ot remember all the good times we had."

Both parents looked at each other before taking a deep breath, receding their killing intent. The sound of panting caused all the ninja's to look at the devils.

Rias was laid back on her seat, gulping air as fast as she could. Akeno was shaking, though Naruto suspected it was something else than outright fear. He could see Kiba was trying his hardest to not attack someone, though he was curious as to why his hands seemed to be trying to grasp for something. He already suspected both Asia and Issei to be knocked out, for they seemed to be the closest equivalent of civilians at the moment. And Koneko?

Had buried her head into Naruto's chest, rubbing back and forth as if to ward off the killing intent from his parents.

 **"Killed?" Rias was surprised by how startled she sounded. Or maybe not. Hearing the words from her newest peerage members lips was shocking. To think that one of her servants had both his parents and godfather killed so early in his life. She could only imagine how he must feel. Rias didn't know if she would have been able to go on if her parents or brother died.**

"I really can't." Rias muttered, trying to think of how she would go on without that support base.

 **"Yeah, he was killed by a former student of his," Naruto said solemnly. "A man by the name of Nagato. I confronted my fellow apprentice several weeks after Ero-Sennin's death and we managed to reach an understanding. I still haven't forgiven him," the blond added as an after thought, "But at the same time, I know that Ero-Sennin would be disappointed in me if I walked down the path of revenge. So even though he killed our sensei, I won't allow myself to hate him."**

Both Minato and Kushian smiled at the path their child had chosen. Unbeknownst to the group Kiba was clenching his hands in disbelief and a little bit of envy.

'Could I have done the same in his position? Could I even do the same with my own?'

 **"I, I see..." Rias grew silent as she contemplated the blond's words. She had already noticed it by now despite the short time she had known him, but Naruto, in spite of that happy-go-lucky attitude of his, was incredibly mature for someone his age. In some ways, his thoughts and maturity reminded her of her brother.**

 **When her brother wasn't being stupid at least.**

At the questioning looks she received from the ninjas and her newest peerage members Rias sighed before explaining.

"My brother can go….a little overboard when it comes to me."

Akeno jumped right in without preamble "He is a major sis-con."

The ninja's nodded, knowing people like that in their own world. Though Kakashi had learnt it from one of Jiriaya's works.

 **The crimson haired Devil wondered what he must have gone through to gain such maturity for someone so young.**

"A lot." Was the simple answer form the young man himself.

 **She also hoped against all hope that he did not act as stupid as her brother sometimes did.**

Naruto could only rub the back of his head, having more of an idea as to what he could get up to. Rias noticed and let out a long suffering sigh.

 **"Breakfast is just about done," Naruto's voice snapped Rias out of her thoughts. "You should go sit down. I'll bring it out to you in just a minute."**

 **"Okay," Rias decided to do as asked. She unwrapped her arms from his torso and walked over to the small table where she sat down. She watched as Naruto went about getting two plates and some silver ware. He placed the scrambled eggs on the plates and walked over to place one of them in front of her while the other was set on the opposite side of the table.**

"It's good you know how to treat guests." Kushina commented. Naruto nodded, more than happy that Tsunade had beat into his head proper etiquette.

 **"Would you like anything to drink?"**

 **"Um," Rias scrunched up her nose in thought, "Milk is fine. Or orange juice, if you have any."**

 **"I definitely have orange juice," Naruto grinned as he got two glass from the cabinet and a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. "With a name like that, how could I not?"**

The group chuckled, amused by the blondes love of anything orange.

 **Rias giggled as the blond brought the glasses of orange juice to the table. "I guess the color orange really is your favorite," she commented lightly as he put the glass in front of her.**

 **Breakfast was actually kind of pleasant. They didn't really talk much, but that was okay with Rias as it gave her time to digest and think over of the bits of information she had learned about the young man who had joined her peerage.**

 **He was a very open and friendly person, even when she mentioned things that clearly still hurt to think about, he didn't get mad and answered all of her questions. She didn't doubt for one minute that he was being honest with her. She could already tell he was not the type to lie.**

Naruto gave the Gremory heir a small smile. It was true hat Naruto could be very open to those that showed him some attention, though the extent differed on the person. He must have felt comfortable enough around Rias to share what he had.

 **Though a part of her felt like there was much more to learn. Despite being so friendly, the boy sitting at the table, sharing breakfast with her was still very much a mystery. A mystery she aimed to solve.**

Kushina let out a small giggle. Leave it to her son to get a girl interested him enough to consider ti a mystery.

 **"Naruto-kun," Rias started, making the blond look up from his plate. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"**

 **"Eh? Sure," Naruto shrugged, as if to say it was no problem. "What do you need me to do?"**

 **"After school today, I need you to grab Issei and bring him to the occult research club room," Rias told him. "I think it's time I introduce him to rest of my peerage and explain his situation to him. Also, there are some things I need to inform you and him on that comes with being a newly minted devil."**

 **"Like those contract things you mentioned last night?" asked Naruto.**

 **"Yes," Rias smiled at him, "So will you do it?"**

"Oh, I'll do it." Naruto commented with foxlike grin. Issei felt a cold shiver run down his back. He didn't like that grin. Not one bit.

 **"Of course," Naruto's bright grin came full force. He gave the red head a thumbs up. It was kind of corny, but also seemed like a very Naruto-ish thing to do. "Don't you worry, Rias, I'll bring the perv to the clubroom after school today."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Issei groaned as the last day of class ended. Nothing seemed to be going right for the young pervert whose only real desire was to see a pair of real life breasts. This entire week had been one big mess of confusion and anxiety.**

"You shame the worlds male populace Issei." Naruto commented with complete seriousness, though if one looked closely you could see the slight twitch of his lips. Kiba nodded right along, furthering the depressive aura surrounding the boy. Kakashi and Minato could only smile in amusement.

 **It all started with that beating he and his two friends had received at the hands of the kendo club, followed with being stabbed by his apparently non existent ex-girlfriend and culminating in getting stabbed once more by a person who had black angels wings just like Yuuma did. Honestly, with all the bad things going down in his life it almost felt like someone was out to get him.**

 **Maybe God was trying to smite him for being so perverted?**

"that would be the more believable story." Kushina commented, offering no mercy towards the mini jiriaya. Naruto could only nod, remembering when karma seemed to be against his late godfather half the time when it came to women.

 **Nah. That couldn't be it.**

 **It was the day after that last attack, and he had no clue as to what was going on. This morning, he had woken up in his bed, the wound on his chest completely healed as if it had never happened and he was feeling inexplicably tired for some reason, not to mention confused and worried. Issei couldn't help but feel like he was slowly going insane.**

Is not being you level of perversion the same as being insane?" Kushina commented, earning some laughs from the women of the group. Akeno could only regard the pawn with a lot of sadism in her expression, loving every second of the teasing he was receiving. Rias, amused as she was, hoped that this would help curve her pawns more troublesome tendencies.

 **Not even the thought of peeping on the girl's at school while they were in the locker room was enough to help him out of his worry. Which really just drove the point home. That Issei, a male known for his incredible lust, was too worried to even peek on girls when they were changing, well, then you just knew there was something wrong.**

"There was already something wrong with you to even begin to think…. Well that." Naruto commented. Koneko merely looked up form where she was laying on Naruto's lap and glared at the pawn.

"Pervert."

Naruto let out a new round of chuckles as Issei pouted.

 **Muttered whispers broke out around the classroom, but Issei ignored them and his friend's inane chatter about the girls they would be peeping on soon. He was too tired to care right now.**

 **"Oi!" A loud, brash voice sounded out. "Ero-Debagame!"**

Issei could only stare at Naruto, questioning why the ninja had already made up a name for him. Naruto's response?

Another damned foxlike grin.

 **Issei looked up at the sound of the voice, his curiosity getting the better of him, to see the same blond he had been so sure would have remembered Yuuma standing in front of him with a bright grin on his face.**

 **For some reason, that grin made Issei really want to punch him.**

Iseei was ready to nod along with his book counterpart, but a burst of killing intent made him think twice.

 **"Are... you talking to me?" he asked uncertainly.**

 **"Who else would I be talking to?" the blond asked rhetorically. "Rias wants to talk to you, so I'm here to escort you to see her. Now pack your crap and let's go."**

 **Issei stared at the boy in confusion. Rias, as in, Rias Gremory, one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, wanted to talk to him? Why?**

"Yes, whatever could it be about?" Naruto sarcastically stated. Earning snickers and a glare from Issei.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto walked into the occult research club room with a confused Issei following behind him. All of the members were already there. Rias was standing with her arms crossed under her impressive bust while Akeno stood behind her, hands clasped together in front of her (which had the effect of pushing that monstrously large chest together in a very appealing way). Leaning against the wall to his right was Kiba, and sitting on the couch, munching on some manju was Koneko.**

"Putting a strong front for new members." Kushina noted "A good way to start discussions with new people."

Rias smiled at the praise from the red-haired Kunoichi

 **"Ohayo miina!" Naruto stated cheerfully as he walked in and sat down next to Koneko. Trailing in after him, looking both unsure of himself and incredibly aroused**

"How the hell are you still alive?" Naruto asked with complete seriousness. The kid was basically Jiriaya, without any of the power!

"The luck of a pervert!" Issei immediately responded. A kunai landed straight in the couch. Right between the pawns thighs. As the pale-faced boy looked up from the couch he saw that Koneko had an outstretched hand while Naruto was trying not to laugh.

"Die pervert."

 **as he stared at the trio of beautiful girls he now found himself in the presence of, Issei took a seat in one of the empty easy chairs.**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno sounded incredibly amused by the young blond teens greeting. "Good afternoon, Kitsune-kun."**

Naruto could only chuckle at the nickname that Rias' queen had given him.

 **"Kitsune?" Naruto tilted his head inquisitively.**

 **"Whisker marks," Koneko commented as she set her food down on the table and crawled over to the blond.**

 **"Ah," Naruto murmured as he absently rubbed a finger down one of the whisker-like markings on his face. During that time, Koneko sat herself down on his lap and looked up at him imploringly. Naruto got the hint and grinned as he raised a hand and began to gently run his fingers along her scalp.**

Rias merely looked at her rook, who was once again purring as Naruto was petting her head. It was weird how both Naruto's seemed to have koneko trust them.

 **Koneko sighed happily as she once more experienced bliss. Wanting to get more of that incredible feeling, the first year curled herself against Naruto and began rubbing her face against his chest. That just made him even more amused and he couldn't help but indulge the girl a little more.**

 **Definitely a cat.**

Kushina could only smile at the image of the neko girl curling up to her son. Naruto could only smirk, remembering his interactions with a certain two-tailed cat as well.

 **A little ways away, Issei looked like he was trying to decide whether he wanted to strangle the blond for what he was doing or worship him for that same damn reason.**

 **To think, this boy, no, this man, was capable of getting such a cute little kohei to enjoy sitting on his lap. It was both awe inspiring and incredibly depressing for the perverted student who would like nothing more than for a girl to sit on his lap and rub her face against his chest like that.**

Several snorts from the ninja's were heard, along with a muttering of 'mini-jiriaya' **.**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno giggled at the sight of the normally stoic girl turning into a puddle from the blond's simple head petting. "She really has taken a liking to our Kitsune-kun, hasn't she Buchou?"**

…

…

 **"Buchou?"**

 **Akeno looked over at her best friend and King... and promptly felt a bead of seat trickle down the side of her forehead when she saw Rias staring disapprovingly at Naruto as he pampered the fifteen year old, silver-haired first year.**

Akeno giggled as the same expression was mirrored on her King's face. Though there was more of a pout than her King's story counterpart.

Naruto could only chuckle sheepishly as he shifted around to get more comfortable with Koneko's head on his lap.

 **"Ara, ara."**

 **Being Akeno, however, she recovered from her surprise very quickly.**

 **"Is someone feeling a bit jealous of Koneko-chan?" asked Akeno, causing Rias to finally turn her head from the scene to face her Queen, the frown growing even more prominent.**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about."**

 **"Of course you don't," was Akeno's sly reply, "ufufufu."**

Rias could only let out a sigh as she felt for her story counterpart. Though Akeno was her best friend the Gremory heir knew her habits well enough.

Oddly enough Kakashi thought of Konoha's resident snake mistress.

 **Rias ignored her best friend's demure giggling and cleared her throat quite loudly. Everyone looked over at her... well, almost everyone. Koneko was still in paradise as Naruto's hands were now in the process of carefully rubbing along her ears, which had the girl emitting an audible purr that rumbled from deep within her chest.**

 **Rias' eye twitched.**

 **"Well," she stated, doing her best to ignore Koneko. She wasn't angry, or jealous. No sir. She just didn't like being ignored. "Now that you're here, Issei, I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club."**

Kushina gave out a small laugh. She knew several Kunoichi in her time that would have reacted the same way to being ignored. Though they more than often involved some sort of weapon being put in certain places.

 **"Ah, no," Issei rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say in this situation. It wouldn't be so hard if all the girls around him weren't so beautiful. He was having trouble just figuring out which pair of breasts to look at! Rias' oppai were so perky, yet Akeno-senpai seemed to have the biggest bust, and there was something to be said for Koneko's cute little boobs too. They were so cute! "Um, thank you for having me. I'll be in your care."**

"Oh you'll be in there care all right. Especially recovering from broken body syndrome." Naruto commented, remembering when Jiriaya had been admitted to the Konoha hospital after pissing off some of the more powerful female kunoichi.

Issei merely whimpered, trying to not be disturbed by the vicious glares from most of the room. He noticed that Naruto was restraining Koneko form throwing another Kunai, more than likely at what made him a man. Rias had a disapproving look while Akeno?

"Ara ara Issei. It seems like you need to be punished." Akeno stated as lightning arced between her fingers.

 **Rias smiled, or tried to smile. She didn't quite succeed, so she eventually gave up.**

 **Deciding to give it up as a lost cause, she continued speaking. "As you know, I am Rias Gremory, the one behind me is Himejima Akeno. The person leaning against the wall is Yuuto Kiba, and the two people..." her eyebrow twitched again, "Sitting on the couch are Toujo Koneko and Uzumaki Naruto. We, that is to say, all five of us, are Devils."**

…

…

 **As the silence stretched on, with only the sound of Koneko's purring to accompany the chirping of crickets, Issei could only sit there, blinking stupidly as he tried to come to grips with what he had just been told.**

"Kami and I thought I was dense." Naruto muttered, much to the agreement of his parents and sensei.

Rias and the rest of her peerage, minus Koneko who was blissfully purring away, remembering this event. They were curious if having Naruto there would make anything different.

 **"Eh?" he scratched the back of his head, "Could you... repeat that? I could have sworn you just said you guys were Devils..."**

 **"We are," Rias confirmed. To further emphasis her point, she, Akeno, Kiba and Naruto all sprouted black devil wings from their backs. Koneko would have done so as well, but, well, she was still in happy-happy land.**

"It disturbs me that Koneko doesn't even register that she needs to help with the introduction." Rias said as calmly as she could.

Which was not at all.

Naruto could only give a wavering smile, more than wanting to laugh at the situation his story counterpart was in.

 **Issei could only stare at the wings coming from behind everyone else in shock.**

 **"Wait!" He pointed at them, yelling his head off in surprise. "So you guys really are Devils!"**

 **"I don't see why you're so surprised," said Naruto, smiling down at the girl on his lap. She really was just too adorable for her own good. "You're a Devil too, after all."**

 **"Huh?" That comment through Issei for a loop. Him? A Devil? What nonsense was this? Wouldn't he know if he was a devil or not? Shouldn't there be some kind of sign or something? Aside from an irritating rash on his skin that he got a while ago, he did not feel any different. And he didn't have any desire to go out and sacrifice puppies or something.**

A smack was heard, as all eyes turned towards Rias. The Gremory heir was heard muttering, though that didn't stop most of the room form chuckling at the devils exasperated state. Naruto could only chuckle, remembering his own words at discovering he was a devil.

 **"Just look at your back," Rias suggested. "You have wings just like the rest of us."**

 **"I do?" Issei's question was answered by the sound of cloth tearing. Looking behind him, the boy found himself in shock to see that he really did have wings sprouting from his back. Black devil wings that reminded him of a bats, much like the ones everyone else was sporting.**

 **This just seemed to depress him.**

"You mean your existence as a massive pervert was not already depressing?" Naruto idly commented, throwing a glance at his teacher. Kakashi merely scoffed, whipping out his favorite Icha Icha, before realizing who he had done it in front of.

The next second several adamantine chains wrapped around both Kakashi and his book. He dared not turn to where he knew Kushina was, already imagining her hair waving around as if it were the angry tails of a certain fox. The next second saw the Icha Icha book ripped from his hands and shredded into confetti. The man silently wept as the confetti shower rained down on him.

Kushina harrumphed before motioning for Minato to continue. He did, but noticed the devils shocked and awed looks.

 **"I really am a Devil!" The boy nearly wailed as he crumbled to his knees. As he pressed his hands against the floor to keep himself from falling, all those present watched as a small, gray raincloud appeared over the second year student's head and began sprinkling him in a light drizzle.**

 **Cue massive sweatdrop.**

 **"Anyways," Rias cleared her throat and tried to ignore the boy who was getting her floor wet with that strange raincloud. Just where had it come from anyways? Some kind of strange Devil power that she did not know of? "I reincarnated you as a Devil and my servant after you were killed by a Fallen Angel a few days ago and... um..." the girl trailed off uncertainly as the boy continued looking like a despondent young man who had just been dumped by his ex-girlfriend. Or stabbed through the chest with a light spear by his ex-girlfriend. "Are... are you even listening to me?"**

Issei could only look away in embarrassment. While he had not been as bad as his counterpart at being revealed he had turned into a devil, it came too close for comfort. A quick glance told him that his King was more than ready to let Akeno 'punish' him.

The ninjas just snickered at the position the boy was getting himself into.

 **No. No he wasn't.**

"Akeno." Rias said with a sweet smile. One that did not match with the look in her eyes, like that of a upperclassman looking down on a lower. "I believe Issei could benefit form a little punishment. Don't you agree?"

"Ara ara, of course Buchou."

"If you need one of the spare bedrooms can be used." Margaret piped up, a small yet equally disturbing smirk on her face.

"Noted." Rias idly noted.

 **Issei was currently in the middle of a midlife (or is that young life?) crises. He had just been told he was a devil and he had wings on his back and this was on top of everything else that had happened this week. Not only that, but he still had yet to see a pair of real life boobs!**

 **It was official, he really was going insane.**

"More like growing more stupid with perverseness." Kushina whispered so that only the Ninja, and though she didn't know it Koneko, could hear. Everyone but Kakashi snickered. The jonin merely scoffed, not believing for a second that his student would group the boy with him.

 **Naruto sighed as he watched the depressed kid get soaked to the bone by that strange cloud of rain. Deciding that he should do something about this ― because seeing the normally care free if incredibly perverted second year have a look of someone who had just had his puppy killed was pathetic ― he carefully set Koneko down and stood up.**

 **He didn't get to move very far as the white haired girl in question grabbed his sleeve. The blond looked down at the girl, who was giving him large, puppy dog (or would that be kitten?) eyes that nearly had him bending down and scooping her back into his arms.**

Rais and Kushina were biting their lips, debating on whether to scoop up the Neko girl themselves, though Koneko seemed to have fallen asleep while laying on Naruto's lap. Even Kakashi and Minato nodded at their son's and students' words about the neko girl being cute.

 **Was this how most women felt when dealing with cute things? God he hoped not. Naruto didn't want to become a woman. He was perfectly happy being a man, thank you very much.**

Naruto could only groan, more than realizing why he would think of that. One did not create a jutsu like he had when he was younger without knowing a few things about women.

 **"Don't worry," he told Koneko as he patted her head. "I'll be right back."**

 **"Uuuu, okay," Koneko mumbled. She looked up at him with her big, amber colored eyes. "But come back soon."**

 **Guh. That look should be illegal. Naruto was almost overwhelmed by the cute.**

Several squeals of pure joys came from the women, who blushed as the rest of the group gave them funny looks.

 **"Don't worry. I won't be more than a few seconds." Koneko finally let go of his shirt sleeve, and Naruto turned to look at Rias, who was looking very unsure of what to do. Not that he blamed her. "Rias." He got her attention. "Do you mind if I...?" he gestured over to the still despondent Issei.**

 **"Not at all," Rias looked relieved. She really didn't know what to do in this situation. Most people went through shock when they realized they had been turned into a Devil, but she had never seen someone look so depressed before. And her floor was now soaking wet from that raincloud.**

A twitch of irritation could be seen on the heir's face. Hopefully her pawn could reimburse her for it.

 **"Thanks," Naruto flashed her a quick grin before turning around and walking over to Issei. Without pause or hesitation, the blond grabbed the boy by the back of his collar, hauling him to his feet, and began dragging him along as he walked towards the door.**

 **"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?"**

 **"Don't worry, I just have to explain a few things. I think you'll appreciate what I have to tell you..." Naruto's voice faded into the distance as he left the room and walked down the hall.**

Naruto could only groan as he realized what he was probably going to tell Issei. His father must have had the same thought. One found ways to motivate a pervert after being with them for extended periods of time on training trips. Doubly so for a self-proclaimed 'super pervert'.

 **"So... what do you think Naruto-san wanted to tell Issei?" asked Kiba, finally deciding to speak up for the first time since they got to the clubroom.**

Nothing good." Kushina muttered, realizing why both her son and his father had sheepish looks.

 **"Who knows," Rias said, shrugging her shoulders helplessly as she gave an 'I'm just as clueless as you' look. "I just hope that whatever it is, it get's Issei to stop moping." She didn't think her carpet could take much more water damage.**

"You better hope I don't need a new carpet Issei." Rias stated, as Issei hoped his counterpart didn't need to get his King a new rug.

The thing looked more expensive than his porn collection!

 **"... I want more head petting."**

 **Everyone sweatdropped as Koneko spoke in the monotone voice she was so well known for. It was even stranger because of what she was talking about.**

 **"Ara, ara."**

 **Everyone except for Akeno that is, who really just looked amused by the girl's unusual antics.**

"Of course you would." Rias muttered, much to her queen's enjoyment.

 **A few minutes after they left, Issei came running into the room, a fire in his eyes. He went straight towards a stunned Rias, who almost took a step back when the perverted male got right in her face.**

 **"Is it true that if I get strong enough I can have a harem!?"**

A dull smack could be heard, as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Kushina had a ticked off look on her face, While Issei was trying to make himself as small as possible. He really hoped that Koneko would not throw more of those kunai at him. Those things looked sharp!

Issei felt a cold shiver of fear as he swiveled to look at his King and Queen, both with their own looks of exasperation and sadism.

Yes, sadism can be an expression if one knows what to look for.

 **"Uh..." Rias was at a loss for words. Just what did Naruto tell this boy? "I... I guess. If you get strong enough, you can eventually be considered a high-class devil and have your own peerage, which can be like a harem... sort of..."**

Rias merely groaned, wondering if the devils were after her for acquiring a Longinus pawn.

Naruto, Kushina and Minato could only send the girl looks filled with pity. They had known experienced plenty of what Issei could potentially become.

 **She trailed off when she saw Issei's face light up even more. The young man grinned, his eyes burning with an unyouthful (as Gai would say)**

Cue the resident pervert and friend of said Gai scoffing.

 **fire as his hands clenched into fists.**

 **"Uoohhh yeah!" The shout was so startling and loud that Rias took a step back. "I want to be a Devil! Now I can throw away all of my porno mags!" He shouted without shame.**

 **Then he crouched down, a look of utter defeat on his face, his index finger drawing circles on the floor.**

 **"No, I can't do that. Those are my treasures. There's no way I could give them up just because I have a harem... porn and sex are two different things..."**

"Good Kami, I feel like I need a shower." Naruto muttered. Idly he moved his kunai pouch to one of his storage seals, as the Neko girl's murderous glare sent all sorts of warning signals for there to be no sharp and pointy objects around at the moment.

The rest of the group could only look at the pawn with pitying looks, ticked off twitches, and sadistic glee.

 **"When you said we might have an idiotic little brother join our peerage, I hadn't realized he would be so... enthusiastic..." Akeno tried to find the right word to describe the boy. Well, enthusiastic was certainly an accurate description of Issei, though lecherous would have worked much better.**

 **"He's certainly... unique," Rias tried to be diplomatic. Failing that, she turned her head to look at Naruto as he sat back down again and was immediately glomped by Koneko. "Just what did you say to him?"**

"Yes, by all means share with the group." Rias said sweetly. The words 'other me' were on the tip of his tongue before he noticed the look on his mothers face.

 **"I just explained one of the many perks he could get if he works really hard at being a good Devil," Naruto explained with an amused grin as he went back to pampering his cute little kohei. "Being a male, and one who is used to dealing with people like him, I knew how to explain his situation in a way that would help him get over his issues quickly."**

 **"Right," Rias looked over at the now fired up Issei and wondered if using his perverseness to make him get over being a Devil was the best move.**

 **Probably not.**

"Agreed." Chimed Kushina and Rias. Naruto and Minato shared a look and, in honor of their late sensei refrained from answering.

 **Well, if nothing else, at least the boy would now be receptive to her teachings. That is, if he could concentrate long enough to actually learn anything.**

 **"Our race has two enemies."**

 **Once Issei had calmed down from his 'harem high', Rias began to teach the boy some of the basic information he would need to know for his new life as a Devil.**

 **"Angels and Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from grace, signified by their black wings. They are Angels who were cast out of heaven and sent to hell due to their wicked nature and impure thoughts."**

 **Naruto, who already knew most of this information being shared to the other boy, didn't pay as much attention to the lecture. Instead, he was focusing his time on the girl who had curled up in his lap. He did keep an ear out, though, just in case Rias said something she hadn't mentioned yesterday.**

Rias made it a point to ignore the ninja and Rook, though the twitching of her mouth was seen by several of the group.

 **"Devils want to retain control of hell while the Fallen Angels are trying to take it over. We have been battling the Fallen Angels ever since."**

 **"Huh?" Issei scratched the back of his head. He looked very confused.**

"Never have I seen a more dense person when it comes to subjects not perverted." Naruto deadpanned. A pervert he may have been, but Jiriaya was still one of the more powerful shinobi of the world.

 **"We Devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power via their desires, whereas the Fallen Angels take control of humans and use them to destroy Devils. Moreover," Rias continued, heedless of the blank look on Issei's face. "God has tasked many Angels with the goal of destroying both the Fallen Angels and us Devils, making the situation a three-way stand off. It's been like this for a long time now."**

 **That was the gist of everything, though not absolutely everything. This was just the bare bones basic facts. Rias didn't want to bombard Issei with too much information right now. Going into a more detailed lecture about the history of the three factions would probably take several months to learn. What she told him now should be enough for him to understand his situation.**

 **"Do you understand everything I just told you?"**

 **Naruto watched with an amused look on his face as Issei began scratching at his cheek, his confusion more than evident.**

I think I need ot let Sona know she owes me a favor or two." Rias whispered her queen.

"Ara ara. Blackmail Rias?"

Rias just smiled as they continued the story.

 **"Eh, not really. All this stuff about Devils and Angels and Fallen Angels is really too complicated for a normal high school student like me."**

 **Everyone looked at Issei with a massive bead of sweat that literally looked like a drop of water forming on the side of their heads, Naruto especially. He might not be the sharpest kunai in the set, but even Naruto was not** _ **that**_ **stupid. He could understand things so long as they weren't explained in an overly complicated way. Granted, he probably wouldn't have been able to make sense of Rias' lecture when he was 12, but that would have been more due to a lack of caring than anything else.**

 **He hated listening to lectures.**

Kushina smiled, more than a little happy that her son shared her intense hatred, erm dislike of lectures.

 **Even Koneko was now staring at Issei like he was some kind of idiot (which he kind of was, though Naruto was being hypocritical in his thoughts).**

 **No. Wait. Koneko was actually glaring at him because his inability to understand his situation had caused Naruto to stop petting her. Never mind.**

"Wow." Kiba muttered, sarcasm in his voice. "Your denseness caused a petting emergency."

Issei could only look at the pretty boy with a betrayed expression. He was not sure if he wanted to look Koneko's way.

"I don't have any more kunai on me, sorry." Yep don't look over there at the moment.

 **"What about this girl," Rias decided to try a different approach and handed Issei a photograph she had grabbed from off the desk. Issei took the photo from her and looked at it.**

 **"Yuuma-chan!?" He said in shock. Staring him in the face from within the confines of the photo was none other than the girl who tried to kill him... and suceeded. "Where did you get this!?"**

 **"That's the girl that almost killed you and Naruto-kun," Rias told him. "She's actually a Fallen Angel."**

 **"But then... this means she really does exist!"**

 **"Yes," Rias nodded, "She really exists. I suspect she erased herself from everyone's minds to keep from being discovered."**

"AH, so that's how the supernatural has stayed under the radar." Minato stated. He was wondering if they had a means of mind manipulation like some of the more subtle Yamanka techniques.

 **"But then wait," Issei suddenly paused as he realized something. "If you know about Yuuma-chan, then that means..." he looked over at Naruto, who had gone back to petting a newly blissed out Koneko, stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the blond ass that he felt insanely jealous of. "You knew about Yuuma-chan all along! Didn't you!?"**

 **"Took you long enough to figure out," Naruto smirked.**

 **"Why did you tell me you didn't know her then!?" asked an angry and somewhat distraught Issei.**

 **"Because I thought it would be funny."**

"Ditto." Replied Naruto with a grin.

Issei really wanted to punch the blonde's face.

 **The answer he received actually caused Issei to facefault. His face smacking into the ground, the lecherous high school student groaned at his misfortune.**

 **He lifted his head a few seconds later to look at a slightly unsure Rias.**

 **"So wait, you said you had reincarnated me as a devil after she killed me, right?" Rias nodded, still looking a bit concerned by how Issei was acting. "Then, then why did she try to kill me in the first place? I mean, I've never been involved in any of this Devil and Fallen Angel stuff before. So why me?"**

"So many questions." Naruto commented, more than ready to tease the young man. Sue him, he hadn't had this much fun messing with anyone for a while now.

 **"I suspect it's because you have a Sacred Gear," Rias explained as Issei stood back up. She looked very relieved to finally be getting down to one of the main topics she wanted to bring up. Just how things had taken so long to get to this point was beyond her.**

"You'd be surprised how perverts came completely derail conversations." Minato muttered, remembering many times Jiriaya had gotten off topic in conversations.

 **"Sacred... Gear?" Issei frowned, his head lowering and his brows furrowed as he adopted a thoughtful pose. "I could have sworn I've heard that before."**

 **Akeno decided to pick up some of the slack here and began explaining what a Sacred Gear was to Issei. "Sacred Gears are basically artifacts given to humans by the original God from the bible to enact miracles on earth. Only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears, though they can show up within the ranks of devils and angels if the human possessing the Sacred Gear is turned."**

"Sounds fishy if you ask me." Kushina muttered. These items seemed to follow no rhythm, and made those that worked for their strength seem like chumps! Her thoughts were echoed with the rest of the ninja group.

 **"Issei," Rias got the boy's attention as she pointed at him. "You have one of those Sacred Gears within you. A very powerful one if I'm not mistaken, which is the reason that Fallen Angel tried to kill you. Most likely, she was ordered to by the hire ups who feared whatever Sacred Gear you possess."**

 **Issei stared at the red haired beauty for several long, silent moments.**

 **Right before he exploded and took her words in an entirely wrong way.**

 **"EH!?" The lecherous second year grabbed his crotch, which he was almost positive the girl was pointing to (she wasn't, but he thought she was). "I know I'm a super healthy and viral guy, but are you telling me that my penis is actually a super famous tool nicknamed The Sacred Gear!?"**

Several glares, each at a differing levels of intensity, made the pawn squirm in his seat. Even sweet Asia was trying to be supportive, but seemed to be more inclined for a scolding look.

"Sorry, here you go." At that statement a Kunai imbedded itself in the wall next to his head. Paling rather rapidly he noted that Koneko had a pouch Naruto was wearing when he first showed up.

"Condiser this survival and etiquette training." Naruto supplied, as Koneko eyed a rather dangerous looking shuriken. "From what you said Asia can heal almost anything, so have fun."

Issei was absolutely certain that the blonde was talking to Koneko more than him.

 **Within his mind, Issei conjured up an image of various women coming to claim his 'Sacred Gear' for themselves. He saw them seeking it out, fighting over it, killing over it. Wars started simply because all the women in the world wanted his famous 'Sacred Gear'.**

By this point Akeno had lightning arcing through her fingers, as Kiba backed away, dragging Asia to sit with the ninja's for the moment. Rias merely sent her pawn an all too sweet smile. One that usually preceded beating from one of the various clubs he would peek on.

 **It would have been nice to see so many beautiful ladies fighting over his Sacred Gear, but if a war got started over him, then wouldn't his life be in jeopardy? Who knows how many women would fight over him and try to claim him for themselves. What if he ended up getting caught in the crossfire of one of those wars and was accidentally killed? What then?**

 **As Issei's mind began taking a most unusual and lecherous turn, the others in the room watched the perverted boy's mind run rampant. No, really. There was actually a large viewing bubble that appeared over Issei's head and was showing his thoughts to all of them like it was some kind of movie.**

"Another ability of the perverted. Koneko deadpanned, as Akeno electrified several kunai before handing them back.

 **Needless to say, the sweatdropping would not be stopping any time soon.**

Issei quickly leapt form the couch, running for his life as Koneko chased him with the newly electrified Kunai, with some normal Shuriken. He didn't get far before Koneko caught him by his collar.

"The second room on your right is a training room." Margaret supplied, earning a small nod form the neko girl before dragging a despondent Issei into said room.

"May Kami have peace on his soul." Naruto said as he clapped his hands in prayer for the pervert, which was repeated by everyone else, some with more amusement than others.

 **After the incident where everyone got an unwilling glimpse inside of Issei's mind, the group of Devils collectively agreed to forget about the incident all together. No one felt safe thinking about what they saw, the perversion that the newest member of the peerage possessed. Yes. It was much better to just pretend the whole 'viewing bubble' thing never happened. Safer for their sanity that way too.**

 **"Anyways, Issei, we're going to try to bring out your Sacred Gear," Rias continued. This was, of course, after she had managed to convince the boy that, no, they were not talking about his penis. It took a lot longer to convince him that his phallus was not a 'Sacred Gear' then it should have, but really, what else could they have expected when dealing with a boy known for his lecherousness throughout the school. "I want you to close your eyes and take a stance that makes you feel empowered."**

"Could have worded that better." Rias muttered. Sure, she was trying to help her pawn out, but surely it couldn't be that difficult for her counterpart.

Right?

 **"A stance that makes me feel empowered?" The boy parroted, looking a little lost. He was now standing as opposed to sitting. Mainly because Rias had prompted him to stand and who was he to deny a beautiful girl what she wanted? Still, that didn't make him any less confused by her words. What did she mean take a stance? Was she talking about Sentai poses or something? Like Kamen Rider?**

 **Naruto watched in amusement as the boy bent his legs and put his hands together like he was holding something in them. It was obvious the blond-haired Uzumaki was enjoying himself. And why wouldn't he? Issei looked absolutely ridiculous.**

Most of the room burst out in laughter, while Rais could only hold her head in her hands.

Great, her pawn had almost ruined those shows for her now. A Small scream from the training room caused her to smile a little, her vindictive feeling a little satisfied.

 **"This is the Dragon Wave from my favorite manga, Doraku Soporu."**

 **It was such a strange pose that Rias could not help but feel a small drop of sweat trickle down the side of her face. Really, what exactly was this boy doing? Did he expect the Sacred Gear would manifest as some kind of powerful energy blast that would annihilate everything in it's path?**

 **"Don't you mean the Kamehameha Wave from Dragon Ball Z?" asked Naruto, butting into the moment.**

 **"No!" Issei retorted with a scowl. "I'm not talking about that sell out of an anime! Doraku Soporu is way better than Dragon Ball Z, though I will admit it was pretty good until after the Cell Saga."**

"It's like when you argue over your food of the gods." Kakashi muttered, earning a glare from not only his student, but his mother as well.

 **"Bah! If DBZ's a sell out, then Doraku Soporu is a copy cat. They totally stole the Dragon Wave from Master Roshi's Kamehameha Wave."**

 **"Who asked you!?"**

 **"Boys," Rias said with frazzled calm. "No fighting. Naruto-kun, just keep..." a vein popped up on her head. She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "Keep entertaining Koneko-chan. Issei, focus."**

Rais could only sigh in exasperation. At least Koneko was currently not getting cuddly with Naruto at the moment. She was doing a more important job of punishing her wayward pawn.

 **"Yes, Buchou/Sure thing, Rias."**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno held a hand up to hide the amused smile on her face. "Things really do seem to be getting interesting these days." She gave a demure giggle. "These two are most definitely unique individuals."**

 **Kiba chuckled. "That's a bit of an understatement. From what I've seen, nothing's going to be boring with these two around."**

Naruto could only chuckle, more than agreeing with Rias' knight's statement. Kakashi also smiled, but for an entirely different reason.

 **Rias sighed as she listened to the conversation of her peerage and began instructing Issei on how to properly activate his Sacred Gear. Meanwhile, Naruto focused on the cutie sitting on his lap.**

 **This would come as a surprise to most people, but this wasn't the first time he'd had a girl sitting on his lap. Or even the one hundredth time.**

Naruto could only blush in embarrassment as his mother regarded him with a narrowed eye.

 **Of course, that sounded a lot more explicit than it actually was. The last time a girl sat on his lap had been when he was telling the children in Konoha a story about his past exploits (pranks), during the rebuilding process after Nagato destroyed the village. That time it had simply been the harmless act of a child wanting to be close to her hero as he shared his past with her and the other children.**

All three of the adult ninja smiled, more than happy that Naruto received the praise and respect he deserved after so long. Naruto gave a small heartfelt smile, remembering when he had entertained the children of Konoha while they were rebuilding it. The devils also smiled at the heartwarming statement.

 **What was happening here was a bit different. Koneko had all the cuteness and adorableness one would expect of a kid (ie, her loli-like face), yet possessed the sensual body of a budding teenage girl (she may have been much more petite than Rias or Akeno, but that didn't mean she didn't have breasts or amazing hips. And dear god, she had the tightest little butt he had ever felt). This did cause a number of problems, as well as one problem that could become a serious issue if he let it grow.**

And as soon as the heartfelt smiles came they went. Kushina, along with rias were looking at Naruto with cautious looks, while his sensei was secretly crowing that Jiriaya had converted him. Minato decided to stay out of it for the moment.

He figured that all the brain rushing to his sons face was more than enough punishment at the moment.

 **Thankfully, Naruto had experience when it came to keeping himself calm while in the presence of beautiful girls. You don't become the apprentice of Jiraiya and not get desensitized to things like nudity and sexual acts happening to and/or around you. Naruto had three years of dealing with women who worked at whore houses, taverns, and brothels. While most people never realized it, the blond had actually grown very used to nudity during that time and had never been bothered when seeing it in front of him.**

"That is both a good and bad thing." Kushina stated out loud. Naruto only nodded, not needing to add more fuel to the fire that was his pride slowly roasting away.

Rias now knew why the blonde didn't act like the normal teenager at least.

 **It probably helped that he had created Oroike-chan (his female form when under henge) when he was younger, which required a lot of knowledge about women's bodies.**

Kushina just gained a tic mark, while Minato could only shake his head. Kakashi remembered fondly when he heard that the Third had been beaten by Naruto's self-made technique. The blackmail was too good for the next few mission he took without the team.

 **Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He wasn't going to let himself get beaten over something that happened a long time ago. No way, no how.**

The phantom pains from one of Sakura's beating for that particular technique came to the blonde ninja's mind. Especially the one that he shared with Konohamura.

 **A sudden spike in energy had Naruto's head snapping over towards Issei. It was strange, but ever since Rias healed his destroyed chakra coils, his sensing abilities had been much better than before. He wondered if it had something to do with his smaller coils no longer causing his own chakra to fluctuate so wildly.**

 **Naturally, as soon as he began wondering about that he stopped. Thinking about chakra theory gave him a headache. That was why he left the theory to Sakura.**

Naruto just chuckled, a little embarrassed at his less than stellar memory.

 **Looking at Issei, Naruto had to raise an eyebrow when he saw the thing that had appeared on his arm. It looked like a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the back of Issei's hand. His fingers were uncovered, making it look like some kind of high tech disc shooter or something.**

 **"That's your Sacred Gear," Rias said with a satisfied smile. She was quite proud of her pawn's accomplishment, despite the fact that activating his Sacred Gear really wasn't much of one. That didn't matter when dealing with someone of Issei's stature. In moments like this, Rias would take even the most minor of accomplishments with great satisfaction.**

Rais merely looked away, trying to keep an air of formality. Which was promptly lost when a fresh scream came from the training area.

 **"Amazing!" Issei marveled at his bracer covered hand. "This looks awesome!"**

 **Naruto had to agree, it did look kind of cool. It would have been better if it was orange, but since it was red, he wouldn't complain too much.**

Minato and Kushina smiled at their child's love of orange.

 **"That Fallen Angel, Yuuma, thought that your Sacred Gear posed a threat, which is why she killed you."**

 **"Eh? But wait," Issei looked over at Rias. "I'm still alive. So how...?"**

 **"Just as you were about to take your last breath, you summoned me," Rias answered before he could finish his question. "Akeno, give Issei a simplified pentagram."**

Akeno took out one and passed to the ninjas. The three seal masters were more than interested as they scrutinized it, leaving Kakashi to continue reading.

 **Akeno handed Issei a sheet of paper. On it was a circle, a pentagram. It looked very complicated, with a lot of strange characters and symbols that Issei couldn't make heads or tails of. Still, it did look kind of familiar...**

 **"I told you before that a Devil requires a signed contract in order to utilize a humans power," Rias lectured as Issei stared at the pentagram. Naruto also listened from where he sat, but didn't move. Or to be more accurate, he couldn't move. Koneko was still purring in his lap. "With this, humans can summon devils, after which they forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a humans wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant."**

"So like the summoning contracts, but to a lesser extent." Naruto commented as Minato nodded along.

"Summoning contracts."

Naruto nodded as he explained. "Powerful ninjas can sign a summoning contract, which allows them to summon powerful allies. Dad and I are signers of the toad contact, while Kakashi sensei was a summoner of the dog contract.

 **Even Naruto, who wasn't actually as stupid as he sometimes acted, thought the whole thing was needlessly complicated. He got the basics of it; Devils make a contract and grant a human their wish and in return are given power.**

 **It was sort of like how summoning creatures required something from those who summoned them; toads required subservience to a degree and Snakes required sacrifices. In return, they would aid you in battle.**

"So you a least have some idea about it." Rias commented, earning a grin from Naruto.

 **Still, learning the more intricate details of something had never been Naruto's strong point. It didn't help that he had a very short attention span.**

"A very, Very short attention span. Kakashi commented without preamble. Naruto merely sent his sensei a fox-like grin, planning the numerous pranks he could do.

 **"In recent times, humans who can draw this kind of pentagram have become very rare, almost non-existent. That's why we were giving out simplified pentagrams to people with strong desires." Both Issei and Naruto looked at Rias. "Issei, you happened to be on the street that day, where you received one from one of our familiars passing out the forms."**

 **Issei scrunched his face up as he tried to remember that moment. It took some effort, but he eventually remembered receiving the sheet of paper from a cute girl when he was waiting for Yuuma to meet him for their date.**

 **Of course, remembering that moment also made him remember Yuuma stabbing him in the stomach. Needless to say, Issei could not help but feel a bit depressed.**

Another scream punctuated the last sentence. Everyone just wrote it off while thinking 'He'll be fine.'

 **Rias continued on, either unaware or ignoring Issei's increasing depression. She placed the back of her fingers against her cheek and offered the lecherous pervert a coy look. "In your dying moment, your wish was to at least die in the arms of a beautiful girl. When I was summoned, I discovered that you had a Sacred Gear so I saved your life."**

 **Issei nodded his head to everything he was being told. It made sense to him, sort of. He didn't really get a lot of what they were telling him, but he understood the basics. He had been killed, Rias saved him by turning him into a devil, and if he wanted to become a harem-king he would need to grow stronger. And really, that last part was all he needed to know.**

 **Yes, not even being a Devil meant anything to him so long as he could get his harem.**

 **He was perverted like that.**

"Not there!" A shout/scream came from the training room. The silence that permeated the scream gave way to Koneko dragging a comatose Issei and dropping him on the floor to be healed. An instant later Koneko had curled up in Naruto's lap, more than satisfied with the beating she had given her fellow peerage member. Asia frantically started healing the pervert, who was earning no sympathy from the rest of the group.

 **Despite not being the kind of person who enjoyed learning new things, Naruto did find himself strangely fascinated when Rias began explaining the Devil hierarchy.**

 **There were apparently four different classes of Devils; lower, middle, upper and elite class, otherwise known as the ultimate class.**

 **The lower class Devils were the ones like him, Issei, and the other members of Rias' peerage; humans and hybrids who were reincarnated as Devils. Essentially, all new Devils were of the lower class. The middle class was where Devils finally gained recognition and were given the titles of either baronet/baroness or knight/dame. After that was the upper class, where Devils could be given titles such as Marquess, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, or Baron/Baroness. And finally, there was the elite or ultimate class. This was the highest level one could ascend to among the Devil hierarchy, with titles consisting of Demon Lord, Great King, Arch Duke, Duke and Prince/Princess.**

"Huh. So it's like the ranking system we ninja use." Naruto commented, earning a nod from the rest of the ninja's. at the questioning look form the devil's Kakashi explained.

"Our system form weakest to strongest goes Genin, Chunin, Jonin and Kage. We don't have any of the fancy titles, though monikers sometimes pop up."

 **Naruto really didn't care much for the titles, or for gaining nobility. He had seen what most nobles were like. The Hyuga had been a bunch of stuck up pricks with their own heads shoved so far up their ass it was a wonder they could smell those incredibly fragrant gardens that littered their ridiculously large and expensive residence.**

Kushina snorted, more than agreeing with her son's assessment of the Hyuuga clan.

 **No way in hell Naruto wanted to be like those guys.**

 **Though, thinking on it, wasn't Rias a part of the nobility? She was a really awesome person from what he had seen so far. He enjoyed spending time with her. And she couldn't be the only one among the nobility who wasn't a stuck up snob.**

 **Right?**

It was Rias who snorted this time, more than remembering the various nobles of the underworld. Especially one womanizing bastard.

 **Well, whatever. Being a noble still didn't interest him. However, he did manage to pick up something from all this. Those who were considered Ultimate class Devils were supposed to be the strongest rank among their species. He supposed it was similar to an S-rank ninja, which were supposed to be ninja who had skills on par with a kage but weren't actually kage's, like the Sannin or members of the Akatsuki. They were recognized as the best and strongest amongst their peers.**

 **In other words, they were the ultimate bad asses.**

 **And so, Naruto finally found himself with a new goal in life. He would become an ultimate class Devil. No, he would become The Strongest Ultimate class Devil. The undisputed most powerful Devil in the entire world. Yes. That was his new goal.**

"That's an, admirable goal." Rias hesitantly stated. From the vicious grin on the blonde ninja in fornt of her she could tell he was completely serious.

 **Too ambitious? Remember, this was the kid who, at the tender age of eight, decided he was going to become Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto never does anything half-assed. It was all or nothing with this guy.**

 **"So if I become a noble, having a harem will no longer be a mere dream!?"**

And there was her pawn's less than admirable goals to consider. The twitch of an unconscious Issei was his only response.

 **And, of course, there was also that guy. Naruto sighed and shook his head at Issei's words. The boy had a one track mind when it came to life. Harem this, harem that, harem-king. It was a wonder the boy had any thoughts in his head other than harem.**

 **Truly, this boy must be Ero-sennin's reincarnation or something. That was the only logical explanation for how there could possibly be someone so perverted in this world.**

"Agreed." Chimed three fourths of the ninja's. Kakashi merely continued reading, not dignifying the looks he was receiving from the other three ninjas.

 **"That's right," Rias smiled at the pair. "I expect you two to work hard from now on."**

 **"Yes, Buchou/You've got it, Rias."**

 **"Good, and for your first task," Rias showed them a flier with a pentagram on it. "You two are going to be handing out these fliers."**

 **"EH!?"**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Issei felt like crying as he stood on the sidewalk, trying to hand out fliers to people. He knew he shouldn't be taking this so hard, but he just couldn't see how handing out fliers to people would help him gain a harem. Who ever heard of a harem-king handing out fliers?**

 **Clearly, this boy never heard the term baby steps before.**

"Or any steps for that matter." Rais muttered, remembering her current struggles with her pawn. Maybe this story would give her some ideas as to better motivate her pawn without the use of his perversions?

Hopefully?

 **"Cheer up, Ero-Debegame!" Naruto said cheerfully as he handed out another flier to someone, who smiled at him as they took it. Unlike Issei, who seemed to be having very little luck in handing out fliers, the blond was very good at sensing people who had strong desires. It was strange, while Naruto had been good at sensing negative emotions before thanks to Kurama, he had never been able to sense people's emotional state beyond that.**

 **Was this a part of being a Devil? It did sound kind of like something they would be able to do. Well, whatever, he didn't care for semantics. The point was he could, and that was all that mattered to him.**

"A good use of a devil's natural talents." Rias commented, more than impressed with the amount of fliers the blonde was distributing.

 **"Easy for you to say," Issei felt his jealousy spike as the blond managed to get another cute girl to take one of his fliers with a smile. How was he doing that!? "You're not having any problems handing out fliers."**

 **"That's become I'm just that awesome," Naruto replied with a bright smile. Issei felt like punching his fellow reincarnated Devil's face in. "Anyways, the reason none of those people are taking your flier is because they don't have any desires. At least, none that would be enough for them to take a flier from a strange kid passing them out."**

 **"I'm not strange," Issei pouted a bit before an uncertain look came to his face. "Am I?"**

"Yes." Cam the response from various people in the group. An annoyed look came upon the now awake pawn. Asia merely rubbed the despondent pawns back in comfort.

 **Naruto laughed before finding another target, a female with brown hair and doe like eyes, and handed her a flier. There sure were a lot of women who had strong desires. He wondered why that was?**

Naruto groaned, more than realizing his counterpart's dense mind when it came to the female population. Ha had gotten better in the last few years.

Kakashi merely giggled, knowing that his student was still one of the most dense romantic wise.

 **Then again, most woman seemed to have more wants then men. Males were easy with their desires, it usually consisted of a few things: food, money, alcohol, and sex. Guys were just uncomplicated like that. Girls on the other hand seemed to have a lot more things they wanted and some of that stuff was hard to get, like new expensive clothing and jewelery.**

 **Did that mean he would have to get girls some jewelery? He hoped not. His bank account didn't have enough to afford stuff like that, though he could always steal it, he supposed.**

Kushina merely sent her son a scathing look, which Naruto waved off.

"I would never do that, unless it's for a mission." The answer seemed to get his mother off his case.

 **Shaking his head, Naruto returned to the here and now. "Anyways, the reason you're not doing so well is because you're just trying to hand out fliers willy nilly. You need to find someone who has really strong desires, strong enough that they will take a flier from someone they don't know."**

 **"How do I do that?" Issei was looking very awkward and confused by Naruto's words. Just how did you tell if someone had strong desires? Were they supposed to look or act differently than everyone else or something?**

 **"You're a Devil, aren't you?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Another female passed him and he handed her a flier with a smile. "You should be able to feel out people who have strong desires."**

"I'm getting the hang of it." Was one pawns rather un-confidant response. The restof the peerage merely smiled, encouraging Issei.

 **Issei frowned as he tried to 'feel' out people with strong desires. Unfortunately, this led to him getting slapped when he ended up staring at a girl for so long that his natural propensity for perversity had him looking at her breasts.**

 **"Ugh, it's useless..."**

"Yeah it looks like it." Naruto commented, more than a little amused hatt the pervert couldn't even concentrate correctly.

 **Naruto chuckled as he handed out another flier. "You know, if you keep sucking this bad, I'm going to hand out all these fliers before you hand out even one."**

 **"I hate you," Issei grumbled as he glared at Naruto, who just smiled back.**

 **"I bask in your hate."**

Naruto merely smiled as Kakashi closed the book to hand it off. Before she accepted it Rias sent her pawn a rather inquiring look.

"So." Rias started with a small, sweet smile "What did we learn Issei?"

The Flinch, along with what he assumed a satisfied look form Koneko, caused Issei to start sweating.

* * *

 **Greetings everyone. Sorry for the delay, and i really have no reason than my own laziness.**

 **Please forgive my laziness, as he has been properly caffeinated up.**

 **Until next time**

 **Walk in the Light**

 **SandewrPally**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading Devil Ninja**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original story by The Engulfing Silence.**

* * *

It was a good thirty minutes later that Issei was allowed to sit up from his seiza position on the floor, though he stumbled a bit due to his legs having fallen asleep. The amused looks from the rest of the group at the tongue lashing he had received caused the pervert to grumble, before a hand reached out to help him up.

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he pulled Issei up to his feet. The situation with Issei and Rias reminded him of the times that Tsunade would berate (beat) Jiriaya for his perverted ways. Patting the Issei on the back he retook his seat as Margaret stood, the book that they were reading magically appearing in her hands.

"While I am sure you would love to continue, it seems we are out of time for the moment. To get back just repeat the actions that helped you to arrive here in the first place." Margaret stated, as Theodore arrived to escort them out.

Both devils and ninjas nodded, realizing that they probably needed to get back to their respective homes before anything troublesome happened. Rais could only imagine the trouble her brother would cause if he was alerted that she had disappeared with the rest of her peerage. Naruto had similar thoughts, more than worried about the reaction from his friends and pseudo grandmother. As he was getting ready to leave he turned to his parents, who were having a quick talk with Kakashi about him being the current Hokage.

"Hey mom, dad." Naruto stated as he walked up to them. Kakashi nodded as he walked to the exit, more than happy to wait for his student to talk to his parents before they left.

"Soooo-" Naruto started before a soft snort form his mother caused the two men to chuckle, dispelling the small awkwardness of the situation.

"Don't worry about us son. We'll be here when you return." Minato stated as he rested a hand on his son's shoulder. Before he knew it Naruto had drawn both his parents into a hug, tears falling unbidden as the three melted into the shared embrace.

"I-Its good to see you two." The younger Uzuzmaki breath hitched as he tightened his arms around the group. Kushina and Minato merely sent each other small yet warm smiles, happy for this chance to meet and talk with their son. A quick cough from Kakashi caused Naruto to back up before sending him a white-toothed smile as he walked backwards towards Kakashi. Seeing that the Devils had already left Naruto looked back one last time before going through the door, blinding light all he saw as he seemed to lose consciousness.

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

Both Naruto and Kakashi had to blink the spots out of their eyes as they became aware of their surroundings. The first thing they noticed is that they were in the Hokage's office, with several of their fellow shinobi and kunoichi around them. Each of them had questioning looks. Except for Tsunade, who looked ready to beat in both of the wayward ninja's heads if they didn't start explaining.

"So, here what happened." Naruto started, hoping that they wouldn't be sent to the Yamanka's for a mental health inspection.

* * *

 **One explanation later…**

* * *

Everyone besides Kakashi was looking at Naruto with varied expressions. Tsunade and Sakura were sporting similar twitches in their eyes. Kiba had tilted his head to the side, wondering if his friend had been hit with a genjutsu or something. Shikimaru was rubbing the bridge between his eyes, muttering troublesome for what Naruto counted the fifth time in the short hour he had spent explaining.

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade started as her hand twitched, itching for some sake. "you activated a seal that neither you nor Kakashi could identify, got transported to this 'Velvet Room', met being that may or may not be devils, and read about a you that ended up in their universe. That about right?"

"I may have forgotten to mention my parents were there?" Naruto responded, more than a little embarrassed at forgetting that important tidbit.

Tsunade looked as if she was ready to punch him through a wall, but refrained from doing that.

"Look," Naruto pleaded "Think me crazy if you wish but at least give me a chance to prove that I'm telling the truth. The woman said that we could go back by putting chakra in the seal."

Tsunade and Sakura regarded him for a moment before sighing in resignation. "All right, I'll come with you tomorrow. If what you say is true, I won't have Ino root through your head to make sure you weren't under some elaborate genjutsu."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before yawning. Saying goodbye Naruto left, followed by the rest of his friends before only Kakashi and Tsunade were left in the Hokage's office.

"You know he was telling the truth." Kakashi commented as he peered over his familiar orange book.

"I know. What do you make of this?"

"For starters, it's hilarious. Other than that I don't know why someone brought them together, or why they are focusing on this particular Naruto."

"And his parents that appeared?"

Kakashi let out a sigh as he closed his book and leaned back in his seat. "The real deal. Even after checking it with my sharigan they were not genjutsu, even had the same chakra affinities."

"I see. Well, I guess there's no use in worrying about it until tomorrow."

"Indeed. Have a good night Lady Tsunade."

"You too Kakashi."

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

As Naruto was lying on his bed he tried to get in touch with the Kyuubi, only to be met with silence.

"Wonder if there is something wrong." The furball would usually heckle me before going to sleep."

* * *

 **Kuoh**

* * *

Rias collapsed onto her chair leaning back as Akeno placed a teacup in front of her. Giving her queen an appreciative nod Rias took a sip before speaking up.

"What do you make of this Akeno?"

Her queen took a moment to respond, though Rias groaned seeing the familiar mischievous tinkle in her best friend's eyes. "It's not dull, that's for sure. And our dear rook seems to be smitten with our blonde ninja."

Rias promptly ignored the comment about her rook. The girl had been in a daze as the rest of the peerage went home. She was sure that the Neko girl would go back to the Velvet room just to be pampered by Naruto. "You know that's not what I meant. From the three chapters we read it seems to be following our lives? Will we know about the future? About what happens with-"

Rias sighed as she cut herself off. Just thinking about that particular problem was more than she was willing to deal with at the moment. Akeno knew exactly what her King was thinking about, but smiled as she decided to redirect the conversation.

"Enough about that." Akeno stated as she set down her tea "Seems like Koneko wasn't the only one that has a crush on a rather handsome blonde ninja. Something you want to tell your best friend Buchou?"

Rias groaned, knowing that Akeno would hound her about it for a while. Honestly she herself was looking forward to tomorrow, and learning more about Naruto's effect on their lives.

* * *

 **The Velvet Room**

* * *

In a flash of light Naruto arrived back in the same room that he had yesterday, this time with Tsunade in tow. The Slug Sannin looked around, her trained Shinobi instincts detecting no hostile intentions from the few denizens she could see and detect.

"Tsunade?"

Homing in on a familiar voice Tsunade had to restrain herself from letting out a few tears as she saw Kushina with a happy and somewhat confused look. Her confusion was quickly replaced with elation as the Uzumaki leapt at the Slug Sannin, letting out fresh tears.

"It really is you." Tsunade muttered, before wrapping her arms around the woman that she considered her daughter, even with the relation to her on her Uzumaki side.

"Heh, you got old Baa-chan." A swift smack on top of her head caused Kushina to let out an 'eep' as she rubbed the spot that was hit. Turning her attention to another familiar face she smiled as Minato came up and gave her a hug, more than happy to see one of their best friends and family in all but blood. Off to the side Naruto had a massive knowing grin on his face as they all took a seat. A minute later Margaret came through on of the doors in the hallway book in hand.

"Ah, I see we have a new face in the Velvet Room. I am Margaret, one of the workers of this place."

"Tsunade Senju, fifth Hokage of Konohagakure."

As Tsunade went back to talking with Minato and Kushina Naruto looked around, expecting the devils to have arrived the same time they would. Now that he thought about it how id the time difference work? Time across dimensions? Timemensions?

The three older shinobi and kunoichi looked at Naruto, who was holding his head in pain. Before they could ask what was wrong the door that Naruto and Tsunade had arrived in opened again, this time with Rias, Akeno and Koneko stepping through.

The first thing the three devils noticed was the blonde woman who had a bust that if Issei were here would instantly get his attention. Though any breasts would get the perverted boys attention.

Rias shook her head, glad that Issei had gotten serious about his training for the moment.

"Hello there. I'm Rias Gremory. This is Akeno, my queen and Kone-" Rais paused as she noticed her rook was sending Naruto a pleading look. At least what she thought was a pleading look. For his part Naruto just gave the neko girl a small smile as they proceeded to take a seat on the couches from yesterday. "Koneko, my rook." Rias finished, a little miffed that her rook had not even waited to be introduced to the new person in the room.

Tsunade had gained a tic mark herself, hoping that Jiriaya had not corrupted her pseudo grandson in the way of the pervert. Despite having all faith in the blonde Uzumaki, Jiriaya was not a spy master for nothing. The fact that Naruto had resisted the super perverts more overt attempts meant nothing for his more subtle attempts. She had never been able to get the full details of Naruto's training from Jiriaya now that she thought about it. Making a note to interrogate Naruto later she smiled towards the two devils not being petted into a blissful euphoria.

"Tsunade Senju, fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. Nice to know that my shinobi were not going insane."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto groaned out.

"You have to admit that this-" Tsunade motioned around her, before taking a seat next to Kushina. The Uzumaki matriarch was fawning over how cute how Naruto and Koneko looked. "Seemed more than a little far-fetched."

"Yeah I know." Naruto muttered. "So who is going to read?"

Before anyone could blink Akeno had the book in her hands, opening it to where they had left off yesterday. Rias was worried at how excited she was to read about Naruto and their lives.

 **Chapter 4: Learning the Ins and Outs of Devilhood**

 **"We're all finished, Rias."**

 **Naruto was wearing a mile wide grin on his face as he waltzed into the clubroom without any sense of propriety and headed straight for the couch. Trailing in behind him was an exhausted looking Issei. The young pervert was breathing hard and looked like he had run twelve marathons without pause.**

"What did you do to my pawn now Naruto." Rias sent the blonde an amused look.

Naruto put his free hand to his chin, taking a thinking pose. Which was ruined by the purring girl in his lap.

"Who knows?"

 **The contrast between the two couldn't be more different. The blond bundle of energy and excitement versus the brunette who looked like he just got finished running 300 kilometers in less than a week. Where Issei looked about ready to fall over where he stood, Naruto was not only as fresh as a spring daisy but was retaining that goofy grin he seemed to where almost twenty-four-seven. It really did show the others just how different the two were.**

"It's like comparing Lee to Shikimaru." Naruto commented, earning a snort of laughter from Tsunade.

 **As had now become an almost customary happening, the moment the young Uzumaki was sitting down, Koneko (who for some reason was always in the clubroom, always) crawled onto his lap so she could be pampered.**

"Surprisingly Koneko finishes most of her contracts first." Rias commented, trying to divert her attention from both sets of Ninja and Neko girl.

 **Rias' delicate right eyebrow began twitching. This was also customary.**

Akeno glanced at her King, noticing the same eye twitching in annoyance **.**

 **"I see," she took breath, then blew some of her bangs out of her face, causing her long, beautiful red hair to sway. "That was much faster than I expected it would take. I had over 15,000 fliers in there, and you guys finished it within a single day."**

"That is a lot of fliers for a first time devil." Rias commented, more than impressed with Naruto and Issei. Though she suspected Naruto was responsible for more fliers than Issei.

 **"What can I say?" Naruto was grinning broadly as Koneko purred in his lap, his hands idly caressing her hair and ears. It was a very good thing he had been taught how to control his body's functions by Jiraiya ("What is this woman doing to me!" "Resistance training, gaki. You need to learn how to resist a woman's sexual allure or you may fall prey to seduction assassinations." "That would have been much more believable if you weren't writing in that damn book of yours, ya perv!")**

A look from both his mother and pseudo grandmother caused Naruto to start sweating. He looked to his father, who shook his head, then to the devils who had more than amused looks.

"All right yes that actually happened." Naruto admitted, more than happy that either Kakashi or Issei were not present. Kushina and Tsunade both let out sighs, knowing that Jiriaya had the best of intentions. Most of the time.

 **or the girl's cute little rear pressing up against him would have caused a very awkward situation to arise. Thank Kami for small miracles. "I'm just awesome like that."**

Naruto looked away from the gazes directed to him. He wasn't sure what would happen if he did mention that yes, he was having a reaction to the cute girl in his lap.

 **"And what am I?" Grunted Issei as he sat down and cast an annoyed glare at Naruto. "Chopped liver?" The perverted boy didn't know how anyone could constantly be that bright and cheery, but it was beginning to piss him off.**

Naruto smiled, along with his parents and Tsunade. That was one thing that they loved about their blonde knuckleheaded ninja. Rias and Akeno had amused expressions as the queen continued to read.

 **No. Wait. He was just pissed that the cute little Koneko once again chose to sit on Naruto's lap and not his. He was a good guy, wasn't he? What did that guy have that he didn't?**

"Should it be listed alphabetically or categorially?" Naruto mused, earning some chuckles from the group.

Elsewhere Issei had the urge to punch Naruto in the face before having to doge another swipe from Kiba.

 **A lot of things, but Issei would be better off not knowing that.**

 **"Well," Naruto's grin turned positively mischievous. "I didn't want to say anything but..." he trailed off suggestively, leaving Issei's head to slump down and a small rain cloud to randomly appear over his head. Said cloud of rain soon began sprinkling a light drizzle onto the brown haired boy's head, causing his hair and shirt to get wet.**

Everyone just looked on, a little freaked out by the more outlandish cloud than anything.

A grieving pervert was the norm for those that knew Jiriaya. Or Issei for that matter.

 **Why was everyone always picking on him? Was it because he was perverted? It wasn't like he could help that. Everybody was perverted to some degree or another. So what if he was just a bit... okay, a lot more open about his lecherous intentions than others. That just meant girls wouldn't need to worry about him having a secret agenda. What you see is what you get with him.**

 **That's not always a good thing, Issei.**

"It is most assuredly not." Tsunade ground out. She already had to deal with one Jiriaya. That was more than enough for one lifetime!

 **"Here you two are." Akeno graced the pair with her beautiful smile as she set down a cup of tea in front of each of them.**

 **"Thank you, Akeno-chan." Naruto grinned at the Nadeshiko girl as she stood back up and pressed the carrying tray against her bosom.**

"That grin looks disturbingly familiar." Tsunade muttered, much to Naruto's agreement.

 **Akeno smiled in return.**

 **"You're very welcome, Kitsune-kun."**

"Naruto shrugged before accepting the tea that Theodore had provided. There were worse nicknames that the devil could have thought of.

 **"You're not going to stop with that, are you?" asked Naruto. His answer was a giggle and a shake of the head from Akeno.**

 **The blond sighed, but did not dwell on Akeno's nickname for very well. There were far worse things he could think of then to be called Kitsune-kun. At least she had gotten it right and called him a fox instead of a cat.**

 **Not that there was anything wrong with cats. He just didn't like it when people nicknamed him incorrectly.**

Memories of some of the more creative nicknames came to mind. Based on the look from his mother, she knew his pain very well.

 **"Hmmm..."**

 **Naruto eyed the tea with a speculative gleam. Then he looked down at the girl nuzzling his chest with her nose and cheek, whose head he was still petting with both hands.**

 **He went back to looking at the tea.**

 **"Just how am I going to drink this?"**

Rias chuckled, felling more than a little vindicated at the blonde's predicament. She was rather certain her counterpart was as well.

 **Rias nearly snorted as the blond tried to take one of his two hands away from the task of pampering Koneko, only to have the girl snatch it back and place it on her head. She then looked at him with those large, amber orbs, causing Naruto to cave like a wet paper towel.**

"Even I have to admit that is rather cute." Tsunade stated, much to the agreement of the rest of the group. Kushina was cooing at the image, before turning to the couple next to her. Naruto was groaning as he set down the tea and started to pet her with both hands.

 **As the boy looked on, hopelessly trying to figure out how he could drink his tea while petting Koneko, Rias felt a sense of vindication. It served him right for getting so close to the Rook anyways. They had just met all of four days ago and already the two were practically inseparable!**

 **He was a member of her peerage, not Koneko's. Koneko didn't even have a peerage!**

"My my buchou. So jealous of your rook." Akeno commented sweetly. Rias chose not to answer and preserve some dignity.

 **"Since you've both finished handing out fliers, let's move on to the next step."**

 **Rias decided the best thing to do would be to separate the two by starting Naruto and Issei on the next part of the new lives they would be leading as Devils. It was for their own good anyways. They needed to begin forming contracts and Koneko already had several that needed to be completed. Really, it was for the best all around.**

"Someone's in denial!" Kushina sand, causing blushes to appear on rias' and Naruto's face. Koneko just sent her king a small glare. She was in too much pleasure to do much else.

 **She ignored the voice that told her she just didn't like seeing Koneko hogging all of Naruto's attention. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything. No. Definitely not.**

 **Denial is not just a river in Egypt.**

Several snickers came from the assembled group as Rias turned away with a blush. It was a good reason!

 **"Alright!" Issei cheered, clenching his hands into fists and pumping them in excitement. "I've finally graduated from doing miscellaneous jobs!"**

 **"If our first task was handing out fliers in order to build our base of clientele, then our next one is forming contracts with the humans who have taken our fliers. Am I right?" Naruto speculated.**

"Huh, it's not unlike the jobs that are assigned to the villages Shinobi." Tsunade commented, earning her several nods while Naruto was scowling.

He better not have to chase any damn cat!

 **"That's right," Rias said, pleased that he was so quick on the uptake. It was even enough to make her forget her minor irritation towards Koneko for sitting on Naruto's lap and getting pampered by him. "Akeno, if you would?"**

 **"Of course, Buchou," Akeno stepped into the center of the room. Naruto watched with interest as the raven-haired girl closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in concentration.**

 **The ground beneath her began to light up. A large circle about a meter or so in circumference drew itself on the ground, glowing a deep red.**

This drew the attention of the three trained Fuinjutsu users, who were analyzing the runic pattern on the screen.

 **It was a very complex circle, with lettering of a language Naruto did not understand running alongside the outer layer. There were multiple, elongated ovals that spanned across the entire construct, six in all, forming what looked almost like an atom.**

 **About a foot from the outer layer was another circle. This one kept getting cut off whenever it ran into a line from the ovals. Running along the inner edge were several symbols, and located within the approximate location of where the line would be inside of the ovals were larger versions of the same symbol. There was another oval surrounding it and within the oval was a twelve pointed star formed from the multiple elongated ovals that spanned the entire circumference of the whole circle. Located between each point was a symbol and in the center of the star was one final circle.**

"Interesting." Minato commented. "It seems like the runes coalesce to the user…or group in this case."

"Probably more utility in that one seal than several mid-grade seals back home." Kushina muttered, more than impressed with the array. She couldn't wait to see some of its functions.

 **Naruto had seen many things in his life, and though he was not a master at the art, he had been pretty damn good at making seals after Jiraiya taught him during their three year training trip. Even with everything that he knew on sealing and all the seals he had seen, the Uzumaki had never seen something that looked so damn complicated. And this girl was making it like it was nothing.**

 **It was damn impressive.**

"Why thank you Kitsune-kun." Akeno replied to the comment in the book, though directed it to the present Naruto. Naruto just gave a thumbs-up to the Queen of Rias' peerage.

 **As Akeno began to chant in an unknown language (to him at least), Naruto decided to let his curiosity overtake him. "What exactly is this?"**

 **Rias turned from where she was watching Akeno to him. "Right now we're engraving your inscription inside of the magical diagram." She tapped her chin for a moment, quickly thinking of the best way to elaborate further. "The best way to explain it would be to call it the proof of our relationship, after which this magical diagram will become the basis for all the magical powers that you'll be using."**

"I'm impressed you managed to figure out the functions of this. Most people not of the supernatural have trouble even identifying the simple seals." Rias said. Minato and Kushina merely smiled, knowing that in terms of seals they were more than qualified for them.

 **Naruto wondered if he should tell her that he wouldn't need this magical diagram thingy, since he already had his jutsu, but figured that if they went through all the trouble of doing this for him, it would be rude to refuse.**

 **Besides, while he didn't really care to learn magic, it wouldn't hurt to have another trump card available. As the old saying went, it was always good to have an ace in the hole.**

"I feel like I should discipline your other self." Rias commented. A little miffed at the rather dismissive mention of learning magic. At least he would learn it.

 **"Naruto." Said blond looked up to see Rias holding her hand out towards him. "Give me your hand."**

 **The blond nodded and stood up. Or he tried to. There was a bit of a problem that prevented him from actually walking over to Rias.**

"Koneko…" Rias said as she looked to the currently blissed out rook. As if feeling the gaze of her King Koneko merely gave her a blank look before going back to purring against the blonde's chest.

What could she do? The blondes touch was magical to say the least.

 **Koneko. Getting out from underneath Koneko proved to be a bit of a struggle. It seemed the white-haired first year just did not want to get off Naruto. The girl's grip on him tightened and her face seemed to bury itself deeper into his pectoral muscles. She made the cutest mewing noises that nearly had Naruto caving in right then and there, and when she looked up at him with those eyes, those large, teary, amber orbs, the blond just about died of moe.**

Naruto felt for his counterpart. He always had a weakness for cute, and the girl in his lap currently was the epitome of said cuteness. Kushina merely cooed again, more than happy at the affections she felt Naruto deserved after his rather lonely childhood.

 **For the first time since watching Koneko get pampered by Naruto, Rias found something amusing in the whole situation.**

Rias felt rather conflicted. Well, maybe conflicted was the wrong word.

Confused. Yeah, let's go with that.

 **Eventually, after many promises of more head petting and pampering, Koneko allowed the blond to leave his spot on the couch, albeit, she had the cutest pout on her face. Even Rias was tempted to tell Naruto he could sit back down when she saw that expression that seemed to be the epitome of adorableness.**

'Must resist the adorable girl.' Were the thoughts of both Rias and Naruto. Rias knew why Koneko had become something of the mascot of Kuoh academy.

Kushina finally gave in to the cuteness, snatching the girl from her son's lap and began petting Koneko. The girl was startled for a moment, before melting into the Uzumaki matriarch. Koneko felt like crying as she snuggled into the motherly embrace of Kushina. She was reminded of the times her sister had held her like this before her abandonment.

As if sensing the girls distress Kushina began cooing to the girl, making the neko girl further relax. Rias was reminded of her own mother along with Akeno, who continued to read to not remember the bitter memories from her death.

 **Not that she would give in to temptation. Naruto was her servant, not Koneko's, and that was that.**

 **On a side note, Issei ended up passing out from a nosebleed when he saw Koneko's pout.**

Naruto and Minato laughed outright, while Tsunade merely groaned in exasperation. It seemed across dimensions perverts were more similar than they should have been.

 **Standing next to Rias, Naruto held out his hand, watching as the red-haired beauty took it in her own and turned his palm towards the ceiling. Taking her pointer finger, the devil who gave him a second chance at life began drawing a circle similar, albeit much less complicated, to the one that Akeno had made.**

 **"This tool will allow you to utilize the magical diagram to teleport to your summoner," Rias explained as Naruto examined the circle. After a few moments consideration, he determined that it would be easy enough to replicate this circle on his own from now on. Though he had no clue what he would use it for.**

"Lots of things, which more than likely will be explained in the book." Rias said, making the ninjas nod.

 **"Akeno, are you ready?"**

 **"It's ready, Buchou," Akeno nodded, "You can start any time."**

 **"Okay, Naruto, stand in the middle of the magical diagram."**

 **Doing as told, Naruto stepped into the circle. Almost immediately he felt the power being emitted by the glowing circle. It was similar to, but not quite the same as chakra. The best way he could describe it was that it felt more pure, or maybe more dense. It almost reminded him of Kurama's awesome chakra, just not as powerful.**

"An interesting point." Tsunade commented "I can tell that there are differences, though I would need to exam your energy more closely before making any conclusions."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before nodding, wondering if their chakra was the same as the yokai faction.

 **"This magic circle is what you will be using to teleport to various jobs," Rias continued explaining. "The summoner will have a similar magic circle from those fliers you passed out yesterday." The light from the circle began to glow more brightly and Naruto's hair began wavering as if caught in a breeze. "Do you remember what to do once you get there?"**

 **"Make a contract with the summoner in exchange for granting their wish," Naruto recited. "I got it. You don't need to worry about me, Rias!" The blond grinned as he gave the girl a thumbs up. "I've got this in the bag!"**

"The confidence is rather refreshing." Rias stated.

"Trouble with Issei?" Naruto asked. The moan of tiredness was all the answer he needed.

 **Rias could not help but be taken with his enthusiasm. She smiled, and said, "Very well then. Have a safe trip, Naruto."**

 **Light soon engulfed his vision. The blond had to actually close his eyes it was so bright. When the back of his eyelids darkened, telling him it was finally safe for him to open them, he did so...**

"Huh so teleportation is one of the uses." Minato commented. Rias decided a small explanation was in order.

"The teleportation has several limitation though. It can only go to where there is a contract, someone in the same peerage is, or established teleport points. An example would be trying ot go into a fellow devils territory without any warning. It could still be done, but the power required would be doubled. They also act as identifiers for the various families.

The ninja's nodded in slight awe at the functions of the magic circle. Akeno continued once Rias nodded for her to do so.

… **and promptly frowned. He was definitely no longer in the clubroom, that much was for sure. But the room he had entered wasn't exactly what he had been expecting from someone summoning a devil.**

 **What had he been expecting? Basically, he had been expecting some kind of satanic looking room with a dark atmosphere and maybe an alter or two for sacrifices or something. That's the kind of thing satanic cultists had decorating their house's, right?**

Rias and Akeno sent Naruto looks that screamed 'really?' before shaking their heads. Naruto just sweat dropped at his counterparts thoughts before shrugging them off.

 **What he got instead was a bright, cheery room with white walls, a cream colored floor and pink, flowing curtains. It was a very girly room. The kind he would have expected from, well, a really cute girl.**

Rias groaned as she realized where Naruto was for his first contract. It would not be the best for first impressions.

Naruto himself was worried as both his mother and grandmother sent him deadpan looks.

 **"Ah!"**

 **Turning around, Naruto found himself being met by said really cute girl, thereby confirming his suspicions about the person who such decore belonged to. The girl in question had long black hair in princess curls, electric blue eyes and pale skin. She was very cute, which Naruto would freely attest to.**

 **She also didn't look much older than 11 or 12.**

"Naruto, I must apologize for my knight. This is one of his usual clients."

Naruto just watched on, more than ready for this part to be done, if the look on Rias and Akeno's faces were any indication.

This wouldn't end well.

 **"Um..." This couldn't have been the person who summoned him, could she? "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could ―"**

 **"Mou~!" The girl interrupted him by crossing her arms over her chest and adopting an adorable pout. If Naruto had motherly instincts, they would have kicked in just now. "I was hoping to get Kiba-kun when I summoned a Devil."**

 **Naruto's right eye twitched. So this girl really did summon him then...**

 **Dear God, they were getting younger, weren't they?**

"That…is slightly a disturbing thought." Tsunade commented, while the two devils only looked away with a little embarrassment on their faces.

Contracts were contracts after all.

 **"Still," the girl walked over to the blond, examining him from head to toe.**

 **"O-Oi, what are doing?" asked Naruto as the girl moved behind him and pinched his butt. He squeaked and held both hands against his offended rear end. "What was that for?"**

Naruto's face paled rapidly, ass both Kushina and Tsunade couldn't hold in their snickers at the reaction from having his butt pinched.

'It is a nice butt.' Rias thought before her blush returned full force.

 **The girl completed her circuit and took a position, standing in front of him. There was a large smile on her face and her cheeks were stained red.**

 **"You're kinda cute too," she admitted at last. Naruto felt like he had passed some kind of test or something. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.**

"It sure feels like it shouldn't" Naruto muttered as the girls expression was displayed on the television screen. Idly he felt Koneko rub into his chest with a little more force.

 **"That's... good to know... I think..." He was actually kind of disturbed by this girl. What sort of 11 year old pinches people on the ass?**

"A perverted one." Tsunade muttered. She knew that somewhere out there was a female version of Jiriaya.

The Universe was not that cruel though. Right?

 **Well, whatever. Time to get down to business, he supposed. This girl had summoned him after all.**

 **"So, do you have a wish you would like me to grant...?" he trailed off, inviting her to tell him what she wanted.**

"One can sense you're hesitation Kitsune-kun." Akeno slyly commented, earning a roll of his eyes as a response.

 **"I want you to take my virginity!"**

Several reactions, all amusing to the audience, came form the assembled Shinobi and devils. Rias let her head fall into her hands, lamenting that her knight would make sure he never let this contract into Issei's hands. More for her pawns sake than anything.

Akeno was giggling at the situation Naruto had got himself into, setting down the book as she tried not to laugh outright. She did have an image to maintain after all.

Minato could only remember the more ardent fangirls when he had just graduated from the academy. The thrashing that Kushina had given many a fangirl were probably still infamous in Konoha.

Both Tsunade and Kushina had quickly turned their own versions of feminine fury towards the blond, but it receded rather quickly once they remembered who Naruto really was.

Koenko was sending a death glare at the girl in the story, though she did remember Kiba's rather embarrassed actions some times when he would return from a certain contract.

As for the blonde Uzumaki himself?

Naruto's mind had shut down before he came back. "Oh hell no!" he quickly stated, much to the silent amusement of the velvet room occupants as the rest recovered from the surprise. "What the hell?"

"I'll continue." Akeno stated before any more could be said.

…

…

 **"Eh?" Naruto stared at the girl blankly for several seconds. He then reached out with his hand and dug his pinky into his ear. When he was satisfied that all of the ear wax was gone, he looked back at the girl. "I'm... sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you properly the first time."**

"Not that it will change anything." Rias stated, much to the despair of Naruto. Seriously what was with his luck. His first contract came form a girl that wanted him to take her-

He promptly chained, stabbed and dropped that thought in the darkest recesses of his mind. Maybe Kurama would throw a Bijuudama at it for good measure?

 **"I want you to take my virginity."**

 **"Ah, so I wasn't hearing things," Naruto murmured. Somehow, he knew this was all Kiba's fault. That girl had mentioned Kiba when he first showed up. It couldn't be anyone else's fault.**

"My other better make Kiba pay." Naruto hissed out. Akeno gave a small smirk, more than willing to hello the punishment of her cute peerage member.

 **Well, it could be Issei's, but even Naruto wasn't willing to place the blame with him this time.**

 **Either way, when Naruto saw Kiba again, he was a dead man.**

Kiba paused in the middle of a swing as a cold shiver of fear ran down his back. He made a note to not go into the velvet room for now before he dodged a punch form Issei and sent the pawn flying back with a strike to his privates. The knight could only wince in pity.

 **And speaking of Issei, he wondered how the other newest member of Rias' peerage was doing. Surely, he couldn't be any worse off than Naruto was, right?**

"For some reason I bet he isn't." Kushina commented. She was actually looking forward to the situation that the boy would find himself in.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Issei's situation was not much better than Naruto's. In fact, it may have been even worse.**

 **Unlike Naruto, who had enough magical energy to teleport due to his recently healed up chakra coils and being in peak physical condition, Issei's magic was practically zilch. He had absolutely no magic to speak of. This had caused him a problem when he was using the magic circle that would have summoned him to the person he was going to make a contract with.**

 **It hadn't worked.**

" **Wow." Tusnade said "Not even most of our civilians are that weak. In terms of chakra at least."**

Rias could only hold her head down in shame at the weakness of her pawn at the time. It was rather embarrassing once Sona got wind of it. The subtle teasing from her fellow king was not appreciated.

 **According to Rias, he just did not have enough magic to use a summoning circle.**

 **It was just another reason to hate Naruto. Not only did their cute little Kohai, Koneko, love sitting on his lap and nuzzling against him, he could use summoning circles just fine. Stupid, blond bastard.**

Both Naruto and Kushina merely laughed at the pervert's attitude towards Naruto. He had that way with those of the perverted persuasion.

 **With the summoning circle out of his reach for the time being, he had been forced to ride his bike to his first contract. This sucked big time because the person who had summoned him lived nearly thirty miles away, meaning he had to really haul ass if he wanted to get there before it was too late.**

 **Only his desire to become a harem-king gave him the strength needed to carry on.**

"Well at least he has some motivation?" Minato questioned, as Rias nodded with little enthusiasm. He was getting better at least!

 **Sweaty and tired, Issei had finally arrived at the residence he had been summoned to and rang the doorbell before waiting for whoever had summoned him to answer the door.**

 **He didn't know what kind of person would be waiting for him on the other side, but Kiba had said that he was often summoned by beautiful girls. Hopefully, the blond prince's information was accurate. It would be totally awesome if he managed to get a hot girl as his first contractor.**

"And he just jinxed himself." Naruto said, with his parents and Tsunade agreeing with him. Rias and Akeno smiled, remembering when Issei had come back from this particular contract. A little Karma was good once in a while.

 **After a few seconds of waiting, the door cracked open.**

 **"Nyo..."**

 **"Nyo?"**

 **Issei blinked several times, having not expected** _ **that**_ **to be the first thing he heard from the person he was to be making a contract with. Then he sighed. Great. Not only was his contractor a man, he also had something as weird as a catch phrase.**

Naruto was trying very hard not to laugh. From his experiences with the various oddballs of the Shinobi world he had a plethora of images at the wield catchphrase. The most common one with two green spandex wearing Taijutsu masters.

 **The door opened further and Issei began the necessary introduction. "Sorry for intruding, but I... was... wondering..." he trailed off, his eyes widening in horror.**

 **"Welcome nyo~"**

 **Standing on the other side of the door was what could only be some kind of monster.** _ **It**_ **was large, beefy, built like a brick shit house with muscles on its muscles and arms bigger than Issei's head and definitely** _ **not**_ **female.**

 **Not that it wasn't trying to at least** _ **look**_ **female. It was just doing a very horrible job of it.**

 **It was wearing its hair in twin pig tails with ribbons tied into bows. It was also wearing a sailor fuku uniform that showed off its disgustingly hairy legs, with a pair of white wings sticking out from behind its back. Issei abstractly recognized the clothes as a Magical Girl uniform, but that wasn't something he was immediately focused on. It was more an after the fact detail.**

Naruto was the first to start laughing, causing a domino effect as the rest of the group started as well. This was gold! Even Koneko had a small smile at the situation the pervert had found himself in.

Rias had rather fond memories of her pawns reaction to this particular contract. He had succeeded after all like a good little pawn.

 **The... thing, for that's all it could be in Issei's mind, loomed over him like some kind of indomitable fortress of pink.**

 **"I've waited for so long nyo~"**

 **Issei, who was staring up at the thing with wide, teary eyes and snot dribbling down his nose, just barely managed to speak, such was his fright. "Your... wish...?"**

 **"I want you to turn Miru-tan into a magical girl nyo~"**

By this point everyone had gotten started a fresh batch of laughter. Akeno was the only one to get herself under control as she kept reading, though the amused twinkle in her eyes did not diminish one bit.

 **"Eh?" He really should have expected that, what with the cosplay and all, but for some reason he hadn't. In fact, he was so startled that he was knocked out of his terror of the monstrosity before him. "I think you need to go to another world for that..."**

 **"I've been to another world, but no one has the ability to give Miru-tan magical girl powers." The hell? This thing actually went to another world? "At this point, I have been forced to make a request from my enemies, the Devils, to grant my wish."**

"I know I should feel bad for the pervert but this is too good." Said Naruto between bouts of laughter.

 **"E-Enemies!?" Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This was not good! So not good!**

 **"I want you to give Miru-tan... I WANT YOU TO GIVE MIRU-TAN MAGICAL GIRL POWERS NYOOOOOO~"**

 **"WAAAAAAHH! I'M GONNA DIE!"**

By now everyone was getting themselves under control, though several chuckles and amused expressions still popped up. Naruto was more than happy to share some of his bad luck with Issei.

 **Yes, Naruto may not have been the luckiest guy in the world for his first contract, but at least he didn't end up with Miru-tan. You've got to be thankful for the little things in life.**

 **Right.**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto walked into his first class much earlier then he usually did, which was normally just as the bell was about to ring.**

"Ah, I'm guessing Kitskune-kun is searching for his handsome prey." Akeno stated rather huskily. Naruto could only sputter as the implied meaning of her sentence came to his mind.

"O-Oi!" Naruto sputtered out, before grumbling something about sadist people in his life.

 **Several people looked at him as he entered, their jaws dropping as the 'foreign' kid arrived to class early for once. Everyone knew that he hated class. Hell, he always slept in class. If that didn't say 'all my hate' then nothing did.**

Naruto could only sheepishly chuckle as his mother gave him a stern look. While secretly happy to get the attention from his mother, he knew a lecture when he saw one.

 **Really, it was a wonder Naruto had grades as good as he did.**

 **It was a good thing that no one knew he was a top class ninja.**

 **Taking a quick glance around, Naruto easily spotted his target, which may have had something to do with the fact that said target smiled and waved at him as if they were old buddies.**

"And the fox finds his prey." Rias commented in a stage-whisper, earning a twitch of annoyance from Naruto while the rest of the Ninja's snickered. Rias just smiled, more than happy to tease someone for once.

 **He immediately began walking over to the person he had been hoping to see since last night.**

 **"Hey, Naruto-san," Kiba greeted with a smile on his bishounen face. "How was your first ― OWCH!"**

 **More eyes widened as Naruto smacked Kiba in the back of the head. Several gasps were heard by the female population, which was quickly followed by several death threats for hurting their Prince. Naruto ignored them.**

"Ugh. Fangirls." Kushina and Naruto grumbled, though for entirely different reasons.

In Konoha a certain pink-haired medic sneezed, before grumbled as the paperwork she had been on flew form her hands.

 **"You..." the blond hissed angrily as he leaned in to whisper to the boy. There was no need to give away the knowledge that they were Devils accepting contracts to fulfill people's wishes to everyone. "You knew about Saya's wish, didn't you? That's why you gave her contract to me, isn't it? You bastard!"**

 **"Ah," Kiba winced as he rubbed the large bump on his head. Naruto had a surprising amount of strength for a newly minted Devil. "So you're first contract was with Saya." When Naruto's glare intensified, Kiba winced. "Did you... you know?"**

"Why would he even ask that?!" Naruto cried out indigently. Good Kami he had morals!

 **"What?" Naruto gawked at him for a second before scowling. "Of course not! Who do you take me for? Issei?" When Kiba just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, Naruto sighed. "Ugh, I think I've been scarred for life."**

"Just another one to add from Jiriaya's teaching." Minato stated, giving his son a look of understanding and pity. Tsunade nodded, more than ready to interrogate the blonde Uzumaki for details about the training trip they had taken.

 **"Yeah, Saya can be a bit... difficult," Kiba admitted, sitting down. After a moment or two the spiky headed blond followed suit and sat down with a sigh. "Just out of curiosity, what did you do to convince her to sign her contract?" He then looked at the boy with a frown. "She did sign the contract, right?"**

 **"Of course," Naruto told him. "I gave it to Rias this morning. As for what I did," the blond barely managed to withhold a shudder. "I gave her a massage."**

"That is a surprising way to get that done." Rias commented, having a good idea form Kiba's reports about what he had to do to get the contract signed.

"I want to ask but I think the book will already have the answer." Naruto responded with a sigh.

 **"That doesn't sound so bad," Kiba said. Usually, he had to do things that were a lot more... vulgar in order to convince her to sign the contract. He had often wondered just how long he would be able to get away with simple kisses on the cheek and allowing her to do some minor groping before the precocious girl demanded more.**

The ninja's could only stare deadpan at the two devils. Their response?

To ignore the stares and keep reading.

 **"She kept trying to make me give her a full body massage."**

 **"Ah... ahahahaha..." Kiba grimaced at Naruto's deadpan expression.**

"So many pranks I could do." Whispered Naruto, a full blown sadistic expression on his face.

Rias was somewhat hoping the blonde in the story would not injure her knight too bad. Both mentally and phycologically.

 **As the bell for class rang, he made a reminder to give Naruto a list of possible females who may demand the same thing that Saya did.**

 **On the plus side, none of them were that young. That should at least keep him from getting hit again, right?**

Naruto was a little glad that the devil was not here at the moment. He was not certain if Tsunade would punch him across the room before lecturing him.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"Issei, I forbid you from ever going near the Church again."**

 **The moment Naruto heard these words as he neared the doors to the Occult Research Clubroom, he knew something was up.**

Rias perked her head up, wondering if having Naruto there would cause anything different to happen. Though the situation had ended fine, it would be interesting to see the blonde's actions he would take.

 **Deciding not to just barge in there as he was wont to do, the blond instead leaned up against the wall right next to the door so he could listen in without being too noticeable. It sounded like Issei had done something wrong... again.**

"He has gotten better." Rias said, though the confidence she hoped to exude was a little bit less than she would have liked. Akeno merely licked her lips, wondering if she could motivate her fellow peerage member with some 'punishment' as well.

 **"To Devils like us, the Church is considered enemy territory," Rias continued. Naruto could almost imagine her standing behind her desk, her hands pressed flat against its surface as she looked at Issei with a combination of exasperation, concern and disappointment. "If someone like you or I were to step into the Church, it would create a major incident that could cause the small moment of relative peace between Angels and Devils to become strained. It's also a good way to get a light spear to the heart."**

The ninja's made the parallels between their dimension and the devil's. It was easy to see them from the perspective of the Elemental nations before the fourth Shinobi War

 **Naruto smiled as he heard the worry in her voice. Even though her words may sound harsh to some, he could tell it was just because she did not want to see Issei get hurt.**

Rias sent Naruto a grateful smile. She had hoped Issei had heard here when she explained it to him, but events after their initial discussion seemed to not sway the perverted boy.

 **She really was a good person, caring for those under her as if they were a part of her family.**

"It's what we Gremory are known for." Rias stated noble like, though the happy grin on her face marred the image she was trying to portray.

The rest of the group had amused smiles as Akeno continued.

 **"And don't go near anyone who has any relationship with the Church. Especially the exorcists. They are some of the worst enemies our kind has. They have been blessed by God, so they have enough power to destroy a Devil, especially a lower class one like you are right now. If a Devil were to be hit by their divine powers, they would be completely annihilated, with no hope of ever being reincarnated."**

"Ouch." Hissed Minato. "To have such weakness to a particular power is somewhat unsettling."

"It's a part of our lives." Rias responded, knowing all about the inherit weakness of her kind to holy and light powers.

 **Hearing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was a useful little tidbit of information.**

"Indeed." Responded the ninja's, though Kushina was sending a new round of coo's to the girl in her lap. Koneko was just purring as she went further into blissful oblivion.

 **He had heard of exorcists before, of course, but most of what he knew came from listening to people talk about these exorcism movies that seemed to be popular among horror fanatics. And those were always about evil spirits, not Devils.**

 **Ugh, Naruto never wanted to watch an exorcist movie, ever!**

Naruto had a small shiver of fear pas through him. They made entertainment about stuff like that?

 **"This is very important! Do you understand?"**

 **Issei did not say anything. And if he did, it was not loud enough for Naruto to hear even with his enhanced sense of hearing. Even so, he could still imagine the perverted boy shrinking in on himself, looking absolutely intimidated by Rias' stare.**

 **Naruto had to admit, she had one hell of a stare.**

"It's an art." Rias responded, with Tsunade and Kushina nodding in agreement.

 **"Ara, ara," a familiar voice said in his ear. Naruto sighed as he realized his time spying was done. "What are you doing, Kitsune-kun?"**

 **"Just waiting for Rias to finish lecturing Issei, Akeno-chan."**

 **"And listening in on their conversation, right?" Akeno asked slyly. Naruto shrugged, not at all bothered that she knew he was spying on them. It wasn't like what he was doing was harmful.**

"Now there's two of them." Rias muttered. She already had to be on the lookout for her queen and her penchant for catching her in embarrassing Moments. She didn't needanother one!

 **"Something like that."**

 **Since Rias was no longer lecturing at Issei, Naruto figured they were done anyways and decided to make his presence known.**

 **Barging into the room with his typical lack of subtlety, the blond greeted the two as he always did. "Yo, Rias," he grinned at the red head, getting a smile in return. Then he looked at Issei, his grin widening into one that was decidedly vulpine. "... Ero-Debegame."**

Snickers followed the nickname, with Naruto just grinning like his counterpart.

 **"Why do you keep calling me that!?" Issei looked like he was about to cry. Or maybe he was about to hit Naruto. It was always difficult to tell between the two.**

 **"Cuz you're a perv," Naruto stated in a cheery fashion. Issei looked like someone just shot his puppy, while Rias and Akeno began giggling at him. "Don't worry though," the blond shinobi patted the boy on the back, only to get his hand shrugged off. "There's nothing wrong with being a lech. It's simply your way of life."**

"Same thing I told Jiriaya after our training trip." Naruto said. He had a small smile on his face as he remembered that particular memory.

 **"Then why do you keep making fun of me for being perverted?"**

 **"Because it's fun!"**

Naruto merely laughed, agreeing with his counterpart. He noted that Minato had started to chuckle along with the other two kunoichi. Rias and Akeno could only send the blond amused looks before continuing to read.

 **Issei's eye twitched violently.**

 **Rias covered her hand to hide her giggling. At the same time, Akeno coughed into hers. Not just to stifle her own giggles, but to get Rias' attention.**

 **"Ara, ara, now that we've all had our fun at Issei's expense." Said boy looked like someone had just struck him with lightning, which was very apt, considering who was talking about him. "I have an order of suppression from the Arch-Duke."**

 **Naruto watched as Rias' expression morphed from its amused expression to a much more serious one. He raised an eyebrow, tempted to ask about what an 'order of suppression' was, but decided not to, figuring he would get an answer soon enough.**

 **He had no idea how right he was.**

"I remember this stray. Mostly because it was the first time Issei had been with us." Rias commented. Naruto was just excited to see some more combat.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto found himself standing alongside Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Rias later that night. The full moon was out, its moonbeams shining down upon them and casting an eery glow on the abandoned mansion they stood in front of. It was here that Rias had led them to after receiving the 'order of suppression' from that Arch-Duke guy.**

Rias could only groan into her hands. It seemed like both versions of Naruto were not that good in terms of social etiquette. Tsunade could only send the Gremory heir a look of pity, more than familiar with the blonde's penchant for forgetting important figures.

 **Said mansion looked like it had once been a grand home filled with ostentatious decorations that would be par for the course of most homes where rich, snobbish people lived. Now it was rundown and abandoned. A derelict building that looked like it had been the victim of several decades worth of neglect. The walls were cracked and stained. Moss and vines had overgrown much of the structure. The windows were broken yet the inside was too dark for even Naruto's vision to pick anything out. The place was truly in great disrepair.**

 **"Listen up you two," Rias attracted Naruto's and Issei's attention. "This will be important for you two to remember, as it's something that we will likely be called on to do again in the future."**

"Hmm. From what I can guess this 'suppression order' is similar to our nune-kin missions." At the questioning look from both devils Minato elaborated. "Missions that involve disposing or capturing rouge Shinobi."

Both devils nodded, though most if not all suppression missions ended with termination.

 **Naruto instantly perked up as he focused his attention on Rias. At that moment, she sounded very much like a Jounin about to instruct her genin. It was actually kind of nostalgic.**

 **"Rogue Devils are underling Devils much like yourself, except they ended up betraying their masters and went rogue. Most of them that strike out on their own act like nothing more than rabid dogs. And much like rabid dogs, they need to be put down. One of the laws of our kind is that if a Rogue Devil is found, they are to be destroyed with extreme prejudice."**

"Very similar." Tsunade commented. Naruto was sure that his counterpart would fit right in.

 **Naruto found himself nodding his head as he stored the information way. It was actually very familiar to him, as it reminded him of how shinobi villages dealt with their missing ninja.**

 **Missing ninja were not only security risks due to the simple fact that they had gone rogue, but also contained a lot of secrets within their bodies that could be used to by other villages if they fell into the wrong hands. That was why they needed to not only be killed, but their bodies destroyed entirely.**

 **That made him wonder, when Rogue Devils were killed, did they need to take the head back as proof of the kill? And could people earn bounties by killing them?**

 **For a second, Naruto pondered the idea of hunting Rogue Devils for cash. It might be a good idea to earn money.**

The three elder shinobi looked to Naruto with pride in their gazes. Naruto could only smile back, soaking up the silent praise.

 **He quickly discarded the idea, however. He understood the necessity of eliminating people when they became dangerous to the safety of innocents, but he had never enjoyed killing.**

"Another reason that makes you special." Kushina said, making the younger Uzumaki tear up a little.

 **"I take it that's why we're here?" asked Naruto, gesturing towards the empty house. "There's a Rogue Devil in there and we've been ordered to destroy it?"**

 **Rias flashed him a pleased smile. "Yes, that is it exactly. We've recently received reports that humans have gone missing around here. Normally, we wouldn't bother with rumors, since there are a number of humans that go missing all the time, but these reports claimed that the missing were all seen entering this house and never came out. That's normally a sign that a Rogue Devil has taken up residency and is luring humans in to eat them." She paused, then added, "It helps that the Arch Duke informed us that there was a Rogue Devil in our territory."**

 **"Sounds like a nasty business," Naruto muttered while Issei paled at the knowledge that there were Devils who ate humans.**

That is somewhat disturbing, but as shinobi you see a lot of bad things." Minato stated. The devils nodded in agreement. From the brief glimpses they had gotten from the story and whatever the ones with them had stated it was not a very nice place.

 **"It is," Rias admitted solemnly.**

 **The group soon made their way into the house. The stench of blood clung heavily to the air. Naruto, with his enhanced senses, nearly gagged on the scent. It was only because he had grown so used to the smell of blood during the Fourth Great Ninja War that he was able to keep the bile wanting to rise in his throat down.**

 **Issei was not nearly as lucky. The boy's face was green and he looked like he might vomit at any moment.**

Everyone could only pity the perverted boy. In essence he was a civilian after all.

 **Naruto felt some sympathy for the kid. He had been just a regular person before he got caught up in all this due to that Sacred Gear in his arm. It really wasn't fair to him that he had to deal with this new lifestyle that he was in no way prepared for.**

"It sucks, but sometimes we just have to roll with it." Naruto commented. More than familiar with Issei's situation.

 **Among those who seemed to have trouble dealing with the scent was Koneko, whose nose was crinkled in disgust and her face took on a shade of green similar to Issei's. She probably had enhanced senses like Naruto did, being what she was.**

Naruto could only send the neko girl a small grin. He was glad there was someone who shared the pain of enhanced smell with him.

 **Naruto closed distance with her and absently handed her a cloth soaked in perfume.**

 **Don't ask where he got the perfume or the cloth. Just go with it.**

The Neko girl was sending him a pleading look, wondering if the blonde Uzumaki had something like that she could use whenever. Seeing the look Naruto took a kit he had developed with Kiba to help with their enhanced sense of smell.

"Here you go. A good friend of mine helped me to develop that." The Neko girl merely put the Kit in her pocket before crawling back to Naruto and curling in his lap. Naruto could only sheepishly chuckle as his mother gained a small air of depression and Rais gained an annoyed look once again.

Minato merely rubbed his wife's back, more than familiar with her mood if someone took something cute away from her.

 **Koneko smiled in thanks as she gratefully took the cloth and used it to cover her nose.**

 **"Issei, Naruto," Rias said as they fully entered the mansion. The sound of their footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway. "This will be a good chance for you to see how we Devils battle." She paused for a second, then added, "I should also probably take the time to explain how the servant system works and what traits you gain as one."**

"Ah we finally get more than the barebones." Minato stated. He had been interested in what the Evil Piece system actually entailed.

 **Issei scratched the back of his head in obvious confusion. "What do you mean by traits?"**

"Cue lecture mode!" Exclaimed Naruto, laughing at the glare Rais sent his way.

 **That question was all Rias needed to begin her lesson. "I've already explained the relationships between the Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel factions. The three-way war between those three factions left all sides exhausted in both moral and strength. A large number of pure blood Devils lost their lives, and there simply weren't enough of us to make up for the losses we suffered. Because of this, we needed to find a way to build our forces back. This was how the Evil Piece system was put into place."**

Everyone took a pause before Minato spoke up. "As much as I am loathe to admit it we had a similar way. During wars the curriculum was expedited to make sure the graduating Shinobi would be able to get to the battlefields within a few months of training with their Jonin-sensei's."

Tsunade groaned, knowing exactly what Minato was talking about. She was sure that was the reason that Sarutobi had aged so much in his first tenure as Hokage. Naruto and the devils had a sad look at the fact that essentially children would be sent to a war. Even the factions had tried not to involve children most of the time. For Naruto he be thankful that war had not been going on while he was attending the Academy.

 **Issei gave Rias a look that said he had no clue what she was talking about. Naruto didn't either, but figured she would explain and thus kept himself from reacting too overtly.**

"I'm guessing he would react like you brat." Tsunade commented with a smirk. Naruto merely huffed as he continued to pet Koneko.

 **"Do either of you know what Chess is?"**

 **"Isn't that, like, the European version of Shogi?" asked Naruto, frowning a bit. Rias gave him a nod.**

"Bet Shikimaru would love that." Naruto muttered, knowing his friends obsession with Shogi.

 **"In a manner of speaking. It's very similar to Shogi, but different at the same time. The pieces in Chess are King, Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has it's own unique traits."**

Before Akeno continued a chess board, complete with pieces. It was a simplified set, done in white and velvet blue.

"We can teach you once we take a break." Rias commented, more than a little unnerved with the causal display of power from the velvet room attendants.

 **The group began searching for the wayward Rogue Devil as Rias continued explaining how the Evil Piece system worked. So far there had been no sign of the one they had been ordered to exterminate.**

 **Naruto was just surprised by how clean the place was. Aside from some overturned furniture and a thick layer of dust, there was nothing to show it was being used by anyone. Given that this Rogue Devil was supposed to be eating humans here, he would have expected there to be blood splatters or even a half-eaten corpse of two. At the very least there should have been signs of a struggle.**

"Only devils that have gone completely insane, or have given completely into their bloodlust leave behind tracks that can lead to them. More often than not it's an order or coincidence that stray devils are found." Rias explained. The Shinobi nodded, familiar with that aspect of finding and eliminating rouge shinobi.

 **"For the same reason, each servant undergoes training in a different ability. Although they do not have many skills, they are very powerful in the ones they do know." Rias paused for a moment as she looked inside a room that had once been a sitting area. Nothing but discarded chairs and broken tables were there now. "Because of this, the Evil Piece system has become very popular since it's conception. It's actually gotten to the point where those resurrected as an Evil Piece are being used in a competition called a Rating Game between nobles."**

 **"Rating Game?" asked Issei, a clueless look on his face.**

The shinobi gained interested looks. It sounded just like their version of chunin and jonin exams. They were, after all, not only for the sole sake of promotions. Business often picked up for a hidden village if they made a good impression at the exams

 **Rias placed a hand against a pair of large double doors as she answered him. This was the last place they hadn't looked. "To put it simply, a Rating Game is essentially pitting servants resurrected under the Evil Piece system in a live fire exercise similar to Chess. It's actually gotten to the point where it could influence a Devil's position and rank within the nobility."**

"The similarities are unnatural." Kushina commented. She had more trouble than most with the exams. From what she gathered form Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi Naruto had an even worse time, though the village coming under attack during his first ones may have set the precedent. She could only hope that climbing the ranks of the devils would be easier for her son.

 **Naruto scratched his chin as he read between the lines of her words. "Which means that, at some point, you're going to be expected to participate in a Rating Game, right?"**

 **"I'm still not a mature devil, so it's a ways off," Rias assured Naruto as she pushed open the door. There was a loud rattle followed by the creaking of hinges that had long gone unused as the door opened slowly. "I still can't officially enter the arena."**

The disappointed look on Naruto's face caused Rias to giggle. Naruto reminded her somewhat of her cousin, though she wasn't sure if the world could survive the meeting between them.

Or her sanity.

 **The room beyond was pitch black. Darkness beyond darkness that no amount of enhancements would be able to pierce clung to the room like a cloak.**

 **"And what about 'unofficially'?" asked Naruto, his words making Rias smile. The blond really was quite smart.**

 **"Ugh," Issei groaned as he rubbed his head. "I don't really understand any of this. And what piece am I anyways?"**

Naruto and his parents had a feeling the answer would be humorous at the very least.

 **Naruto perked up. He was also curious to know what piece he had been resurrected under.**

 **"Naruto, Issei, you two are..."**

 **"What a Delicious scent," a voice interrupted Rias from saying anymore. Everyone present turned their attention towards the darkness of the room they were entering. With the doorway open, some light began creeping in, illuminating a bit of the room beyond, though not by much.**

"Ugh, that voice reminded me of Orochimaru." Naruto shivered, more than happy that the Snake Sannin had turned over a new leaf form the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

 **"It's coming," Rias murmured darkly as she glared around the room. Noticing her look, Naruto allowed a kunai to slide into his right hand and held it in a reverse grip.**

 **"But it's also mixed with something foul..."**

 **"I think she's smelling herself," Naruto said out loud, his words causing Akeno to giggle while Rias and Koneko smiled. Kiba looked somewhat amused, but was also sweat dropping at the very Naruto-ish comment. He had heard more than enough of those in class.**

"Humph. Everyone's a critic." Naruto commented. Tsunade could only shake her head, pity for the blonde boy sent out for having to deal with the blonde Uzumaki. Kushina and Minato decided to stay out of it. Kushina was sure that Naruto had inherited the worst part of one side of the parent's humor.

 **"Rogue Devil Vizor, we are here to destroy you!" Rias shouted into the darkness beyond. Naruto eyes sharpened as his ears picked up a dull thud some feet away. He still couldn't see anything due to whatever had moved being covered in darkness, but judging by the rhythmic thuds that followed, whatever it was, was coming towards them.**

"That is never a good sign when it makes that much noise." Naruto said, before grinning ferociously. "Too bad for them though."

Rias would never admit it but the look Naruto was sporting had caused her to be a little aroused. Akeno was a little less subtle in her feeling towards the current look on Naruto's face. A sensual blush had made its way onto her face, and Form the small pants she knew Akeno was more than a little aroused.

The tight feeling in her chest was promptly ignored for now.

 **Something flew out of the darkness. Naruto and everyone who had combat experience, that is to say, everybody except Issei, tensed and prepared to react. They relaxed a moment later, though only slightly, when they realized what it was that had flown out of the darkness and now lay on the ground with blood pooling around it and staining the wood paneling of the floor.**

 **Issei did not relax. If anything, he began to panic.**

 **"A-A corpse!?"**

"Yep, defiantly a civilian." Kushina commented. Though to be fair most people weren't devils or Kick-ass awesome shinobi!

 **Once again, Naruto felt a moment of sympathy strike him as the boy turned green and began to practically hyperventilate. It was clear to him that his fellow servant was in no way prepared for this kind of lifestyle.**

"Rias groaned, remembering those first few weeks. It had been a hard transition, but it was her first servant that had been totally ignorant of the supernatural.

 **"What a nice scent. It smells so delectable that I just want to eat you up. Perhaps when I do, I'll get the chance to see if your blood is as red as your hair."**

Both Rias and Kushina huffed,. It was not the first time they had heard that taunt. And probably wouldn't be the last.

 **Naruto's eyes snapped towards the source of the voice to find that he could finally see who it was; a somewhat attractive female with messy hair, red eyes and no shirt to cover her jiggling boobs.**

"Why would that be one of the first things you notice?" Tsunade growled out. Naruto just shrugged, chalking it up to what he could adequately describe first. He hoped that was enough of an answer. It may have also helped that Koneko had sent the woman into cuteness overload with a quick glance.

 **Or at least, she would have been a moderately attractive female if it weren't for the fact that her lower half was anything but human. Naruto didn't know what kind of beast she was, but the lower portion of her body looked like an accident between a lion and some kind of arachnid. Four large legs with pawed feet kept the thing standing and balanced. There was a prehensile tail sticking out of her hind quarters. And her entire body was covered in fur.**

 **Truly, she was an ugly mother fucker.**

"Agreed." Were the four exact responses of the shinobi. Really what else could be said?

 **"Oppai! Naked oppai!"**

 **Naruto face-palmed as he heard Issei's shout. He sees what had to be the ugliest chick in the entire world, and** _ **that's**_ **the first thing he says?**

Rias had the decency to blush at her pawns actions. The ninjas sent her looks filled with pity, knowing more than anyone the difficulty of a good-hearted pervert.

 **Granted, her top half was... alright. Nowhere near as sexy as Rias or Akeno, and she wasn't even cute enough to compete with Koneko's tight little body, but it wasn't like her upper body was bad. However, that bottom of hers just killed it.**

"Naruto." growled Tsunade, while Kushina could only deadpan stare at her son. Naruto had a feeling the 'other me' defense would not work here.

 **It wasn't even that she had way too much junk in her trunk, just that the trunk she did have was the ugliest damn trunk he had ever laid eyes on.**

 **Well, Naruto supposed Issei wasn't known for being the most lecherous existence at school for nothing. There was a reason he had taken to calling the boy Ero-Debagame, after all.**

"It just fits so well." Naruto commented, with a wide grin. Rias snorted in amusement. Oh, how did the name fit for her pawn.

 **"What an unsightly appearance," Rias crossed her arms under her chest. "It suits you well."**

 **"What a pretentious little girl," Vizor snarled out. Naruto noticed that her human hands were holding onto two bloody javelins. "I'm going to enjoy staining your corpse with fresh blood as dark as your crimson hair."**

Both Rias and Kushina groaned. What was it with taunted red-haired people and wanting to see if their blood matched?

 **"Hmph," Rias smirked and took up a gesture of haughty poise. "I guess it's true what they say about smaller dogs having a louder bark."**

 **Vizor seemed to realize that she had just been insulted. She did not take too kindly to it.**

 **"Y-You bitch!"**

"Wow." Kushina mockingly drawled "Such a witty comeback." The group snickered, more than amused with Kushina's comment.

"Seems to be a fan favorite." Naruto commented, remembering a certain sound kunoichi with a penchant for cursing.

 **Rearing one of her Javelins back, she prepared to throw it, or maybe to close distance and stab Rias. Naruto didn't know. She never got the chance.**

 **"Yuuto!"**

 **"Got it!"**

 **Kiba darted forward, his hands held out on either side, his body becoming nothing more than a blurry streak. Twin swords appeared within his grasp as he reached Vizor, who switched targets from Rias to him.**

"Impressive speed." Minato commented. While it had nothing on Jonin and above Rias' knight was showing his strength.

"Knights are commonly the faster types of the peerage." Rias explained "The drawbacks are the weaker constitution, making them more of a hit and run unit in rating games.

 **"Well, perhaps I should continue our lesson from earlier," Rias said as she watched the proceedings with a single hand on the curve of her shapely hip. Kiba had just dashed in at speeds that Vizor had no hope of keeping up with, his twin swords flashing and slicing off one of her arms in a spray of gore. As the Rogue Devil roared in agony, Rias spoke some more. "As you can see, Yuuto is a Knight, which focuses on incredible speed."**

 **"Die insect!" Vizor roared as she lifted a foot to squash Kiba flat. The young swordsman did not move an inch as the foot began descending, for at that moment, Koenko jumped in, her hands stretched out above her head.**

 **"Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted in shock.**

 **"Don't worry, Issei," Rias said as she and the others not involved in combat yet watched as the foot tried to stomp Koneko into the ground.**

 **It didn't, or rather, it couldn't, as the white-haired first year managed to hold the woman's foot above her head without breaking a sweat.**

The ninja's turned their eyes to the neko girl in Naruto's lap. That little thing had that much strength? Tsunade and Kushina had a look of approval, while Naruto was wondering 'Is it just me or do I like girls with insane strength?'

The simple answer. Yep.

 **"Koneko is a Rook," as she continued speaking, the ground beneath Koneko's feet cracked as she liberally shoved the foot she had been holding above her head off, causing Vizor to stumble, "And a Rook's trait is insane strength and defense."**

"Just like the gaki." Tsunade chuckled. Naruto could only roll his eyes. Sure he had some great strength, but at least he wasn't Lee or Gai-sensei. The thought of him wearing those green spandex was a vomit inducing thought.

Naruto noticed the questioning looks from the devils, even the one in his lap. "What she means to say is that normally I'm up in the front of the fight. Much like Koneko-chan." Naruto had to chuckle at the small blush on the neko girl's cheeks before she buried herself back into his chest.

 **In retaliation for getting shoved away like a fifty pound weakling, Vizor's tail lashed out and Koneko struck the young girl. Said amber eyed cutie was sent flying and only stopped when she smashed her into a wall. The force behind the attack was so great that the wall actually crumbled and Koneko was blown through it.**

 **"That level of attack won't work on Koneko," Rias said, smiling as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.**

 **Indeed, when the smoke cleared, Koneko looked completely unscathed. Not even her skirt was scuffed in any way.**

"Damn. Almost like Gaara's defense." Naruto muttered, more than a little jealous. Sure he had regeneration that was in most times excellent, but not having to heal injuries sounded great.

Tsunade merely nodded, knowing all about Gaara's sand defense form the war and talking with Naruto.

 **"Time for you to be blown away..."**

 **Using the incredible strength granted to her as a Rook, Koneko shoved herself off the ground and was blasted into the air, her left hand clenched into a fist and held above her head. She looked kind of like superman, or supergirl, as she was way to cute to look like that boyscout with the penchant for wearing underwear over his pants.**

"Please tell me that's not a real thing." Naruto muttered, a little green.

"It's a popular for mm of entertainment called comics." Rias commented. She was more of an anime fan than superhero and comic books. She noticed Naruto shaking his head before the story continued.

 **Like a rocket, the cute little first year crashed straight into Vizor's underbelly. The power behind her attack had so much force to it that the much larger Devil was blown off the ground and launched in a parabolic arc before descending and crashing straight through a wall.**

 **Koneko clapped the dust off her hands, that bored look still on her face. "...So weak."**

"It's like a younger, cuter version of Tsunade. Strength wise." Kushina commented before adding. "Let's hope she doesn't' have a gambling or drinking problem."

"Only to sweets." Akeno commented, loving the expression of depression on the older blondes face. Servers her right for having a bust like that at her age.

 **"Hehe," Naruto smiled as he walked up to the girl he had taken such a shine to, and began rubbing her head. The blank expression turned into one of bliss as she leaned into his hand. "You really are something, Koneko-chan." Koneko just purred in response.**

Another purr caused Rias to turn away from the scene. Both of them.

 **Still standing where she had been since the start of the battle, Rias' eye twitched at the scene. "Can you two not do that here? We're still in combat, you know?"**

"Yes leave the petting and pampering for later." Akeno stated, enjoying the annoyed glare sent her way by her King.

 **"Ah, right." Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he took his hand off Koneko's head, causing the first year to pout. "My bad."**

"So cute!" Kushina squealed, her thoughts mirrored by everyone else. Rias had an idea of where Naruto's love of cute things had come from.

 **"Ugh," Vizor moaned in pain, "How can a group so young be so strong."**

 **"And now you'll get to see the last member of my peerage after you two," Rias decided to ignore what had happened between Koneko and Naruto. There was no reason to get upset over it anyways. It's not like she was jealous or anything.**

Several looks of amusement made the Gremory Heir turn away, folding her arms under her bust.

'Stupid Oppai" Koneko commented. Naruto laughed, sure the young girl was a little jealous of the rather generous bosoms of three other women. Rias had gained a tic mark from her rooks comments.

It wasn't her fault! Blame genetics!

 **"Akeno?"**

 **"Of course, Buchou," Akeno was all smiles as she clapped her hands in front of her face. There was something seriously disturbing about that pleasant and beautiful smile. Issei felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "Now, I wonder how I should do this?"**

"Kami it's another Anko. The universe is good enough with one. But two?" Tsunade muttered, letting out a large sigh as she came to terms with the fact Anko had been reincarnated into this girl sitting across form her.

It hadn't been the first time they had mentioned this 'Anko' and was rather curios to meet the woman they compared her with.

 **As a smiling Akeno began to slowly walk towards the struggling to stand Vizor, Rias continued her lecture. "Akeno is my Queen."**

 **"Y-You bitch..."**

 **"Ara, ara," smiling despite the insult, or maybe even because of it, Akeno tilted her head and looked down at the Rogue Devil. "You're still so energetic it seems. I guess that means you can withstand more punishment."**

"You even have her freaking grin!" Naruto shouted, a little shiver of fear going down his spine. Akeno merely sent a sweet smile his way.

 **A flash appeared within the room.**

 **"Then, how about I try something like this!"**

 **ZZZZZTTT!**

 **Akeno raised her hand and sparks of lightning shot from her fingertips, into the air, then descended upon the hapless Vizor.**

 **"GRAAAAA!"**

"Lightning? And it seems you have high mastery over it." Minato commented, earning a curious look from Akeno. "Lightning is one of the more direct attack elements Shinobi can wield."

 **"As a Queen, Akeno has all the abilities of a Pawn, Knight, Bishop and Rook. She's the invincible Vice President of our club," as Rias spoke, Naruto found himself paying extra attention to Akeno. He had noticed something... off, about her as she began zapping lightning at Vizor.**

Naruto snorted in amusement. Sure off let's go with that.

 **Akeno's breathing had picked up drastically, despite an attack of that level not being anywhere near enough to tire someone like her out. There was a heavy blush staining her cheeks as well, and she was squeezing her thighs together and shuddering in ecstasy every few seconds.**

Akeno was giggling to herself, fondly remembering that particular hunt. Rias just groaned, hoping to just get through this part of the book quickly.

 **"Oh my," Akeno licked her lips as she stared at the charred body of Vizor, the small flush on her cheeks increasing to a brighter red. "It looks like you can still continue. I wonder how long you can keep this up?"**

Leaning over to Tsunade Naruto whispered "I don't think her and Anko should ever meet."

"Agreed." Responded Tsunade, sweat dropping at both the girls' expressions of ecstasy.

 **Naruto had seen that look before. It was a look he had seen a few times on particularly drunk women when he entered a brothel with Ero-Sennin during their training trip. He would recognize that expression anywhere.**

Kushina and Tsunade merely let out a sigh, knowing htat the pervert was probably laughing his as off in the Pure Lands. Minato could only smile, remembering his own troubles with Jiriaya's 'training trips'.

 **"Akeno mainly specializes in attacking her opponents with magic."**

 **Akeno, her breathing erratic as if she had just finished a six hour romp fest, lifted her hand again, a large smile on her flushed cheeks. The way she licked her lips was as freaky as it was enticing.**

Naruto had to turn away, a blush appearing on his face. It wasn't his fault that he had been turned on by the Snake mistress licking his blood.

Or the fact she had dragged him off for some 'fun' time after saving Konoha.

 **"She is also the world's biggest sadist."**

"She might be your world's biggest sadist, but ours is Mitarashi Anko." Tsunade stated with some hesitance.

 **ZZZTTTT!**

 **"GYYAAAAA!"**

 **That was the sound of Vizor being electrocuted again, and again... and again... and again.**

"She would a great interrogator." Kushina whispered to Minato. The Yondaime Hokage could only chuckle as Rias laid her head into her hands, attempting to hide an embarrassed blush at her friend and queen's actions.

 **Akeno, it seemed, loved toying with her opponents. Naruto was strangely reminded of Anko as he watched the Yamato Nadeshiko work, god bless that crazy snake lady's sexy soul.**

"So you can notice women…" Tsunade commented, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead. Make fun of my denseness for romantic feelings." Naruto responded.

 **As Issei shivered in fear from watching Akeno take sexual pleasure from causing mass amounts of pain, Kiba made to reassure him. "Don't worry too much. The Vice President is very gentle with her allies."**

 **ZZZTTTT!**

 **"GRRRAAAA!"**

 **Issei shivered again as he turned around and saw Akeno blasting what now looked like a well done steak with more lightning.**

 **Naruto whistled as he walked up to the pair. "Is it wrong that I find Akeno to be extremely sexy right now?"**

Naruto could only blush cherry red at his counterparts comment. Everyone let out a chuckle, even more so when they noticed the Neko girl pout up from her position on his chest.

 **Staring at the blond like he was something diseased, Issei quickly moved away, hoping he would not get infected by whatever Naruto had.**

"Oi! If anyone should be diseased it should be the pervert!" The snickers form everyone else made him realize that they were directed to him.

 **"Ha..." Akeno sighed, her body shuddering with post orgasmic bliss as she held a hand to her cheek. "It seems that still wasn't enough to kill her." Issei sweat dropped as he looked at Vizor. She may not be dead, technically, but she was most certainly not what he would call alive either. "I suppose I'll let the President have the final blow."**

 **Rias walked up to the thoroughly defeated Vizor, stopping just a few feet away. Her was face blank, a perfectly composed mask befitting a Devil of her high standing.**

"It's like looking at a Hyuuga or any stuffy noble." Naruto whispered to his mother, who snickered in amusement. For some reason Rias had the urge to slap the blonde Uzumaki silly at the moment.

 **"Do you have any last words?"**

 **"Kill me..."**

 **"Very well then," Rias smiled, her eyes sharpening and turning a tad feral. Naruto would admit, it was even sexier than watching Akeno get aroused by causing pain.**

The blushes on both Rias and Naruto's faces had reached atomic levels, as they caught each other's gazes. They quickly looked away, though Rias noted that Kushina was leaning forward as if scrutinizing her. The Gremory Heir squirmed a bit in her seat, a little unnerved at the Uzumaki matriarchs look.

 **He must be turning into some kind of masochist.**

Naruto could only sputter, not being able to come up with a denial.

 **Damn that Jiraiya. It seemed some of his ways were sticking.**

 **"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."**

 **As Rias held up her hand, what looked like a ball of black energy erupted above her palm. With an almost absentmindedness, she held it out towards Vizor and then let it loose.**

 **The effect was impressive. The energy slammed into Vizor, creating an inferno of dark flames that, upon vanishing, revealed the Rogue Devil they had been sent to kill was no more. There was nothing left, not even drop of blood to stain the floor with.**

"What makes it more impressive is the little effort it took to completely dispose of the body." Minato muttered in slight awe." It took considerable effort to completely dispose of a body, more so if the fight had dragged on across a broad space. Even drops of blood were disposed of to prevent secrets form leaking out.

 **Naruto whistled. "Now** _ **that**_ **was impressive." And he wasn't lying. Though he had seen much more impressive battles and attacks; and if he could be so bold, felt that his battles against people like Nagato, Tobi and Madara were far more impressive, it did not mean what he had seen here was any less incredible. He had never seen something get so thoroughly destroyed to the point where there was not even charred remains.**

 **"It's over everyone," Rias smiled at her peerage, "Let's go back and have some tea."**

Kushina snickered before pointing towards Tsunade "Or Sake, and copious amounts of it."

A quick chakra enhanced smack had Kushina rubbing a lump on her head. A satisfied Tsunade motioned for Akeno to continue.

 **Everyone began to leave. It wasn't like there was any reason left to stay in the dump of a mansion, and with no more reason to stay, no one wanted to continue smelling all the blood that Vizor had left in the house.**

 **"Excuse me, Buchou..."**

 **"Hmm?" Rias turned to look at Issei, "What is it?"**

 **I was just wondering..." Issei began, "You never explained what my role was."**

"It's like watching new genin capture Tora." Naruto said, more than happy to see the pervert's reactions.

He somehow knew it would be hilarious.

 **"I have to admit, I'm curious to know what I am as well," Naruto said. Truthfully, he didn't think he would need whatever abilities he gained from his piece, but he was curious nonetheless.**

'I still haven't figured out what that piece my counterpart used on him was.' Rias thought with some confusion. Maybe Sona would be able to help identify it.

 **"That's right," she eyed the two, "I forgot to tell you what you two are. Issei, your role is..." Issei grinned and rubbed his hands together, probably thinking he was something awesome like a Knight or Rook. "...Pawn."**

 **He was disappointed.**

A new round of laughter proceeded the image on the screen of the pawns reactions. The face on the screen went through several different reactions, each one hilariously overdone.

 **"You mean to tell me I'm the lowest rank there is!?" Issei began crying. Large streams of tears like waterfalls came pouring out of his eyes in mass quantities, running down his face. Strangely enough, these tears did not stain his clothes. How odd.**

"Power of the perverted." Naruto muttered, remembering the strange powers Jiriaya would somehow exhibit.

 **"There, there," Naruto patted the boy's shoulder. "It'll be alright."**

"I would do something like that!" Naruto said in-between laughs. Koneko had a small smirk, one that did not go unnoticed by her peers. It was the most expression they had seen of the rook, including yesterday. Despite Rias' annoyance she figured this would be therapeutic for the Nekoshou girl.

 **"Don't patronize me!"**

 **"Ne, Rias," Naruto said, "I'm curious, what piece am I?"**

 **"You?" Rias frowned, her countenance shifting from amused to uncertain. "I... I don't know."**

'Dang.' Rias thought. It was weird her counterpart knew nothing about the evil piece she used to resurrect the blonde Uzumaki.

 **"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, now also frowning. "How can you not know?"**

 **"The Piece I used on you was very special. It was given to me by my older brother." She paused to gather her thoughts. "It's called a Mutated Piece. It's basically a Chess Piece that was normal at one point, but mutated and became something else. It contains all the original powers of the original piece it was, but it's no longer a proper representation of that piece and is much stronger than it was originally."**

"Another thing to note is that mutated pieces are rare, even among the more powerful devils." Rias stated, getting a nod form the ninjas. It made sense since this version of Naruto seemed to be after the fourth Shinobi War. If the pieces determined what could be resurrected it would make sense that the more powerful the piece the easier the resurrection.

"And Issei took all Eight of your pawns?" Naruto commented. Rias merely let out a long suffering moan.

"Let's not talk about that." She was still a little miffed, especially with Sona rubbing it in her face.

 **"I see. So you can't determine what it was then?"**

 **Rias shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She smiled and tried to add some brevity to the situation. "I guess that means we're going to discover what your Piece is together."**

"Such a romantic moment Buchou." Both Naruto and Rias Shot up, glaring at the Queen of Rias' peerage.

"I agree." Kushina stated, much to the embarrassment of the two.

"Mom!"

 **Naruto found himself smiling as well. Truthfully, he didn't care what his piece was. Naruto would not need whatever trait it gave him. All he needed were the skills he had honed to perfection back in his home world.**

 **He would be the strongest Devil in the world regardless of what his Evil Piece was.**

 **That was a promise.**

 **Dettebayo.**

Naruto let out a groan, wishing for that particular phrase to not be at the exact end of the chapter. Akeno got the groups attention as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Theres another part called the Omake."

 **Omake ― A Request Gone Wrong!**

 **Rias was sitting at her desk late at night, working on some paperwork.**

 **It wasn't something she enjoyed doing. Paperwork, that is, but it** _ **was**_ **something that needed to get done. As the heiress to an old and powerful clan of Devils, and the owner of the city, it fell upon her to do it.**

 **It was just another reason she didn't like being the heiress to a powerful family. She could almost see why her brother was always trying to skip out on his paperwork.**

Tsunade and Minato could emphasize with the girl. Paperwork, the eternal enemy of any leader.

 **Exhaling a deep breath, Rias finished the last of the papers. Setting down her pen, she grabbed the last sheet of paper and moved it from the 'unfinished' section to the 'finished' section on her desk.**

 **The busty young red head leaned back in her comfortable leather seat, her arms stretching up behind her head, causing her breasts to jiggle enticingly. Had Issei been there at that moment, he would have likely been blown straight through a wall by a nosebleed.**

"That poor wall." Naruto said, a smile tugging at her lips. The blush at seeing Rias' breasts caused Kushina and Minato to chuckle.

 **Just as Rias was about to stand up and head to the room containing her bed, a bright, orange light filled the room. Blinking, she looked over at the floor, where a summoning circle she recognized as belonging to Naruto appeared.**

 **A second later said boy appeared within the single.**

 **Rias raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Naruto?"**

 **Her voice had him snapping his eyes over to her, a frantic look in them.**

"I've seen that look before." Tsunade said. Kushina nodded, having a good idea of what was wrong with her son at the moment.

 **"Rias!" Like a man who had just seen his life raft after being tossed into a raging maelstrom, Naruto rushed over to her. Rias would have leaned back as the blond-haired Uzumaki placed his hands on her shoulder and began shaking her back and forth. "Quick! You have to hide me! You have to save me!"**

 **"Hide you? Save you?" Rias gripped the frantic blond's forearms to stop him from shaking her. "What's going on, Naruto? And why are you shirtless?" She looked at him again, then blinked. "And is that glitter?"**

The group was laughing at the scene, whereas Naruto was just confused

"What in the hell?"

 **It was indeed. Covering Naruto from head to toe was mass quantities of glitter. His defined, male body sparkled and shone with each movement, even as thousands of tiny sparkles flew off him from his frantic movements.**

 **The blue-eyed Devil looked almost like he had been shot at point blank with several glitter canons.**

 **"Never mind that!" Naruto's panicked eyes flickered around the room, as if he were expecting to be attacked any second now. "You have to protect me!"**

 **"Protect you?" Rias' eyebrows furrowed. "From what?"**

 **"From them!"**

"Fangirls." Kushina growled. Naruto had paled, remembering the fangirls he had gotten after saving Konoha form Pain. He understood why Sasuke tended to avoid anything fangirl wise.

 **Rias was just about to open her mouth and ask who 'them' was, but never got the chance. At that exact moment, the door to the Occult Research Club Room was busted open.**

 **"Oh God! They found me!"**

 **Rias blinked as several dozen girls, all covered in glitters and sparkles and glow-in-the-dark armbands rushed into the room.**

"What exactly did you get yourself into?" Rias asked, a little miffed about all the glitter getting everywhere. It may not have been her office but by Maou she liked it clean!

"I have no clue." Was the deadpan response from the blonde in question.

 **"There he is!"**

 **"Let's get them!"**

 **"Come back here, Naruto-kun!"**

 **"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"**

 **Quicker then Rias could actually follow, Naruto bolted towards the window. Seconds later, the glass was shattered as the blond jumped through the window without even bothering to open it.**

"That is defiantly coming out of your pay."

"Yeah I know." Naruto grumbled.

 **"AFTER HIM GIRLS!"**

 **It wasn't long after Naruto had left that the girls filed out of the room, leaving Rias alone. Said buxom beauty could only sit there, staring at the now broken down door and busted window with wide, blinking eyes.**

 **"What just happened?"**

"Isn't that the million Ryo question?" Minato said, before taking the book from Akeno. Before he could start a knock came from the door the group had come through. Theodore was there in an instant, opening the door to let whoever had arrived. Rias had a feeling she should have hidden the book when a familiar head of crimson hair was the first thing she noticed.

* * *

Heh heh heh. kami i love cliffhangers. even obvious ones.

In Light we find victory

SandewrPally


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading Devil Ninja**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original Work by The Engulfing Silence**

* * *

 **So... hi everyone. Sorry for the delay.  
**

 **Ok now with that out of the way i bring you the next chapter of Reading Devil Ninja. Here's answers for Reviews.**

 **Expect various people to come to the Velvet Room, including the girls that are interested in Naruto. So Ravel, yes.**

 **I'll try to get the power levels between the two series more in line.**

 **Everyone has a hate/love relationship with decent hangovers.**

 **And with that**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

"RIAS-TAN!"

At the proclamation form the red-haired man all Rias could do was groan and blush in embarrassment. As the man, followed by a silver-haired woman ion a maid's outfit of all things, stepped through the door the Shinobi were on high alert. These two radiated power similar to Rias, though on a whole different scale. The feel of their powers were also different. While the male felt like incarnate destruction, the woman felt much like Haku's power felt. Again, on a whole different scale. Needless to say the shinobi were on edge.

"Brother, how did you even know we were here?"

"Mou Rias-tan, a brother can't worry about his sister?"

The man pouted towards Rias, while the woman had turned towards the Shinobi. They could easily tell that if a fight broke out they would be in for one heck of a fight. Luckily the tension was diffused rather quickly due to the Velvet Room attendants.

"Ah, I see Elizabeth delivered the message." Margaret stated, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Yes, though how she got through the various wards and protections around my office still baffles me."

Margaret merely gave a small smile as she gestured towards the two new arrivals. "She does have a way with getting messages to people.. For now though I believe introductions are in order."

At the gesture the red-haired man turned to notice the four Shinobi, with one petting his sister's rook to blissful euphoria. "Ah, I guess we should introduce ourselves."

The red-haired man offered a small nod as he introduced himself. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current Maou's. The beautiful lady next to me is my Queen and wife Grayfia Lucifuge."

Menato took the reins for the shinobi. "I am Namikaze Minato, Yondaime of Konohagakure. My wife is Uzumaki Kushina." at being introduced the Uzumaki matriarch sent a small wave though the Shinobi and older devils could tell she was a little on edge "Next to her is Senju Tsunade, Godaime of Konohagakure. And Finally

"Uzumaki Naruto, at you service." Exclaimed Naruto, earning a bemused look from Minato. Sirzechs had let outa few chuckles before turning to Margaret.

"The message said that Rias and her peerage were reading a book?"

"Indeed." Margaret said, the small smile having not left her face. "The book is primarily about the young man" she pointed to Naruto "And his effect on your dimension."

"I see. Well then let's not delay!" Before anyone could stop him Sirzechs had snatched the book and appeared next to Rias on their couch. Grayfia proceeded to stand behind him, much to the confusion of the Shinobi. For some Reason Rias knew that her brother was possible the last person she wanted to read about her life. He was already a sis-con of somewhat extreme portions. 'Though it could be worse she mused.

Elsewhere Sona sneezed, annoyed that the paperwork she was on blew out of her hands.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Time to Fight!**

* * *

 **Naruto stifled a yawn as he woke up after another exhausting night. His body ached in places that no amount of healing jutsu could fix, probably because they were not actually wounds but the result of a nights hard training. Cuts could be healed, bones mended, muscles restored, but the ache brought about by hard work and good old fashion exercise could only be healed with time.**

"Sure they can, except when the person in question trains themselves to utter exhaustion and actual needs medical care." Tsunade stated, directing her gaze to Naruto.

"It was only a couple of times!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto could only grumble as everyone chuckled.

 **It didn't help that Naruto pushed himself quite hard last night after watching that battle between the rest of Rias' peerage and Vizor. He was in good shape, but he wanted to be stronger, strong enough that he could be of help to Rias and his new friends. That meant working back up to where he had been before getting sent to this strange world, no matter how painful such a task was.**

Naruto could only groan as Tsunade sent a smug look at him. It didn't help that his mother was berating Minato for his son inheriting his training habits.

 **As his mind began the slow process of waking up he absently let his hands rub the curvaceous body of the beautiful red head in his arms.**

Sirzechs had paused before turning to his now sputtering and blushing sister. Akeno could only hold her hand over her mouth, trying and failing to hold in her giggles.

"Other me!" Rias shouted in an attempt to defend herself from well… her other self. Sirzechs merely decided to continue reading before forming a definite opinion about his sister being in the same bed as the blond Ninja.

 **His thoughts soon turned to his training; what he was good at, what he was bad at, what he would need to improve on.**

 **Surprisingly enough, he discovered that his chakra control was exceptional, which was a nice change from his previously horrendous control. It wasn't perfect, but he wasn't going to become a medical ninja or Genjutsu specialist so perfect chakra wasn't necessary.**

"You, a medic?" Tsunade chuckled. Kushina gave her son a pat on the ack in companionship, knowing the struggles of having above average chakra reserves and none of the control for smaller Shinobi techniques.

 **Though he was hoping to replicate baa-chan's super strength, which he remembered Sakura saying needed very precise chakra control. It would be hard, especially since Naruto did not have a clue as to how good his control needed to be.**

"That would be awesome." Naruto muttered. HE had seen what Tsunade and Sakura were capable of, and with his diminished chakra reserved it would come in handy.

 **His Ninjutsu was terrible.**

'And there's the drawback.' The Shinobi thought.

 **While his control over his chakra had become a thousand times better than before, it was only due to the fact that the amount of chakra he could now use was so much smaller than what he used to that he had naturally better control. This meant that many of his more chakra intensive jutsu were out of his reach.**

"That is a big problem." Naruto said, a little more worried about his story counterpart.

 **Considering almost all of his jutsu were chakra intensive and required the reserves of an above average jounin to even use, that left him with a very big problem.**

"That would be an understatement." Minato commented. To not be able to use most of your arsenal was a huge hit to his son's combat potential. Unbeknownst to everyone else Sirzechs had looked at Naruto in interest before continuing the story.

 **Thankfully, all was not lost. Naruto still had some of his more basic jutsu, including the ones Jiraiya had taught him when they were training. He only had a few that were B-rank and below, but they should be enough for now. At least until he could begin making his own jutsu. It shouldn't be too hard for someone as awesome as him. If Sasuke had been able to make his own jutsu, then so could Naruto.**

"Someone's a little jealous." Akeno teased, earning a growl from Naruto. Though they had worked out their issues there were still some problems with Sasuke. Mainly the fact that he still kind of had a stick up his ass.

 **Next he would need...would... need...need...**

"Ah. Seems someone realized that he's not alone." Kushina stated, much to the embarrassment of both Naruto and Rias.

… **.**

… **.**

 **Eh?**

 **As his mind became fully awake and cognizant, the blond-haired, whisker-faced former Konoha ninja finally realized where he was, what he was doing, and that there was a very familiar person laying in his bed...again.**

At the questioning look from both Sirzechs and Grayfia Rias' blush had reached the same shade of color as her hair. Unfortunately Akeno was there to dig her hole a little deeper.

"Ara ara, it seems you've been there every night eh Bucou?"

Cue atomic level blush. The two older devils shifted their gaze to Naruto and surprisingly a somewhat jealous Koneko.

"Other us?" Naruto defended weakly.

 **How many times does this make now? Six? Seven? He was beginning to lose count.**

Rias could only sputter as she heard that line. She was that comfortable being around Naruto? How else could she explain sleeping with him in the same bed for a week?

 **Groaning, Naruto thought about what he should do. He could slip out of the room, go take a shower, cook some breakfast, and get ready for school―not something that brought about pleasant thoughts for the young man―**

The three older shinobi chuckled, reminded of the stories they had heard from Kakashi and other sources. Rias and Akeno could only smile at the thoughts of the blonde Uzumaki.

 **or he could just stay where he was and relax, which was infinitely more preferable. After all, what hot-blooded male wouldn't want to lay in bed with a drop-dead-gorgeous and completely naked female in their arms.**

 **It seems Issei isn't the only pervert around here.**

"What? I'm nothing like Issei." Naruto pouted at being compared to the perverted pawn. It was like before when some people compared him to Jiriaya on the training trip. Rias merely blushed at Naruto's thoughts about her.

 **However, as nice as laying in bed with this beautiful, naked girl in his arms sounded, there were things he wanted to know: like finding out just why she was in his bed again.**

"That is the question on everyone's mind." Tsunade commented, her eye twitching at the situation that had apparently been repeated a couple of times.

 **"Rias," Naruto said. The girl didn't stir. Frowning, he shook her a bit and spoke more loudly. "Rias. Rias. Wake up."**

"Not exactly a morning person." Sirzechs commented to the shinobi, who chuckled while Rias shouted for her brother to stop. "We had to make sure she didn't blast any of the morning staff when she was woken up."

"Brother! That was a long time ago."

"Sure it was." Sirzechs said, leaving a sputtering Rias as he continued. The Shinobi were chuckling at the reaction form the Gremory Heiress.

 **"Mmm..." Rias moaned slightly as she drifted back into the world of conscious thought. Sitting up, once again heedless of her nudity, Rias yawned widely as she raised a single hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes.**

Naruto was a little glad that Koneko was sitting in his lap. But while it did hide his reaction to Rias' beauty, it did not stop Koneko from reacting to it. Or the slight rubbing she had started. Kushina had covered Minato's eyes, with the man himself chuckling at the expression he was certain was on his son's face.

 **It was almost as cute as Koneko, only instead of being adorable, her actions were incredibly sensual. It was like her very being just exuded a sort of cute and innocent sexiness that was such a natural part of her she didn't even know it existed. Rias was definitely what Jiraiya would call the "girl next door" type.**

"Who is this Jiriaya if I might ask?"

"A perverted lecher." Was Tsunade's immediate response.

"Our sensei. "Naruto and Minato responded.

"An older version of your sister's pawn." Kushina stated with some mirth, much to the embarrassment of Rias. She got it already, Issei was the King among perverts!

"Despite his rather, unethical hobbies, Jiriaya was one of the strongest Shinobi form Konohagakure produced." Minato corrected, though he didn't deny that Jiriaya was in fact a pervert among perverts. A super pervert if you will.

 **"Good morning, Rias," Naruto said softly. Rias looked down at him as she rubbed her eyes and offered a sleepy smile.**

 **"Good morning, Naruto," she greeted, making Naruto smile in return. It left a second later as he remembered he was supposed to be a bit disgruntled.**

"Ahh, but you two look so cute together." Kushina commented. What made it worse was Sirzechs nodding along with Kushina's statement. Even form the little he read, and the way the Naruto across form him acted, it seemed that this Naruto was a good match for his sister. Much better than that bastard-

Taking a deep breath, he put that off to the side. Maybe he could help Rias find a solution through this place.

 **Or was he? Waking up with a beautiful woman was certainly not something he should be complaining about, after all. Still, it was a bit annoying to wake up with someone else when you know they had not been there the night before.**

 **"Care to tell me why you're in my bed...again?" asked Naruto with a single raised eyebrow. Rias blinked several times as she registered his words before smiling.**

"I seems Rias-sama rather enjoys this situation." Grayfia commented, earning some laughs from the group. Rias sent her brother's wife a betrayed look, while Grayfia just kept her stoic look.

 **"I had trouble sleeping on my own," Rias admitted, causing Naruto to look at her oddly. "Normally it's fine so long as I have something to snuggle with, like one of my stuffed...toys, but for some reason I just couldn't get a good nights sleep. I suppose you could say I was feeling restless."**

"Oh those poor stuffed toys." Akeno commented, more than familiar with her king's penchant for cuddling. She herself had cuddled, along with Koneko, multiple times but grew out of forcing her peerage to share her bed. Though it seemed Naruto was swiftly undoing any progress to not needing a 'cuddle-buddy'. Koneko had not stopped glaring at her king for sleeping with the blonde Uzumaki.

 **Naruto struggled as he tried to work through what she was saying. It wasn't that he didn't understand her words so much as he just could not picture Rias having any stuffed toys. She didn't seem the type.**

…

"Really?" Kushina stated to her son. From her perspective Rias was the type that made stuffed animals sensual without even trying. Minato must have had the same idea, for the pitying look he gave his son was any indication.

 **Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. She was very grabby in her sleep, as he could attest to. He could easily picture her holding onto some large, overstuffed, human-sized animal or something as she slept.**

 **On a side note, it was a very cute image.**

"Would you like to see a picture?" Sirzechs stated. At Kushina's nod the elder devil had produced a photo that was instantly disintegrated by a heavily breathing Rias.

She thought she had destroyed all those photos, for devil's sake.

 **Naruto dispelled those thoughts with a shake of his head as Rias began to speak some more. "Then I remembered how easy it was to fall asleep next to you. You were so warm and cozy, like being next to a fire without the possibility of getting burned. I just couldn't help myself."**

Naruto groaned, more than familiar with how his natural body heat made for, in several of the women he had slept with terms, the perfect cuddle buddy.

 **Naruto sighed as he rubbed his eyes with a tired expression. What to do, what to do, what to do. It wasn't that it necessarily bothered him that she slept with him. He would admit that it felt nice to wake up next to a warm body. It hadn't happened enough back in the Elemental Nations.**

Kushina and Tsunade frowned before turning their looks to Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki merely shrugged, knowing that Jiriaya had corrupted him a little beyond the grave.

 **At the same time, as much as he liked Rias, he still didn't know her that well, and he wasn't the kind of guy to allow intimacy to develop without knowing he and the girl in question really did love each other.**

Naruto, along with his parents, could only smile at the other Naruto's thoughts. He was in agreement with his counterpart when it came to love and intimacy.

 **That one time at the brothel during his training trip did not count. It would never count.**

"Naruto!" Tusnade and Kushina whipped their heads around to a shocked and pale Naruto. That was one tidbit about their training trip he would have rather anyone not have known.

"He tricked me!" Naruto quickly defended himself, hoping that his godfather's reputation would save him. Which made him feel dirty for some reason.

Minato could only shake his head, guessing what method he had used to get Naruto into that situation.

 **Curse that Jiraiya!**

"The pervert is very lucky he is dead at the moment." Tsunade growled while Kushina cracked her knuckles, tresses of her waving around as if they were tails.

In the pure lands Jiriaya had a feeling of dread, and he knew that it had to do with his godson somehow.

 **"Does it bother you that much?"**

 **Naruto made the mistake of looking at Rias when she asked him that question. The blond had often felt that Koneko was the very definition of moe, and that was true, but Rias had something special that Koneko did not.**

Rias ignored the look that her rook was sending her, a little unnerved with the neko girl being more expressive ever since meeting Naruto.

 **The first thing he noticed was the way her hair fell down around her face. It gave the gorgeous red head a strange aura, a combination of innocence and mystery that entranced all who laid eyes on her. Her bangs fell about her face, hovering around and over her eyes.**

By this point Naruto was blushing once again, along with Rias. The adults were looking between the two teens with amused expressions, except Koneko. The neko girl was pouting and sending her King a death glare at the moment.

 **Which were the next two objects on the list of things he noticed. He had been enchanted by those eyes the first day they met, loving their unique color. Right now those eyes had narrowed into a look that was somehow both remorseful and seductive.**

 **It may have had something to do with the sad frown on those beautiful, pink lips, which was the third thing he noticed.**

"Ah, putting my son in a full throttle guilt trip? Very sneaky Rias." Kushina commented, earning a confused sputter form the girl in question. Sirzechs had managed to take a picture of her expression before continuing.

 **Or maybe it just had something to do with her breasts. She was still naked, after all.**

"Naruto.." Tsunade growled.

Naruto could only shrug weakly. They were nice breats! What the heck was he going to say?!

 **"No, no," Naruto waved his hands in front of his face, as if attempting to ward off the look she was giving him. He may have some experience when it came to naked women thanks to Jiraiya, but he had next to none when it came to situations like this. Zero tolerance meant his will and fortitude quickly eroded. "It's not a bother at all! I like it very much in fact!"**

Akeno had made a whipping motion, earning embarrassed stuttering from her King and Naruto. Oh, how she was enjoying the teasing she was getting into!

 **"Really?" Before he knew it, Rias was leaning in, her eyes growing large and sparkling with joy. It was almost as bad as the other look.**

Naruto could only stare in suppressed horror. He had never been able to resist looks like that, from anyone. Except maybe Lee. Then it was disturbing.

 **"Yes, really!" Naruto leaned backwards, hoping against hope that maybe space would lessen the effects of her technique. It didn't, but that was mostly because he was lying down and couldn't actually lean back. "I mean, it felt really nice... You know, holding you in my arms and all... I..." He flushed suddenly. It was one thing to sleep with a naked girl. It was quite another to explain your feelings about something like this through words. "It feels... really nice..."**

Rias had a smile on her face like that of the cat that caught the canary. Which was promptly crushed when she remembered her brother was currently in the same room. Reading the same thing that she was secretly taking joy in.

 **Rias smile widened. It wasn't quite the cat that ate the canary look, but it did make Naruto feel like he was missing something.**

"Oh son." Minato shook his head, knowing that his son's denseness was coming full force.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Rias Gremory was still smiling when she entered the Student Council room. She was feeling inordinately pleased with herself, and why shouldn't she? She had finally discovered a way to make Uzumaki Naruto flustered.**

The Shinobi had shocked looks. Though Naruto and the rest of the group could easily tell that they were just messing with the blonde Uzumaki.

 **She had been a little disconcerted by how unaffected he was by her nudity. Despite not having many (or any) of the modesty taboos that humans do, she was well aware of the effects her body had on the male (and some of the female) population. That this boy seemed completely unaffected by it bothered her.**

"Please don't take it personal Rias." Naruto said. "I was 'trained' by Jiriaya to resist the female body."

"Which we will be discussing once we get back to Konoha." Tsunade threatened. Naruto could only gulp, more than happy that his godfather was in the pure lands. He might not have survived the beating from an enraged grandmother figure.

 **That wasn't to say he didn't like what he saw. She had clearly seen the appreciation he had for her body during those times she woke up in his bed (and since she always woke up in his bed these days, well...you get the picture). Several times she caught his eyes wandering over the swells of her breasts or tracing the curves of her hips with lingering glances.**

Sirzechs looked between the two mentioned teenagers, who couldn't look at the maou in the eyes at the moment. The Maou Lucifer merely smiled, more than happy that her apparent peerage member wasn't a complete and utter pervert.

From what his informants were reporting the boy had jumpstarted his training, which was a definite increase from just a few weeks ago.

 **But his gaze was not like those of Issei's or other men. It was...different. There was no other way to describe it. When he looked at her, it felt different than when other men looked at her. There was no real lust in his gaze, no desire to do something more to her then simply looking...or it was just so well hidden that she couldn't see it. Either way it felt like nothing more than simple admiration of her beauty.**

'Much the way we came to be married.' Were the thoughts of both married couples. It was the little things, and it seems Rias and Naruto had started down that path. The counterparts at least.

 **It was both flattering and at the same time disappointing. That was why she was so elated to have finally found something that affected him.**

 **While Naruto was unaffected by her nudity (at least as unaffected as a teenage male with raging hormones can be), he could not remain unaffected by the feelings of a woman. It seemed his entire personality, or a very good chunk of it, was built towards ensuring the happiness of others. He simply didn't like to see other people sad.**

Naruto could only sheepishly chuckle, more than happy with the realization Rias had made towards him. He truly was happy with the people precious to him happy as well.

 **She didn't really know if it was because she was a girl or not, though she felt it certainly helped her chances. Regardless of how unaffected he was by her nudity, Naruto was still male. All men were predisposed towards acting out in some way when dealing with a member of the opposite sex, whether that was acting like a chauvinistic pig or a chivalrous knight was dependent upon the persons personality.**

 **Naruto was definitely the latter of the two.**

The devils had a good idea of a good example of a chauvinistic pig. The shinobi could probably add more than a few to that list.

 **"Gremory-san," a voice greeted her as she entered the room.**

 **Rias did not even bother looking around the clubroom as she waltzed up to the desk where a girl around her age with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes sat. She sat herself down on the empty chair in front of the desk and greeted her rival with a smile.**

 **"Sona-san."**

 **Sona Sitri, a third year like her and the School President of the Student Council, looked at her over red rimmed glasses.**

"She looks so serious." Naruto commented. The devils could only laugh, more than happy that someone she hadn't even met had called her out on it.

 **"It is very rare for you to visit me like this," Sona said as she used a minor application of magic to get rid of the paperwork that was stacked neatly on her desk.**

"That would be a great power to have." Tsunade commented, getting a swift agreement with Minato. paperwork was, after all, the enemy of every leader.

 **A snap of her fingers and a Chess Board appeared within a magic circle that had Sona's family crest, the white side facing her and the black side facing Rias. She looked over at the other members of the "student council" and spoke again, "Please leave us."**

 **One of the members, the only male student among them, looked like he was about to protest, but a sharp glance from Sona had him leaving as well, albeit grudgingly.**

"SO it's not only my sister that has trouble with her pawns." Sirzechs commented. Rias was grateful and more than a little happy that she had blackmail on her best friend. Blackmail was always good.

 **Turning her attention back to Rias and the Chess Board, Sona made her first move. "Whatever you want to talk to me about must be very important if you had to come see me so early in the day."**

 **Rias studied the move Sona made as she carefully decided her own. "I don't know if it's really important, or at least not vitally important. I am simply here to satisfy my own curiosity," she said, finally making her own move by taking a knight and moving it in a position where it could take Sona's rook if she wanted to.**

"I'm reminded of whenever Shikimaru corners someone to play shogi." Naruto muttered. Minato could only chuckle, reminded of the times he and Shukaku would challenge each other.

 **"I see," Sona narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. After several seconds, she moved her bishop. "You are here about Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"**

"Ah, looking for information about our favorite blonde eh buchou?" Rias teased. Rias huffed before focusing on the story, hoping to get more information about how Naruto arrived there in Kuoh.

 **"You know me too well," Rias sighed. Sona had always been good at reading her like a book. It didn't help that she tended to wear her heart on her sleeve unless required not to. "Yes, I am curious about one of the newest members of my peerage."**

 **"I am surprised you don't know much about him already," Sona frowned. "You members of the Gremory Clan are well known for being affectionate towards your servants."**

Sirzechs merely smiled as Rias shared a similar one. It was one of the reason's the family had some of the best peerages in the underworld at the moment. The Shinobi seemed to approve, if the smiles sent their way were any indication.

 **"I know plenty about him," Rias argued as she watched Sona make her move, grimacing as one of her Rooks was taken. In return, she took Sona's knight. "Naruto-kun is very forthcoming when it comes to himself. I've... I've even asked him about some things I probably shouldn't have, yet he didn't get angry at all and still answered my questions honestly."**

"It's okay Rias." Naruto stated, much to the silent relief of the Gremory Heir. "I can understand being curious."

 **"Hmm?" Sona studied her friend's expression. Rias wondered if the guilt she still felt at bringing up such terrible memories for her newest servant was visible on her face. Probably. "Sounds like someone has had a troubled past."**

"That's an understatement." Kushina grumbled as Minato and Tsunade winced. Troubled was a nicer way of saying something about Naruto's life before. Naruto himself just focused on the girl in his lap, knowing that those memories were not the best in the world to dwell on.

 **"I really can't say," Rias' shoulders slumped. "Naruto's story is his to tell, and I don't want to break the incredible amount of trust he's shown me by saying anything."**

The older shinobi seen Rias grateful looks, knowing that the blond was always hurt talking about his past. Sirzechs sent his Wife a look that she responded to by a small nod. This boy was interesting, both in and out of the story.

 **"A smart move," Sona admitted as she moved another one of her pieces. Rias frowned when she saw that her friend and rival was trying to trap her king. "If he is so forthcoming about himself, then why do you need to ask me about him?"**

"It would probably be something that doesn't have to do with Naruto personally." Rias muttered, getting a nod from her brother and queen.

 **"Because I've come to the belief that the answer to the question I want doesn't lie with Naruto-kun himself," was the immediate answer as Rias decided to use her Queen to destroy the piece that had been about to put her King in check. "I suspect he would not even know the answer to the question I want to ask."**

 **"And that question is?"**

 **"Naruto is on my brother's scholarship program."**

That drew several reactions from the devils. Sirzechs had raised his eyebrow, contemplating what exactly his involvement was with the boy. Rias had a suspicious look, and Akeno merely tilted her head to the side.

 **Rias frowned as Sona moved her Queen and placed her in check. She placed a hand upon her King, but quickly discarded the idea to use it and instead moved her Rook to shield it from the Queen. Now, if Sona tried to take her Rook, she would take her rival's Queen. "I want to know why?"**

 **"And what makes you think I know the answer?"**

Rias scoffed. If anyone had information on anyone Sona would be the prime candidate.

 **"You have information on everybody who comes to this school," Rias said without hesitation. "Surely, you would know something about Naruto."**

 **"Not as much as you might think," Sona sighed as she found her Queen taken. She had extended it a bit too far into Rias' territory. An oversight on her part. "Though I do have a bit of information that you may find interesting. When Naruto was admitted to Kouh Academy, the person who filed his papers was none other than Grayfia-sama."**

The surprise on Grayfia was only visible by a slight widening of her eyes. For her husband and king to take such interest of the boy across from them was interesting. Though if the boy in the story was just as powerful as the one petting her sis-in-law's rook, then it would be warranted the interest.

Sirzechs mind was running a mile a minute, wondering if it would be explained later.

 **"My brother's wife!?" Rias nearly choked on air as she heard this. "That's ― but why? That makes no sense! What makes him so special?"**

"Lots of things." Naruto jokingly responded, earning a few chuckles from the group

 **"That, I do not know," Sona said as she studied the board before smiling. "I only know what I just told you." She moved her bishop into position and leaned back in her seat. "Checkmate."**

 **It would have normally galled her to lose to her rival, friend or not, but Rias was no longer paying attention to the Chess match between them. Her mind was occupied by something far more important than Chess.**

"Aw, you think my son is important." Kushina said out loud. Rias merely looked away, though the blush was still noticeable.

 **A little over one month ago, Naruto had joined Kouh Academy under her brother's scholarship program. At that same time, her brother had given her the most unique mutated piece she had ever seen, and only required that she trade it for a single pawn (she got a mutated pawn out of the deal as well, which was how she was able to resurrect Issei so easily). Now she just found out that the person who had filed Naruto's paperwork to be admitted was none other then her brother's wife.**

 **Just who was Uzumaki Naruto?**

'A good question that, hopefully, will be answered.' Sirzechs thought.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"Naruto! Naruto! Koneko! You need to wake up!"**

 **A hand on his shoulder began shaking Naruto awake. Opening his eyes, the blond wearily glanced around to ascertain his current location. He was in the clubroom, lying on the couch where he had elected to get some shut eye before heading out to do some training. A glance at the person the hand belonged to showed a worried looking Kiba.**

Rias groaned, realizing where in the story the events that were taking place. While she had reported to her brother the events of that particular week, she was wondering what his reaction would be actual seeing it firsthand.

 **"K-Kiba..." Naruto yawned as he stretched himself out on the sofa. Laying on top of him, curled up like a cat, the lithe Koneko began stirring. "What's up? Something wrong?"**

 **"Issei's in trouble!" Kiba explained in a rush. "Himejima-senpai is already preparing a magic circle to transport us to his location. The only ones not ready are you two."**

"Huh, imagine that. The kid seems to have luck similar to you when it comes to getting into trouble." Tsunade stated.

"At least I have the other luck to fall back on." Naruto muttered

 **That was all Naruto needed to know. Getting up on the couch, Naruto helped Koneko to her feet and quickly brushed her down as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. A glance towards the other end of the room showed a silhouetted figure standing by the window. Even with her features obscured by the setting sun, he could see her concern and frustration.**

'I really hope al that frustration is due to Issei.' Rias thought. Form what she gleamed it seemed Naruto and Koneko had fallen asleep together on the couch.

 **"We're ready," Naruto told Kiba. "Let's go."**

 **Stepping into the magic circle with Koneko and the others, Naruto was transported to the place where Issei was apparently in danger.**

 **He was really beginning to wonder about that boy.**

"In the way he's similar to you?"

"OI!"

 **The first thing that hit their senses was the copper heavy stench of blood. It was a rank, cloying scent that burned the nostrils with it's poignant odor. The smell was thick enough that anyone not accustomed to it would have gagged.**

"You never truly get used to it. Tolerate it, but never used to it." Minato commented, remembering the aftermath of his famous fight against Iwa. Kushina took his hand and squeezed for comfort. Sirzechs had the feeling the blond haired man, who was more than likely a fraction of his age, knew the battlefield well for that reaction.

 **Naruto ignored the corpse that had been nailed to the wall, and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of perfume, liberally spraying the scented liquid on the cloth before handing it to Koneko. Much like during the Rogue Devil hunt, she was the one who seemed to be the most affected by the horrid stench caused by the bucket loads of blood that had been splashed across the walls like a mad painter throwing paint onto a canvas.**

"Never go without it." Naruto said, but it was easy to tell that he was a little tense. He had never been fond of killing after all.

 **Koneko sent him a thankful look as she took the cloth and held it to her nose. Naruto absently pat her on the head as he took in the scene before him. Issei was standing, barely, his legs wobbling and looking like they were about to collapse at any moment. It was not hard to notice why, the tiny bullet hole that was leaking blood from his right thigh didn't look very pleasant, even if it was a small wound.**

"Injuries like that are never fun." Naruto commented. He had, after all, an extensive list of injuries he had received over the years. Though this 'gun' wound seemed to be similar to being stabbed now that he got a good look at it.

 **"Hyoudo-kun, we're here to help."**

 **"Ara, ara, you look injured."**

 **"Priest..."**

 **"Ah!" Issei looked at the group in shock. "Everyone's here!"**

 **Akeno smiled a lovely, terror inspiring smile as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Just leave everything to us." Her eyes strayed to the person who had likely been the cause of Issei's injuries. "Now, I wonder how I shall cook this one, ufufufu."**

"Honestly that is a rather bad habit." Kushina stated, much to the shock of Rias and Akeno "I you were a shinobi they most likely would have taken advantage of your 'playing around'. It can cost you when it matters."

Akeno had looked down, her mind going through the times when she could have just ended it quickly but decided to play it out for fun. What if she cost the life of one of the peerage because she chose to play with her enemies?

It was food for thought.

 **Issei shivered and sweat dropped at the same time.**

 **"Greetings, shitty ass Devils!" Yelled out a young man with short white hair, red eyes and a disturbing slasher smile. Judging from the clerical clothing he was wearing, it was easy to deduce that he was likely a member of the Church.**

"That man is a member of the church?" Kushina asked incredulously. "He looks like he should be in a nut house!"

"Not all people form the church are that bad." Sirzechs stated "From what Rias and her peerage gathered the man was exiled because of his tendencies."

"He would have bene put down in a heartbeat if by any shinobi that met him." Minato stated seriously. Men like the one on the screen were better off dead most of the time.

"Oh, any devil worth their salt would do the same." Sirzechs responded with a confidant grin.

 **The psychotic looking teen who looked like he could give Joker a run for his money in the insanity department rushed towards them with a strange beam of light in his hand.**

"Or several shinobi." Naruto stated, with the rest of the older shinobi nodding in agreement.

 **Kiba darted forward, meeting with the white haired male in a clash of blades. They met in the center, their swords clashing, making a strange zapping noise as light blade met steel.**

 **A power struggle began between the two, each trying to push the other off. It soon became clear that the pair was evenly matched in the physical strength department. Neither seemed capable of overpowering the other.**

"Stupid light powers." Rias muttered. Had the crazy priest not been armed with a weapons that continually pulsed light she was certain her knight would have already gotten a few injuries on him **.**

 **The two jumped away when it was clear neither would neither would be winning this contest. Kiba had the advantage of strength with his reverse handling of his sword, but the white haired boy could put more force into his push.**

"Power isn't everything in kenjutsu." Kushina stated in a lecture like tone. "Often times it is the person with the most skill that wins out. Not every time though."

Rias nodded, making sure her knight would take to getting more skill. And possible reining in his anger when dealing with anything church related.

 **"You know, it's very rude to attack someone without even introducing yourself. You won't earn any points with the ladies that way."**

"You actually bantered with that loon?" Naruto asked.

Rias merely groaned as she recalled the events of that night. In retrospect she should have just blasted the priest off the face of the earth for what he had done to those innocent peoeple and Issei.

 **"Ah?" The white-haired boy looked like a retarded dog as he let his tongue hang out and his posture slump. "Do I have to introduce myself again? I'd rather not give another introduction to more shitty Devils who are just going to die soon. Why don't you ask the shitty Devil whose nearly dead on his feet! If you survive long enough to, that is!"**

"Really should have just finished him right there." Rias muttered, remembering the priests insanity even more than she ever wanted to.

 **As the two began trading blows again, Akeno blinked as she noticed someone was missing. "Ara? Where is Kitsune-kun."**

 **"Over there," Koneko pointed over to where Naruto was. Akeno felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face as she saw the blond teen crouching in front of a petrified looking little nun.**

"Naruto, stop scaring the poor thing!" Kushina exclaimed.

I'm just probably introducing myself." Naruto retorted. He didn't scare people. Except with pranks. Those were always hilarious.

 **"Hiya!" Naruto greeted with a wide grin, seemingly not at all bothered by the sounds of combat going on between Kiba and the strange white-haired dude. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"**

"See?"

 **"A-Ah!" The nun, a cute looking girl around their age with blond hair and green eyes, shrunk into herself a bit. "My name's...it's Asia. Asia Argento."**

"Naruto you're scaring the poor thing." Tsunade commented.

"I'm sure it's all the crazy guy's fault."

 **"Asia, huh?" Naruto blinked, then tilted his head. "Kind of a weird name, but whatever." He held a hand out to the timid girl, who squeaked at the action. "It's nice to meet you, Asia-chan!"**

"Okay I have to admit that the squeak was cute." Kushina commented, getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

 **"U-Um," years of instinctual politeness kicked in and Asia found herself giving her fellow blond a handshake. "Nice to meet you too..."**

 **"Oi! Oi!" The white haired priest disengaged from Kiba and glared at Naruto when he saw the blond chatting up the nun. "The hell do you think you're doing, shitty Devil! Huh!? You can't just go ignoring me like that!"**

"Says the crazy person." Naruto responded. It was a good tactic in dealing with those of that mentality. Especially if you had teammates to back you up.

 **The priest ran towards Naruto, prepared to run him through with his blade. Asia, who was in front of the blond male, saw what was happening and opened her mouth to scream out a warning.**

 **Before anything else could happen, a large burst of dark energy forced the priest to jump back, lest he be destroyed. The energy ended up hitting the wall on the other side of the room, then going straight through the wall like it wasn't even there before blasting into several more walls after that.**

'Damn.' Were the general thoughts of the Shinobi, seeing a good example of the Power of Destruction. It reminded them of the Third Tsuchikage's abilities, but used with more ease and power.

 **"I dislike it when people hurt my cute, little servants," Rias said as she finally decided to get herself involved in the battle now that she had a clear shot of her enemy. All eyes followed her as she moved to stand by Issei, her hand still outstretched towards the priest and her eyes narrowed in anger. "Especially someone with such a vulgar mouth. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from a stray exorcist."**

"So he's like our rouge shinobi." Minato commented.

"Yes, much like our stray devils they are hunted down when they are found, though only experienced devils are called in to deal with them most of the time due to them wielding our natural weakness." Sirzechs explained

"I get the feeling the church doesn't pursue their strays that much?" Tsunade asked. The small shake of the maou's head was all the confirmation they needed.

 **The only set of eyes not really following Rias or the happenings in the room at the moment were Naruto's, who finally realized that Asia was exposing herself.**

 **He took one look at her breasts, which were free from their confines, both her bra and nun outfit having been ripped sometime before their arrival and hummed thoughtfully.**

 **"Hmm, we need to do something about that," he murmured, taking off his school jacket, wrapping it around the girls shoulder and closing the front. Asia just looked at him surprise. "Well, it's not a perfect solution, but it'll do for now."**

Kushina hugged her son, proud of his actions. The rest of the group gave the blond smiles, having a better view of his personality with the actions towards a complete stranger and supposed enemy of devil-kind.

 **"Uh... thank you," Asia said automatically. Naruto gave her his foxy grin.**

 **"Aw, don't mention it. Anything for such a cute, little imouto-chan." Asia flushed at the new title she had just been given by this strange but nice boy she had just met a few seconds ago.**

"Eh hehhehheh." ANruto nervously chuckled.

"You made a girl that you were nice to think you were strange." Rias commented.

"Yeah but I was kind as well."

"That's not the point!"

 **"Yeah, yeah! I've got a potty mouth," the priest was ignoring Naruto and Asia now that Rias was actually willing to fight him. She was the bigger threat anyways, it seemed. "I'm so sorry about that! The Church didn't like that I was so vulgar, or that I kept killing humans. So I was kicked out. But you know what I say!? Fuck the Vatican! So long as I get to continue killing you shitty Devils, nothing else matters!"**

"That is a lot of bloodlust for one person. And a lot of hatred as well." Naruto commented.

The devils nodded in agreement. Most of the stray exorcists were somewhat along the same lines, when it came to devils and those that associated with them at least.

 **"Your kind are the most difficult type of exorcist to deal with. The kind of exorcist that takes pleasure in killing us."**

 **"Fuck you! I don't need to be told off by a Devil! I'm just trying to live my life like everyone else! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"**

"They always make excuses it seems." Sirzechs commented.

"Most rouge shinobi are the same way, though there are some that go rouge for no reason.

 **"Even Devils have rules."**

 **"Ha! Why the hell should an exorcist care about the rules of someone beneath them?"**

 **"Then why don't you just disappear," Rias exclaimed coldly before she fired another blast of dark energy at the priest. He jumped away just in time to avoid being vaporized. The energy sailed past him before blowing another hole into the wall, causing him to whistle at the destruction caused.**

"Need to work on your aim Rias-tan." Sirzechs commented, with Grayfia nodding behind him in agreement. Akeno giggled as Rias proceeded to pout, while making plans to train her aim. It was hard ot get training in when your power was more likely to destroy whatever or whoever you were training with.

 **"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"**

Rias felt a shiver run down her back as the exorcist's expression was shown on the screen. A flicker of pressure came form the maou before he reined it in, confidant that the Freed in this story was already taken care of.

 **Despite the amount of bravado he had, it was probably clear to the priest that he was outnumbered and outgunned. Even someone as insane as him had to recognize how bad his situation was. Even without Rias' energy blasts trying to tear him apart, facing off against four devils of unknown strength was not a good idea.**

"It's generally not a good idea to fight without any information after all." Minato commented.

 **"Buchou," Akeno warned, her voice screaming over the explosions caused by the energy blasts Rias was unleashing. "We're going to need to finish this quickly. I can sense several fallen angels coming to this location."**

"So they must be working together." Kushina said, getting a nod from the devils. "I take it that it's not that unusual?"

"Sometimes, but even some fallen angels wouldn't help or interact with someone of Freed's disposition." Sirzechs commented. He knew that Azazel attempted to keep a tight leash on his followers, after all.

 **"I see. Then it looks like I need to hurry this up." Taking aim once more, Rias began to rapidly throw ball after ball of black, demonic energy at the priest. With the amount of explosions that began taking place and the number of holes appearing in the wall, it was a wonder the house was still standing.**

"Like swiss cheese." Naruto commented before being whacked with a pillow to the face.

"I do not make places look like swiss cheese!" Rias exclaimed, throwing a threatening look at her own queen. She had always been teased about that!

 **It got to the point where even the exorcist realized his situation was hopeless. Suddenly, the idea of sticking around to fight didn't seem so appealing anymore.**

 **He quickly reached into his cloak and retrieved a vial of clear liquid, which he threw at Rias. The vial would have hit, but before it could, a blond figure stood in the way, his left hand swiping at the vial to knock it aside.**

 **Rias' eyes widened. "No, wait! Naruto! Don't!"**

Rias' own eyes widened, as did the rest of the devils. The Shinobi had worried looks, seeing the expressions of both the devils sitting across from them and the ones on the screen.

 **She was too late; the moment her blond servant's hand hit the vial it shattered from the force. Whatever was inside flew out, splattering all over his face and upper body. Naruto hissed, a pained grimace set on his face as the liquid began to hiss and steam, eating away at the exposed parts of his skin.**

"Naruto!" Exclaimed the older shinobi, with Kushina bringing her son in for a desperate hug. The Blonde himself was grimacing, having an intimate knowledge of that type of pain from his incomplete transformation that would peel away his skin.

 **"N-Naruto!" Rias shouted, startled and concerned as her servant took a blow meant for her. And one that contained one of the greatest weaknesses of Devil kind, especially those of a lower class.**

 **"I-I'm fine," Naruto murmured, wincing as he felt the strange liquid burning the left side of his face. It felt like his skin was being eaten away by acid.**

"Ugh, that's gonna be a bitch to heal." Naruto muttered. He idly heard his mother say 'language' before the group turned their attention back to the story. Koneko was rubbing her head into his chest as if to reassure her that the blond was uninjured.

Off to the side Sirzechs had an approving glint in his eyes as he glanced at Naruto before continuing. Anyone that would jump in front of a vial of holy water for his sister was okay in his books.

 **Rias snarled as she saw the damage the water was doing to Naruto's body. She turned to the exorcist once more to give him a lesson in pain that he wouldn't soon forget, only to find the priest and that little nun that had been with him were gone.**

 **"Dammit!" Finally, Rias swore as she let her anger get the best of her. "Come on you guys, we're leaving! We've already retrieved Issei, which was our primary objective anyways."**

"Naruto…" Rias muttered as she looked at the blonde in a different light. She didn't like people sacrificing themselves for her, even more so when it was one of her peerage on the line. Akeno was contemplating grievous murder for hurting one of the best sources of entertainment at the moment.

 **"Why did you do that!?"**

 **Rias was nearly in tears as she healed up the ugly looking burns on Naruto's face and body. Of course, a good deal of those tears were as much from anger and frustration as they were sadness at seeing one of her beloved servants so injured.**

For some reason Naruto blushed at the attention he was receiving. Well, his counterpart anyway. Kushina was holding him in a death grip on one side, while Koneko had his torso in another death grip. It was getting hard ot breath actually.

 **The red-haired beauty grit her teeth so hard her gums almost bled as she looked at the wounds on Naruto's flesh. They were truly hideous to see. The entire left side of the blond teen's face had been burnt to the point that she could see his cheekbones and part of his jaw. In other places the skin was cracked and red and deformed, turning what had once been an handsome face into something that looked like it come straight from a B-budget horror flick.**

The image that appeared had most of the group paling at the injuries the story Naruto had sustained. It looked as bad as it probably felt, and without his chakra and the fox apparently healing him it would have been a lot worse had Rias not been healing him.

 **And it wasn't just his face that had suffered. The rest of his body had several patches where the skin was blistered and cracked. She saw one that looked particularly horrendous on the right side of his torso just below his armpit. It looked like it had gotten an extra dose of that holy water. All the skin in that area was gone and she could clearly see the bone and muscle.**

The grip on his body from his mother and the neko girl tightened even more, as Naruto struggled for breath. Rias and Akeno had paled dramatically, having not seen that amount of damage done ot one of their own before. Tsunade and Minato had murderous expressions, wanting nothing more to jump into this story and tear the son of a bitch that did this to one of their precious people.

 **She could heal it, of course, and there wouldn't even be a scar, especially not when combined with the strange healing that Naruto's body seemed to be doing automatically. But just seeing her servant like this was enough to bring Rias to tears. It was even worse because Naruto had taken that damage for** _ **her.**_

 _"Why?" Rias choked out "Why did you-"_

 _"Because if it's within my power, I'll always protect those that are precious to me. It's always been that way." Rias stared at the blonde for what seemed like a full minute before turning back to the screen, watching as her other self-expressed the same feelings that she herself was going through at the moment._

 **"Why did I do what?" asked Naruto, sounding surprisingly calm as Rias healed his wounds. He didn't seem all that bothered by the injuries he had sustained, nor by her chosen method of healing. Since her form of healing required as much skin contact as possible, they were both completely nude, lying together in a bed.**

Two twitches of movement from his mother and Koneko caused Naruto to look away, blushing that he was, once again, in bed with the beautiful red-haired devil. From his peripherals he could see both turn their heads to stare at Rias, who was sputtering at the looks she was receiving from everyone.z

"It is a very good thing Jiriaya is not here." Tsunade stated, much to the agreement to everyone. They could easily imagine the 'Super pervert' trying to get healing in this manner.

 **Rias was on top of him, her body pressing against his from above, her breasts pushing into his chest as their legs entwined and their hips connected. It was as close to sex as one could get without actually having sex.**

Naruto could feel the piercing gaze from not only his parents and Tsunade, but from Rias' brother himself. A nervous sweat began to leak, though he noticed that Koneko had kept staring her King with what he assumed to be a death glare form Rias' shocked expression. Instead of waiting for Sirzechs to continue reading Grayfia picked up the book and continued, allowing Sirzechs all the time in the world to glare at the boy his sister apparently liked.

 **She was healing him in a private bedroom located within the Occult Clubroom. Naruto wondered why they had a private bedroom in the Occult Clubroom, but wasn't able to dwell on it long for several reasons, not the least of which was the body of his drop-dead-gorgeous King on top of him.**

Rias blush had receded somewhat, but still stayed on her face as the story continued. For some reason compliments form Naruto were different than the one's she would receive from the populace of Kuoh or even her fellow devils.

 **"Don't give me that!" Rias looked up from where she had laid her head on his chest to scowl at him, small drops of glistening liquid still leaking out of her tear ducts. "You shouldn't have taken that holy water for me! For someone like myself, holy water would hurt but it wouldn't be fatal. For a new Devil like you it's incredibly dangerous! You could have been killed!"**

"She's not wrong." Sirzechs stated and continued to elaborate "Newly made devils have are the most susceptible to Holy energy. Even weak attacks imbued with a little holy energy can be considered deadly. The higher a devil becomes, and the stronger he or she gets, builds more resistance to the element. It does remain a weakness though."

 **"You can't expect me to just stand there and do nothing when someone attacks you," Naruto defended himself. "There was no way in hell I was going to let anything happen to you, and I wasn't going to risk the small chance that it was something that wouldn't kill you."**

 **"But you could have died!"**

 **"Better me than you."**

Before Grayfia could continue Rias had stood up and approached Naruto. Noticing the look form her queen Koneko slid off to the side while Kushina merely smiled at what she figured would be a good thing. The next moment rias had enveloped Naruto in a hug, pressing her impressive bosom into his chest. While momentarily shocked he returned the hug, warmth seeping into him from Rias.

"You are such a dummy." Rias muttered into his chest. Naruto laughed in response.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Rias sniffed into his chest. "And probably won't be the last time either."

"Sooo cute!" Kushina squealed, ruining the moment for the two teenagers. Jumping away from each other as if they had been burned they retook their respective, not dignifying the looks they were receiving from everyone else.

Koneko had retaken her seat on Naruto's lap, jealousy streaming off her in waves. Naruto merely smiled before starting to pet her, dispelling any jealousy for the moment.

 **"You... you..." Rias clenched her teeth so hard that it actually hurt. After several seconds of glaring at the blond beneath her through frustrated tears, her body collapsed on top of him. All feeling left her as exhaustion set in, and not just from their arguing.**

 **She rested her head against his chest, her ears pressed to his skin as she listened to the reassuring heartbeat that let her know Naruto was still alive.**

Koneko purred as she heard that heartbeat, strong and full of life and euphoric inducing chakra.

 **"You are so incredibly stubborn," she whispered in a pained voice as she placed her hands on another one of his wounds. The most dangerous ones had healed now, leaving healthy, pink skin.**

 **Naruto chuckled a bit. "So I've been told."**

 **"This isn't a laughing matter!"**

 **Naruto winced as Rias smacked his chest.**

 **"...Sorry."**

"Even in another dimension you cause trouble." Tsunade commented, shaking her head at her pseudo- grandson's stubbornness

 **For the longest time, neither one of them spoke. Rias had to focus almost all of her attention on healing the rest of Naruto's wounds, and the blond knew better than to speak out of turn. It required even more effort for Rias to heal his wounds than usual because she spent so much energy flinging balls of destruction at that priest.**

"Again Rias, we'll need to work on your aim." Sirzechs smirked, earning an embarrassed glare from Rias.

 **Perhaps it had not been her best idea to not dispose of the priest immediately, but she had been angry at him for hurting one of her servants, and scaring the crap out of exorcists was very therapeutic.**

"Until it comes back to bite your ass." Kushina commented, earning a nod form everyone one of the older part of the group. Rias merely sunk further into her couch seat, knowing that she probably could have been better about facing Freed the first time.

 **"I am sorry that I upset you," Naruto said after a while, speaking in a very soft voice. Rias did not raise her head, she was too tired for that, but she did squeeze his hand to let him know she was listening. "But you have to understand, I can't let you get hurt. I can't. Seeing my friends get hurt and not doing anything to stop it when I know I can causes more pain for me than anything else in this world. I could never forgive myself if I let you get hurt when I had the power to protect you."**

 **His mind went back to Neji, one of many friends he failed to save. He would not let that happen again. Never again.**

Naruto had his head down to where his bangs were covering his face. Even though it was shadowed the older part of the group could emphasize. They had all lost something, whether from war or other reasons.

 **"How do you think I feel?" asked Rias, lifting herself up with some effort so she could look at him. "Don't you realize that I feel the same way? Naruto, you're not just one of my servants. You, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Issei, you're my friends. I would never be able to live with myself if you got hurt on my account."**

Sirzechs smiled, glad his family's penchant for treating their servants like family was continued on with his sister.

 **"Than I guess we're stuck. I understand how you feel, but I won't―can't stand by and watch while you get hurt so long as I can stop it. I'm just not capable of that."**

 **Rias felt like groaning, but she was far too tired to commit such a desire into action. "You're going to be stubborn about this, aren't you?" She closed her eyes, thereby missing Naruto's nod.**

"You have no idea." Tsunade commented "He inherited both sides of the family stubbornness."

Minato and Kushina merely chuckled sheepishly, knowing that they did indeed have a reputation for being stubborn back in the day.

 **"Even if you were to order me not to, I would disobey you in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you or the others from harm."**

"That is my way." Naruto stated with upmost confidence.

 **Strangely enough, even though Rias heard his words, a good part of her focused on his use of "you and the others." For some reason she felt a bit sad that he had included everyone else. She didn't know why that was. She should be happy that her peerage had become so important to him, but she could not deny that some part of her, one that she refused to acknowledge even to herself, wished that statement had been made solely for her.**

"Someone's in denial" Kushina singed, earning a embarrassed blush from Naruto and Rias. As if the devil himself was out to get her, her brother jumped on the tease wagon.

"Indeed Rias-tan. Denial isn't heathy for a budding relationship." Sirzechs had a wide grin as he turned towards Naruto "And form what I've seen you couldn't find a better young man to be with."

Naruto had joined Rias in trying to sink into the couch, though Koneko was merely trying to mold herself to Naruto even more.

 **At least a part of her wished that. The other part wished he wouldn't say things like that at all. The idea of him getting hurt protecting her bothered her more than she cared to admit.**

 **Too tired to do anything more, Rias wrapped her arms around Naruto's muscular body and pulled herself as close to him as possible. Her breasts mashed up against his chest, and she could feel his powerful abs and pectorals ripple underneath her. She ignored the pleasant tingle this caused, too burnt out to think on what it might mean, and simply let exhaustion begin to get the best of her.**

Rias' blush had reached the same shade as her Hair, and Akeno wondered if the amount of blood rushing to her king's head was ok. Though it was hilarious to the queen.

Naruto was having his own problem, especially since Koneko had noticed as well if the slight rubbing the girl was doing was any indication.

 **"Just promise me you won't get hurt like that anymore?" she whispered to him pleadingly. Her eyes drooped closed as she spoke. She could feel her mind slipping as the sandman came to claim her.**

 **"I can't promise that," Naruto replied, his tone just as soft. "But I will promise to be more careful from now on. How does that sound?"**

 **Rias didn't respond. She was already asleep.**

" **Ah, you two look so cute Rias-tan!"**

Rias groaned, but noticed that Kushina and Minato were nodding in agreement.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **The next morning Naruto woke up to find himself still sleeping on the bed in the backroom of the Occult Research Clubroom. Sunlight was streaming in through the parted curtains of the rooms sole window, illuminating the dark red ceiling above. He could only thank the Ramen Gods that the window was nowhere near the bed. He hated waking up to the sun in his face.**

Several snickers echoed through the room, though they were all in agreement as well.

 **Hmm, maybe he should think about living here instead of his apartment?**

 **Rias was also there, still sleeping peacefully on top of him, her arms wrapped loosely around his side.**

A click of a camera had Rias whipping her head towards her brother, who was looking at the new photo on his phone. Rias had to resist the urge to blast the phone to dust with her powers.

 **Acting with both care and gentleness, Naruto rolled Rias off of him and onto her back. Her arms and legs flopped a bit, as did her breasts, but otherwise she did not move.**

"You must have been exhausted to not respond to losing your favorite pillow, eh Buchou?"

Rias also resisted the urge to blast her queen and best friend.

 **She must have really exhausted herself last night. Generally, the few attempts Naruto made at extricating himself from her iron grip when she slept ended with her simply holding him that much tighter. For her to not even seem to recognize she was losing her heat source meant she was well and truly exhausted. Just how much energy did she expend last night?**

"More than she needed." Grayfia responded in a deadpan, earning some snickers form Sirzechs.

 **Rolling over so that he was lying on his side Naruto looked at Rias. Her hair was splayed out over the pillow and bed in a wild, untamed mess. Her eyes were closed, though Naruto could see them occasionally moving behind her eyelids, and her mouth was parted slightly as she rhythmically breathed in and out.**

"I don't know if I should beat you into a pulp or commend you for actually noticing girls." Tsunade muttered, hoping she wouldn't have to see if Jiriaya had influenced her grandson in more ways than one.

 **Taking note of her breathing unfortunately brought attention to her chest. Her two large breasts stood out proudly on her chest like mountains with pink, snow capped peaks. For just a second, Naruto found himself mesmerized by the way her breasts jiggled with each inhale and exhale of oxygen and carbon dioxide.**

"Beating it is." Tsunade said, dragging a helpless Naruto to the same room another pervert had received his punishment. Naruto cries for help went unanswered, as his parents knew that Tsunade would heal anything that broke. Plus Naruto could easily fight off Tsunade.

Right?

 **He shook his head. He was not a pervert. At least not completely. Nowhere near Issei's or Jiraiya's level of perversion at least. He was just a healthy teenage male with a good deal of hormones and a large libido, same as any other male in his age.**

 **Keep telling yourself that, Naruto.**

"Not the face!" Was the cry of said teenager along with several bangs and more screams.

 **The bed creaked just a bit as he moved his legs over the side and stood up. Rias still did not wake up, so Naruto decided to tuck her in. Placing his left arm under her knees he lifted her legs into the air, pulled the covers she was laying on top of back, then up. He set her legs back down and straightened them out, then pulled the covers over her. He let the sheets rest just above the swell of her breasts and below her collar bone, ran his hand soothingly through her hair, then straightened back up.**

"It is a great trait when the one you love tucks you in." Kushina sighed romantically. Sirzechs himself was smiling, while Grayfia had an amused glint in her eyes. Minato brought Kushina in for a hug, while Rias, Koneko and Akeno were imagining being tucked in by their perfect man.

Two out of the three imagined Naruto, and proceeded to blush.

 **After putting on a pair of pants, Naruto left the room and walked into the main clubroom.**

 **It was not much of a surprise when he saw everyone was still there. Issei had been pretty injured as well, it was only logical he would stay there while Akeno healed him. The rest were all very close to Rias, and had probably decided to stick around because she was.**

Sirzechs smiled, more than happy that his sister's peerage was close. They would need to be in the days to come.

 **They were all asleep at the moment, Issei was laying on the couch where Akeno had been healing his wounds. Akeno had fallen asleep with half her body on top of him. It didn't look very comfortable, but Naruto could only imagine how amusing it would be to see Issei wake up like that. Kiba had taken to using the floor as his bed and was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. Koneko had curled up into a tiny ball on the chair.**

Kushina smiled as Koneko crawled into her lap, purring as the Uzumaki matriarch started to pet her.

 **It was Koneko that Naruto walked up to. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to shake her awake.**

 **"Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan."**

 **Watching the first year wake up brought with it an entirely new level of moe that Naruto did not know existed. Unfurling herself like some kind of cat, the white-haired cutie stretched out her arms and legs, twisting her lithe body this way and that as she yawned widely. It was so incredibly adorable that the blond-haired, blue-eyed young man nearly squealed like some kind of fangirl.**

Luckily, his mother was not of the same fortitude. As were Akeno and Rias.

Dodging another punch from his grandmother Naruto had the feeling that he would have embarrassed himself had he been in the room at the moment. The second of distraction was all Tsunade needed to get him in a vice grip however.

 **He was not a fangirl though. Or a fanboy for that matter. Nope. Definitely not. So he did not squeal.**

 **He did let out a small squeak though.**

 **After stretching herself out, Koneko then sat up, her legs tucked under her rear as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.**

 **Then she saw Naruto.**

 **Her eyes widened.**

 **Naruto didn't even have enough time to say good morning before the girl was leaning into him, her arms engulfing his torso as she buried her face in his chest.**

Rias was pouting, though it had nothing to do with Koenko getting Naruto's attention.

Nothing at all.

 **"Koneko-chan?"**

 **"I'm glad you're okay..."**

 **Realizing that the girl had probably been as worried about his safety as Rias was made Naruto feel like an insensitive prick. Now he had not only worried the girl who was quite possibly the most important person in the world to him,**

Rias' eyes widened in shock, not knowing how to respond to the fact that the Story Naruto considered her one of the most important persons in her life. Kushina merely smiled as she felt another ping of jealousy from the girl in her lap. Leaning in she whispered "You would make such a cute daughter-in-law." Kushina chuckled as the neko girl buried her head into Kushina's chest.

 **but he had also worried his cute little Kohai who had easily taken the number two spot for the most precious people position. What kind of jerk worried his friends so much?**

 **Apparently he did.**

"That is always the problem with those that are willing to jump in for their friends." Minato said, much to the agreement of Sirzechs. He could recall the times he had been saved by both his peerage and fellow mauos during the war.

 **Not being able to really do anything else, Naruto returned the hug, burying his face in her hair as he ran a hand down the back of her head.**

 **He found it kind of strange that he was being so affectionate. Back in the Elemental Nations he had almost never shown this much affection for others with a few exceptions.**

Both parents scowled at that, remembering how rough their son's childhood had been. They were saddened that more people hadn't been able to or willing to show their son more affection.

 **It had only been after the first three days of being with this group that he realized he was acting this way because he had always wanted to act like this around Sakura, but had never been able to. Namely because that girl would have punched him through a wall with her insane strength if he actually hugged her.**

Kushina scowled, wondering if this Sakura would ever come to the Velvet Room so she could give her a piece of her mind. Koneko was of the same mind, but in a more physical sense.

Sakura felt a shiver of dread creep up her back, though brushed it off as she worked on another patient.

 **This desire for physical contact that he'd had since he was a child had only grown with time, but had rarely ever been realized back in the Elemental Nations. He could count the number of times he'd had physical intimacy on both hands and have fingers left over. Compared to most people who received hugs and kisses from moms and dads and friends and girlfriends for most of their life, that wasn't much physical affection.**

Sirzechs scowled at the information about the blond. Even devils had families and friends that showed affection, even during the war. For one child to be demonized…

It wasn't only devils that could perform heinous acts.

 **And on that note, he** _ **still**_ **refused to count that one time during his training trip with Jiraiya.**

 **Naruto wondered if he was acting out on his desires because of Rias. The girl was certainly one of the most...cuddly people he had ever met. She had no trouble sneaking into his room in the middle of the night, stripping naked and snuggling with him like he was some kind of oversized teddy bear.**

 **In this instance, Naruto was actually thankful to Jiraiya. If there was one thing the perv had done right, it was help him become immune, sort of, to female nudity.**

The door to the training room banged open, a haggard Naruto being dragged out by Tsunade. The group sweat dropped as Tsunade set the unconscious boy back in his seat, and retook her own. For the devils they instantly became wary of the Slug Princess. Knowing that there would have bene an oddly colored lump had it not been for her healing skills.

 **Then again, maybe he was just different now. It had been a long time since he thought about Sakura in that way. He had stopped lusting after her long before coming to this world. Perhaps he was just a more mature person now?**

…

…

 **Yeah, right.**

Snickers and laughter erupted from the group, while Naruto twitched as if in annoyance.

 **Of course, he could just be over thinking this, which was strange because he didn't like to think much, if at all. Thinking hurt his brain, and he had too little of that to waste it on thinking about pointless things like this.**

"Of course that wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pink-haired medic would it Tsunade?" Kushina asked sweetly. Tsunade could only look away, knowing that her student could have eased up on the feminine fury once in a while.

 **"Ne, Koneko-chan? Wanna come with me and grab some food for the others?"**

 **Koneko did not release her hold on him, but she did loosen it so she could look up. A second passed. Then two. Finally, she nodded.**

"Even you pauses are so cute!" Kushina squealed as she rubbed her cheek into the neko girl's hair.

 **"Okay."**

 **"Great!" Naruto stood up, taking the first year with him. "Then let's get going!"**

 **They began making their way out of the room, arm in arm. As they walked, Koneko looked up at Naruto.**

 **"I want Daifuku."**

Rias and Koenko smiled at their pawn as she chomped down on a new set of sweets that Theodore had brought.

 **A small bead of sweat ran down the side of Naruto's forehead. "You really like sweets, don't you?" After a second he beamed at Koneko. "Well alright then! Our first stop will be the sweet shop!" He paused. "Holy shit! I just wrapped like Killer Bee!" A mild wide grin split his face. "I'm awesome!"**

 **Koneko blinked. Once. "Killer who?"**

 **"...Never mind."**

"We don't need Naruto to pick up weird habits. Well, more than he already has." Tsunade stated, remembering the annoying brother of the Raikage. Naruto merely pouted at the mention of his fellow container and friend.

 **Koneko's cheeks were just a teensy bit red as she walked along the sidewalk with Naruto, both her arms wrapped around one of his. There feet made light tapping noises along the cement as said appendages carried them to their destination.**

"Aw look at you two. So cute!" Kushina cooed, earning a blushes from both mentioned teenagers. Rias on the other hand was twitching in annoyancde3 at the image.

And a little bit of jealousy as well.

 **The sun was now out, though it was still fairly early in the morning. As Sol's rays radiated down on Terra and coruscated off the asphalt, a calm breeze blew through the streets, causing those few trees that lined the pavement to rustle and sway.**

 **Those few people who were awake at this early hour of the morning were staring at the pair as they walked by. Koneko's enhanced hearing managed pick up the comments some of those people made. Not all of them were very pleasant. The derogatory remarks they made about Naruto's sexual preference pissed her off even more than the ones they made about her―she wasn't a little girl!―and those rude remarks about how Naruto was some kind of lolicon delinquent made her want to pound their face's in.**

Naruto had merely rolled his eyes as he felt a fresh wave of anger form the girl in his lap. He put both hands to work petting, causing the neko girl to once again rub herself against him. The anger was gone and replaced with blissful feeling of petting.

 **"Don't let their words bother you," Naruto's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up at him to see his grinning face staring down at her. "They don't know anything about us, and none of these people are important. I don't give a crap what they say about me and you shouldn't either."**

"It's never worth it, well most of the time." Naruto commented and grinned a rather sadistic grin. "Though that doesn't exclude a few well placed pranks later on."

 **After a moment of thought, Koneko nodded. "Okay. I won't let them get to me," she said, then added, "I still want to punch them through a wall."**

Both Naruto and Kushina chuckled, knowing the feeling.

 **Naruto's grin widened until his eyes were forced closed and his "whisker" marks spread further across his face. In that moment he truly looked like a Kitsune, just as Akeno always teased him about. "So do I."**

"Pranks are just as good." Naruto responded. Kushina laughed along with him, before Akeno piped up.

"Are you sure you don't have some kitsune in you?" She asked, earning a new round of laughs from the Shinobi. The confused look from the devils merely caused them to chuckle before Naruto held up a finger.

"Secret."

 **With her thoughts and desire for violence stymied, for the most part, Koneko turned her thoughts on how she ended up in this position.**

Rias held in her jealousy well, though the twitch in her eye did not go unnoticed be her queen.

 **After their small, touching moment within the clubroom, Naruto had asked her if she wanted to go with him to the market so he could buy breakfast for the others. It hadn't taken her long to agree, and that was how they ended up traveling down the road, heading back towards the clubroom with Naruto carrying several bags in one hand, filled with all kinds of breakfast foods.**

 **She had enjoyed the time they spent together immensely, though a part of her was wondering why this was. Naruto was new to her. She did not know him all that well. Yet somehow, in the span of a single day, he had become very important to her.**

"It's gotta be the head petting." Rias stated. Koneko just released a new wave of purrs in her general direction. As if to mock her.

 **It must be the head petting. It felt good.**

 **REALLY good.**

"….Devil damn it."

"Rias-tan!"

 **They soon entered the clubroom to see a frantic Rias demanding that they all spread out and begin to search for her and Naruto.**

"Jumping to conclusions a little soon don't you think?" Minato commented, earning a blush from the Gremory heir.

"I was just worried about one of my cute servants." The shinobi smiled while Naruto just chuckled sheepishly.

 **"Yuuto! I want you to lead the search! With your speed you should be... able... to... to... to?"**

 **Rias trailed off as Koneko and Naruto stepped into the room. The others also noticed their arrival and turned to look at the pair.**

 **Cue awkward silence.**

"It isn't that awkward." At the silence that met his statement Naruto pouted as the rest nodded in agreement.

"You could have at least left a note."

"Yeah….I could have." Naruto responded as Rias smiled in victory.

 **"Uh..." Naruto attempted to break the awkward silence by lifting the steaming bags of food. "I brought breakfast?"**

 **"Naruto!?" Rias looked like she was visibly restraining herself from pouncing on him. Koneko was impressed. It was a well known fact that all members of the Gremory household were very affectionate towards their servants. Rias was even more affectionate than others. That she had not jumped on him already was amazing.**

The shinobi looked from Rias to her brother, who merely shrugged in response. Though his position demanded a certain image he still held his peerage as part of the family. Rias even more so since she didn't have nearly the amount of restrictions with her image as a maou of the underworld.

 **"Good morning, Rias," Naruto said as he set the bags down on the table and began opening them to pull out the contents. Koneko decided to stand there with him rather than sit back down. It would be pointless to take a seat when she would just move onto Naruto's lap the moment he sat down anyways.**

"Koneko…" Rias muttered as she glared at her servant. This was getting ridiculous! She heard giggling next to her, and dared not look at her queen

"You're not helping!"

 **"I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked tired, so I thought I'd let you sleep in."**

 **"Where have you been!?"**

 **"Uh..." Naruto looked at her oddly. "Getting breakfast?"**

 **"Why did you leave the clubroom?"**

"To be fair you did get seriously injured the night before." Minato commented. Rias sent the older blonde a nod of appreciation. At least someone understood her worry. Though the appraising look form Kushina made her feel like a piece of prey before a tiger.

 **Naruto blinked. "Because I wanted to get breakfast for everyone?"**

 **"You still shouldn't have left the clubroom," Rias argued. Her body shuddered once. She was definitely hanging on by a thread. "What if something happened? What if you ran into that priest? Or the Fallen Angels he was working with?"**

"All valid points." Tsunade commented, though the Rias in the image did, As Koneko's counterpart had stated, look ready to pounce the blonde any second.

 **"Then I would have kicked their asses," Naruto declared with such confidence that Koneko actually believed he could. "The only reason I got injured the last time was because I ended up letting that stuff spill all over me before I realized it was dangerous. Now I know better. It won't happen again."**

That is one thing that you have going for you brat." Tsunade stated with some mirth "IS htat you can switch strategies on the fly if one doesn't work."

"Thanks Baa-ch-"

A cookie hit the blond straight in the face before Koneko snatched it and stared too much on it.

 **"Still..." Rias looked uncertain.**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno butt into the conversation before it could devolve further. "It seems Buchou really is taken in with Kitsune-kun. Acting like a spouse worrying for her husband. Ufufufu..."**

 **"That..." What was this? Was Rias actually blushing? What a rare occurrence.**

Said blush was replicated and further reddened by the Rias sitting across from Naruto. As for the Knucklehead himself?

Sputtering and blushes as Kushina nodded. He did not like that nod. Not at all.

 **Issei didn't seem to like where the conversation was heading, judging by his expression. Not that Koneko cared what that pervert thought.**

 **"It's just because he's my servant. I would have been just as worried if you, Issei, Kiba, or Koneko went out when there were Fallen Angels and a rogue exorcist running around."**

 **"If you say so," Akeno didn't mention that Koneko had been with Naruto, and Rias had not been nearly as worried about her being gone as she had Naruto.**

"Akeno…" Rias groaned. What was this boy doing to her?

Her counterpart! Yes her counterpart.

 **Rias crossed her arms under her chest, which pushed them up quite a bit. Koneko looked at Rias' chest, then at her own chest. She frowned.**

Naruto chuckled, knowing not to get involved when that topic came up. He had been through it enough with Sakura and Ino when they argued over womanly topics. Though the betrayed look the Neko girl sent to Tsunade, who had just as impressive bust as the younger devils probably didn't help her any.

 **"I do say so."**

 **"Speaking of exorcists," Naruto decided to steer the conversation in another direction as he set about piling food on one of the paper plates he had brought back. Everything from Onigiri to bread rolls and pancakes were put on the plate. He also grabbed two forks before moving to sit down. "You mentioned that the one we ran into was an exile."**

 **As soon as Naruto sat down, he had to move the plate above his head so Koneko could crawl onto his lap. Setting the plate down on Koneko's lap he let the girl hold the plate with one hand while giving her one of the forks. The other hand slid around her waist to keep her in place and he used the hand that now possessed only one fork to begin cutting up the pancakes.**

"Some else seems to also fit the model of spouse, though smaller and cuter." Akeno stated as if to taunt Rias. Knowing her Queen for as long as she had, it was very likely.

 **Koneko attacked the Onigiri, munching on one of the rice balls like it was one of her sweets.**

 **Rias sighed as she saw the scene. She was too tired to feel irritated.**

The Rias not in the story had enough energy to feel irritated. For both of them. Sirzechs merely chuckled, rather enjoying seeing this side of Rias. He wasn't known as a sis-con for nothing after all.

 **Issei was not. He glared daggers at Naruto as he took large chunks out of the bread roll in his hand.**

"I bask in his hate." Naruto chuckled, followed by the rest of the group.

 **"There are two kinds of exorcists," Rias explained. "Those who work under the Divine and those who have gone Rogue. They are considered heretics and are normally killed on sight when found by the Church. However, some manage to escape and come into contact with Fallen Angels. As both are considered enemies of the Church and God, they often team up and work together."**

"Common interests in staying alive no doubt." Kushina commented, knowing from Minato's work as Hokage that missing nin commonly grouped up for better survival.

 **"They are very dangerous," she continued. "Sometimes even more so than a regular exorcist. It would be best if both you and Issei did your best to avoid running into them."**

"Due to us being low-rank devils?" Naruto asked Rias.

"Yes. Since you and Issei would be newly reincarnated you're at the weakest point as the newly created devil energies are at their lowest. Only those that are incredibly resilient, such as rooks, or are powerful enough to shrug off the effects should even think of fighting against holy energies as newly minted devils."

Rias' mention of power worried Naruto. What had happened to his other self? And where was the furball in all of this?

 **"Are all priests insane like that?" asked Issei, suddenly speaking up. "That exorcist didn't seem like he was all there. He really enjoyed killing Devils. He even found enjoyment in killing humans..." Issei went quiet for a moment as he stared at his free hand. "And that girl... Asia... I couldn't even protect her."**

Rias winced, remembering the conversation between her and her pawn about Asia. It all turned out for the better in the end.

 **"Please forget about that girl, Issei," Rias snapped at him with surprising suddenness. He looked up at her in shock, causing the red-haired Devil to grimace. "Sorry, but you really shouldn't be spending time with her. That girl is on the side of our enemies, working for those who would like nothing better then to kill us. If you ended up getting involved with her it would cause a lot of problems. I don't even want to think about the amount of blood that may be spilled from an incident where you two got involved with each other."**

"I can think of similar situations if a Konoha Shinobi got involved with a Iwa Shinobi. At least before the war." Tsunade commented

"Historically." Sirzechs piped up "Relationships between factions don't survive being exposed. It becomes…complicated. And usually involves bloodshed."

 **Issei didn't say anything, but the look on his face made it clear he was not happy with Rias' words.**

 **Breakfast was quiet after that.**

"You made the right call Rias." Sirzechs responded to his sister's silent doubt. A Nod form the Shinobi helped her to feel a little better about her choice of words towards her pawn at the time.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"Do you think I did the right thing?" Rias asked now that everyone aside from her and Naruto had vacated the premise. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had school to go to. Issei would have gone to school, but his injuries were still aggravating him so she had told him to take the day off. He had stomped out just a little while ago. No doubt the young man was still miffed about Rias' words against Asia.**

"Such a naughty pawn." Akeno licked her lips, thinking of the various ways she had 'punished' her pawn after his subsequent actions.

 **Naruto also had the day off, but decided to spend it with Rias instead of going home. It wasn't like there was anything to do back home that he couldn't do here, and the company was infinitely more pleasant.**

Rias smiled, a warm feeling in her chest that Naruto would spend time with her even though he didn't have to.

 **The only one among them who had been difficult to convince to leave had been Koneko. The girl seemed to truly love Naruto, or at least love getting pampered by him. It was hard to tell with her. Only Naruto's promise of more head petting when she came back convinced her to go to class that day.**

"And there's that feeling gone." Rias muttered, more than a little jealous and irritated at her rook. Naruto was her servant. He should be pampering he-

Rias promptly shut down that train of thought. She was becoming eerily similar to her story counterpart. At least in regards to the blonde Uzumaki across form her.

 **"You mean with Issei and the nun?" asked Naruto as he sat on the same couch he always did, his left leg laying horizontally over his right knee as he stretched his arms against the back of the head rest. He looked pretty relaxed, but Rias was beginning to understand him a bit better and knew that even when he looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything happening around him, he was just as aware as everyone else.**

The shinobi nodded with smiles, happy that even de-powered the blonde took his lessons to heart. Sirzechs also smiled in approval, with Grayfia nodding slightly along with her husband and king.

 **Rias nodded.**

 **"That's a very difficult question to answer," her spiky haired servant sighed as he leaned his head back against the headrest. Rias didn't say anything, even though she wanted to. She suspected, correctly, that he was simply trying to put his thoughts into words.**

Naruto knew that his grandmother figure was just waiting to make a comment about his intelligence. He had suffered enough, hadn't he?

 **Eventually, his head came back up and he looked at her with his azure blue eyes.**

 **"You didn't do anything wrong, per say," he started out, speaking slowly and carefully, as if he wanted to make sure his words were the correct ones. "As a leader, you must always do what is best for those under you. Not only that, but you are a noble among the Devil clans. Any actions taken by a member of your peerage can be ascribed as an action taken by you. If Issei went out and started killing Fallen Angels, they would assume you ordered him to and attack in mass. Which, of course, would lead to the other Devil Clans attacking in retaliation for the attack on you. The situation would quickly escalate and we would eventually have a full scale war on our hands."**

Sirzechs was pleasantly surprised. Not only had her peerage member have the foresight to see the results of just outright killing the fallen angels, but the repercussions of furthering the already tense standoff between the three factions. He was impressed, to put it lightly.

 **Naruto marveled at how mature and wise he sounded. All those lessons he had with Baa-chan about what a Hokage had to do were finally starting to pay off in some way, which was good because he was really beginning to wonder why he needed to have all that useless crap shoved into his head (even if it was done via shadow clone).**

A glare from said woman let him know that he wouldn't be able to get away from using shadow clones anymore.

It was good while it lasted.

 **Now he was finally putting that knowledge to use and it felt good.**

 **It was official; he, Uzumaki Naruto, was awesome.**

"We'll see how awesome you are once we get back." Tsunade commented, thinking of various D-ranks she could convince Kakashi to send the blonde Uzumaki on.

 **Once more Rias marveled at how intelligent Naruto was. He sounded a lot like her brother. It was almost like he was speaking from experience.**

Sirzechs locked eyes with Naruto, before both men sported matching grins. Rias and Grayfia realized that they were more similar than they needed to be. The dimensions did not need two people who were so similar getting along.

 **"At the same time, you need to see things from Issei's perspective." Rias perked up. "Issei is a human who got involved with this world for no other reason than because he has a Sacred Gear. He doesn't give a crap about the conflict between Devils and Fallen Angels. Things like that just don't matter to him."**

"That is one of the problems with bringing in people who don't have experience in the supernatural." Sirzechs stated "The readjustment period can be difficult, especially for someone like Issei."

"Rias nodded, as she was still having some issues with her pawn in regards to his knowledge and understanding of the supernatural world.

"It's the reason Shinobi have been trained form a young age. Throwing a civilian into a shinobi like situation just spells disaster." Minato commented, seeing the maou's point.

 **Naruto paused for a moment, then nodded to himself. That sounded pretty deep, just like something his sensei and godfather (Kami bless his pervy soul) would say.**

"It's like flipping a coin." Rias muttered. Despite the blonde's ridiculousness she was more than happy that her counterpart was getting this advice from the story Naruto.

 **"And because of that when he looks at Asia, he doesn't see a nun and enemy of Devil kind, but a friend. When two people meet a bond is formed between them. These bonds become nearly impossible to break, and doing so is often one of the most difficult if not downright impossible tasks to accomplish." He knew that from experience. Thank you Sasuke-teme. "Issei has already formed a strong bond with this girl."**

Rias sighed, knowing that Naruto was right. From the interactions after she had become a devil it was easy to see the 'bond' they shared.

 **"Is it stronger than the one he has with us?" asked a now worried Rias. She knew that if Issei did not have a strong bond with them it would be her fault. While she had not neglected him per se, she had focused more of her attention on Naruto because she wanted to unravel the mystery behind her blond servant.**

"Just one change that you brought to their world." Kushina commented to her son. Naruto shrugged, but was a little worried that he had effected how much time that Rias would normally spend with her other new member.

And form what he had seen, he needed that attention.

 **"Without seeing how the two act around each other I can't say for sure," Naruto replied honestly. "However, it's clear to me that the two of them have a powerful bond while his bond with us is hanging by a thread, especially after your argument just a little while ago." Rias winced. "If it comes down to it he will side with her."**

 **"What would you do if you were in my place?"**

Despite the question being asked by story Rias, she silently sent it towards Naruto. He merely pointed to the book, more than sure what his response would be.

 **"I would never tell you how to lead your peerage," Naruto said, "I've never been a leader before." Though he had come close. Had the war just ended differently then maybe...but no, he couldn't think about what ifs. It would just lead him to look at all the mistakes he had made back then. He needed to look towards the future now, and Rias and the others were that future. "However, the way I see it, you have several options available to you."**

While the Shinobi sent their favorite knucklehead worried looks, Rias had leaned forward,, interested in Naruto's response.

 **"The first is to kill Asia and make it look like the Fallen Angels had decided to get rid of her. This will direct Issei's anger towards the Fallen Angels and will push him to train harder by turning him into an avenger."**

Rias and Akeno had paled, though Sirzechs merely nodded, as if expecting this response. The Shinobi had expected something along that lines, familiar to anyone that dealt with the Uchiha's at any interval.

 **"That's horrible," Rias felt bile rise in her throat. How could Naruto even suggest she do that?**

Naruto had become somewhat uncomfortable. He had lived trying to pursue someone going down that road.

 **"I know," Naruto gave her a grim smile. "Aside from being morally reprehensible it wouldn't really work in the long run anyway. There is just as much a chance of Issei finding out what you did and the situation backfiring on you. Aside from that, even if he did not find out you staged her death, you run the risk of him turning into a mindless killing machine hell bent on revenge. He would become an uncontrollable monster and would likely start the war you were trying to avert anyways."**

"Even the dirtiest secrets gt exposed." Minato muttered, more than familiar with making touch calls. Kushina merely wrapped her hand around his, nodding as memories of their last minutes coming back to them.

 **"Then why would you even suggest this?"**

 **"Because it's option I've seen used before," Naruto replied. "There are those in this world who would do anything it took to get their desired outcome. I knew someone who took this route and saw it's outcome. It wasn't pretty."**

 **For just a second, Rias thought she could see a flicker of anguish within Naruto's eyes. It was gone almost as quickly as it came, but the sight of that pain left her stunned.**

The devils had seen the same thing in the Naruto sitting across form them, though less pain than the story version. It didn't prevent Koneko from patting the blonde on the chest, trying to comfort him.

 **"The second option is to find some way to force Issei into obeying your orders," Naruto continued. "This isn't as bad as the first option, but still won't help you in the long run. By denying him the chance to save his friend, Issei will begin to resent you. He will likely become rebellious, questioning or sometimes outright refusing your orders, and when the time comes that you need him, he will remember that when he felt he needed you, you were not there for him."**

 **Rias closed her eyes. That was certainly not an option she wanted to think about.**

Rias nodded, more than happy she had gone the route she did. She would need al little help she could get to get out of this marriage contract with a certain flaming chicken.

 **Opening them again, she looked back at Naruto. "And the last option?"**

 **"I think you know what the last option is," Naruto gave her a knowing smile. "The last option has the highest risk, but if it succeeds, it'll likely yield the greatest results."**

 **The smile on his face grew.**

 **"I like to call it doing the right thing."**

Rias giggled, more than happy that the story version of herself had such a great servant. She was a little sad that she couldn't take Naruto home with her.

As a friend!

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"Please let me go save her!"**

 **"Not a chance," Rias didn't even look up from where Issei's silhouetted form could be seen against the curtains backdrop as she spoke. She finished buttoning up her shirt, then got started on her skirt, pulling the cloth up her porcelain legs. "If you do this your actions will have a major effect on the relationship between Devils and Fallen Angels. Entering their territory without just cause would mean war." Once the skirt was buttoned up, she slid her socks on.**

"Really?" Tsunade looked to the red-haired teenager. "You're having a serious discussion and you're not even dressed."

Rias had the decency to blush.

 **"But Asia is my friend!"**

 **"Dammit, Issei!" Rias finally slid the curtains open, forgoing the shoulder cape and button down corset. She stalked towards the brown-haired boy, her eyes narrowed. The normally perverted second year took several steps backwards until he was pressed against the wall. "Don't you get it!? If I let you go to the Church to rescue that girl you. Will. Be. Killed! I don't want something like that to happen to you!"**

Rias sighed, details about that particular argument running through her mind. Could she have done things differently? Probably. She was just happy that it had worked out in the end.

 **"But Raynare said something about a ceremony today! It's possible that Asia will be killed, and that's something I can't allow to happen!"**

 **Naruto leaned against the wall next to Koneko, his arms crossed as he watched the proceedings. The others were also in the room, all except Akeno, and all of them focused on what was happening between their club president and King, and the Pawn of their peerage.**

 **"I don't care," Rias stated, "So long as you are a member of my peerage, I won't let you go."**

"We could have always restrained him." Akeno jokingly added, though the lick of her lips made it a far more serious suggestion than she probably intended.

 **"Then disown me!" Issei cried out. The young man looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Even Koneko could not help but feel for the boy. "I'll save Asia on my own. I'm just a pawn anyways. It's not like you'll be losing much by letting go of your weakest piece."**

"You're not just a piece Issei." Rias muttered, rubbing the bridge between her eyes. Her pawn had grown on her, despite his less than stellar hobbies.

 **Rias' eye sharpened. "Enough!" she snapped, causing Issei to actually go stiff at the dangerous tone in her voice.**

 **Just then, Akeno burst into the room. She hurriedly walked over to Rias and leaned into her ear, whispering something that no one else could hear. Rias' face shifted for a moment before going back to a neutral expression as she nodded.**

Rias was confused for a moment, before realizing what she had done. Akeno must have realized as well, with the grin she was sporting to match her king.

 **She turned back to look at the others. "Akeno, Naruto, and I have something important to do, so we'll be going out for a bit."**

 **Naruto stood up from the wall and uncrossed his arms. Placing a hand on Koneko's head, he smiled as the girl looked up at him.**

 **"Take care of your Senpai, okay? He might be a pervert, but he's a good kid."**

 **"I know," Koneko nodded, "Don't worry, I'll watch over him."**

The group smiled at the Neko girl, not that she would have noticed. Blissful euphoria was hard to get out of currently. Especially when the young man doing it had added a little chakra into his fingers, stimulating the girl even more.

 **"Right," Naruto rubbed her head, carefully running his fingers over her ears. The girl twitched and nearly began purring. "And take care of yourself as well. I would hate to see anything happen to you."**

 **Koneko blushed. "Okay."**

"Naruto…" Rias growled towards Naruto, who was not sure what he had done this time.

 **"B-Buchou!" Issei shouted in surprise. "Wait! I'm not done yet!"**

 **"Before I leave I want you to know something," Rias interrupted. "You may think the pawn is the weakest piece in Chess, but that's a very big misconception. A pawn possesses a very special ability that no other piece has. Promotion. Much like in a real game of Chess, the pawns in the evil piece system possess the ability to be promoted to any piece other than a King once it enters enemy territory."**

"So a power boost the deeper the pawn is in enemy territory." Naruto sated, getting a nod fomr the devils **.**

 **Issei scratched his head. He didn't get it.**

 **Rias looked mildly exasperated.**

"Even a complete stranger who isn't a devil got it." Rias muttered as a cloud of depression appeared above her **.**

 **"Issei, what I am saying is that the moment you step into enemy territory, you can be promoted and increase your power beyond that of a simple pawn. For instance, a Church to us would be a good example of enemy territory."**

 **A little ways away, Kiba knocked a fist into an open palm as a look of realization spread across his face. Naruto was grinning fiercely.**

Simplified, but enough to get the few gears in his head running. Reminds me of someone else." Tsunade commented.

Naruto joined Rias in the cloud depression club. Kushina took over the petting of one Koneko as she giggled at the two potential lovebirds.

 **"So wait," Issei's face scrunched up as he struggled to comprehend what he was being told. "Are you saying that if I were to enter enemy territory and be promoted, I could gain power similar to Akeno's ability as a Queen?"**

 **"In theory," Rias told him, "but the Queen is the strongest piece. With the amount of strength you have right now, that kind of power may put a large strain on your body. It's possible that you won't be able to bear the weight of the promotion."**

One of the limitations of the promotion. The weaker the body of the pawn, the weaker the promotion is." Sirzechs explained.

 **"So then, turning into a Knight will make me like Kiba... and a Rook would be like Koneko-chan..."**

"Oh there will never be another you Koneko-chan." Kushina gushed, causing the girl in question to bury herself into the Uzumaki matriarch's cleavage. Though Kushina could easily tell the neko girl was blushing.

In a certain Infinity dragon's camp one Ophis had the sudden urge to be petted. She shook it off, as the numerous requests of the people she gathered were being ignored in favor of her silence.

Meanwhile at a certain Phenex household Ravel was jolted out of her nap, having the sudden urge to be petted by a handsome yet goofy blonde.

"Maybe I should see someone…." Ravel muttered, a little disturbed at the feeling of wanting to be petted.

 **"Also possible," Rias said. She grabbed the corset and shoulder cape in Akeno's hand and began putting them on as Naruto walked over to them. "Also, I have one more thing I need to tell you." Issei looked over at her. "Your Sacred Gear is activated by your willpower. The stronger your will is the more powerfully it will react to your request."**

 **"Willpower..."**

 **"And the last thing you must remember," Rias stated with the utmost seriousness. "Even a Pawn can kill a King. This is the same basic principle found in Chess. With it you can become stronger."**

"Very good Rias. Finding a way to trick your pawn yet support him at the same time." Sirzechs stated as he gazed at Rias proudly. Rias smiled, before remembering

 **Issei was now off in his own little world, studying the Chess set on the table. Rias turned to Kiba.**

 **"Yuuto, I leave everything to you."**

 **Kiba gave his King a small salute. "Of course!"**

 **Rias nodded, then left with Naruto and Akeno in tow.**

 **"That was some pretty good acting back there," Naruto told her when they had gotten far enough away that it was unlikely anyone would hear them. "I was impressed."**

"It was impressive." Naruto commented.

"Says the one who couldn't act to save his life." Tsunade commented, fully enjoying teasing her surrogate grandson.

"I was in a movie!"

"As your knucklehead self."

Naruto quickly sank into the couch, muttering about not being such a knucklehead anymore.

 **"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" asked Rias, not even looking at Naruto as they walked away from the Occult Research building. "I'm taking a big risk, even knowing that the Grigori are not involved in what's going on this in this town there is still a large danger present, especially with that Rogue Exorcist hanging around."**

Sirzechs scowled, making a note to get in touch with Azazel as soon as possible.

 **"Everything will work out fine," Naruto reassured her. "Have faith in your servants. Even Issei is not without his strength."**

 **"But Issei's still not very strong," Rias bit her lip in worry. "He hasn't been able to increase much in strength since his reincarnation. What if..."**

 **"Issei is currently fighting to protect something precious to him," Naruto interrupted with the kind of confidence someone showed when they knew what they were talking about. His voice carried the strength of conviction. "He is fighting for his friend, to rescue her, to protect her. And when the time comes that he needs the strength to do what's necessary, I have no doubt he will find it. It's only when we're protecting the things that are precious to us that we find out what true strength really is."**

"You speak from experience." Grayfia said, scrutinizing the blonde before her. Several different emotions, ranging from sorrow to happiness came across the blondes eye's before they steeled into electric blue.

"More than I care to admit."

 **As they walked down out of the school Rias found herself in awe of Naruto's wisdom. It was so at odds with his personality, and yet, she couldn't help but think it suited him. Listening to him now, she almost believed that he had experienced something similar to Issei already.**

 **And maybe he had. Rias still didn't know as much about Uzumaki Naruto as she wanted.**

Naruto merely shrugged, knowing that if his counterpart was anything like him he would tell those that were precious to him in his own way.

 **But that would change soon. After all this was over, she would step up her game to find out more about him. That was a promise.**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto grinned as he looked around the clearing Akeno's magic circle teleported them too. It was in a forested area somewhere near the Church, or at least he assumed it was near the Church. It's not like he could see anything beyond the trees. They were pretty thick here. Even though they were nowhere near as large and majestic as the trees back in Konoha these ones were still very big; with trunks that were easily five people wide, standing at a height that towered over 30 feet, and branches that were thick with leaves. It made seeing past them impossible as the branches overlapped each other in a twisted network of patterns that only nature could produce.**

 **"Well, look what we have here."**

"Ah, the cliché villain line." Kushina chuckled, followed by the rest of the group.

 **There was also a little girl here. Standing up on the branch of one of the trees before she jumped down was a girl with her blond hair styled in twin, short side ponytails and blue eyes. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit, which seemed to consist of a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front and a green jewel embedded into her collar. Covering much of her legs were thigh high, white socks and black shoes. She was also wearing a bow on top of her hair.**

"That is a fallen angel." Minato deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Enemy of both Angels and devils." Kushina commented.

"Indeed."

"Wielder of power that could kill lesser devils in one strike." Tsunade added in the same deadpan.

Akeno nodded, not sure where the shinobi were going with this.

"She looks like she belongs in front of a store as a mannequin." Naruto finished.

It took several seconds to register what Naruto had said. The first to crack was Rias, who started to chuckle. She was easily followed by Akeno, who dove right into laughing at the shinobi's impression of het fallen angel. Sirzechs was the final one to start, recording the conversation on his phone for Azazel later. Even Garyfia had a small smirk on her face as she continued to read.

 **"Welcome to our humble little part of the forest," the blond girl curtsied. "My name is Mittelt, and I will―Kya!" The girl in the lolita dress stumbled back in shock, nearly tripping over her own two feet as a pair of bright blue eyes appeared mere inches from her own. "Wha...? How did you get over here so quickly!?"**

 **Akeno and Rias both blinked, then looked to their left. When they saw the young man they had come here with not right next to them they looked back at the scene with the blond girl in shock. There was only one thought on their minds.** _ **'So fast!'**_

 _"Oh no." Tsunade groaned, knowing that look well. It was the same look he had when it came to ramen._

 **"So kawaii..." Naruto mumbled out. Mittelt flushed a deep red and also take a hesitant step back. That look he was giving her was seriously freaking her out. What the hell was up with this guy?**

 **Before she could so much as think of moving further away, the girl suddenly found herself being hoisted off her feet, earning a loud squeak from her. She was then presented to Akeno and Rias like some kind of prize won at a stall.**

'This has to be his devil influences.' Rias thought. Based on the mortified expression from the Naruto in front of her, it was easily made conclusion.

 **"Can we keep her?" asked Naruto, his large blue eyes staring at Rias as he gave the red head his variant of the Puppy Dog Eyes.**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno gave the blond an amused smile as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "It seems Kitsune-kun really does like cute things. I guess that's why he likes Koneko-chan so much. I wonder what Koneko-chan will say when she sees she's been replaced..."**

Naruto instantly caved when faced with Koneko's pout, complete with drooped ears and tail.

"Nonononono Koneko! No one could replace you!"

"More petting." As if the girl wasn't destroying his will the pleading tone shattered any resistance that the blonde had left. Not a second later Naruto was laying on the couch, Koneko purring loudly into his chest as he rubbed her head with both hands, adding some chakra into the mix as well.

No one knew why the blonde had laid down, though Based on Rias' expression she didn't really care.

 **Rias' eyebrow twitched. "Naruto, you cannot keep the Fallen Angel."**

 **"But―"**

 **"Put the Fallen Angel down, Naruto."**

 **"Aw," Naruto sniffed, "You're no fun, Rias." The red head just gave him a glare, causing him to sniffle a bit more before putting the girl down.**

By this point Akeno had a full-blown vindictive smile on her face. Eerily similar to one Anko Mitarashi when interrogating a new prisoner.

Or enjoying her dango. It was hard to tell.

 **This act seemed to snap the blond-haired Fallen Angel, Mittelt, out of her stupor. She jumped back, putting several meters of distance between her and the trio of Devils and glared at Naruto, though the effect was ruined by her large blush. It didn't help that she looked like a cute little girl instead of a dangerous fallen angel.**

 **"You're going to pay for that!"**

"Ufufu. So brazen even after being manhandled." Akeno said. Rias groaned as her queen and best friend went into full sadist mode.

 **Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the girl as she stomped on the ground. It really just made her look even more like a child. "You don't really think you're enough to beat all three of us, do you?"**

 **"She might not be able to on her own," a voice sounded out behind them. "But that's fine because she's not alone here."**

 **Floating in the air with their angel wings already out were two people. The first one Naruto noticed was another woman, this one buxom female with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her clothing was about what he would usually expect a Fallen Angel to wear, given all he'd been told about them; a violet, trenchoat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat was open at her chest, giving an ample view of her cleavage. The only other item of interest was the necklace that hung around her neck.**

"Please tell me that not all Fallen angels are perverts."

The silence was telling. Even more so for Sirzechs, as Azazel was considered one of the most perverse out of the three factions.

"Right." Tsunade responded to the quiet conformation. "Well we know what Jiriaya became."

The Shinobi laughed, easily seeing the deceased toad sage.

 **The other Fallen Angel that had shown up was one Naruto was already familiar with.**

 **"Ah! It's the Donut guy!"**

 **"I'm not the Donut guy, brat!" The Fallen Angel growled. "It's Dohnaseek! Dohnaseek! Get it right, dammit!"**

 **"Sorry," Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "But that's way too long for me. I think I'll just call you Donut Guy!"**

By this point the incredulous expression on the Fallen's face caused everyone to laugh. Even more so when Naruto could clearly call the guy by his actual name.

 **"Grrr!"**

 **"He's trying to make you angry, Dohnaseek," the woman chided. "Don't let him rile you up."**

 **"Hmph! It's not like I actually care what a brat like him says."**

 **"Oi! Don't call me a brat you damned Donut man!"**

 **"It's not Donut man either! Idiot!"**

 **"Who do you think you're calling an idiot!? Idiot!"**

"Good Kami, how you manage to piss off almost every opponent is mind-boggling." Minato commented, earning a glare from both his son and wife. Ah, he forgot who his mother was.

 **By this point everyone else in the clearing was sweatdropping as Naruto and Dohnaseek began butting heads with each other. No, really. They were butting their heads against each other, their teeth grit as they tried to overpower the other. The only thing they didn't have was sparks of rivalry flying from their eyes.**

 **"Akeno," Rias sighed as she tried to stave off the coming headache. She was beginning to regret having Naruto come with her for this. "If you would?"**

Rais could easily see herself in her counterpart's shoes. Especially if the grin on Naruto's face was any indication of the trouble he could, and probably would, get into.

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled widely. "Of course, Buchou."**

 **Dark storm clouds began gathering in the sky, causing the two arguing males to stop arguing and look up with everyone else. There was a rumble of thunder, then lightning lit up the sky and descended upon Akeno, lighting her up like a Christmas tree.**

 **Rather than get hurt, however, all it seemed to do was change her clothes.**

 **Of course, that makes it sound a lot less exciting than it actually was. It didn't** _ **just**_ **change her clothes. First, all of her clothing seemed to dissolve, leaving her completely bare. Then, thick ribbons of energy gathered around her body. Her breasts became bound in a white kimono shirt with long, voluminous sleeves appearing on her arms, and her hips and legs were hidden by red hakama pants. Instead of looking like a school girl, she now looked like a Miko Priestess.**

"Interesting wardrobe change and the method." Kushina commented. A little showy for her tastes but to each their own. She could only chuckle as Naruto's eyes glued onto the screen.

 **Issei would be disappointed when he realized he missed out on this sexy transformation. Naruto was going to make it a point to rub that in his face when this was all over.**

"Oh I defiantly will." Naruto muttered, before flinching as Koneko pinched his ribs. He was almost certain there was a small bruise that was going away.

 **"What is this!?" Mittelt pointed at the now Miko'd out Akeno. "Some kind of cosplay!?"**

 **"You're one to talk," Naruto shot back with a snicker.**

 **"Grr! What's that supposed to mean!?"**

 **"I think he means your maid outfit, Mittelt," the bustier Fallen Angel informed her blond comrade.**

 **Mittelt blushed.**

"Okay, I can see the cuteness." Minato admitted, as his wife was seconds away from replicating his son's reactions to the fallen.

 **Despite finding the proceedings between Naruto and the Fallen Angels amusing, Akeno went through two hands signs. Naruto was surprised when he recognized them. She then raised her hands above her head and he felt a brief surge of her power.**

 **Seconds later, dozens of red magic circles appeared in the sky, surrounding all six of them. They were trapped.**

"Interesting. Instead of projecting the lightening through her body as we do, she projects through those seals." Minato commented, as both he and Kushina scrutinized the seals makeup.

What? They were interesting.

 **"So this was your plan all along, huh?" Dohnaseek scoffed. "You wanted to trap us inside of here where you could finish us off?"**

 **"That's the plan," Rias smiled. "I'm going to make you all disappear."**

 **"Ha! As if you, the Miko, or that brat could... eh? Where'd the brat go?"**

The three older shinobi smirked before looking at Naruto. Rias and Akeno and shifted their gaze to the blonde Uzumaki as well, though with more question than amusement.

"Did I ever tell you I can get stir-crazy?"

"Oh no." Rias muttered.

 **Rias and everyone else looked around when they realized that Naruto had somehow vanished while everyone was focused on Akeno's magic show.**

 **They didn't have to wait long to find out where he was. Not even a second later, he made an entrance that no one would be forgetting any time soon.**

 **"BANZAI!"**

"Ara ara." Akeno giggled, though this one sent shivers down his spine rather than amuse him "It seems Kitsune-kun likes to ruin other people's fun. I think punishment should be given no?"

Naruto could swear he heard the cackle of a certain snake mistress form far away.

 **Before the woman with blue hair had a chance to turn around, she felt an inexplicable and excruciating pain on the back of her head as a pair of shoes heel slammed into her with the force of a freight train. The woman shot towards the earth like a rocket, Naruto flying right behind her, and face planted into the ground hard enough that rock and gravel exploded outwards from the center of impact.**

 **A few seconds later the dust settled down to show Naruto standing on the back of the woman's head. Said woman's body was sprawled out like a rag doll that had just been thrown to the ground. Her left leg twitched once, twice, then, no more. She was quite clearly out cold.**

"Impressive strength." Sierzechs commented, nodding as the fight continued.

Naruto soaked up the praise, even with a sadists glare aimed square at him.

 **"Whooo!" Naruto cheered, pumping a fist into the air as a huge grin emerged on his face. "That was awesome!"**

 **"He just took out Kalawarner in a single blow," Mittelt gaped at the blond.**

 **She would have been better of keeping her mouth shut, as she had now drawn Naruto's attention.**

"And there goes another." Kushina stated, mirth obvious in her voice.

 **Quicker than the blond girl could ever hope to follow him, Naruto raised his hands and began manipulating his fingers. Several steel wires glinted in the moonlight as they were suddenly strung taught.**

 **Mittelt, who was in the middle of all these wires, quickly found her eyes widening as she was tied up with no room for escape. With an indignant squawk, she ended up falling to the ground.**

Eye's wide Rias had to cough into her fist lest she let out a squeal of excitement. This was just like one of her animes!

 **Naruto ignored the girl who was yelling and screaming and wiggling around like some kind of earth worm. It wasn't like she could do anything to him when she was all tied up like that.**

"Two for two." Tsunade commented. Even without most of his arsenal the blonde still did the shinobi world proud.

 **He quickly hopped backwards to avoid the light spear that had been thrown at him. The weapon buried itself in the ground he had just vacated, fizzling before it crackled out of existence.**

 **Looking up, he grinned when he saw Dohnaseek bearing down on him.**

 **With a flick of his wrists, a pair of kunai dropped into his hands. Naruto quickly began channeling minute amounts of wind chakra through the blades. A green glow soon surrounded the kunai, like ethereal fire the "flames" of chakra licked at the edges of the blade and cast shadows on Naruto's face as he lifted the kunai up.**

Sirzechs had leaned forward, hoping to get a glimpse of the blondes powers, however diluted they may be. It would give the maou a good impression of whether his idea could possibly work or not.

 **Dohnaseek struck at the whisker-faced former ninja as soon as he was within striking distance. His light spear thrust towards Naruto's chest. It was a move that was bound to miss as Naruto brought his left kunai to bear. Striking the underside of the light spear with his own all-purpose utility weapon, Naruto caused the spear to move up high over his shoulder, missing him completely.**

'Defiantly not devil power. It must be the chakra that he has mentioned several times.' Rias thought. While Chakra was prevalent in Yokia it had never shown up in human's before. I could be her ticket to getting out of her problem.

A thought shared by her brother as well.

 **In retaliation for the attempt on his life, the blond shinobi quickly struck out with his right kunai. Dohnaseek threw himself backwards. He was quick enough to avoid getting his head taken off, but not quick enough to escape unscathed.**

 **Now standing several feet away from Naruto, the Fallen Angel with the fedora wiped at the wetness on his right cheek. He grinned when he saw it was blood. "It seems I've finally found someone who may be able to actually give me a fight."**

"Of course the fallen he actually would fight is a battle maniac." Rias said, hoping the blonde himself wasn't one.

 **"Oh, I'll give you more than that Donut Guy!" Dohnaseek's eyes twitched. "I'm gonna kick your ass from here to the moon!"**

 **"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Dohnaseek roared, launching himself at the blond with every intention of running the boy through. His light spear crackled with repressed energy, seemingly just as eager as its creator to inflict harm upon the blond teen with whisker marks on his cheeks. With a sick grin on his face that showed how much he was enjoying himself, Dohnaseek closed in, his form a blur.**

 **This desire to see pain inflicted upon his opponent was not to be either, it seemed. Just as he got close Naruto disappeared. His form flickered briefly and then it was gone.**

'That speed still impresses.' Were the thoughts of the devils. The blonde was on par, no, exceeding even some of the higher ranked knights of the underworld.

 **Dohnaseek skidded to a stop, blinking several times as confusion set in. He looked left, then right, then up. Nowhere. The blond brat was nowhere to be found. Just where did he go?**

 **"Never let your opponent get behind you."**

The shinobi all had a feral glint in their eyes. It somewhat unnerved the two younger devils. Sirzechs merely smiled, completely understanding the thrill of a well-executed move.

 **Dohnaseek's eyes widened. He turned his head just in time to see the blond crouched behind him, his hands in the shape of a hand seal.**

 **Naruto grinned.**

 **"I've been wanting to do this for some time now! Thanks for giving me this chance! Konohagakure Hidden Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!"**

 **With a roar that shook the heavens Naruto shoved his chakra enhanced fingers directly into Dohnaseek's ass.**

Silence. Utter silence pervaded the room as heads mechanically swiveled towards Naruto, who was barely holding in his own laughter.

"I'm going to kill that baka." Kushina muttered. She was almost certain that the only way Naruto could have learned something like that was from someone else. And only one person had the gall to do something as incredibly stupid, and funny she admitted, as that.

It was Sirzechs who broke first. His laughter had a domino effect, as the rest of the group joined in. Even Margaret giggled along, the expression on the fallen angel's face priceless as far as they were concerned.

 **You know those moments in all anime/manga/fanfiction where time seems to stand still and everyone sweatdrops because something incredibly stupid just happened? This was one of those moments.**

"Oi! Its not that bad!"

Yes. Yes it was.

 **Several seconds soon passed, the moment of sweatdropping ended, and Dohnaseek was unceremoniously launched into the air like a cannonball from the glorified ass poke. With his hands on his rump the man unleashed a loud, girlish scream of anguish and humiliation. Said scream got softer and softer as the man disappeared into the atmosphere, and soon, it vanished entirely along with the Fallen Angel himself.**

Despite the rather unorthodox method of victory Sirzechs had to hand it to the boy. It wasn't every day a newly minted devil defeated three fallen angles like a walk in the park.

 **"Bye, bye, Donut Guy!" Naruto waved as the man became nothing more than a pinprick before vanishing into the night sky. Behind him, Akeno and Rias both looked on. matching beads of sweat trickling down the side of their face's.**

Naruto grumbled from his seat. It was awesome how he defeated the last guy!

 **"Akeno."**

 **"Yes, Buchou?"**

 **"Did that really just happen?"**

"yet another two souls broken by your antics. Tsunade commented, earning a eye roll from Naruto. It was not the first time he had heard a comment like that, and probably wouldn't be the last.

Minato and Kushina could only smile at their son`s antics, glad that he inherited some of their personalities. Well, more Kushina`s side at least.

 **"If by that, you mean 'Kitsune-kun beating three Fallen Angels like they were newborn humans in the most humiliating way possible without killing them and not getting a single scratch in return' then yes, that did just happen."**

 **"I thought so."**

"To be fair its not everyday you see a newly minted devil dismantle fallen angels so quickly. The fact that you subdued them without killing them is even more impressive." Rias responded, having noticed the questioning look from the blonde himself.

Naruto merely grinned widely, knowing that even de-powered he still managed to kick some well deserved ass.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto found himself smiling as he walked home later that night. Today had been a good day, he decided. He spent time with his precious people, managed to learn a few things about Rias,** _ **and**_ **he got to kick ass all in the same day. Really, what more could he possibly ask for?**

Ramen. Were three simultaneous answers. Tsunade groaned as the devils looked at the three shinobi who had responded. A moment of silence ensued before the three laughed. Grayfia continued, having read the next few lines silently as the three got their laughter under controll.

 **Well...an all you can eat ramen buffet would be nice, but you can't have everything.**

 **Tragic.**

"It's like Koneko with her sweets." Rias muttered. As she turned towards her queen Rias could only sweatdrop as she saw the sadistic look in her best friends eyes.

"Or Issei with his love for ecchi."

"Oi! Don't you dare compare ramen to anything that pervert does and or will do!"

 **Issei had also really surprised him today. Well, not really, but it was certainly good to be proven right. When the time came that he needed to fight for someone he deemed precious, the pervert had managed to find the strength to defeat a Fallen Angel. He still had a long way to go before he would actually be able to put up a fight against some of the stronger opponents that were no doubt out there, but Naruto had a good feeling that the kid would be fine.**

 **Provided he had the proper motivation, of course.**

"It does wonders when someone has the proper motivation." Minato responded, remembering his training with Jiriaya and his own genin team.

 **As he was nearing his home, Naruto finally stopped walking and sighed. "I know you're there. You're not very good at hiding. Why don't you come on out."**

Naruto groaned, earning both confused and knowing looks from the assembled group. Even another version of himself had to always deal with people wanting to fight him it seemed.

 **"Hehe, so you were able to detect me," Dohnaseek stepped out from behind a flag pole. There was a disturbing grin on his face, one that most psychopaths have when they're about to do something, well, psychotic. "I would say I'm impressed, but it wasn't like I was actually trying to mask my presence from you."**

"Why is it always the crazy ones." Rias muttered. From stray devils that obviously had a few screws loose to the rather psychotic Freed her territory had been getting more than its daily dose of craziness for her liking. Though she had a felling Naruto would introduce his own unique brand of it before long

 **"Where are the other two?"**

 **"Don't know," the man shrugged. "Who cares about them anyways? They were weak. They probably went back to the Grigori to beg for forgiveness."**

That was definitely different. Had she spared them after they got humiliated by Naruto?

 **"I see," Naruto paused, "Why didn't you follow them?"**

 **"Che, why would I want to go back there?" the man scoffed, sounding disgusted at the thought of rejoining the Fallen Angel faction. "Everyone there is so weak. Constantly trying to maintain this** _ **fragile peace**_ **we now have. I've gotten sick of it! I want battle! I crave combat! I need to fight and kill so that I can finally enjoy this life I have!"**

"Great, another one of those guys." Naruto muttered. The rest of the shinobi nodded in agreement along with Sirzechs and Grayfias. It was Naruto who had an answer to the unasked question.

"It's people like that guy that make it hard for anyone to achieve peace. What's worse is that they only care about themselves, intentionally or unintentionally hurting others that get in their way. Its get even more dangerous if a guy like that has a goal in similar fashion, and has the skills to lead others to that conclusion."

Rias sat back, a contemplative look on her face as she considered Naruto's words **.**

 **"So you're one of those people, huh?" Naruto closed his eyes, his face set in a grimace. "The kind of person who kills simply because he can, who takes pleasure from causing others pain."**

 **"That's right!" Dohnaseek crowed. "I crave bloodshed and death! I need it! To fight strong opponents and watch as their life bleeds out of them! Ever since this damn stale mate I've been without it for so long I thought I might go mad!"**

Sirzechs frowned, more than familiar with the extremes in his own society as well. Luckily he and the other maous had the power and standing to prevent the more intense personalities from casing the already tense situation between the factions to detonate.

 **Naruto said nothing, though the frown on his face intensified.**

 **"You... you are strong. You managed to beat myself, Mittelt and Kalawarner without getting a scratch. Granted, those other two are weaklings and I had underestimated you." Light flared into existence within Dohnaseek's hand, coalescing into a physical form and hardening. He pointed the newly crafted light spear at Naruto, whose back was still turned. "I won't make the same mistake again."**

"His mistake was coming back to the guy that showed him mercy. Never take a shinobi's mercy and spit it back at their face." Kushina commented, a little bit of her impressive killing intent filling the air.

 **"I don't suppose I could just convince you to leave?"**

 **"What do you think?"**

 **"I see," Naruto sighed. "You say you won't make the same mistake again, but by standing there, jabbering away like some kind of idiot, you already have."**

 **"Huh? What the hell are you―urk!"**

By this point Naruto was looking uncomfortable. He had never been fond of killing. Especially after seeing the results of it's consequences.

 **As pain erupted in his back and chest, Dohnaseek looked down to see a hand piercing it. The hand was sticking right out of the center of his chest, the solar plexus to be exact. It was covered in blood that glowed a bright green due to the strange energy surrounding the appendage.**

 **He blinked several times, his mind not quite registering, or perhaps simply unable to comprehend, what had just happened.**

The devils were shocked at the speed the blonde had apparently moved at, at least for Rias and Akeno. For the older two they could easily see the strength that the blonde held, especially since his counterpart was similar enough to him to get a rough estimate of how pwerful the young man eould be after regaining his powers.

 **"What...what..."**

 **Somehow managing to find some strength to move, the man looked up to where he had last seen Naruto...only for the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy standing there to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The wind quickly worked to blow away the smoke seconds later, revealing the whisker-marked teen to be gone. The only thing left in the space he had been was a Log.**

"Where?" Rias asked, a little bewildered as to where a log of all things spawned from the blondes powers.

Though no shinobi actually knew why a log came from that technique, the devils certainty didn't need to know. Especially for a good prank.

"Secret."

Naruto had to hold in his laughter at the Gremory heir's rather childish pout.

 **"How...?" Dohnaseek was unable to get anything else as the hand was yanked from his back. Copious amounts of blood began pouring out of the wound as the hand that had been acting as a plug was removed. His legs weakening as the life giving liquid spilled from his body; the Fallen Angel soon collapsed onto his hands and knees, his breathing heavy as blood began running out of his mouth as well.**

 **Several seconds later, the man collapsed completely, his form going still and the light in his eyes dimming.**

 **Naruto stood over his now dead foe, a grimace of remorse on his face. "Fool," he whispered. "You should have just left when I gave you the chance."**

'To have the want and act on giving mercy. You are one interesting person.' Sirzechs thought, mirroring his sister.

 **He looked down at his hand, sighing as he used a burst of wind chakra to make all the blood shoot off and splatter across the concrete.**

 **"You can come out as well, Rias," Naruto called out in a tired voice, "I know you're there."**

Rias blushed and pouted, rather miffed that her counterpart had been discovered following her peerage member. Though it did beg the question as to why she was following him in the first place.

 **Looking chastised at being caught, Rias walked out from around the corner she had been hiding behind. She stood there awkwardly, not quite meeting his gaze as he looked over at her. Eventually, Naruto just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.**

'That's a look I know all too well.' Sirzechs thought. He had a similar look sometimes when he would think back to the wars he had been involved in, the amount of death for both sides.

It was the look of someone tired of seeing death.

 **"Is there something you needed me for?"**

 **"No," Rias shook her head. "I just wanted to know why...?"**

Rias leaned forward, interested in the blondes response.

 **"Why I didn't just kill those Fallen Angels when I had the chance?" Naruto finished, then gestured with his head towards the corpse of the Fallen Angel he had just slain. "You want to know why I didn't kill him the first time we fought?"**

 **Rias nodded reluctantly. "Yes."**

Naruto took a deep breath, already having a good idea what his counterpart's response would be.

 **"What purpose would killing them serve?" asked Naruto, closing his eyes tiredly. "None. There is no purpose in killing them. The only thing it would have done is spread the cycle of hatred even more. I'm betting that somewhere, those Fallen Angels have friends, maybe even family. If I killed them here those people who loved them would have found out and hated me for it. Then they would have come to kill me, which would make you hate them in turn and retaliate. Eventually, Devils and Fallen Angels would become embroiled in hatred as each sought justice and revenge against the other in a never ending and pointless conflict."**

The Shinobi smiled at Naruto, knowing well what he was talking about. It was something that both Hiruzen and Jiriaya would talk about, among other less appropriate things.

The devils grew wide-eyed, more than invested in the blonde's response.

 **Rias said nothing, but she didn't need to. The look on her face said it all.**

A click of a camera had the heiress whip her head towards her brother. Rias could only hang her head as Sirzechs smiled, motioning for his wife to continue.

'I better not see that picture anywhere. Especially the family album!' Rias sent her thoughts and glare towards Sirzechs, though the teasing smile she got in return merely shot down those thoughts rather quickly.

 **"Dying like trash. Never ending hatred. A pain that never heals. That is war." Naruto stared at his hand, clenching and unclenching it with an almost absentmindedness. "I truly hate war, and I will not be party to acts that might instigate it. That is why I refuse to kill unless no other option is available to me." He chuckled in mock derision. "I suppose you could say I'm a pacifist with a penchant for ass kicking."**

Tsunade snorted, but agreed with the blonde's statement of himself. Minato and Kushina merely sent a smile towards their son, who was blushing with all the attention on him. His attention was brought to the girl in his lap when Koneko sent the blonde a small, almost non-existent, smile. The devils looked at Naruto is slight awe, especially with his thoughts on war.

'If only we had more people like him.' Sirzechs thought. It would defiantly make peace look more feasible. It was one of Sirzechs goals for his people, and more importantly, his sister. He never wanted his sister to experience of war, something that these Shinobi seemed intimately familiar with. He also had the feeling that it was not the 'Human' type of war.

 **He looked back over at Rias to see her staring at him. "Does that answer your question?"**

 **"Ah, yes, yes it does," Rias smiled at him, though it was one filled with confusion and concern. "Good night, Naruto."**

 **"Good night, Rias."**

 **As Rias vanished within a magic circle, Naruto continued his stroll back home. He wanted to get some sleep. The fight with Dohnaseek had ruined his good mood.**

"Well." Sirzechs stood, Grayfia handing the book to Rias before steeping in line with her King and husband "I admit this is more interesting than paperwork, but we need to get back to work. We'll see you later Rias, everyone."

Saying their goodbyes Naruto smirked once Rias' brother and sister-in-law left. "So, your brother is really into anything about you eh?"

Rias face instantly lit up in embarrassment, before the all too familiar cry of "BROTHER!" was heard throughout the velvet room, startling one Theodore as he was making more tea for the guests.

 **Underworld**

Both Devils arrived back in Sirzechs office, the same woman who gave them the message and way of entry into the Velvet Room laying on one of the couches. The smirk on the velvet attendees face was a good indication of a successful job.

"I trust that your experience in the Velvet Room was satisfactory?"

"More than I can describe." Sirzechs responded "In fact…"

He leaned forward, the playful expression on his face gone, replaced with the face of a maou.

"Would it be possible for, say a shinobi, to cross over here?"

Elizabeth grin widened in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reading Devil ninja**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original Work by TheEngulfingSilence**

Despite the embarrassment of the situation Rias smiled, more than happy that her brother had not dragged her away to explain Reading about this alternative universe. And more importantly the young man that it focused on.

As everyone took a break, for restroom and snacks, Rias had a contemplative look, one that her queen had noticed.

"What is on your mind Buchou?"

Rias took a moment before responding. "With the defeat of the fallen angels and Asia joining the book is almost to the point that we are."

"And you're wondering how Naruto will affect the current 'problem'?"

Rias sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. "More than I probably should be." Rias responded while glancing over to Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki was in conversation with his parents, while Tsunade was locked in a staring contest with Koneko. For what no one knew.

"I have to admit that knowing what might happen and how it relates to the real us is interesting." Akeno commented, amused by the rooks apparent silent battle with the older woman.

"Interesting would be putting it mildly. There's also the fact that my brother will be wanting to know how the story goes, if he doesn't come back that is." Rias commented, taking another sip of that excellent tea that was provided by Theodore.

"I would think you would be ecstatic to know what your future holds?"

"I am!" Rias exclaimed, earning a questioning look form her queen "It's just how can the differences in the book affect us without…." Rias trailed off, glancing towards Naruto. While she wouldn't admit it out loud the blonde Uzumaki was fascinating, but also easy on the eyes.

Ok he was hot, but that wasn't the point.

"You could always ask him to come over to our side? Koneko would certainly like the idea."

Rias chose to ignore that comment, as ideas started to form in her mind about how to get Naruto to come over to their dimension, if only for a little while. While she was glad Issei was getting more powerful, even if it was in small increments, it never hurt to have an ace in the hole.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to spend more time with Naruto. Alone. Without her rook purring into his chest while sensually-

Rias shook her head, more than ready to continue the book, as she had taken it from Akeno as the rest of the group got settled. A last glance at the duo of Koneko and Naruto had her starting to read.

It had nothing to do with her rook being a little more than friendly with the blonde Uzumaki.

 **Naruto hadn't been able to sleep last night. Perhaps it was due to the reminder that even in this new world there were still people who didn't care about others, people who had no trouble spreading hatred to the world in order to satiate their own desires. Or maybe it was just because he had been feeling restless. Whatever the case was, Naruto had been incapable of getting even a wink of sleep, thus he decided to do something more productive with his time.**

The shinobi nodded, having had their own experiences with restlessness. The Shinobi lifestyle had its moments that made you just want to do something.

 **Noises most often associated with mass destruction resounded throughout the wooded area surrounding the now completely abandoned Church. Minor explosions rang out all around as a number of trees were felled. The air was kicked up by violent torrents of wind, causing strong updrafts that sent gravel and large rocks into the sky before they were shattered by a powerful fist as they descended once gravity had taken hold of them. In the center of this destruction was Uzumaki Naruto.**

"Eheh, sorry about that." Naruto apologized as Rias glared at him.

"You do realize that the damage you are currently doing is to my territory, no?" Rias stated, an aura that Naruto had become intimately familiar with on his training trip with Jiriaya.

You saw a lot of feminine rage when a self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert' spied on women every chance he got.

 **After realizing that sleep was out of his reach, Naruto had decided to get some training in. Most of what he worked on was basic stuff and things he already knew: chakra control, elemental composition, enhancing the body with chakra. Things most ninja of his former village learn at some point or another and don't require them to have massive reserves.**

"Assuming that you just got your chakra back you would have to start at the beginning again." Minato commented.

Naruto groaned, hoping that his counterpart would be alright. He had not had the best time training initially, but several factors were against him in the beginning.

"At least you'll be able to properly train this time." Tsunade added. Naruto nodded in agreement, seeing as having his massive reserves had hindered him in learning some aspects of the initial training for a shinobi. Thoughts of failing to produce Bushin crossed his mind before refocusing on the story. He noticed that Koenko was paying special attention to this, as if she didn't know how to….use her chakra?

He made a note to ask after this chapter was done.

 **Another thing Naruto wanted to work on was Tsunade's super strength technique. He remembered Sakura giving an explanation on how it worked at one point in time. Naruto hadn't really understood what she had tried telling him at the time, but he managed to at least get the gist of it.**

Tsunade sighed, a twitch of her eyebrow making known her annoyance with her adopted grandson.

"It was complicated!" was his response.

Kushina was laughing out loud at this point, having known what her son was talking about. Tsunade had explained it to her before, and having talked to her son realized that he wasn't the best when stuff was lectured to him, as this Sakura probably did.

 **To use the Chakra Enhanced Strength Technique, the user had to focus chakra into their hands and feet using extremely precise chakra control and release it with pinpoint precision and perfect timing. This greatly enhanced the user's strength to a degree that very few could ever hope to match without some kind of supplementary jutsu like the Lightning Armor of the Yondaime Raikage.**

Koneko had contemplative look as she curled her hand, imagining the power she could have in combat if she had this technique at her disposal. Rias made note of this, and made sure to ask if her rook could be trained in tis use.

 **According to Sakura, the training to learn this technique was intense. She had told him that once she'd learned the principles of the technique and gotten the basics down, Tsunade had come at her with full strength and she had been forced to become capable of using it while under pressure. The result had been that Sakura was capable of literally causing five meter wide craters to form on the ground with little effort.**

Tsunade smiled, fondly remembering when she had literally beat the rest of the fangirl out of a now highly respected kunoichi.

 **It was brute strength maximized to the extreme.**

 **Naruto did not have Tsunade to help him here. Nor was he as smart as Sakura. All he had was determination, guts, and his own ingenuity.**

 **It would have to be enough.**

"Considering where your current strength, its worked." Minato commented, earning some chuckles from everyone. Rias hoped that her pawn would have the same traits as he trained, though she knew that somehow some perversion may be needed to get him one hundred percent into training.

Despte the title of pervert Issei did have a good, if perverted, heart.

 **Glaring at his newest opponent, another tree, Naruto set himself in a horse stance, legs spread wide, knees bent, and fists tucked into his sides. He closed his eyes and began to circulate his chakra, feeling it flow through his coils, a mere trickle compared to the unfathomable ocean it had once been. Grabbing onto the flow, he then directed it all towards his left hand, which was soon coated in an ethereal blue flame that pulsed and flickered in time with his heartbeat.**

 **Blue eyes snapped open.**

 **"HYA!"**

 **With a loud shout Naruto's fist struck the tree, creating a resounding "BOOM!" that echoed within the forested area like thunder striking the earth.**

The devils were impressed with the destruction form the one attack, though noted the amused look on Tsunade's face. And the cringe from Naruto's

 **"YEOWCH!"**

 **Naruto's scream of pain went unmasked even by the rumble of the tree as it was felled, striking the ground with a loud crash while several hundred splinters flew off the wood where his fist had struck like a pantheon of angry gods.**

Tsunade was snickering, having her own memories of when she first developed her technique that she was famous for. Naruto winced, seeing the damage that he had done to his own hand. He was no stranger to pain but it was still, at its core, annoying in the long run. Even with a regenerating factor.

Koneko's eyes were shining with interest. She already had an impressive level of strength from being a rook. If she could learn this technique on top of that?

She decided, then and there, that she would learn this technique, even if she had to trade her sweets to the woman sitting next to Minato.

 **Swearing like a sailor that had just gotten shit-faced after having the worst day of his life, the blond Uzumaki waved his now red and swollen hand about frantically, as if doing that would actually make it feel better.**

Naruto quickly apologized as his mother was giving him the all too familiar 'stern mother face'. Though hair waving ominously had added to some of the fear factor. Tsunade was laughing in full force now, which didn't make the situation any better.

 **It didn't. In fact, the wind seemed to make it worse, but Naruto was in so much pain that what little agony was added on by the act didn't register.**

Minato sent his son a look of pity, knowing that wounds and wind did not mix well. Having had to train his wind manipulation he had received plenty of wounds from the slicing of winds, with the wind making it worse by several times.

 **"Fuck! Fucking, God Damn stupid tree! Fucking stupid technique! How hard can it be!? Shit! Dammit!"**

'Like paper cuts times a thousand.' Minato thought, as Kushina was fully berating their son.

 **As the swear words spouting from his mouth began to wind down, the swollen hand was raised to his face to allow his eyes to assess the damage. It honestly wasn't too bad. The hand was red and looked sort of like a balloon that was only half blown up, but it would go down soon enough.**

Rias hissed as the image of the story Naruto's hand came on the screen. It might not look as bad but she was sure it hurt nevertheless.

 **The real problem was the burns marks on his hands. They were chakra burns, a term used to describe what happens when too much chakra is pumped into a specific part of the body and released without being properly directed. The burns covered much of his knuckles where he had directed most of his chakra and even some of his fingers. Those would take a lot longer to heal.**

Koneko was curling her hands, wincing as she imagined the burns on her hands from the said 'chakra burns'. Despite being a nekoshou, she had not been properly trained in chakra or its uses. The fact that four humans had extensive control of their own chakra only made her want to learn even more.

 **"I don't think I'm going to get anymore done today," Naruto sighed as he looked up at the rising sun. It was getting late...early...whatever. The point was he should probably head back home.**

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out as Minato winced, memories of his own all-nighter training coming to mind. "You probably left Rias all alone!"

Any response that Naruto had formed was promptly discarded in favor of sporting a blush very similar to the devil across form him. Kushina merely crossed her arms with a huff, while muttering something about dense sons.

 **Naruto began speeding through the trees with chakra enhanced leaps. As he traveled home, he wondered why he couldn't seem to get the Enhanced Strength Technique down. What was he doing wrong? Was it because he had not channeled enough chakra? Or had he just not gotten the timing down? It could be either one of those. Hell, it could have been both of those or another problem so unlikely he simply hadn't thought of it. There was no real way to know what he was doing right or wrong in this instance. Naruto was pretty much running around in the dark.**

"I would like to say you aren't but…"

Naruto merely hanged his head in despair, knowing his grandmother was teasing through her own experiences with him.

 **Trees soon became buildings. Not wanting to be seen by the local population right now, Naruto took to the roofs, running along at speeds most humans wouldn't be able to keep up with. If anyone were inclined to look up, they would likely just see a blur of black and orange.**

 **He arrived home in short order. After deactivating the traps he walked into his house and strolled towards the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. They were getting pretty smelly...and cut up, with several tears and a number of holes that made them look more like rags than actual clothes. He was going to need a new pair soon, sowing these things up just wasn't cutting it anymore.**

Rias frowned, wondering why the young man seemingly had nothing in terms of material possessions, even clothes for that matter. While the Naruto across form her was different, she had a feeling in the same situation he would do the same.

 **The hot water of the shower felt extremely nice, and it did a good job of relaxing his aching muscles. He did wince a few times when some of the hot water splashed onto the burn marks on his hands. Still, he did his best to ignore that and get cleaned up.**

Naruto shuddered, remembering when he had to take a shower with his more serious injuries. He would have probably not taken one for some of those injuries had Tsunade literally forced him to.

 **Once done in the shower Naruto, with a towel wrapped around his waste and his hair still dropping wet, made his way into his bedroom.**

 **It was there that he realized he had a late night visitor, who apparently decided to stay over even though he hadn't been home. Somehow, he should have realized she would be at his apartment. She had practically moved in these days.**

"It's just like we were Minato." Kushina commented, earning blushes not only from Rias and Naruto, but from Minato as well. Rias' mind wandered into what it would actual be like to move in with Naruto, date him, get married and the whole rest of that particular situation.

She had to admit, it was an enticing thought.

As for Naruto he could only sputter as he glanced to the apparently daydreaming Rias. Sure he had to admit that among the women that he had met only a few would stand up to the beautiful woman that was Rias Gremory. It helped that some of the things that he liked, such as the way she treated her peerage, endeared him to her.

Was it such a strange thought of them being together?

Koneko on the other hand was glaring at her King, jealousy coming off her in waves. It didn't help that she was slowly growing affections for the blonde, despite being from another dimension. It was the feel of his chakra, along with his personality that she was drawn to.

It might have also helped that he had excellent hands as well.

 **Naruto walked over to the bed where Rias was currently sleeping. She was lying on her side, facing his side of the room, her legs curled slightly as she held a pillow to her like she normally did him when they slept together. Her red haired fanned out around her like the long, sensuous tails belonging to a creature of unfathomable beauty. There was a small frown marring her face.**

Rias had a good idea why there was a frown on her counterparts face. If she was as comfortable as she assumed her counterpart was with Naruto it made sense that she would go back for more.

The young man in question not being there would have caused her to frown. More than likely because of not getting a decent night's sleep.

 **Naruto got dressed in a pair of black boxers and some pants. He decided to forgo his shirt for now and instead walked over to the bed where he began to shake Rias awake.**

 **"Good morning, Naruto," Rias mumbled sleepily after she woke up. Naruto took a step back and watched as she sat up in bed, the blanket falling off her generous figure as she stretched and yawned.**

 **"You look tired," Naruto noted.**

 **"I didn't sleep very well last night." Rias blinked some more, a small grimace appearing on her face as the sun shone in her eyes. "I was too worried about you."**

"Baka" Rias muttered. Leave it to the boy that apparently was not used to people being worried about him to wind up in her hands.

Her counterpart's hands! Yes her counterparts.

 **"Worried about me?" Naruto was touched that she would worry about him, but also confused. "Why were you worried about me?"**

 **Rias tucked her feet underneath her and leaned a little to the side. A strand of hair found its way to her hand, which she absently twirled as a concerned gaze crossed her face.**

Kushina had leaned forward, taking special interest as to how Rias would respond. She was liking the devil more and more with every chapter. The concern she showed her son who, admittedly, was not the most familiar with women and those that were interested in him

 **"Last night," she began slowly, as if not quite sure what she wanted to say. "After your battle where you killed that Fallen Angel you seemed so...so angry...so hurt..." bluish green eyes looked into bright azure that were as clear as the afternoon sky. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked towards Rias. While he had hear words similar to the devil's response it was the tone that Naruto had almost never heard before. Rias stared back at him, a silent feeling passing through their shared gazes before she turned her attention back towards the story.

 **"Oh...hehehe," Naruto chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to go off on a rant like that. I just..." he looked away, his eyes closing and a grimace of pain coming to his face. "I really don't like people like that. People like that, they don't care about anyone else. The rest of the world could burn, so long as they're able to satisfy their lust for blood and battle, nothing else matters. It's worse because these kinds of people realize that their desire to kill and maim will cause other people to feel the pain and hatred associated with loss, but they just don't care."**

Rias and Akeno looked towards the shinobi, who all held a grimace, as if remembering their own version of the fallen angel that the story Naruto had killed.

If only they knew.

 **"You seem to have very strong opinions about this," Rias stood up from the bed and walked over to him. She was naked as always. Even though Naruto claimed not to be as perverted as Issei, that did not mean he was not above ogling a female when she so blatantly displayed herself to him.**

Rias paused or a second to look up from the book, but just as quickly shoved herself back into it. Form Naruto's blush and apparent stare to Kushina's knowing look it was a little too much at the moment. Did the story have to offer Naruto's thoughts about her, flattering they may be, every time she slept at his home?

 **The blond found himself slightly entranced as her breasts bounced and swayed with each step she took. Despite their size, they stood upright and proud, defying gravity in a way that had to bend if not break several of the laws that had been accepted as fact. There was absolutely no sag to them, perhaps because of her youth, or maybe her Devil heritage.**

Rias was sure if she looked in a mirror at the moment her face would easily match her hair. From the indignant sputtering coming from Naruto's direction Rias had a good idea that her blush was replicated on the Shinobi's own face.

 **Not that he cared. Oppai were oppai, as Issei would say.**

"Or Jiriaya." Tsunade commented. The other Shinobi nodded in agreement, having bene around the Toad Sannin when he went into his 'super pervert' mode.

"I think that goes without saying." Minato commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose as memories flooded his mind of the various antics his teacher had gotten him in.

 **Her hips held an alluring sway to them as she walked towards him. It wasn't a seductive sway like some of the kunoichi he had met who specialized in espionage and assassination, but more like the kind of natural sway that some females just possess and didn't realize it. There was just something about the way her hips swung slightly from side to side that made all the blood rush to Naruto's head.**

 **Yes, it was** _ **that**_ **head, not the one on his shoulders.**

Naruto looked away from everyone else, as the complete opposite expressions on his mother, who wore a joy-filled expression, and Tsunade who was glaring at Naruto with the same expression that she would give Jiriaya sometimes when he did something perverted.

It didn't help that having Koneko rubbing their crotches together and the very accurate descriptions of her naked body. Naruto groaned, hoping that he was not becoming a pervert.

 **Of course, the reason for his current stiffness could just be due to the fact that she was naked. Really, there wasn't much more a guy needed to get revved up than a beautiful, naked girl standing in front of them.**

By this point Rias had shoved the book into her queen's hands, holding her head in her own hands as she prayed to the Maou for it to end. From her single glance at Naruto he shared the same thought.

Though the glare she received form her rook was not appreciated in the slightest. It wasn't her fault for her counterpart's actions!

 **"I guess I do," Naruto admitted as she took one of his hands and brought it up to her face. His fingers were clenched tightly and there was blood leaking out from between them. Rias forced them to relax, spreading his fingers wide so she could examine his palm. The wounds where his fingernails dug into his skin were already healed.**

 **"What's this?" asked Rias as she turned his hand over and saw the burns covering his knuckles. "You didn't get these when fighting those Fallen Angels last night, did you?"**

 **"No," a shake of the head was her answer. "I got these this morning while I was training in a secluded area of the forest."**

"Like father like son." Kushina commented, earning nervous chuckles from the two she was referring to.

 **Rias frowned. "What kind of training does this to the person?"**

 **"Um...my kind of training?" said a completely unsure Naruto. When Rias deadpanned, he looked away. "What?"**

Tsunade laughed before commenting "That's the same look Sakura has when she has had to patch you up after some of your more 'vigorous' training." She said before laughing some more. Naruto merely pouted, knowing well enough that the look from the Rias in the story was close enough to his teammates that it was eerily scary.

 **"Nothing," Rias sighed, bringing his hand up to her face. She gently pressed the back of his hand against her moist, red lips. Naruto withheld a shudder; her soft lips felt like chiffon velvet against his skin, and a part of him was not ashamed to admit that he was wondering what those lips would feel like wrapped another part of his anatomy.**

Naruto was sweating bullets by now, with several glares leveled at him, though Rias had looked away with her blush back in full force. He knew no excuse would rid him of the glares anytime soon.

 **When she removed her lips from his hand, she let go of it and allowed him to take his appendage back.**

 **A quick glance at the back of his hand showed that all the burn marks on it were healed.**

 **"Thank you," Naruto said. Rias smiled as she grabbed his other hand and brought it to her lips.**

 **"Don't mention of it," she replied, her hot breath hitting the back of his hand. "You know I would do anything for my cute, powerful servant."**

Minato could only give his son another look of pity, having been subjected to his own line of questionable compliments by way of Kushina. It did not make a good argument about being called two 'unmanly' things in one sentence.

 **Naruto sweat-dropped. "You really shouldn't call someone cute and powerful at the same time. Those two things just don't go together very well...unless you're name is Koneko," he added, almost as an afterthought.**

 **Rias' left eye twitched.**

 **"OWCH!" Naruto yanked his hand back and rubbed it where several puncture marks could now be seen. "What the hell was that for!?"**

 **"For being an idiot," Rias said, licking her lips to get the blood off.**

Kushina eyes gained a gleam in them, and not one that Minato was comfortable about. She was… adventurous to say the least.

Naruto merely looked at Rias who, in complete agreement with her counterpart, thought he deserved every puncture.

 **"An idiot?" Naruto blinked. He knew he was the sharpest kunai of a set, but to just call him an idiot out of the blue like that. "How am I an idiot?"**

Naruto could only give a wane smile as the rest of the group looked at him with what equated to 'really?'

 **"Hmph," Rias huffed, "You shouldn't need me to tell you. Now give me your hand."**

 **"No," Naruto pressed the hand she had bitten to his chest, cradling it like a small child. "You're just going to bite it again."**

"I would not!" Rias exclaimed, before sitting back down with a huff "You already received your punishment."

Naruto just held his hands together while sending a mock glare to the Gremory heir. Said hands were quickly placed back to petting Koneko.

Cue sweat-drops.

 **A single red eyebrow twitched.**

 **"Naruto, give, me, your, hand."**

 **"Nu uh. I prefer my hand to not have any holes in it, thank you very much."**

 **"Dang it, Naruto! Give me your hand now!"**

 **"How about no."**

 **"Na-ru-to!"**

The scene of Naruto being chased by a naked Rias caused everyone to laugh. The two people that it was showing were both glaring at each other, but the heat of the glares was sort of ruined by the massive blushes on their faces.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **The party to celebrate their newest club member and newly reincarnated bishop of Rias' peerage, Asia Argento, was well underway.**

 **Now that Naruto was able to really look at Asia, he had to admit she was a cutie. Her hair was long and blond, falling down her backside to her, well, her backside. She had the brightest, most naïve green eyes he had ever seen. There was an innocence about her that he couldn't help but find endearing.**

The shinobi smiled, happy to see a sight like that. Shinobi had a small chance for a childhood, but most times they had already lost some of that naivety out of necessity even at a young age.

 **It had been an amusing scene to watch as Rias brought in the cake she apparently made sometime last night, probably before showing up at Naruto's house. Issei had tried to hog it all once he found out it was made by Rias, only to get stabbed by Koneko, who wanted the sweet treat for herself. The second year pervert had been forced to cut it and hand pieces out to the others, lest he suffer the cute first years wrath.**

The amusing scene of the pervert getting his due for hogging the cake caused everyone to let loose a few chuckles. Koneko merely took another of the cakes that Theodore had brought out, fondly remembering putting the pawn in his place.

No one took her sweets, less they quote 'Suffer the cute first year's wrath.'

"It's like an Akimichi and meat!' Naurto exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

 **Kiba had not been satisfied with the sliver thin slice of cake he had been given. He probably should have been lucky Issei was even willing to give him some. It was clear to anyone with a brain that the boy only allowed the girls a larger slice of cake because they had breasts.**

"The more I hear of this 'Issei', the more I'm convinced Jiriaya reincarnated into your universe." Tsunade commented.

Rias decided not to offer a response, having a feeling it was not worth it.

 **Really, there was just something wrong with that kid. Perversion was all well and good, but being that lustful was just unnatural.**

 **Maybe he really was Jiraiya's reincarnation.**

Naruto could only laugh, having the same thought as his grandmother and counterpart. You did remember the perverts among the perverted, after all.

 **One thing Naruto noticed throughout most of the party was the expression on Rias' face. She looked like she was deep in thought, and had spaced out several times during the party.**

Rias had a very good idea of what her counterpart was spacing out about. A reassuring look form her queen, complete with holding her hand and giving a reassuring squeeze, helped to settle down her nerves.

 **He thought about asking her what was wrong, but figured if there was an issue she would probably tell him eventually. The least he could do right now was give her some time to try and deal with whatever ailed her on her own.**

 **If, after a certain amount of time passed, she still remained this way...well, all of his friends had called him nosy before. This certainly wouldn't be the first time he had butt into someone else's business. It wouldn't be the last time either.**

Rias gave the blonde Uzumaki a grateful smile, touched by his obvious worry of her. Even if it was through his counterpart.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Issei was having a wonderful dream. He was wearing a white suit and standing in front of a chapel. There were people all around him, well wishers who wanted to see the newly weds off. His parents were standing up front, his dad was crying manly tears as he wished his son well and his mom was telling him that she wanted her first grandchild to be a girl. He could even see his two friends, Mitsuda and Motohama there as well, crying their eyes out and raging at him.**

"Oh Maou." Rias groaned. Her thoughts were mirrored by the rest of the group, having no wish to be privy to the perverted boy's thoughts.

A heart of gold he may have, put dreams can make nightmare fuel as well.

 **Rias was also there, walking down a path made from a long, red carpet. She was wearing a gorgeous, white, knee length wedding dress that had a large cut out around the neck so as to display a generous portion of her magnificent boobs. Over her head was a headdress that covered her beautiful crimson locks, and within her hands was a bouquet of roses.**

'And its gets worse.' Rias thought as her head went into her hands. Leave it to her pawn to be having those thoughts.

"To be fair the dress looks good." Kushina commented, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't help that Naruto was seemingly entranced by the picture of her in the wedding dress displayed on the screen.

Elsewhere Issei held his rump, feeling that spanking were somehow, someway involved in his rather immediate future.

 **She walked forward, coming up to him and taking one of his arms, forcing Issei to walk with her. Together, they marched down the isle.**

 **Was this really happening? Were they really getting married?**

'It's just a dream.' Was the mantra that Rias had adopted. She hoped this part didn't end with her pawn getting it on with her?

She really didn't need that image stored in her brain at the moment.

 **The wedding itself was a whirlwind. Issei barely remembered any of it. Then again, he had mostly been focused on Rias boobs, so it wasn't exactly his fault. Anyone whose ever laid eyes on those bazookas would understand.**

Tsunade shuddered at that particular line. At least Jiriaya would have been serious had he ever wed someone. Was it possible this boy was more perverted than the legendary Super Pervert?

 **They had made their way to a love hotel after the wedding. Issei waited on the bed, feeling incredibly nervous as he thought about what was going to happen while Rias took a shower. Images flashed through his mind, each one more deprived than the last. Truly, X-rating did not begin to describe the thoughts flying through his head.**

Before said images could pop up on the screen the television clicked off, the remote held in the hand of a rather strained smiling Margaret.

"I believe we all can agree to have it shut off momentarily?"

Everyone nodded in relief, glad that any nightmare fuel had been avoided.

 **With all those perverted thoughts, it was almost a wonder the boy had not been thrown by back the most epic of nosebleeds.**

 **While he was preoccupied with his thoughts, the door to the shower slid open and Rias stepped out. Issei nearly died of a nosebleed right there. Rias moved over to the bed wearing nothing but a pair of panties as she crawled on top of him. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and swayed in the most enticing of ways. She was soon straddling his body, her crotch pressing against his groin and, in a voice that made Issei feel like he would die of sexy, asked him to kiss her.**

Rias was a bout ready to disintegrate the book in Akeno's hands, but restrained herself.

Some spanks with her powers would suffice later.

 **He had been just about to oblige when a voice spoke out.** **"Dear god, you really are one horny little bastard, you know that?"**

 **Suddenly, the world was plunged into darkness. Rias disappeared and Issei fell flat on his face. With his nose bleeding, he jumped back to his feet and looked around.**

 **"What the―!? What's going on!? Where is this place!?"**

Margaret clicked the television back on, a more relaxed smile on her face. One that the rest of the assembled group shared.

 **"** **Ku ku ku..."** **A deep, dark voice laughed out, echoing all around him. Issei shivered in fear. It sounded like the bass rumble of some kind of long forgotten demon or something.**

The sound reminded him of Kurama, at least when they first met.

 **"W-Who's there? Where are you?"**

 **"** **I'm right beside you,"** **the voice rumbled behind him. Issei froze, his entire body screamed at him to run away, yet something else compelled him to confront the person talking to him.**

 **He turned around...**

 **...And screamed like a little girl at the frightening sight before him.**

Naruto snorted, before getting himself under control. While his reaction had not been as bad as Issei's, it was not a moment he would like to be reminded of. He felt that Issei should at least be given a chance to not act like a freighted civilian girl.

 **Standing in front of him, nearly a hundred times larger than himself, was a creature he had only heard about in legends. It's mouth was a mass of razor sharp teeth and its face held a distinct reptilian appearance. Long spikes jutted from the back of its head like a crown that continued on as spiky ridges along its neck and back. Its entire body was covered in bright red scales that shone with a brilliant luster as the fire raging around it refracted off the surface of its body.**

 **"Holy shit! A dragon!"**

The dull smack of a hand meeting a forehead caused e4veryone to look at the Gremory heir. Said heir was muttering something incomprehensible, though the shinobi had a rather good idea as to what those muttering s were about.

Naruto had turned back to the image of the aforementioned dragon, mentally comparing him to Kurama. The dragon easily matched the fox Bijuu in size, but Naruto had the feeling that's it's current power was well below his friends.

He figured it had something to do with being locked into the sacred gear thing.

 **"** **Thanks for the stating the obvious,"** **the dragon rumbled. Its narrowed, rhomboidal eyes rolled at it's partners apparent need to state something so blatant. "** **You know, I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, but my words have never been able to reach you because you were still so weak. Finally..."** **its eyes glared down at Issei, nearly making the poor pervert quiver in fear.** **"Finally I am able to appear before you."**

Naruto also had the feeling that the dragon's ego easily matched Kurama's.

Speaking of which, why hadn't he heard anything form the fuzzball?

 **"What do you mean!? Why were you trying to speak to me!?" As the giant dragon's head leaned towards him, Issei stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. He gulped as steam from the dragon's nostrils hit him in the face, causing his hair to whip about in a frenzy. Two large, clawed hands attached to a pair of muscular arms clamped down on the ground on either side of him, making Issei squeak like a mouse that had been caught by a cat. "You don't...want to eat me, do you?"**

Rias looked at Naruto in confusion as the young man himself was laughing at something. Though she felt her queen was getting a little too into this part if the sadistic smile on her face was of any indication.

 **"** **Eat you?"** **The dragon reared its head back and laughed.** **"Bwahahaha! Even if I were inclined to eat you, boy, I would not. You are far too skinny and unappetizing for me to even think about eating you."** **After chuckling for a good few minutes, in which time the earth rumbled with each bark of laughter that escaped its jaws, the dragon deigned to speak again.** **"I merely wanted to meet the partner with whom I'll be fighting alongside from now on."**

 **"Wha...?" Issei was understandably confused. Perhaps if he was, you know, smarter, things would be different, but as that was not the case he couldn't put two and two together. "What are you saying? Fight with me!? Who are you!?"**

"…..Even I was not that dense."

"It's a work in progress." Rias stated, though the confidence in her voice was about half of what she wanted it to be.

 **"** **You should already know who I am. You have used my power several times now."** **Issei's eyes finally widened in realization.** **"That's right, partner. I am the gauntlet on you're arm. You have to wake up now, but let's speak again some time."**

"Is it wrong for me to think that it would be hilarious if the arm the gauntlet was on was the one he?"

It took a moment before everyone comprehended what the blonde Uzumaki was suggesting. Not a moment later Kushina was laughing along with the blonde, while Minato could only shake his head in exasperation. Tsunade had to pity the poor being stuck in the pervert's body.

Rias instantly blanched, not wanting to know anything about what her pawn got up to in his spare time, or how he did it. Akeno was giggling, sadist tones entering into her voice as she thought of the situation pertaining to the possible humiliation of the great Welsh Dragon.

 **"W-Wait!" Issei called out to the dragon, his hand raised, but the great creature that appeared before him was already gone, enveloped in darkness.**

 **Within the real world, Issei shot up in his bed, his clothing caked to his sweaty body and his breathing heavy. He blinked several times as the light of the morning sun streamed in through the window. After a second or two, he relaxed.**

 **It was just a dream.**

 **"GOOD MORNING, ISE!"**

Everyone looked to the grinning blonde, who had several ideas as to why he was greeting Issei when he just woke up.

 **"What the―"**

 **Issei craned his neck to look out the window...and suddenly received a pair of booted feet to his face.**

 **"GAH!"**

The slowed image of the pawn getting two feet placed on his face caused the devils to wince. That looked like it had hurt.

Naruto had to give his counterpart credit for the rather well performed kick.

 **Soaring backwards like some kind of missile, Issei was launched out of his bed. His back hit the wall with a loud "thud!" and then he slid to the floor, landing on his rump.**

 **His nose now bleeding in the real world much like it had the moment before Ddraige appeared in his dream, Issei looked up at the ceiling in a daze as a head of spiky blond hair and a pair of mischievous blue eyes looked down at him.**

"Why is it I have the feeling that your counterpart just took it upon himself to 'train' him?" Rias asked, already suspecting the answer.

 **"That was absolutely horrible, Issei. You should have been more than capable of dodging that." Naruto shook his head in disappointment and clicked his tongue. "It looks like I have much to teach you."**

… **.**

… **.**

 **After several seconds of silence, Issei had just one thing to say.**

 **"Huh?"**

"Famous last words." Akeno commented. While not showing any outward emotion Rias kind of had to agree with her queen's words. Especially with the rather wide grin that Naruto was now sporting.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"11..."**

 **"12...!"**

 **"13...13...! Ugh, I think I broke my spine!"**

 **"Come on, Ise!" Rias urged her pawn to keep exercising. "Keep going! Just a few few more push-ups and you'll be done."**

"Oh yeah, defiantly civilian level." Kushina commented. It was sad that a great being such as a dragon had been locked in a boy like Issei. Hopefully his own will, and 'urging' of her son would change that.

 **They were in one of the parks that littered the city, this one was closest to Issei's house. Like all parks, this one had a play-set for kids; monkey bars, slides, teeter-totters and a swing-set, all built within a small lot of sand. Surrounding the sandy lot was a grassy field with trees interspersed throughout. It was a nice place, pristine and possessing a calming, earthy scent. Naruto rather liked the place, as it reminded him of the play parks in Konoha before Pain had destroyed it.**

Tsunade smiled, happy that most of the damage that had occurred during the Pain attack had been repaired. The parks were one of the few things that had been restored after living quarters had been built, giving Konoha a much needed increase to morale in wake of the fourth Shinobi War.

 **Currently, Rias was trying to get Issei's physical strength and stamina up in order to make him more powerful.**

 **It wasn't working out too well.**

 **"I don't think I can go on..." Ise groaned, laying on his stomach with his ass sticking up in the air. It was a humiliating position, but the boy didn't seem to care as he panted and tried to greedily suck oxygen into his lungs.**

Both men looked down in shame, not needed that image in their mind. They had assumed that position many times after getting their own buts beat by a rather sadistic Toad Sannin.

 **Rias sighed from where she sat. "Ise, you need to get stronger. Your abilities as a pawn will become more powerful if your physical strength and stamina are increased. Without being physically capable, your body won't be able to use all its abilities to their full extent."**

"So let's see if I got this straight." Naruto started before taking a deep breath. "By some cosmic chance Issei, collectively agreed to be a reincarnation of Jiriaya." Several nods in agreement happened "contains what can be considered a very powerful entity in his hands. Said hand might or might not be humiliating the dragon further than just being placed in a weak body, who is basically a civilian."

Rias nodded hesitantly, before further worrying about her pawn as the blonde grinned in a very foxlike manner.

"It seems that your servant might need some training when he comes back."

"I'll take it under consideration." Rias said, actual considering letting her pawn train under the obviously experienced shinobi. It would defiantly be a plus in her fight against her arranged marriage.

 **"Come on, Ero-Debegame!" Naruto said cheerfully from where he was doing his own set of push ups. By Rias' count, the blond was already one 156 and had yet to even break out in a sweat. "You need to keep going if you wanted to get stronger! You know that old saying: no pain, no gain! Now hop to it!"**

"Truly words of inspiration son." Minato commented, a little smile of understanding appearing on his face. He had done the same with his own genin team, though on somewhat a more extreme level **.**

 **"Grr! Shut up, you blond bastard!" Issei shouted from where he was laid out. He would have shaken his fist jealously as well, but those currently felt like they were made of led, so all he could do was glare.**

"I bask in his hate." Naruto commented. He had earned the same glares when he trained with others, especially Shikimaru. In his defense the guy was one of the laziest yet more dependable friends he had.

 **"Naruto's right, Ise," Rias' statement caused a large rain cloud to form over the boy's head and begin pouring down on him, soaking his clothes all the way through. The dark, stormy cloud rumbled with thunder and several flashes of light could be seen from within it. No doubt a sign of the boy's depression.**

That has got to be a power of the perverted." Tsunade commented, remembering Jiriaya's own clouds form their younger days.

 **The red head ignored this as she continued speaking while adjusting her backside so she could get more comfortable as the blond she was sitting on continued doing push ups with enthusiasm that was eerily reminiscent of a certain green spandex clad youth freak.**

 **It was probably a very good thing Rias did not know of Rock Lee and his equally eccentric Jonin-sensei, Maito Gai.**

"You are defiantly better off not knowing." Naruto stated in response ot het questioning looks form the devils. Both Tsunade and Naruto shuddered, having experienced both Tiajutsu freaks of nature in their more 'youthful' moments.

 **"I know you're trying hard, but it wouldn't hurt to work a little harder." She smiled deviously as a thought occurred to her. "Perhaps if you work really hard, I would be willing to give you a reward..."**

 **Issei stared up at her with wide eyes. Within his mind, images of Rias stripping down and revealing her breasts for his eyes to feast upon bombarded him. A trickle of blood escaped his nose.**

 **A second later, Issei as back at it, doing push ups like a madman on speed. Or like Rock Lee...except with a lot less youth.**

Everyone could feel the sheer waves of feminine fury emitting from a certain slug princess. Naruto hoped that Issei would not show up, at least until his grandmother figure was gone at least.

If he didn't? Well, it was a good thing that Tsunade could patch the pervert up, much like she would do with Jiriaya.

 **Rias shook her head. He didn't even allow her to say what the reward would be before he started.**

 **As they continued doing push ups, Rias found herself looking down at the blond whose back she had decided to sit on when he said his push ups were getting too easy. He was wearing what looked like a standard pair of school gym clothes: a white shirt with navy blue accents and the Kouh Academy emblem on the left breast, white shorts, and a pair of navy blue and white sneakers. She didn't know why he was wearing his warm weather outfit when it was so cold outside, but she wasn't going to complain.**

"Ara ara. Taking in the sights buchou?"

"Oh and like you aren't?" Rias replied, though her confidence was somewhat lackluster as she openly ogled the rather fit Naruto. Naruto himself squirmed in his seat, remembering when Anko would do the same just for kicks.

 **The difference between the standard Kouh gym clothing and Narutos' was miniscule, but noticeable. The blond had apparently decided that sleeves were unnecessary, and had thus ripped them off. This exposed the entirety of his arm to the elements.**

Rias licked her lips, which had suspiciously gotten dry all of the sudden. Koneko herself was happy to be near those delectable arms at the moment.

 **Once more, Rias had to admire her blond servants musculature. His arms were incredibly defined. She would even go so far as to say they were completely ripped. Whenever he executed a push up, she could see his triceps ripple and form the distinctive U-shape which earned it the name "horseshoe muscle." Likewise, she could feel the muscles in his back and shoulder blades contracting as he moved, even though this exercise did not work out that muscle much.**

Naruto smiled at the description of his figure, more than proud of how far he had come from being a scrawny kid.

 **His physique was just another part of his mystery. No newly minted Devil should have those kinds of muscle, and no human should be capable of gaining those kinds of muscle even with muscle enhancers. He had a body that put Olympic sprinters and fitness cover models to shame. They were not just aesthetically pleasing to the eye, they were also incredibly dense.**

"Surprisingly most well- trained shinobi share some similarities, one being their musculature." Minato commented. It didn't surprise him that his son had a similar muscular structure as his father. Though with obvious differences due to being more of a brawler than Minato was.

 **To put it simply, they were muscles designed for the sole purpose of being used in combat. Sculpted through years of the most physically grueling training routines and hardened from incredible amounts of physical abuse. Even the way they flexed and rippled told her that these muscles were created specifically for fighting. That he seemed to have exercised every single muscle in his body, including the ones that couldn't be seen just by looking, only provided her more evidence to support her theory.**

Naruto just grinned at the heiress, who in response huffed and looked away, motioning for her queen to continue the story.

 **But why would he need to have muscles like this? How had they been forged? Was he one of those child soldiers she had heard about? Trained since birth in the art of war and killing? Had he needed to face a threat that was so great he put his body through the most grueling paces imaginable in order to face it?**

 **Rias had no idea that her last guess was more accurate than she could ever imagine, but she would find out eventually.**

"Knowing the gaki he will tell you before long. Was never good at keeping secrets from those he considered precious." Tsunade commented. Naruto nodded sheepishly, remembering the time she had been unable to not share news with his friends.

 **"Sorry I'm late!"**

 **The two boy's stopped what they were doing. All three turned their heads to see Asia running towards them, waving one hand in the air while the other was holding onto a small basket. Like Rias, she was wearing a pink and white track suit with black accents. There was a large smile on her face and it was clear to all three present that she was not watching where she was going.**

"And cue clumsiness in three, two one…"

 **"Ise-san, Naruto-san, Buchou! I'm sorry I'm running la-kyaaahh!"**

Kushina smirked at the groan from Rias. Hey, she had plenty of experience with clumsy cute little genins after all.

 **Issei, Naruto, and Rias watched in mute shock as the girl stepped into the sandlot they were using for their daily exercise and tripped. She fell down face first in the dirt.**

 **"Owch...that really hurt."**

 **While Naruto began snickering, Rias sighed. That girl was the most accident prone person she had ever met.**

Rias deigned not to respond to the smirks that surrounded her at the moment.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"Here you go," Asia held out a small canister filled with tea to Issei.**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"Naruto-san?" Asia held out the tea out to him next. "I'm sorry I don't have an extra cup, but I didn't realize you would be here. But if you like, you can still drink some."**

The pure kindness of the young woman caused the Shinobi and devils to smile, happy that such kindness existed in a girl that had apparently gone through some tough times.

 **"I'm fine," Naruto smiled as he reached out and ruffled Asia's hair like an affectionate older brother. The blond girl pouted from beneath his masculine hand, but it was easy to see she was pleased by the gesture. He had a feeling the former nun was as starved for affection as he had been back in the Elemental Nations.**

The three older Shinobi winced, remembering the facts about Naruto's less than stellar childhood. Naruto himself could only give a strained smile before Koneko patted him on the head, causing said smile to morph into one of happiness.

While Rias wouldn't admit it out loud, she wanted to do the same action with the blond.

 **"But thank you anyways."**

 **"Hehehe..." Asia giggled, her cheeks flushing with pleasure.**

 **"Asia," Issei said, glaring at the blond male. He already had Buchou's and Koneko-chan's affection! There was no way he was going to let the blond bastard take Asia's too! "What are you doing here?"**

 **"Ah!" Asia blushed and looked demurely at her lap. "After hearing about how you were training everyday with Buchou-san, I wanted to help you out...but I wasn't able to think of anything I could do except make tea."**

The group smiled, touched by the former nun's worry of the pervert. Perhaps she would be a considerable good influence on his less than stellar habits?

One could only hope.

 **Sob!**

 **Issei wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he began crying manly tears of joy. "I can't believe I've finally had some good luck. I must be truly blessed to have a cute girl like you saying such nice things to me!"**

 **Issei held the cup of steaming liquid with the kind of reverence one usually reserved for praying...or for ramen (if your name was Naruto).**

"You know it!" Naruto exclaimed in agreement with his counterpart. A thought shared by his mother and to a lesser extent his father.

"Addicts, all of you." Tsunade muttered, remembering the rather voracious eating habits when it came to the family and ramen.

 **"Asia will make a great wife one day."**

 **"W-w-w-wife!?" Asia squeaked, her face steaming. No, that was not an exaggeration. Her face had become so red it looked like someone stuck it in an oven and there was steam pouring out of her ears. "M-Mou...Ise-san...you shouldn't say such embarrassing things!"**

The perverseness of Jiriaya combined with Naruto's denseness." Tsunade muttered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Kami help us."

"Oi, I am not that bad!"

"From what we have seen." Akeno commented slyly "that is a proven fact."

Naruto merely grumbled in response to the queen of Rias' peerage.

 **Naruto was grinning like a loon as he watched Asia accidentally smack Issei across the face with one of her frantically waving arms, sending the boy reeling. He then watched as she squeaked loudly and began apologizing profusely. Even when Issei said something sweet and endearing, things still went wrong for him. It was just too funny.**

 **And for some reason, it also reminded him of someone, though he couldn't remember who...**

 **Ah well. He was sure it would come to him eventually.**

Naruto was confused, which wasn't helped by the amused expressions on his parents and grandmothers face.

 **"They make a cute couple, don't you think so, Rias... eh?"**

 **The Cheshire cat grin left Naruto's face and was replaced with a frown as he looked at the red-haired beauty. He had been expecting to see her smiling at the scene like he was, but that was not the case. Instead, there was only a look of inconceivable sadness in her expression.**

Rias flinched at the focused gazes from the Shinobi. She had a very good idea about why her counterpart was acting like this. The question was….

Did she want to involve these people in her problem?

 **Scooting closer to Rias, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the girl out of her thoughts.**

 **"Naruto?" she looked up at him, blinking, as if she had just realized he was there. Naruto's frown grew.**

 **"Are you alright?"**

 **"Yes," Rias shook her head, her long, luxurious hair getting flung about her face. "I'm fine." She smiled at him and Naruto could see how false it was. As the all time master of fake smiles, the newly turned devil could spot one of those a mile away. It was not one of those small, heartfelt smiles he often saw on her, nor did it reach her eyes like a genuine smile would. "Thank you for your concern."**

"Rias…." Naruto said, a tone of concern on his voice. The devil heiress merely shook her head and motioned for her queen to continue, trying to hold off on explaining why her counterpart was acting the way she was.

The look in Naruto's eye said that he wanted to help her, and she desperately had to hold herself back from hugging the blonde.

 **"You know I'm here for you, right?" Naruto told her, sliding his hand down her arm until it was over her hand. "If you ever need me for anything, you know, to help with something, or if you just want someone to talk to...I'll be here for you."**

 **Rias looked shocked for a moment, then, like rays of light parting through a sea of clouds, a genuine smile appeared on her face. She placed her free hand over the one Naruto had placed on hers. "Thank you, Naruto, but I really am alright. If..." she bit her lip, "if I ever need you for something, I'll be sure to tell you."**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"Promise."**

Clenching her hands tightly she was surprised when Kushina of all people had come to hold her hands in her own, uncurling the clenched hands to show how red they were. The Uzumaki matriarch had a very good idea of what was bugging the Gremory heiress, something that had plagued her best friend Mikoto at a certain time.

"He's probably a right bastard isn't he?"

Despite the worry knowing at her, despite the situation seemingly crashing down on her, Rias laughed at the simple question from Kushina. The heiress let herself melt into the embrace of the older woman, reminded of the times her own mother had comforted her. Kushina nodded for her queen to continue, running her hand through Rias' hair.

 **After a moment of thought, Naruto nodded, deciding not to pursue the matter any further. She promised him that if something was wrong, she would tell him. And he was willing to trust her word. After all, unknowing or not, she was the one who gave him a new purpose in life.**

Rias' eyes widened in response, more than shocked that she had given the blonde counterpart so much.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto was frowning again as he sat on the couch within the occult clubroom. Sitting on his lap was Koneko, who was eating a banana, surprisingly enough. Naruto felt there was some irony in this, but didn't say anything since Issei was not there to hear it. As always, he was giving the white-haired first year some love, idly caressing and stroking her hair and ears. Despite the fact that she had her mouth full of food, he could hear the purr rumbling in the back of her throat.**

Said petting and purring was replicated by the blonde ninja and neko girl herself at the moment.

 **Of course, she wasn't the reason Naruto was frowning, nor was Akeno, who was standing just a few feet away, smiling in amusement at the two of them as she held an empty tea tray in her hands. The reason he was frowning was Rias, who was staring off into space with the same expression he had seen for the past few days. She wasn't even glaring at him and Koneko like she usually did when the lithe first year sat on his lap.**

Rias herself glared at the two for her counterpart. Kushina could only chuckle as she caressed the younger devils hair, further relaxing the glaring heiress.

 **Not knowing what to do, but needing to do something, anything, to make that look disappear, Naruto gently picked up Koneko and placed her on the couch. It was an action that got not just the white-haired girl's attention, but also Akeno's.**

 **"Why'd you stop?" asked Koneko. She looked up at him beseechingly. Naruto winced at the look, but his concern for Rias overrode Koneko's cute factor.**

Rias sent her rook a triumphant smile, receiving a narrowed glare in return. Naruto swore he could see lightening shooting between the two girls.

 **"Sorry," Naruto told her softly, "But I..." he looked back over at Rias. Koneko seemed to understand, even though she looked depressed to know she would not be getting anymore pampering.**

 **"I want more petting later."**

 **"Of course," Naruto smiled. Acting on his impulsive nature (something he does more often than not anyways), the former ninja placed a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't much, but it was enough that when he pulled back, Koneko's cheeks were bright red.**

Koneko blushed just like her counterpart, more than a little thrill at seeing the affection form the blonde in the story. Naruto himself was sputtering as he regarded the looks of amusement from this parents and grandmother. Though he winced when he felt the killing intent rise between Rias and Koneko.

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled at the scene. "Koneko-chan really is taken in with Kitsune-kun if she's blushing like that." Koneko glared at her Akeno, but didn't say anything as she went back to eating her banana.**

 **It was a very ineffective method of covering up her blush.**

Koneko decided to ignore the rather large smile on the Uzumaki matriarchs face at the moment.

 **Naruto walked up to Rias, who was still ignoring everything else as she sat there in her own little world, and moved behind her chair.**

 **He felt the red head stiffen at his touch as he placed his hands upon her shoulders.**

 **That stiffness soon faded as he began to kneed the muscles in her shoulders and neck. Almost as soon as he started messaging her, Rias' posture slumped forward in her seat and a pleased sigh escaped her lips.**

 **"What is this for?" she half asked half moaned.**

Rias blushed, making a note to pay special attention to this part.

And ask if the blonde himself was apparently as good as his counterpart in the massage department.

 **"Nothing really," Naruto frowned as he was forced to accommodate for her movement by raising his arms due to the back of the chair blocking him. It made working her muscles much harder. Their positioning was just not good for giving someone a massage. "I've just noticed that you've been...preoccupied lately and thought you could use something to help you relax.**

 **"Thank you," Rias said, both for the massage and for not trying to force her to reveal whatever was bothering her.**

Rias was considering throwing caution to the wind and explaining her situation. The fact that Naruto was that patient with her counterpart only helped to reinforce that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

 **"You're welcome," Naruto frowned as Rias arced her back into his touch, forcing him to once more change the position of his arms. "You know, this really isn't the best place for a massage," he determined. "Why don't we move over to one of the couches?"**

 **Rias was agreeable to this and quickly moved over to a couch, where Naruto bid her to lay down. It was a bit small, and Naruto wished they could move to the next room where he knew a bed was kept, but it would be rude to leave the other two like that.**

"Ara ara, wouldn't due for Buchou to jump her cute kitsune-kun after all." Rias blushed along with Naruto, as she was jostled from the snickering of Kushina. Apparently the mother of said Blonde didn't really consider it a bad idea.

 **Straddling her thighs, Naruto quickly began to work his magic. Deciding to use this moment as an exercise for himself as well as a way to help Rias relieve whatever stress she was dealing with, the blond began to use his growing chakra sensing abilities to scan her body and figure out where the knots and tension was being built up in her muscles.**

"Mmmmm, the best kind of massage." Kushina sultry commented, directing her gaze towards Minato. Said blonde rolled his eyes at his wife's obvious ploy to embarrass the young ones. Which worked like a charm if the blushes form the younger devils and shinobi were any indication.

 **There were several places that seemed to have the biggest build up of tension; her lower back and the junction just below her shoulder blades. There were multiple knots that he could sense there, some of which looked like they had been growing larger over time.**

 **Were they because of her breasts? He remembered Samui once complaining about back pains.**

 **Well, whatever. Time to work out those knots.**

Tsunade smirked in the devils directions, not a shred of pity for the obvious back pain from their impressive busts.

 **After probing the areas with the highest concentration of knots, Naruto applied physical pressure to work the knot out. Once he sensed that the knot and muscle tension was gone, he applied chakra to sooth and relax the area. He knew it was working when Rias let out an audible moan of pure, utter contentment the likes of which would have had Issei blasting straight through a wall from an epic nosebleed.**

Koneko had since turned her imploring gaze upon Naruto, who only nodded in agreement to the silent question.

He was glad his experience with massaging was apparently just the same as his counterpart.

 **"Where did you learn to do this?" Rias' question was barely audible over the moans of ecstasy that escaped her lips, such was the pleasure she was experiencing.**

"Yes Gaki where did you learn such a…..valuable skill?" Tsunade asked, a sweet smile that did not fit with the aura the Senju was exhibiting at this moment.

 **"There's actually a funny story to this," Naruto mused as he used his elbow to rub out one particularly stubborn knot. Rias groaned as the knot gave way, then he let his fingers coast over the area and gently apply chakra, eliciting a near orgasm inducing moan from the girl whose legs he was straddling.**

It was a very good thing that Jiriaya had given him the metal training to resist the rather alluring sounds coming from the television. It did not, however, account for a certain Neko girl rubbing the problem down south with her cute but sensual butt.

 **It really was too bad for Issei that he was not here, having been roped into taking Asia out shopping. Too bad for him.**

 **"Ara," Akeno put a hand to her cheek, "I think I'm actually beginning to feel a little jealous of Rias. Wouldn't you say so, Kone...ara, ara..." The hidden sadist smiled in amusement as she saw Koneko glaring daggers at Rias. If looks could kill, their king would have been dead several times over.**

 **It looked like someone really was jealous.**

Koenko sent her king an amused smirk, already having gotten her promise of massage from the blonde whose lap she was sitting in. rias twitched in annoyance before swearing revenge on her rook.

 **Smiling a bit as he put his hard earned skills to good use for the first time in a long time, Naruto continued. "You remember how I told you about how my godfather was one of the biggest super perverts ever known?"**

 **Rias was barely able to nod.**

 **Akeno and Koneko perked up at the mention of his godfather. Unlike Rias, who had spoken to him many times after waking up in his bed (which sounded a lot worse than it really was), they knew next to nothing about his past.**

The same could be said of us now." Akeno commented, earning an amused look from the blonde himself.

"Everyone has secrets." Naruto replied in a chiding voice. Oh, she would get him back for that.

 **"I think I already mentioned this once, but during a training trip my godfather took me on, he would often spend time in brothels that were located in the towns and cities we went to during our travels. When I started my training trip with him, I was just 12, too young to be allowed to experience any kind of sexual activity, even by his moral code, so I was often left in the hands of one of the younger girls who lived there. It's not well known, but brothels also tend to act as orphanage's for young girls on occasion. Usually, these girls are trained to work their once they reach a certain age."**

The Shinobi nodded, knowing the truth from their own experiences and, well….

Being around Jiriaya you noticed things when you had to constantly drag him out of said brothels.

 **Naruto paused for a moment, just to make sure Rias was awake. His massages had been known to put some women to sleep. When she gave a noncommittal nod, he continued.**

 **"Anyways, one of the girls, who I think at the time was around 16 or so, I can't really remember, decided to teach me how to give massages. The way she said it made it sound like some kind of training, so naturally I needed to learn it. As my godfather and I traveled and went to more brothels, I had the girl watching over me help me get better by giving them massages." Naruto gave a mildly self-depreciating chuckle. "Eventually I got so good that when we revisited a town, I had girls practically lining up to receive a massage from me."**

Naruto was seating by now, noticing the same glint in his grandmothers eyes as when she was getting ready to berate his godfather about something perverted.

"So that's what Anko was talki-"

Anyways!" Naruto exclaimed, cutting off his grandmother "Please continue Akeno."

Naruto winced as the look from Tsunade let him know that this wasn't the end of that particular conversation. A look that was mirrored by his mother as well.

 **By this point in time, Naruto had slid all the way down to the end of the couch until his backside was pressed up against the heels of her shoes. He had already finished kneading her tight, firm rear like an expert baker kneads dough. All he needed to do to finish up now was work over her legs.**

 **There weren't as many knots in her legs, but he could sense a few in her hamstrings that felt coiled together like a loaded spring. Those required some work to fix up, but it still took less time than her back because they were not as numerous nor as big.**

"I want one too." Akeno commented, earning incredulous looks from both her queen and fellow peerage member. "It just sounds heavenly."

 **As he continued to work, the young, newly reincarnated Devil continued to talk. It was only after several seconds, in which time he had started on her calves, that he realized the girl underneath him wasn't replying to anything he said.**

 **Looking up from his work, he saw Rias' eyes had closed completely, her mouth was partially open and her breathing deep and even. She had fallen asleep.**

"I must admit Naruto you have to have some skills to put the girl you're working on asleep." Minato commented, rather impressed by his son's massage skills. It would be a useful tool for when he got married after all.

 **"Huh," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I got a little carried away."**

 **A tug on his sleeve caused him to look to his left to see Koneko standing there, an expectant look on her blushing face.**

 **"I want one of those."**

Koneko just smirked, happy that she was getting one before her queen.

 **"Uh..." Naruto blinked, then grinned sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Okay. I can give you a massage too. Just let me put Rias to bed, okay?"**

 **"Ara, ara." Naruto and Koneko both looked up to see Akeno looking at him expectantly as well. She was also rubbing her thighs together in a way that let both of them know her thoughts were probably lewd on the same level as Hyoudo Issei. "I would also like one of those orgasm inducing massages, if you don't mind, Kitsune-kun."**

"They are not 'orgasm inducing'." Naruto defended, before an image of Rias' face popped up on the screen, apparently in the throes of pleasure from the massage the blonde was giving her.

"It's not!?" Naruto weakly replied.

 **Naruto sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He still reiterated that he needed to put Rias to bed first and that Koneko had first dibs on getting a massage from him. This caused Akeno to pout while Koneko put a hand up and gave a victory sign.**

Koneko had given a double victory sign, annoying her queen and peerage member with her smug attitude at the moment.

Revenge would be swift for the King and queen.

 **Gently carrying Rias in his arms like a newly wed bride, the spiky-haired shinobi made his way into the extra room that contained the large bed.**

 **It took a bit of effort, but Naruto managed to work his arms without jostling the girl in them to make a hand seal. A second later, there was another Naruto standing with him. This Naruto walked over to the bed and pulled the covers all the way back before dispelling. The original carefully set the girl in the bed so her head was resting comfortably on the pillow. Now came the hard part.**

Rias blushed, having a good idea of what Naruto was going to have a hard time doing. It didn't help that her queen was sending her an amused look as she continued reading.

 **Deciding whether or not he should take off Rias' clothes. She constantly told him that she did not like sleeping with clothes on, and he knew for a fact that she likely would not care if he stripped her naked. At the same time, it felt incredibly rude to strip a girl's clothes off while she was sleeping. It just didn't sit right with him.**

 **It was also something Jiraiya would probably do...or Issei, which meant it was something Naruto probably shouldn't do. He was not a pervert.**

Said blonde had to duck his head as the amused, and one un-amused, looks he received were causing him to doubt his stance on that particular trait. He had been surrounded by perverts for most of his ninja career after all.

…

…

 **Really, he wasn't. The tightness in his pants had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had been straddling Rias' gorgeously crafted derriere, or the moans she had offered during the massage...or the way her body had shuddered against his, pushing her tight ass into his increasingly hard arousal and...**

Rais had a beaming and taunting smile, which was directed full force at her rook. Said rook accepted the silent challenge, who then began rubbing herself into the blonde more vigorously. Naruto could only whimper as the neko girl kept egging him on. He thanks his perverted godfather for the training to resist the wiles of women, though his strength in that regard was not infinite.

Plus Tsunade looked ready to drag the two to another room for a stern talking to as well.

 **...Okay, so maybe he was a pervert, but if he was then it was all Jiraiya's fault! Yes, yes, he was not to blame for any bad habits and/or lecherous desires he had picked up from journeying with a Super Pervert for two and a half years. Not at all.**

 **That's his story and he's sticking to it!**

"In his defense it is a good excuse." Minato commented, having intimate knowledge of what happened on a training trip with Jiriaya.

 **Shaking his head and trying to rid his mind of his admittedly less than morally righteous thoughts, Naruto moved over to the end of the bed and carefully lifted her left leg. He slid the shoe off her foot, then lifted her other leg and slid that shoe off as well. Taking them both, Naruto placed them by the door and walked back into the main room. He would ask Akeno to undress Rias further since she was a girl and Rias' best friend.**

Akeno chuckled sadistically, making Rias wish the blonde would have just finished the job himself. No telling what her queen would do in a situation like that.

 **Outside in the main room, Naruto saw that Akeno had decided to start arguing with Koneko about why she should get a massage from him first.**

 **"And why should you get a massage from Kitsune-kun first? He's always pampering you."**

 **"Because I said so."**

"Exactly." Koneko stated in complete agreement, drawing the ire of her peerage fellows.

 **"Mu~ that's not a very good reason."**

 **Standing there, listening to the two girls argue, the young man their conversation was about promptly sweat dropped.**

 **Maybe giving Rias a massage was a bad idea.**

"No!." Rias exclaimed "You will give us massages!"

Naruto raised his hands in surrender, before being pulled into petting the girl in his lap. He had a feeling that if his hands were detachable they would forever remain with the white haired teenager.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **That night, Naruto lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep. Like usual, he was only wearing a pair of toad print boxers. His arms were stretched out behind his head as he stared up at the off-white ceiling, thinking.**

 **He wouldn't say anything because he had promised Rias not to bring it up unless she came to him, but he was really beginning to worry about her. She was not the type of person to space out and forget where she was, yet that was exactly what had happened today, and multiple times to boot. And not just today either, several times within the past few days Rias had just completely zoned out and forgot everything around her. It was getting to the point where he was tempted to say screw the promise and force the issue out of her.**

Rias could only begin to understand the frustration the blonde was having at not knowing how to help her story counterpart. If it was any indication both versions were having the same problem.

 **Only his integrity and iron will to follow his nindo kept him from doing such.**

 **That still didn't mean he wasn't worried.**

 **A sigh escaped his lips. Turning on his side, Naruto decided he should at least try to get some sleep. He would be no good to Rias and the others if he was tired.**

 **Just as he closed his eyes a bright, red light lit up his room.**

The entire group assumed that the girl was just arriving to sleep with the blonde, as was apparently the norm for the counterparts. That thought was promptly smashed as the Rias in the story was revealed.

And boy, did it not look good.

 **Eyelids snapped open to reveal blue irises once more. Naruto quickly sat up in his bed just in time to see the magic circle with the Gremory crest materialize on his floor right before Rias herself appeared before him. She was wearing her school uniform once more, meaning she must have put it back on after Akeno had taken it off her sleeping form. He absently noted that she wasn't wearing any shoes.**

 **"Rias..." Naruto turned his body around so that his feet were dangling off the bed. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"**

 **Rias looked at him and Naruto found himself frozen by her gaze. Had he ever seen such desperation in her eyes before? On anyone's before?**

Everyone flinched, non-more so than the girl herself. The look on the girls face was desperation on a level that only the older shinobi could have seen, and it was made worse by the girl herself paling as her queen continued to read.

 **She marched over to him, not even stopping when she waltzed into his personal space. One hand was used to push him onto the bed so that she could straddle his waist while the other grabbed his hand and smashed it against her right breast. Naruto was so shocked by her actions that he found himself speechless.**

 **"Naruto, please take me now."**

Rias' eyes widneed as the pupils in them receded to pinpricks. Kushina had wrapped the girl in another hug, obviously assuming the girl would only be doing this if she was truly hopeless. She honestly liked the girl, and she was sure that her son would do the right thing.

Naruto himself was staring at the screen and even Koneko, while annoyed that he had stopped petting her realized that there were more important things at the moment.

 **Now** _ **that**_ **got a reaction.**

 **"W-What?"**

 **His eyes gazed up at her, uncomprehending. Had he heard her right? She wanted him to take her virginity? Why? For what reason? And why now when she had not given any sign of wanting him in a sexual manner like this before?**

Rias was shuddering by now, trying to prevent tears from escaping. Had she truly been backed into such a corner that she was would give up her virginity. While she wouldn't mind doing that with Naruto she was still a romantic.

She wanted her first time to be romantic in every sense dammit!

 **"Please..." Naruto felt his heart lurch at the tone in her voice. It was so desperate, so pained. A part of him was tempted to do as she asked just so he wouldn't have to ever hear such emotions in her voice again. "Take my virginity now."**

"R-Rias." Naruto swallowed, more than a little affected by the girls pleading tone. Rias herself couldn't look at him, more embarrassed than she had ever been in that moment. Kushina kept running a hand through her hair, attempting to calm the rather distressed girl down.

Minato and Tsunade could only frown, having come to the same conclusion that Kusina herself had come to. It was well known that should a bride not be 'pure' many noble families would call the wedding off. As was the situation that the story Rias was hoping to achieve.

 **For the first time in a long time, Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He had been in many situations before, some which would even leave his Club President and King gaping at him.**

 **This wasn't even the first time he had been in a situation with a girl asking him to take her virginity. The circumstances had been different, and Shion had not been so desperate when she asked him, but it was still similar.**

Despite the situation at hand Naruto blushed, remembering when he had fulfilled that particular promise. Tsunade groaned, having been privy to the details of said 'infiltration' mission that the priestess had requested form Konoha.

On the plus side she did have a grandbaby she was looking forward to meet.

 **Naruto could feel Rias as she pressed her hot core against his crotch. The heat from her panty clad mound was causing his own arousal to sky rocket. No doubt she could feel the proof of how aroused he was through his boxers.**

 **She proved this to him by grinding herself against him, extracting a moan from them both.**

Rias bit her bottom lip, contemplating what it would be like to not feel so rushed, so forced! What would a situation where she could be as romantic as possible, maybe with said blonde under her?

Luckily the situation of her counterpart was keeping her form delving too far into that particular train of thought. Naruto himself had shook his head, deciding to wait until the chapter was over to talk with Rias. Even if he couldn't help, he knew that having someone to listen to could help immensely.

 **"Rias..." Naruto groaned as the hand she was using to hold his own hand to her boob forced him to squeeze the large mound of flesh. He could feel her panties getting wet with her juices as she continued grinding herself against him. Whether he wanted them to or not, her actions were revving him up like nothing else. "W-Why are you doing this?"**

"We'll talk about after this chapter." Kushina stated to her son, earning a relieved look from the heiress.

 **"Shh... ah..." Rias placed a finger to his lips with her free hand. "Don't talk. Just take me...now...please―ahn!"**

 **For a second, it looked like Naruto was about to do just that. His body was certainly eager to do exactly what Rias asked of him. Even his mind was beginning to cloud over as his desire for the woman on top of him became almost overwhelming.**

"Teenage hormones at their finest." Tusnade muttered, her mood darkening. Having lived as long as she had she had seen the exact situation now playing out in front of her happen to respectable Kunoichi who would rather degrade themselves than be bound to some pompous noble that didn't give a damn about the person.

 **Yet somehow, someway, Naruto found it in him to resist her. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because of the words she had used, or perhaps because of the desperation in her eyes and voice, but he knew that he could not go through with this. If he did, he was sure that something bad would happen.**

Akeno gave the blonde an appreciative nod, knowing that the consequences of Rias giving her virginity away would probably put her and the Gremory name in a bad place. The fact that the young man could also resist the call of sex to such a degree was also noteworthy.

The three older shinobi had proud gazes as they looked towards Rias who had rose out of Kushina's embrace to step in front of the blonde. A silent moment passed before the Girl launched herself into the blonde's warm embrace, profusely thanking him for preventing her from making possible one of the worst decisions of her short life. Koenko let her King have this moment, happy that the blonde she had grown attached to had resisted the temptation of flesh.

It made him all the more appealing to her, though as what she still was working out.

 **"Rias, enough," Naruto said, yanking his hand off her boob and pushing himself into a sitting position. His actions startled Rias so much that she began to fall backwards and would have fallen off the bed entirely had he not caught her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I don't know what's going on, Rias, but whatever is bothering you, this isn't the answer."**

 **"Don't you want me?" The look Rias gave him was like a punch to the gut. "Am I undesirable to you?"**

"Really?" Naruto chuckled, the girl in his arms producing a few of her own. Form the thoughts of the Naruto in the story she knew that the blonde found her very enticing.

 **"Of course you're not!" Naruto said passionately. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!" Despite the situation, Rias actually blushed at his blatant declaration. "Yes, I want you! I want you so badly right now I can hardly stand it!"**

Kushina gave her husband a knowing grin. Minato only shook his head in amusement, since it was apparent his son had gotten his love for redheads as one of his traits form the male side of the family.

 **"Then why?" Naruto took another hit when tears appeared in his King's eyes. They were tears of desperation, of frustration. Naruto suspected, rightly so, that they were caused by more than just his refusal to sleep with her. "Why won't you take my virginity?"**

A fresh wave of 'thank you' uttered from the girl who was burying her head into the blonde Uzumaki's impressive, toned and rock hard chest.

Her words, not mine.

 **"Because I don't want it like this," Naruto growled. "I don't want it when you're so desperate to give it away that you're willing to abandon your pride and integrity! I don't want it when you're giving it to me, not as the ultimate expression of love, but because you think it will solve whatever problems your having!"**

"Yeah, that's about the jist of it." Naruto said, causing the two girls near him to look at the blonde ninja in respect, and a little bit of adoration. What could they say after a proclamation like that?

Lucikily, he didn't have to due to a certain Queen.

"Ara ara, so who has your love at the moment Kitsune-kun?" Akeno asked with a cat that caught the canary smile. Both girls and boy blushed in a way that would put a certain Hyuuga heiress to shame.

 **Rias looked stunned by his proclamation. Well and truly stupefied. She seemed incapable of even speaking after his words. It was so odd, hearing such maturity in matters of physical intimacy come from a boy. They were all supposed to be sex-crazed, but then, didn't this just prove that Naruto was not like other boys?**

"Of course not!" Kushian exclaimed before glomping her son into a motherly hug. "He's my son after all!

"He's my son too hime." Minato commented, earning a raspberry in response.

"Yeah but he inherited all the cool traits from me."

 **Naruto didn't even notice her look. Frustrated tears were welling up in his own eyes. He didn't know what was going on or why Rias was doing this, but the fact that he didn't know what to do to help her hurt. It hurt worse than when he had been unable to bring Sasuke back to Sakura after making her the promise of a lifetime back when he had been a naïve, fool of a genin. It hurt more than when Sasuke had shoved a Chidori through his chest and tried to break the bond of brotherhood that tied the two of them together as friends. It just plain hurt.**

"Emotional pain is sometimes greater than any physical pain." Margaret replied, with a melancholy look on her face, remembering a certain boy that gave everything to save everyone.

She had seen the emotional pain her sister had gone through, and it was something she did not want anyone to experience anytime soon.

 **Overwhelmed by his own emotions and his need to do something, anything, to help the person who had given him a purpose in life, Naruto pulled the stunned girl into a hug. Rias, now even more shocked, was unable to do anything as her blond servant pulled her flush against him.**

 **Their bodies melded together. Naruto's left arm found itself wrapping around her waist, resting against the small of her back. His right came up to her head, his hand placing itself on the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair as he pulled the startled girl to him.**

Just from the image Rias got the feeling that the hug her counterpart was experiencing was immensely different from any hug she had gotten before. Not only that, but she was certain the emotions were about to roll out in the form of tears.

She knew her expressions well.

 **"I don't know what's going on," Naruto told her. "I don't know why you're acting this way, or why you think I need to take your virginity now, but I promise you, we'll find a way to deal with it. Whatever is bothering you, we'll face it together and overcome it together. Just don't do this...don't act like this anymore. I hate watching you suffer like this. I hate watching you degrade yourself like this. You're better than this, Rias."**

"Well, I'm not wrong." Naruto stated, his fox-like grin plastered on his face. "Even not knowing you as well as my counterpart I know that you are one of the better women that I have met over the years. Of course it doesn't take much to be better than fangirls."

Everyone let out a collective shudder, with the two males shuddering the most. There were…. Interesting experiences with fangirls.

Yeah, let's leave it at that.

 **Rias did not say anything, still stunned by his proclamation and words. Though he could not see it, her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted in an expression of surprise.**

 **After a moment of this, her mind snapped back to the present. She got over her shock. She didn't say anything, but she did respond to his attention.**

 **Her own arms came up and wrapped around him. Her face soon found itself in the crook of his neck. There, she inhaled the scent she had become so familiar with, an earthen smell that was mixed with the fragrance of Miso and a masculine scent that was distinctly Naruto. It was an unusual combination, no doubt, but it had a calming effect on her mind.**

Naruto blushed, having remembered those almost word for word statements coming out of Anko and Shion after they had spent the night together. Kushina was looking suspiciously at her son, who didn't, or more than likely did not want to, meet her gaze at the moment.

 **As they sat there, Rias straddling Naruto as they held each other so close not even a microscopic organism would be able to fit between their bodies, a silver light erupted from the ground where Rias' magic circle had been just moments before.**

Rias groaned, knowing exactly who was arriving, no doubt to stop what she was going to do.

'I am more than happy that this book exists.' She thought as Grayfia appeared on the screen.

 **Naruto reacted without thinking. Sliding out from underneath Rias, he stood protectively in front of her in case whoever was teleporting into his room was an enemy.**

 **A kunai appeared within a grasp, which he quickly coated in wind chakra.**

Minato smiled, more than happy that his son had inherited his affinity for wind. Kushina had an adorable pout as she turned away from her husband in a huff.

 **Moving just as he had done a thousand times before, Naruto's body slid into a combat stance. His feet slid apart and his knee bent, adopting a wide stance that was better suited towards enclosed spaces. It was a strong stance, designed more for blocking fierce attacks and returning them ten fold than dodging blows and counterattacking.**

"Ah, I see you retained those lessons you got from Lee and Gai?" Tsunade asked with a sweet smile.

Naruto shuddered at the memories of the 'teaching' he received from the two youthful taijutsu masters. It had taken a week just to get the echoing 'youthful' out of his head.

 **Another kunai appeared in his free hand. His finger looped into the ring with practiced ease and he spun it around until he was gripping it in a reverse handed grip. Now he was ready.**

 **A hand being placed upon his shoulder startled him.**

 **"It's okay, Naruto," Rias said softly, sadly. "We're not in danger."**

 **"Rias..." Naruto relaxed slightly at her words. His head turned around to look at her out of the corner of his eye, but he was soon forced to look back at the circle.**

 **A figured appeared before them. It was a very beautiful woman who did not appear to look a day over twenty. Lovely looking lips, a small nose and a delicate chin and cheekbones made the woman look like some kind of noble, yet her demeanor, the cool and professional aura she gave off made Naruto think of a queen, one whose icy personality could freeze all those who met her. Her hair was a startling silver that flickered and shone in the moonlight, flowing all the way down her back and featuring long, blue bows at the ends while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. Her eyes, he noticed, matched the color of her hair perfectly.**

"It… is a very good thing my brother is not here."

"Jealous type?" Naruto asked, receiving a groan in response.

"More like the boastful."

"Ah."

 **Oddly enough, she was wearing what Naruto recognized as a maid outfit.**

 **What the fuck?**

"You have to admit it is somewhat weird." Tsunade commented, wondering if it was just a devil thing.

"It's complicated." Rias said in response, not really wanting to explain why her sister-in-law acted like a maid when she was on the job.

 **"Do you honestly think that by doing something so degrading your engagement will be called off?" asked the woman. To Naruto, the words were like a physical blow.**

Naruto eye's widened, confirming his suspicions as to why Rias' counterpart was acting the way she was. The older shinobi sighed, having confirmed their thoughts that Naruto hadn't realized it until now.

 **"I see," he said, closing his eyes as he began putting the pieces of this elusive puzzle together. He would never claim to be that smartest person in the world, but he was not stupid, not anymore. He could see where this was going. "So that's why you asked me to take your virginity." Rias winced at the tone in his voice. "You're engaged to someone, someone I'm guessing you don't like, and thought that if you lose your virginity to someone, whatever contract bound you would be broken. Or maybe you thought this guy would be so repulsed that you would do such a thing that he simply wouldn't want to marry you." Naruto finally looked back at Rias. "Am I right?"**

 **Naruto had learned a lot of about how marriages between nobles worked, both from Jiraiya and Tsunade. It was something he needed to learn, they said. It would help him for when he wanted to get married, they told him.**

"Lessons that need to be reinforced apparently."

Naruto cringed, not really wanting to sit through another set of lectures about marriage and social etiquette. They were just so boring.

Not as boring as Iruka's lectures but still!

 **He was glad he listened to those lectures now, regardless of how boring they had been.**

 **"Naruto..." she reached out a hand to him. When he took a step back she flinched. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. Please."**

 **"I'm not mad," Naruto's eyes softened. "I could never be mad at you. I'm just hurt."**

 **Another flinch.**

"Understandable." Rias said, though she was a little shaken up about it. For some reason she would have preferred he be angry over hurt.

 **"Naruto..."**

 **"Excuse me," the woman interrupted. "I hate to interrupt," she sure didn't sound like it, "But we really must be going."**

"Ah the classic noble demeanor." Kushina stated, as if reminiscing about something.

"You're thinking about the pranks you pulled on nobles aren't you." Minato stated, earning a nod from his wife.

"Oh, you know me so well."

 **Rias looked like she wanted to protest. Teary teal eyes met Naruto's azure blues. She bit her lip in indecision. "I...I understand," the beautiful young devil with red hair closed her eyes, her face set in a grimace. Upon opening them again, she looked imploringly at the silver-haired woman. "Do you think I could have a moment alone with my servant?"**

 **The woman seemed to think on this for a moment before nodding. "That is fine, but please, do not be long." She turned to leave, but Naruto spoke before she could even make a single step towards the door.**

"Naruto…." Rias warily eyed the blonde Uzumaki with a worried gaze. The grin she received in return made her fell both worried and confident in the blonde.

 **"You know, it's very poor manners to enter someone's home and not at least give a name," he stated, causing the woman to halt in her tracks. Rias just gaped at him. "If you would be so kind as to at least give me the name of the lovely lady who has intruded upon my home without my permission."**

 **Had the situation been different, less somber and demoralizing, Naruto would have grinned. That sounded like something Neji would say.**

Naruto smiled at the mention of his dearly departed friend. I was something Neji would say.

 **"Naruto," Rias said in trepidation. "I really don't think you should..."**

 **"You are correct," the maid interrupted, about facing. "It was very rude of me. My apologies."**

 **Rias gaped some more.**

A gape that was replicated by the other girl as well. To show such confidence in dealing with her sister-in-law was well…

It just didn't happen!

 **"My name is Gayfia Lucifuge," she curtsied to him. "I am a servant of house Gremory and Rias-Sama's sister-in-law."**

 **"She's my brother's Queen," Rias added.**

 **"I see," Naruto took a deep breath. Drawing upon those lessons of formality Tsunade had been so insistent on hammering into him―sometimes with her fists**

Tsunade merely sent the glaring Uzumaki a smirk.

― **he spoke again. "In that case, I welcome you to my home. Any family member of Rias' will always be welcome here."**

 **"Thank you," Grayfia nodded her head. She looked at Rias. "Like I said, try not to linger very long." With that, she walked out, leaving Naruto and Rias alone.**

 **"Naruto..." Rias looked so unsure of herself. It was completely unlike the strong and self-assured woman he had come to know so well. "I..."**

 **"I wish you would trust me more," Naruto interrupted. "Had you told me about your problem before hand, I could have helped you find a way to break the contract before it got so bad that you felt your only option was for someone to take your virginity." He looked away. "I don't think you know how much it hurts to realize that you don't trust me."**

In response to the girl flinching Naruto took her hand in his, giving a comforting squeeze. Dense he may be, he knew when to comfort someone, especially when they thought they had done something wrong yet didn't.

 **"But I do trust you!" Rias shouted, her voice desperately trying to convey her feelings as more tears sprung to her eyes. "You're the only one I trust with something like this! If I had wanted to just lose my virginity to get out of this marriage, I could have gone to Issei, but I didn't! I chose you!"**

"You know that just inflates my ego, right?"

Rias smacked him in the arm, blushing in embarrassment. Though she was glaring at her rook as she regained her spot in his lap.

 **"And yet you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your problems until just now when you were so desperate that you practically threw yourself at me," Naruto replied, to which she had no answer. "And somehow, I get the feeling that had Grayfia not interfered, you wouldn't have even trusted me enough to tell me why you wanted me to take your virginity in the first place. It's even worse because had you just told me why you wanted me to take your virginity, I would have done it."**

Rias rounded on the blonde, who had looked away. Kushina and Minato decided to leave that issue for now, though the look he imagined on his grandmother was anything but friendly

 **Rias shoulder's slumped. Her body shook and tears leaked out of her eyes and made a trail down her porcelain cheeks like evanescent droplets of crystal that broke when they made contact with the ground.**

 **"I'm sorry," she whispered despondently. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."**

Naruto gulped, more affected the more despondent Rias' counterpart got. Luckily the actual rias sitting next ot him was in a thinking pose as she watched the events on the screen unfurl.

There was an acute pain in his chest as he gazed upon this girl. Tears really didn't suit her, he decided.

 **Acting with a boldness he had rarely ever shown in the Elemental Nations, he closed the distance between them, and once again wrapped her up in a strong embrace. Rias returned the hug with the need of a person who was being tossed into a sea of emotional uncertainty. Her arms wound around him tightly as she pressed her face against his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.**

 **"Rias," Naruto sighed as he buried his face in her hair. "Whatever happens, try not to worry too much. We'll deal with it, together, okay?"**

Despite not knowing if he could actual do anything Naruto silently vowed the same.

 **Her face still pressed tightly against his chest, she gave him a noncommittal nod.**

 **"Rias-sama," Grayfia said as she once more entered the doorway. "It's time."**

 **Naruto released the hug, forcing her to do the same. Rias looked at Naruto, searching. For what, he didn't know.**

 **"Go on," he said, nodding towards Grayfia. "We'll talk more tomorrow."**

Rias had risen from her thinking pose, confidence and a little hesitation coming of her demeanor.

 **Rias nodded, still unable to speak, overcome as she was with emotions. She walked over to Grayfia as a magic circle appeared on the floor underneath the maid's feet.**

 **As their bodies began to vanish, Rias finally managed to gain her voice back to leave one last parting comment. "I'm sorry, Naruto."**

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Naruto said, much to the heiresses shock. You were in a bad place, one that I can understand from my lessons with Baa-chan."

Dodging a well-thrown rock (where she got it nobody knows) he continued. "if my counterpart is anything like me he already forgave you."

Unshed tears made Rias' eyes shimmer before she wiped them on her sleeve.

 **Then they were gone. Naruto stared at the spot where Rias and that other Devil left. A sigh escaped his lips as he climbed into bed.**

 **That night would be the first night since he met Rias that he would sleep alone.**

 **He quickly concluded that he did not like sleeping alone anymore.**

"So!" Kushina clapped her hands together. "Who's the bastard that would make my possible daughter-in-law act this way?"

Rias smiled, before she started to explain her families' arrangement with one Riser Phenex.

* * *

 **HaHa! Another chapter for my lovely readers. As always read, review and PM for whatever.  
**

 **SandewrPally**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reading Devil Ninja**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original work by TheEngulfingSilence**

 **Chapter Seven**

"I'm guessing you are in the same position that your counterpart is in?" Naruto asked. Rias nodded before taking a deep breath to tell the Shinobi her situation.

"Yes. My marriage to one Riser Phenex was decided before I was even born, as a way to strengthen ties between the Pillars. But he—he." Rias shook with both anger and desperation, before she exploded in both.

"He a damned egotistical degenerate who sees me not as Rias, but another trophy to add to his own harem!" Rias collapsed to her knees, fresh tears streaming down her face. "I was supposed to have more time to find a way out of this dammed contract, but the bastard somehow managed to convince everyone to move the date for the wedding to within the next few weeks."

A warm pair of arms encircled her, as she devolved into sobbing into the chest of the Uzumaki matriarch. Kushina tightened her hold on the young devil as Rias melted into the embrace. Kushina had to restrain the killing intent that she wanted to release as the despair came off Rias in waves, affecting everyone.

Minato had a severe frown on his face, angry at the gall of any parent that would condemn their child to such a bastard that would push a girl to consider losing her virginity as a last desperate action of a cornered girl. Memories of several escort missions for fiancés that, in all honesty, looked as if they hoped the Shinobi escorting them would fail caused a flash of anger to cross his features before he took a deep breath to rein in his own killing intent.

Tsunade had no reservations about restraining her killing intent. While she did hate perverts and perverted action, this Riser had gone the next step down into debauchery. While she couldn't ring the neck of the bastard that would drive this young devil to tears, she was confident Naruto's counterpart would more than make the bastard pay.

Koneko and Akeno had looked at their queen with worry, having had a good idea as to the level of despair from their king in regards to the marriage contract. They were more surprised than the rest of the group when Rias had arrived in Naruto's bedroom with the intention of breaking the marriage contract by losing her virginity. The rook and queen knew their king wanted to wait to give something as special as her first time to someone special, and preferably not a damned deviant that was Riser Phenex. Koneko had looked up at Naruto, before flinching at the expression on the blonde Uzumaki's face.

There are moments in every person's life that defined them. For one Uzumaki Naruto, this was one of them. This girl, the same age as him, was facing a situation that she was willing to sacrifice everything to get out of. From his lessons with Tsunade in politics marriages, like the one Rias was involved in, were more for the prosperity of a group or, as was in this case, to strength the power in a family. Before anyone could blink Naruto had approached the kneeling devil, bringing her into a standing hug as their eyes met, a crystal azure blue meeting confused aqua.

"Rias, I promise to find some way to help you, even if the only thing I can do is help train your peerage, to help you out of this marriage." Rias eyes widened before another wave of tears started to fall. "It's the promise of a lifetime."

"One that we are more than happy to facilitate." Came the voice of Margaret piecing through the situation like a hot knife through butter.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked, retaking her seat next to Minato as Naruto led Rias to her seat, though the heiress refused to let him retake his own, leaving him to essentially cuddle with the beautiful redhead. Koneko had almost sent her King a withering glare, but knew that her king needed Naruto more than her at the moment.

She would always get petting later.

"By now my sister should be returning from negotiations with Sirzechs Lucifer. I believe Konoha has a particular Shinobi for the mission he is going to request. With adequate pay of course."

"You…could send me to their dimension?" Naruto asked as the devils were in rapt attention.

"For a short while, yes." Margaret explained "Due to your current power we would not be able to sustain your crossing for more than a day at our current strength, though we are gained more the longer we are at this."

"It'll only take one day!" Naruto exclaimed, before being whacked in the back of the head by Tsunade.

"Baka! Rias is the one who will need to do this." At the questioning look from a grumbling Naruto Tsunade rolled her eyes before explaining. "I'm guessing that you would be able to settle this contract through a battle of sorts?" Rias nodded as Tsunade continued "Therefore for Rias to make it absolutely certain it would need to be her winning, with you involving yourself if the need arises."

"So like a secret weapon?" Rias asked, new hope filling her eyes.

"Yep." Kushina chirped before adopting a wicked grin. "And we can do more for you and your peerage in this room by training them. Especially your pawn."

Rias and Koneko instantly widened their eyes, more than wanting the training for a fight against Riser and probably his peerage. A polite cough caught everyone's attention, making Margaret the center of attention.

"I believe the story would provide some more details for you." Margaret smiled before the book was snatched by a rather enthusiastic Kushina, who immediately began reading.

 **Chapter 7: I Just Want to be Me**

 **The next morning Naruto did everything he would have normally done before Rias entered his life: he woke up, took a shower, made a basic breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, then left for school after locking up his apartment and rearming his traps.**

Both Kushina and Minato chuckled at their child's penchant for booby-trapping his place, which devolved into laughs as Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as if reliving memories she didn't want to.

 **He didn't actually know why he bothered placing all those traps on his home now. Really, what was the point of having a trap that caused his porch to explode and his windows to send several thousand volts of electricity through any would-be intruder when people could just teleport directly into his bedroom?**

Naruto shrugged at the blank expressions from Rias and Koneko. Akeno was lustily imagining what would happen if a person tried to enter the residence through the window.

Cue sweat drops.

 **As soon as he reached Kuoh Academy, Naruto deviated from his usual course, which would have involved him going to class and then falling asleep until class ended. There were more important things to worry about than grades and lectures by stuffy old professors that he never bothered listening to anyway. Instead of heading towards his homeroom, he went straight to the Occult Research Clubroom.**

Despite wanting to glare at him for skipping school Rias smiled as she realized what Naruto considered more important at the moment.

 **There, he found the situation to be about what he'd expected. Rias was sitting behind her desk. She had her hands laced together in front of her face, her eyes were closed and there was a grave frown on her lips. Standing beside her were both Akeno and Grayfia; one of whom looked decidedly unruffled and the other was clearly trying to put on a cheerful front, even though it was more than obvious that she was worried.**

Rias gave her queen an appreciative smile, glad she had one of her best friends at her side.

 **"Rias, Akeno-chan, Grayfia...san," Naruto greeted, frowning at the end. He still wasn't used to using proper suffixes. No matter how many times Tsunade had insisted on the need to use proper suffixes, he had never really bothered.**

"Ow!" Naruto held his head, a red bump appearing from the empty sake bottle his grandmother had thrown at him. Where she had gotten an empty sake bottle was anyone's guess.

 **A part of him wondered why he was doing so now. Was it this woman's presence? Her regal bearing? He couldn't say. There was nothing about her that screamed "speak properly to me" anymore than when he was in baa-chan's presence. All he knew was that not knowing why he was acting on lessons he never used before bothered him.**

"You have to start somewhere son." Minato stated, earning a pleading look from his son. The father just shrugged, knowing his son had inherited the rather famous (or infamous depending on who you talked to) stubbornness of the Uzumaki. His own experiences with Kushina and authority were probably still told around the village.

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno's smiled a patently false smile as she greeted him. Naruto would never claim to be a master of reading body language, but if there was one thing he could do and do well, it was reading another person's smile. Her's was as fake as they came. "How are you doing today, Kitsune-kun?"**

 **"I've been better," Naruto responded dryly. "I didn't sleep as well as I normally did last night." He locked eyes with Rias, whose eyes had snapped open at his entrance. She was staring at him with so many conflicting emotions on her face it was impossible to know what she was feeling. "How about you, Rias? Are you feeling any better?"**

Rias dryly chuckled at the byplay of words, knowing that they were as false as her queens smile at the moment in the story.

 **"Yes," she lied and they both knew it. Still, for the sake of appearing strong, neither of them said anything that contradicted this. "Thank you for asking."**

 **Naruto gave her a small half smile, "anything for my King."**

"And my friend." Naruto added, warmth filling his tone. Rias merely laid her head against his chest, the beat of his heart giving her comfort for the moment.

 **Moving over to the couch, Naruto sat down, crossed one leg over his thigh and stretched his arms across the headrest.**

 **No one decided to question him on why he was there and not in class. Rias knew him enough to know that he would not be able to focus on class with everything that had happened last night. Akeno likely didn't care, and she wouldn't say anything anyways, since she was also skipping class. Naruto had no clue what Grayfia thought, but he wasn't all that sure he cared what she thought so it worked out.**

"She… would likely reprimand you if she knew you better." Rias commented, earning a grimace from Naruto. "But luckily for you she doesn't know you." 'At the moment' Rias thought, not bothering to finish the thought as Kushina continued.

 **The silence within the room was stifling as they waited for the others to arrive. Naruto was tempted to ask Rias to tell him what was going on, but he knew her well enough to know she would want to tell the rest of her peerage as well. Thus, he was reduced to waiting in tense silence like everyone else.**

"Ugh, always hated those." Kushina said, earning a groan from both Minato and Tsunade. They had firsthand experience when it came to the Uzumaki matriarch 'entertaining herself' in those types of situations.

 **To pass the time, the spiky-haired Uzumaki amused himself by picturing Grayfia dressed in cosplay outfits. It was surprisingly easy to do thanks to her clothes. The images his mind conjured of the woman with the regal bearing wearing Neko ears and a tail saying "nya" as she held up pawed hands was definitely a funny one.**

"You are extremely lucky she isn't here." Rias commented as Naruto snickered. Though she herself was having a hard time not chuckling at the image of her sister-in-law in such an outfit.

 **"Something you find amusing, Naruto-san?" asked Grayfia as Naruto started snickering.**

 **"N-nothing, hehe, I just thought of something funny," Naruto coughed into his hands a few times, trying to calm down. He didn't think the woman would take it well if she knew he was conjuring images of her in naughty cosplay costumes. "Nothing to worry about."**

 **"Hmm..." Grayfia looked at him suspiciously, but did not say anything else.**

"Dodged a kunai there gaki." Tsunade chuckled, having a good idea that the woman they had met was powerful. People with those kinds of auras tended to be powerful after all.

 **A few seconds later the door opened and a person walked in. Naruto was not surprised that the first person to show up after him was Koneko. As a first year, her last period of the class was free, which was why she normally showed up earlier than him and the others.**

 **As soon as she entered the room, her eyes locked onto Naruto. Without offering even a courtesy greeting to the others, she made a beeline for him and unhesitatingly crawled onto his lap before she gave him an expectant look. Naruto just smiled humorously as he began giving the adorable girl his customary treatment.**

Instead of being irritated like her counterpart would probably be Rias smirked at her rook before making a showing of hugging the blonde's chest to her head. Koneko merely stared Naruto down until he promised more head petting.

 **Grayfia looked over at Rias after watching the white-haired first year purring against the male her husband's sister tried seducing last night, a single eyebrow raised.**

 **"Don't ask," Rias sighed, her shoulders slumping a little bit. "Just... don't ask."**

 **"Very well," Grayfia said emotionlessly as she went back to standing like a statue. "I won't ask."**

Ok, maybe there was a little annoyance.

 **It wasn't long, relatively speaking, before the other members of Rias' peerage filed in. They all noticed the new addition, that of the gorgeous woman with silver hair and eyes in the maid outfit. Issei damn near died of blood loss when he first caught a glimpse of her. Not that Naruto blamed the boy. Grayfia, despite whatever thoughts he had on the woman, was definitely gorgeous, and she gave off that regal aura expected of a Queen despite her questionable choice in clothing.**

"Maybe it's a source of fun for her?" Kushina commented, a sly smirk sent to everyone else. Rias and her peerage blanched, not wanting to believe the strongest woman of the underworld. Naruto just blushed as he noticed the look that passed between his parents.

Tsunade was just wishing she had some sake right about now.

 **"Good, you're all here," Rias stood up from her chair.**

 **"Rias-Sama," Grayfia looked at her. "Would like me to explain the situation to them?"**

 **"No," Rias closed her eyes. "It would be better if they heard this from me." Opening her eyes again, her bluish-green orbs locked on to each member of her peerage. Naruto couldn't be sure, but he thought they lingered on his a little longer than the others. "There is something I need to tell you all. It is difficult to explain, but I―"**

The reason of the interruption came up on the screen before Kushina kept reading, earning a look of anger from Rias, the feeling shared by her peerage in support of their king.

 **Before Rias could speak any further, an orange glow began emitting from the floor, interrupting the red head from saying any more. There was just enough time to see the magic circle with an unfamiliar crest come to life on the carpet before the entire thing burst into flames. Whoever was teleporting into the room obviously had a flair for dramatics.**

"That's an understatement." Rias muttered, remembering the times she had to meet with the womanizer.

 **Before the flames fully dispersed, a figure appeared inside of the fire. There was a gust of wind that put the blaze out, finally revealing the person who had so blatantly disrupted their meeting.**

 **The person in question was a man around his early twenties with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right, matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned, giving a view of his muscular chest.**

"He looks like you described him." Naruto commented, his tone laced with disdain for the haughty young man on the screen. The older shinobi could easily see the scumbag that this person was, though he really didn't try to hide his superiority complex.

 **Naruto did not like him. Just from a single glance, the blond had already determined what kind of person this guy was, having seen his type plenty of times before. He was the handsome playboy type who had everything handed to him since birth and whose head was so large he could probably power a city the size of Tokyo for years if they learned how to harness all the hot air he had bloating his over inflated ego. In Naruto terms, this guy was a certified Douchebag.**

Rias had to bite her lip to restrain her utter joy at the way Naruto described him. Luckily, Kushina and Tsunade had no such qualms about laughing about the description. Akeno followed the two older women, though she was just giggling into her hand instead of laughing out loud.

 **"Hmm, it's been a long time since I came to the human world," the man said, his eyes looking around the room before landing on Rias. When Naruto saw the delight spring into those eyes, he had to quell the sudden urge to punch the man's face in. The way Rias shuddered in disgust did not help impede this emotion any. "My darling, Rias, I'm so happy to see you."**

"Are we sure I can't just sick Kurama on him?"

"Who's Kurama?" Rias asked, eyes lit up with curiosity. Before he could explain Tsunade had whacked him with another object, this time a cookie. While it didn't hurt, it did get his attention. Naruto just rolled his eyes before responding to Rias.

"The story will talk about it." The look on Rias' face told him she knew there was more to that than what she got in response.

 **"Riser Phenex," the way Rias said his name did not invoke pleasant thoughts. It was a name spoken with disgust and enough disdain to fill the building.**

 **She obviously didn't like him.**

Rias snorted at the Naruto counterparts thoughts. That was just the tip of the iceberg in her opinion.

 **"I just came here to inform you that the date has been set," Riser walked over to the desk Rias was using a shield to keep them apart. "Now, while I know it's a little sudden, I thought we could go visit the location the ceremony is taking place in."**

"That bastard!" Rias shouted, rising from her position on Naruto as streams of destruction came off her. "He purposely move the date so I wouldn't have a chance!"

"Rias." The commanding tone from Kushina reminded Tsunade why the Uzumaki Kunoichi could have been the Hokage just as much as Minato had it come to it. "Clam down. I know it's going to be hard but cuddle with Naruto for now."

Just as sudden as the anger ahd arrived it vanished, a bluish on her face she she sat next to Naruto, leaning on his shoulder as Kushina continued. Though the glare she sent er rook was filled with annoyance as the neko girl reclaimed her place on Naruto's lap and dragged his unoccupied hand to his head.

 **"I've already told you, Riser, I have no intention of marrying you!"**

 **"M-m-married!" Issei cried out in shock. "What the hell is going on!? Buchou, who the hell is this guy!?"**

"Ara ara. Seems Kitsune-kun isn't the only one who needs to learn manners." Naruto grumbled about sadistic women in his life before Kushina continued.

 **All eyes turned to Issei. Riser looked at him like one might look at a bug. "Who are you?"**

 **"I'm Hyodou Issei, Rias Gremory-Sama's Pawn!" Wow, that actually sounded pretty formal. Naruto wondered if the boy had been practicing that line.**

"Well, he gets points for at least introducing himself properly." Tsunade commented, though she had a feeling those words would be taken back any minute now.

 **"Ah," Riser deadpanned in an uncaring manner. "I see."**

 **"And you didn't answer my question! Who are you!?"**

"His hearts in the right place." Naruto commented, though the delivery could have possibly used more confidence. Rias sighed before remembering that her pawn already had spanking incoming for today.

 **"I'm surprised you didn't tell your servants about me," Riser said to Rias. "Though I'm even more surprised he doesn't know me. But then, he does smell like a human. That would make him a reincarnated Devil, so I guess it would make sense."**

 **"I didn't say anything because there was no need to tell them about you," she jabbed at him, her words making him sound like he was nothing more than a pest, something so insignificant he was beneath her notice.**

Kushina gave the heiress a thumbs up, before being smacked herself by Tsunade.

 **Riser gave her a fixed smile. "You're as harsh as usual, I see."**

 **"This is Riser Phenex-Sama," Grayfia informed Issei and everyone else. "He is a pureblood, high class Devil, and is the third son from the legendary Phenex family. He is also Rias-Sama's fiance."**

"Not for long if we have anything to say about it." Naruto said, getting Rias to stare into his eyes once again. The conviction in them made her truly believe that she would be rescued from this loveless marriage by the blonde that she had started to feel for, even if he was a dimension away.

 **"F-f-fiance!?" Issei gawked, his mind unable to comprehend the words coming out of Grayfia's mouth. When she gave him a serious nod, completely unfrazzled, unlike the perverted second year, Issei did what all teenagers do when overwhelmed with too much information.**

 **He fainted.**

 **How embarrassing.**

Rias groaned, knowing that Issei had not given the best impression to a potential enemy. Though she glared at Naruto as he snickered at the fainted Issei on the screen.

"What?" Naruto asked after she had pinched his arm. "You have to admit it was funny? Right Koneko?"

The neko girl merely nodded, blissed out at the moment. Naruto shot Rias a smug grin in victory. The devil herself merely huffed as she leaned back on his side.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"Enough, Riser!" Rias slammed her hands onto the desk as she glared at the blond man standing before her. If looks could kill, Riser would have been dead before he even had a chance to utter his last name. "I've already told you, I'm not going to marry you!"**

Rias nodded in agreement with her counterpart, though had more confidence than her counterpart at the moment.

 **"You say that like you have a choice," Riser sounded amused, but there was also a hint of steel in his voice. "We both know there isn't much you can do. Both our families have already decided on this and the contract's been written up. Don't forget that your family has been just as hasty to unite our two houses as mine."**

"Seems the boy isn't the only one in need of a beat down." Kushina muttered, earning startled looks from the devils as her hair stared to wave around as if it had a life as its own. How oculd a parent continue allowing their child to be in such despair?

 **."Don't speak so presumptuously," Rias narrowed her eyes. "As the heir to the Gremory family, I am the one who will decide who gets to be my partner. And regardless of that, I was already promised that I would be allowed to do as I pleased until after I graduated from a university in the human world."**

"Though it seems even that wasn't to last." Rias growled in frustration. That explained why her counterpart was even more desperate than her at the moment.

 **"I fear you don't quite understand the situation, Rias my dear," Riser said snidely. "Your parents and Sirzechs-Sama fear your household may go extinct. In the previous war between Gods, Fallen Angels and Devils, many pure-blooded Devils lost their lives in the conflict. And that's not even mentioning the number of households that went extinct. It's only natural that our parents would struggle to protect our pure-blood and household by joining together. The offspring of two high ranking, pure-blooded Devils is invaluable. Even you should know that."**

Rias continued to glare at the image of Riser with barely restrained fury. It was the same, no matter how much she tried to not just be a bargaining chip for underworld politics. She noticed that the Shinobi had angry looks on their own faces.

 **Sitting on the couch, carefully caressing Koneko's ears, Naruto kept his ears open to everything that was being said. He didn't like what he was hearing. Tsunade had taught him a lot about Konoha, including everything she knew about the clans within its walls. This included the Hyūga clan.**

 **What this man, this Riser, was talking about sounded far too much like what the Hyūga did by forcing bird caged seals on their members and putting them in arranged marriages with cousins to keep the blood pure.**

Minato frowned, knowing that had he been alive he and Hiashi would have eventually undid the seal that separated the two halves of the clan.

 **This wasn't quite as bad as that, there was no incest involved, but forcing someone into an arranged marriage because of superficial fears rankled on his nerves. It was almost, but not quite as bad as someone insulting his ramen...or the color orange.**

Despite her anger at the present situation, Rias had a deadpan look at the mentioned knucklehead sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free arm.

"Now you know my pain." Tsunade commented, more than happy that someone else knew her struggles with the blonde when it came to ramen and orange.

 **"Recently, newly reincarnated Devils like your servants have been gaining greater influence. Pretty soon, pure-blood Devils like us are going to lose all of our power until we have no standing left. Your brother, Sirzechs-Sama, has left the household, which means the only one who can succeed and become the Gremory Clan Head is you. With many of the seventy-two pillars collapsing on themselves, the future of all pureblood devils is hanging on this marriage proposal."**

"Oh that is bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed, anger radiating off him. "Just because you can't adapt to the changing times is no reason to condemn someone to a loveless, and probably insufferable, marriage."

Rias' eyes teared up, moved by the blonde's proclamation. Kushina and minato looked at their son with proud smiles on their faces, while Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto, with a smile of her own in place.

 **Naruto ignored Issei asking Kiba to explain the seventy-two pillars to him. He already knew about them thanks to Akeno and Rias. Instead, he focused on what Riser and Rias were talking was the more important information in his mind.**

Akeno made a note to 'educate' her fellow pawn on the underworld when they returned.

 **In some ways, what the prick was saying made sense. Pure-blood Devils were apparently becoming a rare commodity these days. They were sort of like the bloodline clans that were so famous in his world. And just like those clans, they were more concerned about keeping their blood pure and untainted by outsiders than they were about the individuals in their clan. At least, that was what he was getting out of all this.**

"Ugh, the times that Mikoto talked about suitors was almost nauseating. It didn't help that there were some that came after me." Kushina moaned, before being brought into a loving embrace by Minato.

"She's not the only one to have dealt with suitors." Tsunade commented. "Though I had my own choice due to…circumstances."

"You beat every suitor except Dan to a bloody pulp." Naruto commented, remembering the story from his training trip with Jiriaya. The Senju decided not to respond to the snickering form the group as Kushina continued to read.

 **"I won't destroy my household," Rias crossed her arms over her chest. "I plan on siring an heir when I'm ready." Her eyes sharpened like blades as she glared at Riser. "But I won't marry you. I'll marry someone of my own choosing. Even the heirs of old households have that much of a right."**

Rias nodded in agreement with her counterpart, glancing at the blonde sitting next to her. Ideas flashed through her mind about crimson-haired children with crystal blue eyes, before she promptly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, re-focusing on the story.

 **Riser gave a long suffering sigh. His fingers twitched in agitation, a sure sign that he was beginning to lose his patience. "You know, Rias, like you, I am a pure-blood Devil of an old household. I bear the powerful name of Phenex. I can't let that name get tarnished. I came all the way out here to the human world just to get you, but I don't like the human world much."**

"Good Kami he's worse than most of the court people we had to escort." Kushina muttered, getting a nod from the rest of the shinobi. Some clients could be…well let's just say they were more trouble than the people who may want them gone half the time.

 **Flames erupted from Risers back, taking the form of wings and showing just why his clan name was Phenex. The fires from his back spread, the sweltering heat had the members of Rias' peerage sweating profusely, their bodies becoming drenched in salty water and their clothes caking to their skin.**

"Ruiner of clothes he is." Kushina said in a faux sagely voice. Naruto laughed, getting everyone else to let out a few chuckles. Rias had to remember that one for later.

 **Strangely enough, none of them were burned from the incredible heat. Naruto knew what this was; a show of skill. Riser was showing off. And it was beginning to piss him off.**

 **"The flames of this world are filthy. For a Devil who holds governance over wind and fire it's unbearable." His eyes narrowed. "I will take you back to the underworld with me." He looked over at her servants; Akeno, Asia, Issei and Kiba. Naruto and Koneko were on the other side. "Even if I have to incinerate your servants to do it."**

Rias didn't have to get angry, as Naruto and Kushina more than made up for it. Naruto snarled as the insignificant bird threatened Rias' peerage, and if he was being perfectly honest, his new precious people at the moment. Kushina hair had once again begun to wave around as if it were Kurama's tails, before Minato tentatively took the book from her hands and continued to read.

 **"You lay one hand on my servants and I'll put those flames of yours out!" Rias clenched her teeth. How dare this man threaten the lives of her servants! There was no way she could let such a threat go unpunished!**

 **"Riser-Sama," Grayfia said, "I suggest you calm down, or you may find those flames of yours getting doused."**

 **"Oh, well, if the one who was given the title of Strongest Queen is getting involved, then I guess there's no helping it. I wouldn't want to have to face Sirzechs-Sama's peerage. It has always been said that the Red Satan's peerage is full of indestructible monsters."**

 **"Actually, I am not the one you should be worrying about," Grayfia corrected.**

Rais, Akeno and Koneko's eyes widened when it popped up with the next scene. It showed Naruto holding a kunai, no doubt coated in chakra as he held it to Risers throat. The shocked look on Riser's face was one she hoped to replicate when she beat him at the rating game she was sure would happen, though with her peerage prepared to win, with the Shinobi, and more importantly Naruto's, help.

 **That was when Riser and everyone else noticed it. One of the members of Rias' peerage had moved.**

 **Naruto stood behind Riser, two blades in his hand, one pressing against Riser's back, the other being held so lightly against his throat that Riser did not even realize it was there until he looked down. These blades were much different from standard weapons. They were not solid. They were liquid.**

 **Water, to be precise.**

Naruto was surprised, evident by the widening of his eyes and the pause in his petting of Koneko. While Naruto was powerful, he had not delved into the other branches of elemental jutsu until after the fourth Shinobi War, mainly due to focusing on his primary element wind. He figured with his diminished chakra of his counterpart training in other elements was made easier, and less destructive.

 **One thing everyone noticed about the blades was that despite their elemental composition being water, they were not dissipating from the heat of Raiser's flames. There wasn't even a bit of steam coming off them.**

"It takes a lot of fire to disperse proper water infused chakra." Tsunade stated, getting a nod of agreement from Kushina "Though I don't know how elemental chakra will react with the powers and magic of your dimension."

 **As everyone was trying to figure out when Naruto had moved and Koneko was blinking as she realized her head was no longer being pet, Naruto spoke up in a voice that was very casual, but had an underlying hint of steel in it. "I would suggest that in the future, you refrain from threatening Rias' peerage. I don't take threats on my family lightly." The blade near Riser's throat came close enough to graze skin, hissing slightly as water met fire. "Understand?"**

Rias would never admit it, but the sight of Naruto threatening the pompous bird, while holding him at knifepoint was hot. Hot enough for her to lick her suspiciously dry lips.

 **Riser eyed the blade near his throat, frowning. For a second, he upped the power of his clans fire, but all that did was cause Naruto to pump more chakra into his blade.**

 **Very soon, the heat within the room became overbearing as Riser did his best to dissolve the water blade. In return, Naruto narrowed his eyes and began pumping even more chakra into the blade to keep it's form and consistency.**

Minato narrowed his eyes at the output of energy, making note that his son's counterpart was having a difficult time keeping up with the escalating confrontation. Due to his diminished chakra reserves no doubt.

 **His teeth were grit and several beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he was forced to put more chakra than he had originally intended into his water blade. The heat Riser was producing only compounded to his problems. It was getting harder to breath, and sweat was starting to get into his eyes. He was also beginning to run out of chakra.**

 **If this kept up, Naruto knew he was going to be the first one to give in. Riser had more power than he did...for the moment.**

The blonde Uzumaki frowned, wondering just what the hell had taken so much of his counterparts chakra and, apparently, had done something with Kurama.

 **Thankfully, before Riser could decide to up the ante anymore, Grayfia stepped in.**

 **"Enough," she spoke in a calm, but cold voice that had many of those in the room shivering despite the heat. "Riser-Sama, I believe I told you to calm down."**

 **"Naruto, that's enough," Rias added. No sense in adding fuel to this already intense fire.**

 **"I guess you did," Riser let his flames dissolve while Naruto's water blades dispersed.**

 **"Tch." With a small "tsk" of disappointment, the blond Uzumaki walked back over to Koneko, sat down, and pulled her back into his lap. Pretty soon, the cute first year was purring in delight as Naruto worked her ears over good and acted as if nothing had happened.**

 **Needless to say, the sweat drops were in abundance.**

Said sweat drops, along with a certain red-headed heiress' annoyed glare, were replicated by the group.

 **"Sirzechs-Sama suspected the situation would become like this. If neither of you can settle this with words, then we will have to resolve this issue with means of a last resort."**

 **"Last resort?" Rias looked at Grayfia in bland confusion, which soon turned to shock upon the beautiful woman's next words.**

 **"Rias-Sama, if you're going to be so insistent with your wish to not marry Riser-Sama, then you will have to settle this with a Rating Game."**

"So basically a fight for your freedom eh?" Kushina asked, getting a nod in response form Rias. "Well, we are just going to have to make sure you can defeat that pompous ass into the dirt." The bloodthirsty smirk on the Uzumaki matriarch face was unnerving to say the least. It didn't help when the same smirk made its way onto Naruto's face was well.

 **"Correct me if I'm wrong," Naruto decided to interrupt. "But from my understanding only adult Devils can compete in a Rating Game. Rias has not yet risen to the status of an adult, so how could she compete in one?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Or is this going to be an unofficially sanctioned game?"**

 **"It is as you say," Grayfia bowed her head towards Naruto in acknowledgment. "While Rias-Sama cannot participate in an official match, it's perfectly legal for a non-adult Devil to participate in unofficial matches."**

"Most of the time those that do participate in rating game before they come of age are preparing themselves for their official battles." Rias stated matter of fact.

 **"That you are even suggesting this option means that father and the others have already thought of the possibility of my refusal and have made all the necessary preparations for the game to take place." Rias' eyes closed tightly. "Tell me, how long are they going to keep interfering with my life until they are satisfied?"**

 **"Does that mean you refuse to participate?"**

 **"Of course not," Rias straightened up. No longer was she projecting the image of someone who was lost and unsure of what she should do. Instead she was giving off the aura of someone who had made a decision and was going to see it through to the end. "There's no way I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this." She turned to the man who claimed to be her fiance, eyes narrowed in a tight glare. "Riser Phenex, I challenge you to a Rating Game in order to settle this dispute."**

"I have a feeling that my own rating game will be one for the records." Rias said with her smirk one of surety, having bene infected by Naruto's attitude.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **With the Challenge thrown down, Riser had no choice but to accept the Rating Game. Not that he had any reason not to. It was clear to everyone that he was favored to win, not just because he was a fully-matured Devil, but also because he had far more experience in Rating Games than Rias. He accepted the challenge with glee, and even went so far as to give Rias and her peerage a ten day grace period they could use to prepare themselves with.**

"Oh the pleasure of wiping that glee out of his system will be entertaining." Kushina muttered, thinking of various seals that could counter the innate fire ability that Rider apparently had.

 **Naruto knew why the asshat had given them those ten days. It wasn't a magnanimous offer or anything of the sort, but a jab at Rias and the strength of her peerage. He was basically telling her it didn't matter how much they trained; she would still lose.**

"Not with us around." Naruto stated, pulling Rias in for a reassuring hug. Though spontaneous the heiress melted into the embrace with a small smile on her face.

 **This did not concern Naruto. If anything, it just pumped him up even more. He was not going to let some douchebag who thought he was the biggest thing since Uchiha Madara get away with insulting his King or his friends! When the time came for the Rating Games, he had every intention of kicking that guys sorry ass from here to the Elemental Nations or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto!**

Kushina and Naruto snickered at his counterparts thoughts, while Minato and Tsunade gave small smiles at the similarities between mother and son. The devils themselves were amused and happy that their counterparts had someone like Naruto with them.

 **"Come on, Issei! Hurry it up!"**

 **A snicker managed to escape his lips as he heard his King calling for the perverted second year student and currently the weakest member among their peerage. The day after Rias issued Riser a challenge to a Rating Game, the red-haired heiress to the house of Gremory had decided to take them up to a secluded villa in the mountains so they could train without people getting suspicious. Apparently, her family owned the area they would be staying at.**

"Hope they have a good groundskeeper." Tsunade stated, earning a groan form Naruto and a questioning look from Rias. "The gaki's training tends to destroy the area he is in."

Rias robotically tuned her head to face a blushing Naruto, before the two's eyes met.

"You are filling any holes I find."

"Yes Ma'am."

 **Just how rich did someone have to be to own a mountain anyways? Seriously, Rias' family must be loaded.**

 **Naruto was actually pretty pleased with this turn out. Having been forced to stay within the city limits, he had not been able to practice his more powerful and destructive jutsu. He had been wanting to see what he could and could not do without worrying about the collateral damage his attacks might cause.**

Naruto made a point of not looking at Rias' direction, though he could fell the irritation from Rias and the amusement from his grandmother and parents. It wasn't his fault that every technique he had been taught was destructive!

 **Some he knew were still out of reach due to chakra requirements. For example, Naruto did not have enough chakra to use the Rasengan yet―just getting the damn thing to form took most of his reserves. Pumping a constant amount of chakra into the jutsu to let it keep its form was damn near impossible―but with some more intensive training, that would change.**

Naruto frowned at the point that he wasn't able to use the rasengan, his fathers and later his signature jutsu. It was one of his favorite tools to use, and had been incorporated into much of his battle style.

 **He did not believe he would be able to get up to the level he had been at the height of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, but Naruto at least wanted to be at the level of a Jonin. That was his goal for the next ten days. Train his ass off and become at least as strong as the average level Jonin.**

"Just like your father." Kushina commented, snickering at the look of indignation on her husband's face. Though Minato sighed as Naruto and Tsunade joined in for their own amusement.

 **"Shouldn't we help him?" asked a worried Asia. The young blond girl looked back and forth between Rias and the nearly dead on his feet Issei. Said boy was currently trying to hike up the mountain they were on. Trying being the keyword in this instance. The poor boy looked like he was about to drop right then and there. "I mean, he's carrying all my luggage as well, so it would only be right for me to help out too, right?"**

 **"Don't worry about it," Rias waved Asia's concerns away. "If Issei can't even handle that much, then he'll never get any stronger. And speaking of handling a lot of weight..." the red head's eyes turned to Naruto, "just where is all of your stuff?"**

The image of Naruto on the screen showed him without any luggage, though he did have someone on his back. Akeno giggled into her hand as Rias Grumbled about disobedient servants.

Kushina cooed at the image of Naruto carrying the neko girl up the mountain, while Minato and Tsunade gave the blonde Uzumaki teasing smiles.

 **"Sealing scrolls," Naruto absently patted the kunai pouch attached to his left hip. "One of my specialties is called sealing. With it, I can seal things like items and various objects inside of scrolls. Some people who are really good at sealing can even seal energy, elements and people within a seal, though I'm not that good yet." He had been getting there though. He could seal energy at least, though the seals were unstable and would break at the slightest miscalculation.**

Minato and Kushina sent their son sympathetic smiles, having one through the same thing on their way to becoming seal masters themselves.

 **It was a very good thing he used clones to practice sealing and not himself. The explosion that had literally blew his clone apart when it had first started practicing making energy seals had been no joke. It still gave him nightmares.**

 **"Ara, ara, I've never heard of sealing before," Akeno actually looked very interested in his abilities. "What type of magic is that?"**

 **"It's not magic," Naruto corrected. "It's jutsu. Fuinjutsu, to be exact. It's a ninja art that some humans can learn."**

 **"Chakra ability," Koneko added.**

Everyone looked at Koneko, who blushed a little at the embarrassment form being the center of attention. "Yokai have something similar."

"Huh, wonder if my counterpart will ever meet one."

 **"That's right," Naruto tilted his head back so he could nuzzle his cheek affectionately against Koneko's. The girl purred in repressed pleasure as she rubbed back. "I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Rias twitched while Koneko blushed. Akeno did her "ara, ara" and Naruto...well, he wasn't even paying attention to the reaction the others were giving. He was a little too busy lavishing praise and...erm, affection on Koneko. "I'm surprised you knew about that. I didn't think anyone here would know about chakra."**

The neko girl dared not look at the screen, more than a little embarrassed with her counterpart's actions. Though she did secretly wish to be in said counterpart's position.

 **"I see," Rias clenched her fist into a tight ball as she tried to resist the urge to grab Koneko, toss her into a deep pit and then pinch Naruto's cheek hard enough that it became red and swollen. You'd think she'd get used to it after watching it happen so often, but nope, it still bothered her like nothing else. She made a mental note to keep those two as far away from each other as possible during this trip. "I take it you did the same thing to the items Koneko was carrying?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"I see, I see," Rias repeated. "Just one more question. Why are you carrying Koneko on your back?"**

Naruto and Kushina could only laugh at the pout that was on the heiress' face at the moment. Which got even louder as Koneko gave a victory sign while purring from another pet.

 **"Because I felt like it," Naruto answered with a beaming smile that made Rias grit her teeth in irritation. Naruto was her servant! Not Koneko's! He should be carrying her like that! No, wait, he should be carrying her in his arms!**

Rias was mortified at her counterpart's thoughts, and grew more embarrassed as Ksuhina gave her another appraising look.

Like a lioness and a piece of meat.

 **Rias blinked, then shook her head. Where did** _ **those**_ **thoughts come from?**

 **"Oh, that reminds me," his finger's gently squeezed the powerful thigh muscles he was holding to keep the girl from falling off, "are you comfortable, Koneko-chan?"**

 **"Fine," Koneko purred as she pressed her face against the back of his neck. "Warm."**

 **Rias grit her teeth. Neither Naruto nor Koneko noticed, but Akeno did, and she was nothing if not amused.**

 **"Ara, ara."**

Akeno shared her counterpart's amusement, even more so since Kushina kept looked between Rias and Naruto with a calculating gaze.

 **"I think I've been told that before," Naruto looked thoughtful. "Baa-chan once told me that my body is always running at 130 degrees all the time. It's actually the reason I've never been sick before."**

 **"I didn't think it was possible for a human to have a temperature that high," Rias frowned. "Wouldn't you die long before your body reached that temperature?"**

 **"Probably," Naruto replied cheerfully. He was completely oblivious to the large drops of sweat running down Kiba's, Akeno's and Asia's head. "But I've always been different from other people. Even back when I was a human people thought I was weird. This is just one of those things I sort of accepted that was different about me."**

"To be fair it's not the weirdest thing I've seen or heard of in the Shinobi world. Some of the shinobi from Kiri, a place infamous for its swordsman, have peculiar features such as shark-like teeth and even gills. I think one of my teammates allies could turn into water at will." Naruto commented, earning some peculiar looks from the devils.

"Okay so maybe not that weird." Rias responded.

 **"I see," Rias said softly. She guessed this was just one of those mysteries that let her know she still didn't know Naruto as well as she wanted to.**

 **At least they had a whole ten days in which she could get to know him better.**

 **"Come along, Koneko-chan! Our training awaits!"**

 **If she could separate him and Koneko, that is.**

"Aah, but their so cute together." Kushina whined, amused at the heiress' reaction. Naruto had to have gotten his pranking side from somewhere after all.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **The place Rias had them staying at was just as extravagant as Naruto suspected it would be; a beautiful looking, several story Western style mansion with dozens of windows and cream colored walls. Naruto could not judge how large it was, but it was definitely bigger than the old school building their clubroom was located in.**

"Impressive." Tsunade commented, having traveled enough to have seen extravagant palaces of several lords and ladies. Kushina nodded, memories of the impressive Uzuzmaki clan building coming to the forefront of her mind as the video went over the mansion.

 **It was surrounded by a just as gorgeous garden that looked like someone had spent their entire life cultivating and pruning it. From where they were standing, Naruto could see a Greek Gazebo next to a pond filled with crystal-clear blue water. Behind the estate itself was a large copse of trees that led into a deep forest of viridian colors, presenting a pleasant background to the majestic looking mansion.**

Naruto smiled at the natural beauty of it, his inner gardener in awe at the care that had gone into creating such an image of serenity.

 **According to Rias, this place was a summer home that her family rarely ever used. It was just another reminder of how wealthy her family was that they could afford their own summer estate and never live there.**

 **Almost as soon as they arrived at the estate and put all their stuff away, Rias had them get started with training. She had Kiba work with Issei to teach him how to wield a sword. In her words, giving Issei experience with weaponry would not only help him learn how to fight a weapons user, but also add another means of fighting to his arsenal.**

"Not to burst your bubble but Issei is more like me, a front line brawler." Naruto stated. "Trying to teach him how to use a sword is like-"

"Teaching Naruto how to be a proper gentleman when meeting foreign diplomats." Tsunade finished for Naruto, earning a grumble of 'it's boring' form the blonde himself.

 **Unfortunately, it wasn't going as well as she had probably hoped. Issei was hopeless as a swordsman. He had no coordination, his grip was too soft, his swings too slow and he completely lacked the grace, power, and speed required of someone wielding a blade. The only thing the young man had going for him was sheer determination, and that could only take a person so far.**

 **Naruto had learned that the hard way.**

 **He still had the scars to prove it.**

Said blonde resisted the urge to rub at the scar on his chest, one of the few that still had phantom pain whenever he thought about it.

 **While Rias' Pawn was unsuccessfully trying to learn his way around a blade, Naruto had decided to ask Koneko for a spar.**

Koneko had turned her complete attention to the screen as the two fighter appeared on it.

 **Which was how the two of them found themselves in a forested section several dozen meters away from everyone else. It was here that Naruto realized Koneko was quite the little fighter. He had seen her in action before, when she was fighting that giant rogue devil, but it hadn't quite sunken in just how powerful she was until now.**

 **Naruto jumped back as the white-haired first year landed on the ground he had just been standing on, the heel of her left foot smashing into the earth with great force. Large chunks of rock and gravel were up-heaved and the ground shook like it had been struck by a mini-cataclysm. The surrounding area from the center of impact cratered and several large cracks spread out from where Koneko's foot had struck, lifting up even more of the earth to create what almost looked like miniature cliff faces.**

Tsunade looked at the teenager that was sitting in her grandson's lap, impressed by the power her strikes held, though she did notice a fatal flaw in the neko girls fighting.

 **A whistle escaped Naruto's lips as he saw the damage done. Had that attack hit, it would have surely done some fierce damage to him. It definitely would've rattled his bones and organs, and might have even been enough to kill him provided it hit him somewhere his body was weak, like his ribs or his neck.**

 **It seemed his thoughts on Koneko's physical prowess were correct. The girl had all the strength of Tsunade.**

Tsunade smirked, having a good idea of where Naruto's counterpart was going with this. Koneko glanced at Tsunade before going back to watching the spar between her and Naruto, while his thoughts were read out loud.

 **Of course, saying she had Tsunade's strength was a bit of a misnomer. Physically speaking, Naruto would say that Koneko was just as strong as Tsunade physically. With a single punch, Koneko could cause the ground to crater, the earth to split, she could destroy boulders like they were made of onigiri and was capable of lifting and throwing objects that were fifteen times her weight and several times her mass. In a perfectly physical sense, they were probably about the same.**

Koneko sent Naruto a questioning look at his counterpart's thoughts. Naruto merely shrugged and looked back to the screen, unknowingly sharing Tsunade's thoughts at the moment.

 **At the same time, Tsunade would have kicked the cute little girl's small, shapely ass six ways to Sunday. While there was no clear difference in their physical prowess, their fighting styles were another matter entirely.**

 **As strong as Koneko was, she was also predictable. Too predictable. Her punches were entirely linear, coming in projected arcs that even a genin could see them coming from a mile away. They were also very slow, allowing Naruto plenty of time to weave his way between her strikes and get a few shots of his own in.**

"That will be one of the things we will work on as we train you." Naruto said, having a good idea of how to get the rook up to par with said genins. Koneko merely nodded, content with the knowledge that Naruto would make her stronger for her king and fellow peerage members.

 **To put things simply, she lacked the battle experience that made fighting against the woman who would go on to become Godaime Hokage such a nightmare.**

Tsunade merely smirked, more than happy that her strength still impressed the gaki.

 **A second after the dust that had been kicked up by Koneko's latest attack began to settle, the girl in question jumped out from the crater she had caused, hopping over the uplifted pieces of earth and landing on the ground close to his position. Almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, the girl with amber eyes charged him.**

 **Naruto watched Koneko throw a punch the moment she was close enough to do so. Her execution was perfect. She brought her fist in tightly against her torso, hand clenched into a fist, palm pointed towards the sky. When she released, the fist corkscrewed as her arm extended towards him. It was a textbook Chamber Punch, executed so perfectly Maito Gai would have cried manly tears and shouted about how Koneko was in the springtime of her youth.**

The four shinobi shuddered, more than happy that they had Kakashi as a scapegoat half the time when it came to interacting with the 'youthful' jonin.

 **It was also far. Too. Slow.**

 **Like water as it flowed around the rock in its path, Naruto dodged the attack. His right foot moved as he pivoted ever so slightly to the right. At the same time his left hand came up and redirected Koneko's hand, pushing it wide. The move not only served to redirect her strength, but with her forward momentum being as great as it was, it also did a splendid job of knocking the girl off balance.**

"It's alright Koneko-chan! That's what training is for." Naruto said as he playfully poked the girl in the forehead. The girl herself was amused as she turned her attention back to the spar, hoping ot gain some more insight as to how the shinobi would provide training for her.

 **She stumbled forward while Naruto slid into her guard, his fingers poking her in the underarm, clavicle and her neck at the base of her spine in quick succession. Then he was past her, his stance relaxed as the girl halted her forward momentum, fist still extended, eyes blinking as she realized her opponent was no longer in front of her.**

 **She turned around to see Naruto standing there, watching her with eyes that were much sharper than the kind and slightly goofy ones she was so used to.**

 **What had just happened?**

"A very one-sided spar at the moment. Minato supplied, earning some snickers from Kushina and Naruto. Avoiding the rather adorable pout he was expecting Naruto brought both hands to massage her scalp, earning a fresh wave of rather louder than necessary purrs.

 **Shaking her head, Koneko came at him again, this time unleashing a barrage of punches, none of which hit Naruto. The last member of the Uzumaki clan was like the wind. He never stayed in one place. Constantly, the young man with the spiky blond hair moved, weaving and dodging each attack like he knew they were coming long before the attack was even executed.**

Rias and Akeno watched with rapt attention, in slight awe at the speed and grace that Naruto's counterpart moved. If this was him at low strength what would he be like at his maximum?

The thought was rather enticing for both devils, though Rias restrained herself from showing anything that would lead to her thoughts. Something that her queen did not share if the licking of her lips was any indication.

 **Sometimes his hands would move as well, flashing up and knocking Koneko's strikes away from his body, thereby redirecting and disrupting the flow of kinetic energy and making the girl stumble. When this happened, he would poke her in the areas that would be considered 'kill points' on a person if he were to stab them with a kunai, then move passed her. It was only after six minutes of this happening over and over again that Koneko stopped attacking and stared at her sparring partner with surprised eyes.**

 **"How do you keep dodging me?" It was her longest sentence to date.**

Naruto just gave the neko girl an amused grin in response **.**

 **"That's not the question you should be asking," Naruto told her. "You should really be asking how come you can't hit me." He took a look around at the numerous craters and cracks in the ground from her misses. A good deal of her attacks had left craters that were at least two or three feet wide, some that were even a meter wide, and the cracks looked like miniature trenches that were caused by earthquakes splitting the earth open. "All of your attacks were perfectly executed, textbook attacks. The problem is they're far too predictable to hit someone who is much faster than you."**

" **Seems Kitsune-kun isn't the only one to worry about eh Buchou?"**

Rias had closed her eyes at some point, a noticeable twitch in her eyebrow as she took a deep breath. She wasn't annoyed that her rook and the blonde had torn up a portion of her families land. She wasn't annoyed. She was above such petty feeling as annoyance.

Several purrs made the twitch in the heiress' eyebrow even more noticeable. It didn't help that her queen was giggling into her hand at Rias' attitude at the moment.

 **Rather than wonder why he seemed to know so much about fighting, Koneko merely accepted it and asked the obvious question. "What should I do?"**

 **"The first thing we need to do is work on getting your speed up." Naruto rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I have a few ways to do this, but I think the best one is to use weights on your arms and legs to increase your speed. I normally wouldn't suggest this, but as you're a Rook and their power is absolute defense and incredible strength, it will work the best for you. You won't ever be at Kiba's speed, but you don't really need to be either. This is just to give you that added 'oomph' so you can surprise your opponents."**

 **Koneko nodded.**

"It's a good start." Minato commented, proud that his son could come up with an effective method of training the girl to enhance her ability in battle. Naruto smiled at the praise from his father, warmth suffusing him at the words coming from him. It had always been a dream of his to hear praise from his parents, a dream that had seemed out of reach for so long until the Pain incident and the Fourth Shinobi War.

It made the story even better by having his parents here.

 **"The second thing we need to do is work on finding you a style that fits your body type and abilities." Looking her up and down for a moment, Naruto nodded to himself. "You're very cute."**

Naruto tensed up, not believing that his counterpart would be so…no. No, he could easily believe that he would say something like that. Noticing his mother sending him an amused look he decided to glance down the girl her had just bluntly complimented, though he quickly had to look away before he did something he considered unmanly.

The blush on the neko girl's face made an already adorable look several times cuter. So cute that Naruto had almost squealed in delight at the image that would forever remain with him.

 **Koneko blushed at the very blunt compliment to her looks. Not that Naruto noticed, busy as he was in his sensei mode, which was, ironically enough, reminiscent of how Jiraiya acted when he taught Naruto. "Most people would either be taken in by your cuteness, or underestimate you because of it. You could easily use that to lure people into a trap. Let them attack you first and use your absolute defense to withstand their first blow. Once you do, you can grab onto their offending limb and from there you have a whole slew of attacks available for you to capitalize on."**

"Ah, I see were you're going." Kushina stated, looking to her son. "With her already impressive strength adding some grappling and counters would allow her to control her fights even better **."** Naruto nodded, having come to the same conclusion as his counterpart. It would be an effective style for the strength focused rook.

 **Having been part of the war against Uchiha Madara, Naruto had seen a number of different fighting styles in play. He remembered one of the smaller shinobi he had rescued from the Zetsu clone army fought like that.**

 **"Trap them?"**

 **"Yes, for example, throw a punch at me in slow motion."**

 **Koneko did as asked, once more punching at him, but it moved so slowly that even to a normal human it would look like her fist was going in slow motion. The attack connected as Naruto did nothing to stop it. But as soon as it did hit, he grabbed onto her forearm and stuck his hand to her limb with chakra.**

 **"You see this? Now that I have you in my grasp, you're options are very limited. You could attack with your other hand, of course, but if I were a Rook, the only way such an attack would work is if you were another rook; any other piece aside from maybe a queen would need room to create an attack strong enough to break your defense. And unlike you, I actually have several avenues open. I could hit you with a straight jab to the face, or attack with an open palm to the torso, and because you're already coming towards me, any attack I launch will strike with that much more force. I could also use my feet, kicking you in the stomach or stomping on your kneecaps. If I wanted to, I could even trip you up and attack while you're down."**

By this point the rook was taking notes, having been given a pen and pad from Theodore. She saw the benefits of learning how to do this, even more so if she was going to help her king win against the burned chicken.

 **To give her an example of what he was talking about, Naruto's foot suddenly shot out. His toes hooked itself against the back of Koneko's knee. With little warning he yanked his foot back, forcing the knee to give out at the sudden and unexpected force.**

 **Because the knee was a Synovial Joint that could only bend in the direction Naruto had forced it to without removing the kneecap and Koneko had no time to prepare for the attack, the silver-haired female's entire body was forced to bend backwards.**

 **Not even a second later, Koneko found herself lying flat on her back, Naruto straddling her stomach as the knuckles of his right fist just barely touched her nose.**

"Impressive demonstration gaki." Tsunade commented, knowing that while Naruto could be a bit childish at times he had a certain knack for strategy and training that not many Shinobi had. Though some credit had to go to his parents and teachers, the perverts they may have been.

Naruto just beamed, soaking up the praise as he helped Koneko make notes for further use.

 **For several seconds, the two simply lay there, Koneko blinking up at Naruto with lightly flushed cheeks as the blond boy grinned down at her. The seconds passed, Naruto waiting just long enough for his sparring partner to realize what had happened before he got off her and offered his hand, which Koneko accepted.**

 **"You see what I mean?" asked Naruto. Koneko nodded.**

 **"Take the first punch, grab on, and attack while they're too surprised to react."**

"Simple and effective." Rias commented, happy that she had a good idea on how to train her rook. Now if only it would shift to a certain perverted pawn…

 **"Exactly," Naruto was grinning widely as he placed a hand on her hair and scratched her right ear. "You're a quick learner. It took me many beatings from my old sensei before I learned anything."**

 **Koneko flushed from his praise...and the way his hand scratched her ear. It felt so~ good!**

Koneko blushed, embarrassed that her thoughts had been laid out for everyone to hear. Especially her fellow Queen and king. The blondes chakra was just so addicting!

 **Naruto looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. "Anyway, it's getting late. Rias should be done training Ise by now. Let's go back."**

 **The pair soon made their way back over to where Rias was watching Issei getting beaten by Kiba. Just looking at the boy getting slaughtered as he swung his sword like a half crazed maniac made Naruto shake his head.**

Said head shake was replicated by Kushina, who had to hold in a growl at the non-existent swordsmanship. Being an accomplished kenjutsu practitioner it was painful to see something of this….it was painful. Let's leave it at that.

 **Swordsmanship was clearly not Issei's forte. Not that he could say it was his either. The last time he'd tried using a sword, Naruto almost ended up cutting his own head off as opposed to his enemies.**

Kushina groaned as she remembered when Minato himself had tried to learn kenjutsu. Effective to say it went pretty much the same way that Naruto's apparently had gone.

 **"How's his training going?" asked Naruto as he walked up to Rias, Koneko trailing behind him.**

 **"As well as can be expected," she sighed as Issei once again tried to hit Kiba to no avail. The blond pretty boy managed to glide around the swing launched his way with simplistic ease and attack Issei from behind, striking him lightly in the neck. Had this been a real battle and Kiba using a real sword, Issei would have been a head shorter.**

Rias winced, worry for her newest peerage member and his non-existent battle skills coming to the forefront.

 **"I don't think this type of training is going to work for him," Naruto declared. "Issei's not a swordsman: he's a brawler. Trying to impose elegance on his movements is like putting Udon noodles in Miso soup and calling it ramen. Just because you mix noodles and soup together in the same bowl doesn't make it ramen. Without the proper ingredients and additives, Udon noodles and Miso soup are just that."**

"Exactly." Simultaneous responses from three people sounded out. Everyone else gave the two parents and son perplexed looks, before deciding not to comment on it. The addiction was apparently genetic after all.

 **"That's...a really interesting analogy," Rias spoke with a large drop of sweat running down her face. She shook her head at the very Naruto comment and tried to get back on track. "So what would you suggest?"**

 **"You have him and Asia training with Akeno after this, right?" asked Naruto. Rias nodded. "And I'm guessing Koneko is going to have a hand in training him during the afternoon?" Another nod. "I want to train him after dinner then, when the sun goes down."**

Naruto had a smile appear on his face. One that Rias instantly assumed her pawn would have run away from at a moment's notice. It was even weirder when his counterpart had the same smile.

 **"I suppose I could let you do that," Rias said contemplatively, casting a side glance at him. "May I ask what you're going to train him in?"**

 **Naruto smiled.**

 **It was not a very nice smile.**

 **"Survival Training."**

 **Issei, who was trying to dodge Kiba's latest series of attacks, shivered...which led to him getting smacked in the face. As he rubbed his nose, the boy could not help but wonder: why did it suddenly feel like the Shinigami had come to claim him?**

"Naruto," Rias said, looking at the boy with pleading eyes. "Please don't kill my cute servant."

"I won't kill him." Naruto said lazily before adding "Just nearly."

Elsewhere Issei unknowingly shared his counterparts shiver of fear, before heading to another contract.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Issei grumbled as he walked through the sea of trees. He'd had a trying day so far; constantly losing to Kiba, conjuring only a tiny sphere of magic while Asia conjured a baseball sized one, getting his ass kicked by Koneko. There was no end to the tortures he had gone through this day, and that wasn't even the worst of it. No, while all that was humiliating, the worst training by far was what Buchou made him do.**

 **She had him running up a mountain! With a boulder tied to his back! While she sat on it! And then she had him do three hundred push ups! And he had still been wearing that damn boulder! His back was killing him! It felt like his spine had been snapped in half!**

"Ah, a whiner." Kushina stated, before a wicked grin appeared on her face. "It will be enjoyable to watch this."

Minato had to restrain the shiver of fear that ran down his spine, remembering when his own genin team had received the wrath of his wife in the form of 'Training from Hell 101'. After that particular training session, complete with him having to carry each genin to their homes, he had always made sure that those who received genins that could possible grate on his wife's nerves avoided her.

 **And now, after eating a large dinner, Rias had told him to go into the forest near the estate for his last lesson of the day. What more could they try to teach him? Hadn't he already been tortured enough?**

 **Apparently not.**

 **While walking through the dense foliage of trees, Issei failed to watch where he was stepping. Because of this, he didn't even realize he had stepped on something until a loud 'twang' alerted him to that fact.**

 **Looking down, Issei could see something glinting in the moonlight. It looked like a...**

 **"Steel wire?"**

 **The wire snapped, and suddenly over a dozen kunai whizzed out from where they had been hidden deep within the foliage.**

 **"Hiiiii!"**

 **Issei dodged the attack by belly flopping onto the ground.**

Rias' eyed widened, whipping her gaze around to Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki was restraining himself form laughing out loud at the image on the screen. She even noted that Koneko had an amused look. Already guessing her sadist queens reaction she growled at Naruto "I thought you said you wouldn't kill him."

"Counterpart." Was the blonde's cheeky response.

 **This proved to be a mistake as he suddenly felt several sharp, pointy somethings impaling his butt cheeks with incredible force.**

 **"Gya!"**

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, laughing at the absurd position the pawn had gotten himself in. His laughter was joined by his mother, with Akeno giggling at the image. Rias herself let out a few chuckles, but still worried about her pawns safety at the blonde's rather 'pointy' training.

 **Squealing like a little girl, Issei reached behind him and grabbed one of the sharp objects. A quick yank pulled it out. The pain made him wince, but he tried to ignore the sharp stinging in his ass and brought the object to his face.**

 **The object was a very thin, steel needle. Senbon. Used for acupuncture. What the hell?**

 **The crunch of booted feet alerted Issei to the presence of someone else coming towards him. He tried to stand up, but his butt was feeling strangely numb. In fact, he couldn't feel much at all around his hind area.**

A fresh wave of laughter emitted from the two Uzumaki's, though Akeno had stated to blush heavily at the image of Issei and an apparently numb hindquarter.

Oh the jokes that could be made.

 **Spiky blond hair came into view, and a pair of amused blue eyes looked down at him. "Good evening, Ero-Debegame."**

 **"You!" Issei roared. He tried to stand again, but once more only succeeded in landing flat on his face. "What the hell is going on, idiot-blond!?"**

Rias had to hand it to her pawn. He certainly knew how to make a situation worse for himself.

 **"I've decided to help you get stronger," Naruto said, smiling a very eerie smile that instantly put Issei on edge. For some reason, that smile was making the hairs on the back of his neck raise. What was this strange fear he was feeling?**

"Ara ara, could it be the fear of a certain kitsune?" Akeno commented, earning an amused smirk from said nicknamed blonde.

"Maybe." Was Naruto's oh so eloquent response.

 **"Eh? But you're a new Devil like me, right?" Issei asked, trying to get over the almost overwhelming sense of "holy shit, I have to get the hell out of here!" that seemed to have overcome him. "How could you help me get stronger? You should be just as strong as I am!"**

 **"Wrong, unlike you, who grew up living a normal life with a normal family, I grew up being trained to fight since I was a child. I know combat, I know fighting, I know how to kick ass, take names and stick it to the man! And I am going to teach you what I know."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Really."**

"Through blood, sweat and tears." Naruto added. Rias had a good feeling that her pawn would come out better for this.

She really, really hoped.

 **Woah. Who knew that Naruto was actually some kind of child super solider? Maybe those rumors he had heard through the Kuoh Academy grape vine about the spiky-headed blond being a former assassin that used to be employed by an Italian Mob Boss had some truth to them.**

"…..your guy's teenagers have some weird ideas." Naruto commented.

Rias deigned not to answer, having been the subject of rumors herself.

 **Despite himself, Issei actually began to feel a bit excited. Perhaps Naruto would be able to help him get stronger. At least he should be able to, if the blond was as strong as he claimed.**

 **"What are we going to do?" asked Issei, wincing a bit as he finally managed to stand up now that he had pulled all the senbon from his ass. Feeling was beginning to return, and he was starting to wish it hadn't. "Sparring? Sword fighting? Magic battle? Exercise?"**

 **"I suppose you could say this is an exercise of a sort," Naruto answered vaguely. "You see, I am going to try to kill you. All you have to do is not get killed."**

The slowly morphing look of confusion to fear was extra enticing to Akeno, who wished that the video had stayed on the 'survival training' that Issei's counterpart was undergoing.

… **.**

… **.**

 **"...Eh?"**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Early the next morning, Naruto took Koneko out to the same forested clearing they had been sparring in the other day for some more training.**

 **It looked much different now than it had yesterday. The previous day it had simply been full of craters, upturned rocks, and large cracks. Now it was also littered with sharp, pointy objects and blood splatters on the ground and trees.**

"Well… at least he's still alive." Rias sighed, deciding that it was for the best. Issei had to start somewhere after all.

 **"What happened here?" asked Koneko.**

 **"I was training Ise."**

 **"Ah."**

 **Since this was caused by Issei getting trained, Koneko decided to ignore the blood and weapons. They were simply signs that Issei was still weak, which she already knew.**

Koneko nodded, agreeing with her counterpart. Naruto chuckled before thinking of the various scenes of hilarity from Issei's 'Survival training.

 **"I managed to get the weights for you."**

 **Koneko looked at Naruto in surprise. "Already?"**

 **"Yep," the blond grinned as he handed her a two pairs of bands, one pair that went on the wrists and another that went around the ankles.**

Both Kushina and Minato smiled as they noticed the seals on the weights, more than happy that their son had taken on fuinjutsu like his parents.

 **"What are these?"**

 **"Sealed bands," Naruto answered. "See those seals right there," he pointed out the strange kanji and symbols that went around the entirety of the bands. "These seals add weight, though it would be more accurate to say they seal away the speed you can attack at. They will make it feel as if your arms and legs are wading through jelly and will force your muscles to work harder in order to compensate, thereby increasing the speed you can attack with. Just by keeping these on you can increase your speed nearly two-fold in just under a week."**

Noticing the awed expression on the devil's faces Minato continued. "Seals are commonly added to weights in the Elemental Nations. Those that adapt to the higher regular weights can't necessarily carry around blocks of metal, especially during missions. Seals became the solution really quickly, though it differs on what the person is trying to train."

 **Naruto had never told anyone this, but Jiraiya had used these seals when he had been refining the horrid mess the blond Uzumaki called taijutsu. They had only used this type of training for two months. The human body was not made to withstand that kind of abuse, but two months had been enough to bring his taijutsu up to par with most chunin and jonin. The rest of his hand-to-hand talent had come from experience.**

The three older shinobi frowned at the fact that Naruto had received a less than satisfactory education and training before he had become a shinobi. Rias and Akeno frowned, wondering why it seemed that Naruto's childhood had been hard, to put it lightly.

 **"Useful," Koneko said as she slipped the bands on.**

 **"I know," Naruto grinned. "Anyway, I want you to wear these everywhere you go except when taking a bath. This way, you'll get stronger even when you're not training. At the end of the first five days, we'll take them off to see how far you've progressed and get you accustomed to your new speed, then put them back on the last five days."**

"Too bad you didn't have more time." Kushina commented. She was interested in seeing the results of Koneko's training. She then quickly realized that she could easily see the same results when they trained the devils here.

No one questioned the sadistic smirk that appeared on Kushina's face as Minato kept reading

 **"Sounds good."**

 **"Okay then, hold out your hands."**

 **Koneko did as told and watched as Naruto channeled chakra into the bands. At first Koneko did not feel anything, but after several seconds her arms dropped to her side without warning. She tried to move them, but found that just making them move at all it was very difficult. It felt like they were stuck in a very thick, quick drying cement.**

 **And then he did her legs. Just making them move after that became a task in and of itself. She could hardly even lift them.**

The image of a struggling to move Koneko produced more than a few chuckles at her expense. The girl in question merely shrugged them off, far more invested in the story to worry about anything else.

Except the petting. It was just that damn good.

 **"There," Naruto stood back up and clapped his hands together once. "Once you're capable of moving around in those, we'll start sparring again."**

 **"Okay, Naruto-senpai."**

 **Koneko began to walk around, looking almost like a spaceman on the moon except without the near zero gravity to make her float. Each movement she made was incredibly slow, as if someone were watching a movie at a mere twentieth of it's normal speed.**

The shinobi chuckled, remembering their own times with that training method. Minato and Kushina remembered when Obito had accidently made it so he couldn't raise himself from the ground, an event that would forever remain hilarious.

 **Naruto thought it was one of the funniest things he had seen in a while. Not quite as funny as watching Issei flounder about while he threw kunai at the boy, but definitely up there.**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Rias sighed as she sat up in her bed, unable to sleep. Ever since coming to this place she had been feeling restless. Despite how upbeat and optimistic she had been acting for the past few days, the truth was she had been very worried. Even though they had ten days to get ready, there was simply no way to know if that would be enough time to prepare her peerage to face off against Riser. She didn't even know if she would be ready to face Riser when the time came.**

The same worry was still going through the heiress, despite the promise of help form the Shinobi and Naruto. She took a deep breath before refocusing on the story.

 **Deciding that if she couldn't get to sleep, she would at least try and do something productive, Rias slipped out of bed and put a sheer night gown over her naked form. Slipping on a pair of slippers and grabbing her glasses and a folder of documents that were sitting on her nightstand, she walked out of her room and made her way downstairs.**

 **She found a surprise waiting for her there.**

 **"Naruto?"**

"You always were restless when it came to certain things." Tsunade said "Most of the times it was when you were hitting an obstacle with your training."

Naruto groaned "I get enough lecturing from Sakura don't I?"

 **Sitting on the couch with a calligraphy brush in one hand and several sheets of paper splayed out across the table was her most enigmatic servant. He had a serious expression on his face, not as grave as the one on the night she tried to make him take her virginity, but definitely stoney enough that she could not help but think it didn't belong there. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but it looked like he was studying something.**

"She is right." Kushina said, grabbing her son's attention. "That expression just doesn't belong on my son. Maybe a certain redheaded girl could get another expression out of him?"

Kushina giggled at the reactions from both Naruto and Rias. It was just so amusing to get them to blush the same shade as Rias' hair!

 **"Hmm?" Naruto looked up, a grin crawling onto his face when he saw her. "Good evening, Rias. Couldn't sleep?"**

 **"Unfortunately not," Rias shook her head as she finished walking down the stairs and moved over to the couch he was sitting on. "I thought you were training Ise?"**

 **"I am," Naruto told her, making her blink.**

 **"How could you be training Ise if you're here? And just where is Ise anyway?**

"Shadow clones and Survival training." Was Naruto's immediate response.

 **Naruto opened his mouth to answer―**

 **"OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"**

 **"BWAHAHAHAHA! RUN YOU SCURVY PERV! RUN! BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

― **When a shrill yell of imaginable horror and pain made itself known along with what sounded like the insane laughter of the damned accompanying it.**

"You are having way too much fun 'training' my pawn."

"Hey, at least it's fun." Naruto cheeringly responded. Several more screams sounded through the screen before attention shifted back onto Rias and Naruto's counterparts. Personally Naruto wanted to see just what his counterparts clone was getting up to.

 **"Issei is currently training with my clone," Naruto informed the red-haired beauty, who was looking around for the source of the scream in worry. It was so loud she couldn't tell where it had come from!**

Rias heard a certain queen's panting and decided rather quickly she shouldn't look at her best friend at the moment. She had already had enough images of 'Horny and sadistic' Akeno for a lifetime.

 **"Clone?" She shook her head and stepped behind him to see what he was doing. It looked like he was writing something. Hundreds of strange squiggles lined the paper in conjunction with a very old dialect of Kanji. The squiggles looked like they were forming some kind of pattern, a spiral perhaps?**

Minato and Kushina recognized several of the kanji that Naruto was writing. It only took a few seconds to realize what he was trying to do, and the two seal masters could only grin as ideas for their own seals came to mind.

They had promised to help Rias, and they never said they couldn't take advantage of their skill in fuinjutsu.

 **"It's one of my abilities," he elaborated. Rias watched as he set the brush down and brought his hands into a seal that looked similar to a cross. He muttered a quick "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and Rias watched on in surprise when a burst of smoke appeared to her left. When the cloud dissipated it was to reveal a perfect replica of the blond sitting on the couch. The clone gave a cheeky grin, blew her a kiss, then dispelled.**

"Stupid clones." Naruto muttered as he gained a fresh blush.

 **"It's a chakra based ability. Ninjutsu. What I do is split my chakra evenly. The half that was split is used to make a corporeal copy of myself."**

 **What an incredible ability. Rias could only marvel at how useful such a thing was, especially if he could make more than one.**

Both Naruto and Tsunade snorted. More than one? Shadow clones and Naruto were the definition of overkill.

 **"They're not very strong," Naruto added as an after thought. "One good hit will cause them to dispel, and right now I only have enough chakra to make five, so I have to use it sparingly. They're mainly used for reconnaissance and stealth operations."**

 **Rias nodded as she listened to him, curious to learn more about his abilities. She had heard of chakra, of course, but generally it was a type of energy found in Yokai, not humans. How Naruto could use chakra was beyond her.**

"Yokia?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Rias.

"Yokai are being like Koneko that are based in Japan. They are distinguished by their traits, from the crow-like tengu to their leader, who is a female nine-tailed Kitsune. Koneko-chan here is a nekoshou, a relative of the nekomata race."

Rias was too busy explaining to see the Shinobi tense up at the mention of a nine-tailed fox. Naruto was glad that Kurama was apparently asleep at the moment as he would never hear the end of a female version of Kurama.

That would be a good prank for later.

 **"So what's this?" asked Rias, gesturing towards the strange symbols he had drawn. She had to admit, Naruto had great calligraphy. Each stroke of the brush appeared to be masterfully done, reminding her of some of the greatest calligraphists she had read about in her history class.**

 **"I asked Akeno about what she knew of the Phenex clan's power," he said. "She told me how they're able to regenerate near instantly from even fatal wounds. This," he gestured, "is my attempts at trying to create a seal that will take away that healing ability."**

"Which we will be developing to give you an extra 'oomph' at you own ratings game." Kushina commented. Rias' eyes widened as she tried to wrap her head around an instance of being able to strip the damned degenerate of his clan's power. It would be a game changer, to put it lightly.

 **"Sealing can do that?" asked Rias, amazing.**

 **"Sealing is nearly limitless in its application," Naruto told her, paraphrasing something Jiraiya once said to him many years ago. "A true master of sealing can seal away anything. Items, power, elements, you name it. With seals, one could even seal away certain aspects of the world, like time for instance, or alter the very reality upon which the world was built."**

The three trained fuinjutsu users smirked at the looks of awe from the three evils. It was not every day that you received looks of awe from being involved in that branch of the Shinobi craft.

 **"I never knew such a powerful technique existed," Rias whispered in awe. "Can you do that? Seal away time?"**

 **"Hahahaha! No," Naruto shook his head as he laughed a bit. "I'm just a novice in sealing. My godfather taught me what he could, but we had focused more on my fighting potential than seals."**

 **"I see. Do you think you can do it, then? Seal away Riser's ability to regenerate?"**

"Oh easily." Kushina said, a bloodthirsty smirk plastered on her face. If Rias had not hated Riser for being the pig he was she might have felt a little sorry for him.

 **"Maybe," Naruto bit his lip as he studied the sheets in front of him. "It's hard to say. Sealing is all about finding the right combination of kanji and combining them with various symbols and lines of power in order to seal something away. In some ways, sealing is almost like its own language. For example, if I wanted to seal a specific item, the kanji would have to be something like 'to seal a steel broadsword of 54 inches in length and weighing 5 kilograms' or something like that. In order to seal Riser's ability to regenerate, I have to come up with the right combination of kanji and combine them with the correct symbols of power and various lines that will direct the flow of that power into the seal."**

 **"It sounds pretty complicated," Rias said honestly as she slid next to him on the couch, placing her own documents on the table.**

"Good thing my son inherited the Uzumaki prowess when it comes to seals." Kushina stated. If this was what her son's counterpart could accomplish with minimal training in fuinjutsu, she had no doubt he could have become a master if he had received the proper training.

Something she was going to involve herself in to better her son's already massive potential.

 **"It is," Naruto agreed, "And unfortunately, the only thing I'm positive is correct about this seal are the symbols." He pointed to two very specific shapes that Rias would recognize anywhere, even if the kanji used was really old.**

 **"Fire and wind?"**

 **"Yes. Because Riser is from the Phenex Clan, he specializes in fire and wind. They are his elements. Thus, if I want to seal his regeneration, I need to seal his elements."**

"A good start, but I would add a suppression seal in case he has impressive strength. I assume devils have increased attributes such as speed and strength?" Minato asked, having already taken out a notebook to form ideas for the seal they would need to write.

"Yes. The higher a devil the more his base attributes are. Riser might be a tad weaker since he relies on his clan's flame so much." Rias informed them, excitement at the prospect of being able to seal the pompous bastard.

 **"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Rias told him. He looked at her and she smiled. "I have faith in you."**

 **"Thank you," Naruto offered a smile of his own before gesturing towards the folder. "So what's that?"**

 **"This is Riser's official Rating Game record," Rias said, putting her glasses on before opening the folder and grabbing the sheets inside. She turned to Naruto to show him the records, only to blink as she found him snickering at her. "What?" she frowned. "What's so funny?"**

 **An amused smile touched Naruto's lips. "What's with the glasses?"**

 **Rias blushed. "I feel like wearing glasses helps me think better, okay?" she mumbled. Naruto chuckled, causing her face to heat up.**

Rias whipped to glare at Naruto, who was holding in his chuckles. "Oh, that's so cute!" Kushina exclaimed, startling the heiress as Kushina brought the girl into a one-armed hug. The speed at which she had moved was fast. Faster than many of the knights she had seen in her time viewing rating game.

 **"I'm not making fun of you or anything. I think it's cute."**

 **Her face heated up some more. "You do?"**

 **"Oh yes," Naruto nodded sagely. "You're very attractive in glasses. You give off that sexy librarian vibe I remember reading about in this book once." Icha Icha Librarian. A classic. Why he didn't get into his godfather's literature until later on in life Naruto would never know.**

Naruto's eyes widened, before feeling the waves of feminine fury coming from his grandmother.

"Other me!"

"I know Jiriaya! He could have made you a pervert without you ever realizing it!"

As the two bickered back and forth Kushina snickered at the fact her son had essentially mad the girl sitting next ot him shutdown in, what she assumed correctly, were rather risqué role-play situations. Minato continued after rolling his eyes at his son and wife.

 **"And here I thought you weren't a pervert," Rias muttered slyly.**

 **"I'm not."**

 **"Then what you?"**

 **"A healthy and virile young male."**

 **Rias' lip quirked upwards. "Isn't that the same thing?"**

"Fortunately, no." Minato said, remembering when Jiriaya had inadvertently explained the differences.

 **"No," Naruto shook his head. "A pervert is someone who shamelessly peeks on women, whether that's looking up their skirts on the train ride or peeking on them when they're changing in the girls locker room. They have no respect for a woman's privacy in their quest to see a nice pair of tits."**

 **"So, like Ise then?"**

"Or Jiriaya." Tsunade muttered, her feminine fury appeased at the moment.

 **"Yes, like Ise," Naruto nodded. "I, on the other hand, would not peek on women while they're changing, bathing, or getting dressed."**

 **"You stare at me when I'm getting dressed plenty."**

"Kind of hard not too when you get dressed right in front of my counterpart. In the same room. With apparently little to no shame."

Rias didn't like the look she was getting from her rook at the moment. It was somewhere between the one she would give Issei for being a pervert and when she had inadvertently taken one of her sweets.

 **"And you get dressed right in front of me," Naruto shot back. "I would also like to add that you're the one who sneaks into my room and night and snuggles into my bed naked."**

 **"Would you rather I not?"**

 **"I didn't say that."**

Koneko transferred her gaze to Naruto, with a hint of betray for extra measure.

 **This light-hearted banter continued on for some time before Naruto decided to switch topics.**

 **"So what are we looking at?"**

 **"Nothing good," Rias sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Riser's been in 10 official games. Of those games he only has 2 losses to his 8 wins, and those losses were on purpose as favors towards certain clans for past services rendered. He's essentially won every single game he's played. Of course, the reason he won isn't due to the strength of his peerage, but rather his immortality." She narrowed her eyes. "Really, that's what it comes down to. He uses his servants to gauge the strength of the people facing him, then once all his members are defeated, he uses his immortality granted to him as a Phenex to overwhelm them."**

"Ugh, I'm suddenly getting flashbacks of opponents like that." Naruto muttered, remembering Hidan and the various edo tensai that he had come across in the fourth shinobi war.

 **"I knew a guy kind of like that once," Naruto said thoughtfully. "He didn't have any regenerative powers or anything, but he was immortal."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Oh yes, I remember how hard it was to beat him. You could chop his head off and he'd still come after you. Nothing we did seemed capable of bringing him down."**

Naruto growled, remembering that the bastard was responsible for Asuma's death. While he had not known the jonin that well, it had affected his friends greatly, though revenge was theirs in the end.

 **"So how did you beat him?"**

 **"Blow him up and bury his remains in a hole," Naruto said bluntly.**

 **Rias sweat dropped.**

"Unfortunately, while entertaining, it would not put Riser down for the count."

"Admit it, you do want to blow him up.

"…maybe a little." Rias said, rolling her eyes at the knowing grin on Naruto's face.

 **"I was wondering, Rias. I know you don't like that Riser guy much. Honestly, I just met him and I can already tell he's a grade A Douchebag in need of a good ass kicking. But your dislike of him seems so much more personal." Naruto looked at the girl who had given him a purpose again, his azure eyes meeting her bluish-green. "Is it because of the marriage contract?"**

Rias leaned forward to watch the screen. She had a feeling the next scenes would get a lot of her chest.

 **Rias sighed. Her lips turned down and her eyes seemed to dim in sorrow as she remembered why she hated Riser. "It's because he only sees me as a Gremory." She brought her knees up to her chest and looked down at the table. "No matter where I go, the Gremory name always seems to follow me."**

Kushina smiled sadly at the Gremory heir, her own experiences with only being recognized as "the last Uzumaki' painted a good picture of what the young devil was going through.

 **"I get it," Naruto said in sudden realization. "Even though you're proud to be the heir of the Gremory clan, you feel like your trapped by the clan name. Everywhere you go it's 'Gremory this' or 'Gremory that' or 'Heir to the Gremory Household.' Everyone only ever sees you as Rias Gremory, not just Rias. When Riser looks at you, he only sees the Gremory Clan Heiress." Naruto looked at Rias, grinning widely as she gave what she was sure was an expression of dumb amazement. "Am I right?"**

Rias slowly looked up to Naruto, tears forming in her eyes. Koneko had vacated her spot on Naruto's lap as he scooted closer to Rias.

"While I personally don't have experience being a stuffy noble." Rias chuckled as tears started to fall "I know a few people that felt that way. You could say I experienced the opposite of that."

Naruto brought the girl into a warm and comforting hug as he continued. "I share your pain Rias. Wanting recognition not because of who you're related to or the circumstances around you. Like my counterpart no doubt does, I see you as Rias, a beautiful girl that's been shoved into a bad situation, and one that even with the short time we've met have created a bond with."

Acting on impulse the blonde Uzumaki placed a gentle kiss on top of Rias' head, earning a squeal of excitement from his mother as Rias melted into his embrace.

She didn't care what the story said at the moment. Staying in this knucklehead's arms was the best feeling in the world, complete with a pleasant tingling sensation from where he had kissed her hair. After so long she had finally found someone who didn't see her as Buchou, president, one of the great ladies of Kuoh and even the Gremory Heiress.

She, no doubt like her counterpart, was falling for Naruto.

 **"Yes..." Rias breathed, shocked. "How did you know?"**

 **"I knew someone like you once," Naruto smiled with a hint of nostalgia. "He was a little boy by the name of Konohamaru. His grandfather had named him after the village we lived in, Konohagakure no Saito."**

 **"The Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Rias raised an eyebrow. "You're village sure makes up some unusual names."**

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed, amusement in his tone.

 **"Oi, don't be dissing on my home village's name!" Naruto scowled in mock anger, causing Rias to giggle. The blond dropped his scowl and grinned before continuing. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Konohamaru. I bet you think it's an odd name, right? One that would be easily recognizable?" Rias nodded. "And it was, but no one ever remembered his name. Everyone always called him 'Honorable Grandson.' This is because Konohamaru was the grandson of the Third Hokage, one of our most celebrated village leaders, who ended up retaking the position after the Fourth died. So in spite of his name being something that people should remember out of principle, it being such a weird name and all, no one even knew it. All they saw was the grandson of the 'Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage.'"**

Rias chuckled at the similarities to her situation. And that name!

 **"So what happened to this boy?"**

 **"He wanted people to remember who he was, and decided the only way to do that was to step out from underneath his grandfather's shadow. He decided that he was going to become Hokage, and he worked tirelessly towards that goal. Day in and day out he trained for the sole purpose of becoming the village leader so people would stop looking at him as the Honorable Grandson and start seeing him as Konohamaru."**

Naruto mumbled, though Rias was able to pick up something about a hat?

 **"Did he ever become Hokage?"**

 **"I don't know," Naruto shrugged helplessly. "I left the village when he was just a brat. By now, he's probably only around fourteen or so."**

 **"Oh..." Rias sighed.**

 **"You seem disappointed with my story," Naruto observed.**

 **"No, it was a good story. I was just hoping for something more."**

 **"Like?"**

"Yes Buchou. Like?"

Rias had the urge to blast her queen away, but decided the warmth of the embrace she was in was enough.

 **Rias gave a wistful smile. "Oh, you know, something like Konohamaru triumphing over all the odds by succeeding in becoming Hokage, or something to that affect." Her smile left and she sighed. "I guess I was hoping to hear something that would let me know that what I want isn't hopeless. That maybe, just maybe, I can get people to see me for who I am and not what House I come from."**

 **In response to her words, Naruto reached out with a hand...and flicked her ear.**

"Don't you dare." Rias warned Naruto, who slowly lowered his hand back on the small of her back.

 **"Ouch!" Rias rubbed her ear and cast him a mild glare. "What was that for?"**

 **"For being stupid," Naruto told her. Rias gawked at him. "I feel like you've forgotten all about me."**

 **"Huh?" It was not the most elegant statement she had ever made, but then, she was confused. Some slack must be given in this instance.**

 **Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't care if your last name is Gremory. I wouldn't care if your last name as Phenex either. To me, you've always been Rias, the girl who found me when I was just going through the motions and gave me a new purpose in life." He gave her a smile that reached his eyes. "And let me tell you, that Rias is pretty damn awesome."**

"She sure is." Naruto said, purposely looking into Rias' eyes as he said it. Apparently the blonde wasn't as dense as everyone made him out to believe.

We can all dream, I guess.

 **It was probably one of the only times Rias had ever felt herself become this speechless before. For the longest time she had searched for someone who would see her as just Rias; not Rias Gremory, or even Buchou, simply Rias, with no titles or last names attached. Even if it was just one person, she wanted to find someone who would see her for her. For who she was rather then what she was. She had almost given up hope.**

Rias smiled as she leaned her head onto Naruto's shoulder, warmth suffusing her from the contact. She was happy her counterpart had found someone like Naruto and, devils be willing, that she would have him as well.

 **And here was a boy whom she had rescued from death, who told her that he saw her as Rias, that he saw** _ **her**_ **. That he didn't see the titles attached to her name, or the famous clan that came with being who she was. That he didn't care about what she was, but rather who she was. That he liked just Rias.**

 **Thinking on it, Naruto had always called her by her name. He never called her Buchou like the others, never called her by her last name. Because in his eyes, the only thing that mattered was Rias the person, not the clan heir or the club president.**

"Eh, too formal for my tastes." Naruto responded, getting a chuckle form everyone. Minato sighed as he sent a smirk to his wife, knowing very well who he had gotten that trait from

 **Rias felt her face warm up. A heat like never before spread across her cheeks. She was sure her face had reached a shade of red never before seen on her or any being be they devil or otherwise.**

 **Her heart began beating faster. It felt like a war drum was pounding a frantic beat in her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat and her chest felt like it was about to burst.**

Kushina sent a knowing smirk Rias' way. She had the same reaction when Minato had rescued her form the Kumo-nin, especially when he told her he had found her because of her pretty hair.

Rias had pretty much come to the same conclusion as her counterpart in regards to her feelings for Naruto.

 **And as these things happened, Rias began to wonder. It had not even been a month since Naruto joined her peerage. He was still such a mystery, perhaps even more so than ever before with all the new discoveries she was making about him. It shouldn't have been possible to feel this way for someone she had just met, someone she had only known for a grand total of three weeks. Yet the feelings in her heart were undeniable.**

 **Rias was falling in love with Uzumaki Naruto.**

Akeno smirked as she turned to her King, intending on teasing her best fiend for this particular moment. She stopped when the look on her kings face showed peace and happiness for the first time in several days.

It had nothing to do with the look of retribution on a certain Uzumaki matriarchs face, promising pain and sorrow for ruining this moment.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **The rest of the training period passed by in a blur. Naruto helped Koneko by sparring with her once she had gotten used to the sealed weights. They had decided not to take them off even though her training had come to an end, and instead have him teach her how to deactivate the seals so she would be able to catch her opponent off guard. As a Devil, Naruto figured she should be capable of withstanding the intense weight of the seals, and it worked out well since she was the only one aside from him who could use chakra.**

"It would be interesting if those weights could be developed to be used by devil's." Rias mused, thinking it a possible idea for her pawn.

 **Issei's training was going as well as could be expected. He wasn't progressing by leaps and bounds, but that was okay. Everyone moved at their own pace. The important thing was that a late night talk Naruto had with the boy after one particularly violent beating had inspired Issei to do better. Rias did not know what was said, but the results from it were more than obvious.**

Naruto had a wondering look on his face, as he had several ideas of what he could have said to the boy to get him inspired.

 **Naruto had no clue how Asia's or Akeno's training went. He wasn't as good of friends with them as he was with Koneko. Asia hung out with Issei most of the time and Akeno tended to do her own thing.**

 **Kiba did as well, but Naruto wasn't sure he needed any training. At least, not in his Knight abilities. The few spars they had together showed that the boy knew how to play to his strengths well.**

Rias nodded, knowing that Akeno and Kiba would improve upon their own strengths. Naruto's ability with chakra made him a shoe-in to help Koneko, though she wanted to make sure her pawn hadn't gone crazy with the apparent hell he had gone through under Naruto's care.

 **His late night talks with Rias continued. After their first heart to heart, they had taken to meeting in the living room, just sharing stories about their childhood. Naruto told her about the pranks he had played and how he had always been getting into trouble at the academy. Rias had a good laugh at some of his stories and shared some of the things she had done when she was younger.**

The image of Naruto and Rias talking on opposite ends of one of the couches had a homely feel about it. The unrestrained happiness and joy at sharing stories was frozen on their faces, making everyone smile a little at the image.

 **Of course, Naruto did not neglect his own training either. He just trained farther away from the others.**

 **Much, much farther away. He didn't want anyone getting caught in one of his techniques.**

"You better not have destroyed more of the forest." Rias muttered. Naruto deigned not to respond, knowing that he probably did. He got very destructive when he went all out in training.

The knowing smile form his grandmother didn't help either.

 **Naruto felt like he had just finished running four hundred miles without stopping for food, water or rest. His body hurt in places he didn't even know could hurt. His legs felt like led and his arms were probably broken in several places. Not to mention his knuckles looked like they had been shattered by that last punch he did.**

 **None of that mattered.**

"Why are some of my shinobi so stubborn when it comes to injuring themselves?" Tsunade moaned. First it was Naruto, then Rock lee. She swore those two were in the hospital more than twice a month on purpose.

 **Grinning as he ignored the pain caused by raising his arm to keep the sweat gathering on his brow from falling into his eyes, Naruto looked at the gigantic crater in the ground before him. A crater that was over five meters across.**

 **A crater that he had made with his own hands...hand.**

Kushina snickered at the look on Rias' face, one she had seen when she had gotten up to something destructive from Mikoto. Naruto was sweating under the devil girl's gaze, which only made her snicker more. Minato shook his head with a smile on his face, thinking along the exact same lines as his wife.

 **It was strange. Despite the amount of effort he put into learning the secret to Tsunade's and Sakura's super strength, he had been unable to get it right. No matter how hard he worked, he just couldn't get the proper amount of chakra necessary to use the strength technique. He always ended up causing the tenketsu on his knuckles to burst in a most painful manner. However, Naruto had always been an unconventional fellow, and from his many failed attempts, he'd managed to create something just as good.**

 **Well, maybe not** _ **just**_ **as good, but pretty damn close.**

"Leave it to you to develop something along the same lines as my technique." Tsunade said, more proud than anything at the tenacity of her adopted grandson.

 **It would not be ready in time for the fight with Riser, unfortunately, the technique was too unstable and did more damage to him than it was worth. That was okay though. He had other aces up his sleeves. One day he would master this new ability, and then he would use it to push his way onto the path of becoming the strongest Devil in the world, no, the entire universe!**

"And leave it to you to set a goal so high it's in the clouds." Tsunade said, chuckling at incredulous look she was getting from Naruto.

"It's not in the clouds! I'm becoming Hokage, aren't I?"

"Kakashi beat you."

Naruto's response was to grumble about his 'perverted sensie'.

 **"Ha... ha... I did it. I finally did it." Grinning, the young man with spiky-blond hair and sky-blue eyes pointed a single finger up at the sky above. "Just you guys wait! With this technique, I'll become the strongest devil ever! Dattebayo! I'm gonna...gonna..."**

 **His eyelids started to droop, along with his shoulders.**

 **"...I'm gonna go to sleep now."**

 **Exactly one second later, Naruto fell backwards. He didn't even stir as his head smacked against hard, tightly packed dirt. Not even a groan.**

Minato and Kushina burst out laughing, the image of their son's peaceful and dirt caked expression just perfect at the moment. Tsunade shook her head, remembering several times he had fallen asleep at the training field, usually dragged back by….Anko.

She finally had an explanation as to why even after a peaceful night of sleep the blonde Uzumaki would arrive with bags under his eyes after Anko took him home. She would defiantly be bringing a certain snake mistress into her personal office for a certain discussion.

Meanwhile in Konoha said certain snake mistress shivered in cold fear as she was browsing the lingerie section of the store, having picked up a rather risqué orange bra and pantie for her favorite blond. She felt that getting a mission out of Konoha for a while would be in her best interest.

 **Uzumaki Naruto slept the day away in a large five meter crater.**

 **Rias would be very displeased when he showed up ten hours later, looking like someone had buried him alive.**

"And probably tracked dirt through the house."

"I think you mean mansion."

"….There better not be any dirt on those expensive carpets and furniture."

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Deep within a castle located in Hell, a meeting was being held between two individuals. These two people were beings of incredible power, ultimate class Devils who were considered the pinnacle of their kind. One stood in front of the other, who was seated on a large dais with a throne-like chair.**

 **Grayfia stood before her master and husband, her hands clasped in front of her as she gave her report on the events that had transpired between Rias and Riser.**

 **"I see," Sirzechs smiled as he sat on his chair, his head resting on the butt of his hand. "So it went down exactly as I thought it would."**

 **"Yes."**

Rias' eyes grew wide at the conversation taking place between her brother and sister in law. She had felt that both her brother and parents had abandoned her to this marriage. To discover that her brother had been planning for her to settle this with a ratings game….

She owed her brother and parents some apologies.

 **"Hmmm. I expected nothing less from my little sister. It's just like Rias-tan to act like that." Sirzechs was silent for a moment. "What do you think of her chances?"**

 **"I don't think she has any chance of beating Riser," Grayfia answered immediately. "He has too much experience over her and his pieces are much more powerful. Only the Lightning Queen would be able to put up a true fight against Riser's peerage, but she's just one person."**

Rias frowned, but it quickly turned to confusion at the bloodthirsty grins on both Naruto and Kushina.

"Not if we have any say in it dattebayo!" There was silence as the verbal tic seemed to echo before a snort of laughter erupted from Rias. With the tension broken Akeno continued to read.

 **"Do not be so sure that Rias will lose," Sirzechs told his wife, the smile on his face growing wider. "My sister has one ace up her sleeve that could prove to be the deciding factor in this Rating Game."**

 **Grayfia frowned. "You are referring to Uzumaki Naruto, yes? What's so special about him that you would think he might actually be the key factor to Rias' victory? If anything, I would have said the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor Gauntlet would be the deciding factor, were the one wielding it not so weak."**

Rias groaned, knowing that relying on Issei was, at best, a shot in the dark. Had she more time get Issei up to par with some of the weaker pawns she had met, it would be a better chance at winning. It was time that, unfortunately, she did not have.

 **"Naruto is a rather unusual case. His name does not appear in any records within our archives, nor does he appear in any records in the human word. He is not an Angel or a Fallen Angel either. It's almost as if he just appeared out of thin air."**

 **"I'm not sure I follow."**

The confusion on everyone's face became apparent as Akeno had stopped to look at the scene in the video.

"What, where is your brother going with this?" Naruto asked.

"I…I might have an idea. But that would be absurd." Rias muttered at the end, not really sure if her thoughts were correct.

 **"He seemed to appear out of thin air because he did appear out of thin air," Sirzechs watched as realization began striking his wife's eyes. With a smile large enough to show teeth, the Lord Satan spoke again. "To be more specific, he tore a hole straight through the gap between dimensions and appeared in Hell almost four months ago to this day."**

"No way…" Rias mumbled, shocked at the circumstances leading to Naruto arriving in her dimension.

"I take it this 'Dimension Gap' is not someplace that people come out of." Minato stated as Rias shook her head in shock.

Akeno eventually responded, though it was laced with a little bit of fear and awe. The Dimension gap is a space between worlds, a 'void zone' if you will. Without some sort of magical protection being cannot survive there for more than a few seconds. For your counterpart to have survived…"

As she paused she turned to Naruto, awe and wonder in her gaze "Just how powerful are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"It's a long story." Was Naruto's quick response before he motioned for the book, noticing that the end of the chapter was in sight. Akeno narrowed her eyes before looking back to the book.

 **"So that's why you had me personally register him for school." Grayfia's eyes widened. "Does that mean...?"**

 **"Yes." Sirzechs just barely managed to withhold a laugh as he looked at his wife. "He did, and anyone who can survive the dimensional gap with Great Red and come out intact is bound to hold a few** **surprises."**

As Akeno finished the chapter the book floated back to Margaret, who had stood up as another velvet room attendant had appeared next to her.

"Ah Elizabeth. I take it negotiations are complete?"

"Hai sister."

Minato raised an eyebrow "I take it your talking about Naruto and us helping Rias and her peerage?"

"Indeed." Margaret nodded as she held out the paper, which appeared as a mission scroll from Konoha. Taking the croll Minato unrolled it as Tusnade and Kushina leaned in to read as well.

 _Mission: Aid and Training of Rias Gremory and peerage_

 _Rank : S due to crossing of dimensions and training involved._

 _Mission details: Konoha shinobi Uzumaki Naruto is requested to help train one Rias Gremory's peerage for the purpose of a ratings game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. Training is up to Requested shinobi to determine at time of mission. At the conclusion of training period Uzumaki Naruto will then aid Rias and her peerage if the need presents itself during the ratings game, which is to take place in 20 days. Pay is to be delivered on the completion of ratings game._

 _Contracter: Sirzechs Lucifer._

Passing the scroll to Naruto the blonde Uzumaki Naruto grin stretched to foxy proportions as he handed it off to Rias. After giving the scroll a cursory glance Rias raised her eyes to Naruto, a grin of her own in place. Everyone's attention was brought back to Margaret at her polite cough.

"Due to the next chapter detailing the ratings game I think it would be best to leave the chapter for the end of the training period." Everyone nodded in agreement, before Rias let out a yawn. Despite thinking how cute and rather sensual the yawn was Naruto himself felt tired, wondering how long they had been here.

"I believe it is around night time in your respective universes. The training room will be ready for you upon your return."

With everyone separating, Minato and Kushina staying in the velvet room, Rias grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve, getting him to pause.

"Do you….have a moment?"

"Of course." Naruto moved off to the side as Tsunade left, though Akeno and Koneko waited for their King.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend some time in my universe." Rias stated, a small blush on her cheeks. A little shocked at the request Naruto turned to Margaret. The blue velvet attendant smiled as she responded.

"You would be able to cross a few days over the twenty, but we'll have to make sure there is enough latent energy for you to participate in the Ratings game."

"So that's a yes." Naruto said as he turned back to Rias. "So amybye in a few days after we get the training schedule down?"

"Sure. I'll see you then Naruto-kun." Rias said as she almost skipped to the exit. Koneko had waves of jealousy coming off her before Naruto rubbed her head.

"I'll bring sweets for you as well Koneko-chan." The neko girl nodded before leaving, leaving Naruto to exit on his own.

 **Konoha Nighttime**

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he looked over the training schedule he had written up for Koneko and Issei. While his counterpart had some good ideas, he had more resources to up their training to new heights. As he pushed himself away from his desk the seal on the front of the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound let him know that a person had used the seal combination to gain access. It was not a moment later that Anko had draped herself over Naruto, a saucy grin on her face.

"So I finally found you my favorite fox."

Naruto chuckled as he turned around and brought Anko into his warm embrace, arms going around her hips. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you so my sensual snake."

Anko groaned at the rather corny comeback, before smiling again. "So can I interest you in a little before mission sex?"

Naruto looked into her eyes, confusion awash through them. Anko furrowed her brow, the confusion in his eyes making her confused, and a little anxious.

"Anko." Naruto said after a moment of staring into each other's eyes "What exactly are we?"

"What-" Anko gulped as she continued "What do you mean?"

"There's some people that I might have feelings for." Naruto answered "And though I might want to explore my feelings with them but I wanted to know what we were."

Anko searched his eyes before sighing as she led him to his bed. Disentangling themselves to where only their hands were together Anko took a deep breath before answering.

"I-I don't know where to start. The first time I met you at the chunin exams you were this little orange abomination wearing brat. Then you came back and this whole business with Akatsuki started. Even so you didn't push me away when I dragged you to share dango with me. Then you saved me along with so many others during the war. I think the last thing that made me think of you as more than just a fellow Shinobi was removing my cursed seal. Well, the remnants anyways."

As she slid the trench coat that she always seemed to where she brought his hands up to where Orochimaru's curse mark had been, even after his subsequent revival through it. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she continued. "To be honest I don't know when I started to think of you as more than a good friend and, admittedly, a good partner.

Anko laid her head on Naruto's chest, his heartbeat creating a steady rhythm as she whispered the last words, knowing his enhanced hearing would pick it up. "I love you. Have for a while."

Anko raised her head before laying a gentle kiss on his lips, which he responded to immediately. As the kiss got more heated Anko pushed him down, their lips only leaving each other as they both ran out of breath. "And as for other girls interested in you." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear. "I don't really mind."

The shocked look on Naruto's face quickly gave way to moans as Anko got to work on her favorite blond. Never had Naruto been so grateful for het silencing seals he had created when he and Anko had started their meetups.

The training schedule could wait as Naruto was doing his own form of stamina training.

* * *

 **So before i get any flak for not staying cannon this is my own version of Naruto. I'm trying to create a world out of a reading story, something which i honestly just kinda wrote into.**

 **Not to say i'm having a blast writing it this way.**

 **For the next chapter its either going to be a reaaaly long one, as the next chapter is the longest one by far. Its either a long chapter or an interlude before they read the chapter and have their own fight with Riser. I will defiantly be writing that as a separate chapter all by itself. If you Basically the inerlude would be the pre-writing before the chapter reading, so Im leaning towards just separating them.**

 **In other news my other stories will, hopefully, have an update before the end of the year. Ive been gathering resources to be correct (I know its fan fiction but i still respect the work that went into each series)My other stories include:**

 **Ninja among Thieves / Persona 5 X Naruto**

 **A Prince and a Red Reaper / RWBY X Final Fantasy 15**

 **Guardians of hte Effect / Destiny X Mass Effect**

 **The Yondaime's Brother / Naruto**

 **A Rider in Azeroth / Warcraft X Inheritance cycle**

 **The Workshop Hunter / RWBY X Bloodbourne**

 **If any interest you i hope that you favorite and review. In other news i'm hoping to hear fomr sevreal authors about hte possibility of doing reading stories for thier works. The few that i have in mind are**

 **Shinobi of the High Seas by Kenchi618**

 **The Tides Change once More by Engineer4Ever while discontinued is an excellent story**

 **Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi by MothBallz. While several reading stories exist, they have not updated in a while**

 **A New World, The story of a lost Shinobi by Lanky Nathan. one of my personal favorites.**

 **Any others that you all could think of please Pm, or if you just have questions or want to discuss. Please don't bug the authors about it. Also if anyone knows a good artist i could commission for story logos i would very much appreciate it.**

 **Light preserve you**

 **SandewrPally**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reading Devil Ninja**

 **Chapter 8.a**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original Work by TheEngulfingSilence**

 **Konoha**

The glare of the morning light caused Anko to grumble in annoyance as she snuggled further into the chest of her favorite blonde and lover. She didn't know what had happened last night but she smiled as the pleasant soreness between her legs became apparent. While sex with Naruto was always pleasurable last night he had done all out, making sure her pleasure was above all else. Stretching her arms as they draped across Naruto's chest she shifted herself to lay her chest on his. Before she could get Naruto ready for some great wake-up sex she noticed something that was definitely not there when both she and Naruto had passed out from their love-making.

A head of crimson red hair was resting on Naruto's other side, gentle breaths leaving a rather kissable mouth if Anko had ever seen one. Reaching to uncover the mystery girl, Anko was starting to get a little pissed that this girl had gotten into bed with her man. For starters she was completely naked, rubbing the swell of her breasts against the part of Naruto's chest that Anko herself had not commandeered after they had gone to sleep. She was pretty sure that no one had joined them while they were doing the deed, so the girl must have somehow snuck in on two, while admittedly exhausted, trained Shinobi.

To say she was more than a little pissed would be like saying Kakashi doesn't like his porn. Laying back down and resting her head in the crook of Naruto's neck she started to rub the whiskers on his cheek. Naruto had started to wake up, groggily at first before purring (though he would never admit it) at the ministrations being done to him by Anko. Opening his eyes he looked down to Anko, only to adopt a confused look at the angry expression on her face.

"Um, is there something wrong Anko-chan?"

The sweet smile that she gave him in response only made the feeling of impending doom worse. "Oh Nothing. Just wondering how another girl landed in our bed when I distinctly remember there not being one."

Naruto started to rise, confusion causing him to rise "What are you tal-"

"Mou, Naruto-kun. Come back to bed." A voice Naruto had not expected to hear this morning piped up. Turning his head to the other side Naruto's eyes widened as Rias rose up, trying to drape an arm around him to being him back to the bed. The killing intent coming from Anko woke Rias up rather quickly, as it was directed straight at her. Opening her eyes she was met with an equally naked Anko, who was sporting a rather murderous glare.

"Naruto, who is this?" Anko asked, her eyes never leaving Rias'.

"It's a long story?"

"Mmm, I see." Anko responded as she brought her hands into together and was going to start going through seals for a jutsu. Before she could get more than two seals finished Naruto had grabbed her hands, preventing her from dispelling justice on the bitch that apparently knew Naruto. Rias had completely woken up by this point, wondering who the hell Naruto was sleeping with before she had slipped into his bed. After several minutes of talking Anko down, promises of several nights of pleasure added for good measure, both Shinobi turned towards Rias. Naruto had a questioning yet welcome look while Anko was still glaring daggers at the Gremory heir.

"So, I guess the questions I want to ask is why you are here and more importantly how?"

"Yes, how did you get in here?" Anko said, sweet venom in her tone.

Making a point to not look in Anko's direction Rias scooted closer to Naruto, placing a hand on his chest. By this point Naruto was sweating, feeling the killing intent coming from his lover.

"I wanted to see what why my counterpart stayed in your bed almost the entire time she had met you. And I have to say I can see why you make an excellent bed partner."

'Counterpart?' Anko thought, her anger giving way to confusion. She had never seen this girl around Konoha, Shinobi or civilian alike. The conversation continued to confuse her even more.

"I see. And how exactly did you get here?"

"I went through our friends in the velvet room, then transported to the seal I had placed in your pocket."

"One of your summoning seals?

"Yep."

"Okay hold on a moment!" Anko shouted, pointing at both Naruto and Rias. "Who the heck are you and what does she mean by counterpart?"

"Ah, I guess introductions are needed. Anko-chan, this is Rias Gremory, a devil. Rias this is Mitarashi Anko, snake mistress of Konoha and one of my closest friends."

"And lovers."

"And lovers." Naruto added before sweating under the gaze of one Rias Gremory. Hinata had always warned him about the fact that since he was technically the last living member of the Uzumaki clan and the lesser Namikaze, he was expected to marry multiple times to father a new generation of scions. The conversations that had proceeded that little discussion of clan bylaws had almost gotten him killed form the sheer intensity of the feminine fury of Sakura, and to a lesser extent Tsunade. Hinata had explained that even if there had been no law about having multiple partners she would have allowed him to be with Anko, as the snake mistress had been there for the blonde Uzumaki during his academy days.

"Lovers?" Rias said with a little bit of shock and confusion "That means more than one?"

"Yep." Anko responded for him, while draping herself over him. Naruto had to mentally restrain himself from reacting to Anko's breasts pushing into his back as he sent the snake mistress a playful glare.

"Maybe we should get dressed before we have this discussion." Naruto responded as he switched himself with a pillow on the bed. Ignoring the pout from Anko Naruto grabbed some clothes before heading to the living room. "If you need any clothes Hinata's should be able to fit you." Naruto said before fully leaving. He was positive nothing extremely bad would happen leaving Anko and Rias in the same room for a minute or two. Creating several clones he set about preparing breakfast, mentally going over what Rias would likely ask in response to him having multiple partners. Naruto let out a sigh as he heard an embarrassed shout coming from his bedroom, having a good idea as to who was culprit of said shout was. He didn't know who was worse, Anko or Akeno.

On second thought that might not be a good thought to dwell on.

 **RDN**

Several minutes later a blushing Rias and satisfied Anko sat at the kitchen table, Pancakes and eggs set out for everyone. Setting their drinks down Naruto took his seat before looking between Anko and Rias.

"So do I want to know?"

"N-no!" Rias sputtered, ignoring Anko's sadistically familiar look. She didn't want to admit it but the purple haired Kunoichi reminded her of Akeno a little too much. "Anyways what did she mean by lovers?"

"Swallowing his food Naruto started to explain "Besides Anko there is one other, Hinata Hyuuga. She had a crush on me ever since our academy days, and we started to go out after the war had ended. But I'm guessing your wondering why I have multiple partners?"

Rias nodded as Naruto continued. "Sometime during the reign of the second Hokage Senju Tobimaru there was a fear of clan's dying out because of the war before his reign and during it. In order to ensure that the clans of Konoha would never die off the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, was made into law. The law states that if the male heir of a clan is the only one left they are expected to have multiple partners to begin the restoration process of that clan."

"I assume the females have to give birth at a certain period of time." Rias said, hesitating a little bit as well.

"Yes." Anko responded a scowl on her face. "Female heirs are expected to give birth when they are healthy and bodily able to, and are not supposed to be allowed to leave the village for missions before giving birth to a certain number of children. Luckily the act has never had to go into effect except with Naruto-kun."

Rias clenched her hand, getting visions of what her life could be like married to Riser. It was one of the arguments the pompous bastard would use when they would meet to discuss the arranged marriage. While it was true that purebloods of the remaining pillars were getting scarce, and the fact that reincarnated devils that were more powerful than some of the pillars had started to appear, had gotten arranged marriages like Rias' to appear even more appealing.

"Rias." As if noticing her thoughts Naruto had reached over and taken her hand, unclenching it before she started to draw blood "Are you…angry at me?"

Rias looked up into the worried blue eyes of the blonde that had promised to help her in her marriage against Riser. A young man that saw her as Rias, not the Heir of the Gremory clan or one of the great ladies of Kuoh.

Sighing as she shifted her hand to grasp his she gave Naruto an understanding smile. "No, I'm not. While polygamy isn't really hat well talked about, it is more of a grey area in devil society. It can be a good thing because of the low birth rates among the pure-blooded devils, but it has been used to attempt to restore some of the noble pillars from extinction.

"Attempt?" Anko asked, putting the revelation that the girl was a devil to the back burner. Rias took another bite of her food before continuing.

"Because the birthrates of pure-blooded devils is low, even with having multiple partners to try with, some clans that had only a few left quickly fell apart, to be absorbed by other clans through marriage or just disappear throughout the years." Noticing the confused look on Anko's face Rias realized that Anko might not know that Rias was, in fact, a devil.

"You do know that I am a devil, right?"

"You don't look like a devil." Before any more could be said Rias sprouted her devil wings, getting a chuckle out of Naruto at the shocked expression on Anko's face. "Okay I stand corrected. So how exactly did you two meet?"

"Would you believe me if I said that there was a scroll that transported whoever was around it to Another dimension, where we read and watch a story about me landing in Rias' universe and the effects I have on it?"

Both Naruto and Rias laughed at the expression on Anko's face, ranging between confused and shock. After several minutes of laughing at Anko's expense they continued to explain what exactly the Velvet room and the story was about. After finishing their explanation to the current events Anko had a frown on her face. Taking Naruto's hand she took a deep breath before talking.

"It's hard to imagine a world where you aren't here." Anko said with a little bit of sadness. Naruto smiled as he leaned in to give his second lover a small kiss.

"Well that's what the story is for." Naruto replied, chuckling along with Anko and Rias at that leap of logic. "Anyways I believe I have the training program for Koneko and Issei pretty well planned out. I assume the others are already in the process of training?"

"Oh? What's this about training some of these devils?"

Both Naruto and Rias would forever remember that moment, as one they would come to regret for the immediate future.

 **In the Velvet training Room**

Issei was trying to breath as quietly as possible, fear wafting off him as he glanced over the rock he had taken as cover for the moment. He had no idea where the sexy snake lady had come form, but the moment she had glanced in his direction he had been running for his life, snakes the size of horses and above on his trail. He had been bitten, squeezed and hit in ways that were not sexy like the lady that apparently controlled these snakes. Seeing that the coast was clear for the moment he sat down as he attempted to regain some of the lost strength from the various snake bites. From What Naruto had shouted as he started to run off the poisons had been diluted to only cause pain and fatigue, instead of suffering and death.

It really isn't make it any better in Issei's opinion.

"Ara ara, I must say Anko-san, your methods of torture sound very…" a deep and appreciative breath sounded before the voice continued " _effective_."

"Heh." Issei shivered in abject fear as the voices passed him "that's tame compared to what happens during interrogations." The steps of the two beautiful women grew closer, as Issei's breathing got quieter and quieter. He didn't dare draw their attention while he was still recovering. "But I think we have some other fish, or should I say dragon, to find."

The slithering of another large snake got Issei's attention, more so because it was staring him right into the eyes with a head about the same size as his own. "And speaking of dragons…" Issei mechanically turned his head, only to be greeted by a smirking Anko, a similar smirking Akeno right beside her.

"Pervert, say hello to Fluffy!"

"F-fluffy!?" Issei squeaked out. The hiss that he had become familiar with in the last few hours. Not wasting a moment the boy had ducked and ran, Fluffy on his tail not moments later. The laughter of one snake mistress and thunder priestess followed the screams of a in-training pawn.

 **RDN**

On another level of the training ground both Naruto and Koneko had taken a break to watch the show, erm training, that Anko was putting Issei through. Naruto chuckled as Fluffy, one of Anko's personal favorites of her snake summons, had cornered the boy, who was gasping for air right about now. While he knew that it was necessarily to improve the boy's stamina he did fell somewhat bad as Fluffy blocked of any escape by whipping him with his body. If Issei was going to get out anytime soon, he was going to have to fight his way out. Turning his attention away from Issei and Anko he refocused his attention on Koneko, who had adjusted enough to the sealed weights were they could begin training.

"Ready Koneko-chan?" Naruto said as he took his combat stance, a variation of his fathers that he had learned from Kakashi and Jiriaya. Koneko had also adopted a stance, as Naruto had started her on a simple style that would benefit from her already considerable strength. In reality it was the beginnings of the same style that Tsunade and later Sakura had developed and mastered themselves, simplified so they could get the maximum training in for such short notice.

After a nod of acknowledgement both fighters moved towards each other, as Koneko displaced the ground around her with a single punch. It was scarily similar to the tactics his teammate and grandmother figure would use. While Naruto was steadying himself with chakra Koneko had made to get closer to him, feinting a haymaker so she could get in a blow to his stomach. Naruto wasn't a hero of the Fourth Shinobi War and skilled Shinobi for nothing.

Seeing the feint Naruto blocked and shifted the neko girl's punch, a swish of air ruffling his clothes as he redirected the power before responding. Hooking his leg at her knee joint Naruto pulled while aiming an open palm towards her chest. Instead of trying to block the blow Koneko had chosen to roll with her bent knee, rolling away while attempting to sweep Naruto's legs with a well-executed spin kick. Back flipping away Naruto steadied himself as Koneko rolled to her beginning stance, a little displaced hair the only indication that they had just fought for a few seconds.

Both Naruto and Koneko grinned, proud of the progress that Koneko had been making in the few hours since they had started. The girl was a natural at unarmed combat, even without the speed of a regular shinobi. But like his counterpart Naruto knew that playing to her rook strength was the best bet in training her. With his familiar fox-like grin Naruto motioned for them to continue, getting a small grin form the girl across form him.

Despite having met him all but a few days ago Koneko could say that the blond man across from her was one of the most important people in her life, even if he already had multiple lovers.

 **RDN**

Rias was sitting across from Kushina, her expression wary for the moment. It was perfectly understandable as no less than half an hour ago the woman across from her had gone on a rampage of epic proportions. The sulfur yellow eyes, oddly enhanced by the waving tendrils of hair as boulder after boulder was decimated with golden chains had caused Naruto and his father to quickly run away, leaving Rias and the pale-eyed Hinata to see the devastation of a fully enraged Uzumaki Kushina.

Rias took a sip of her tea, the blend relaxing her as she regarded the girl sitting next to her instead of the still fuming mother. The girl held herself with an air of elegance, one that Rias instantly recognized as being one of noble birth. The girl had peculiar pupil-less lavender eyes, a doujutsu if she remembered, that only added to her beauty. While the soft and caring features did catch her eye, her physical attributes mad the impressive Rias more than a little wary. She already had competition from the busty snake mistress Anko, who not only oozed mature confidence but used that in her sexiness appeal as well. Rias had an inkling that Hinata was more of the silent sex kitten type, as some of the noble women she had met tended to be. Her own sister-in-law was a great example of deceiving appearances.

"So, you must be Hitomi's daughter. I'm sorry about her loss, though I know she loved you as much as I love Naruto."

"Thank you Uzuma-"

"Kushina dear. After all you are in relations with my son. Maybe with cute little grandchildren on the way?"

Rias had never seen a blush so bright on a person before. The inherit paleness of the Hyuuga heiress only made the blood that had rushed to her face more noticeable. Rias also noticed the stray hand that landed on Hinata's stomach, as if contemplating the idea.

"The same goes for you dear. Even if you aren't with my son yet."

Rias groaned as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks this time as the Uzumaki matriarch giggled. "But now that I've worked out some…frustrations" Kushina ignored the dull look from the younger women as she continued "I wanted to thank you for being there for my son."

Hinata gave Naruto's mother a soft smile before speaking. "In truth Naruto has saved me more times than I care to admit. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be anywhere near the level of strength that I would be to support him. He saves me every day, even if he is a little dense."

All three women giggled at the trait they seemed to agree on. "While I haven't known him as long." Rias said as the two other women turned their attention towards her "He brings me a sense of peace, especially concerning a certain noble."

Hinata had a strained smile on her face, remembering the explanation as to why Naruto and Anko had disappeared right before she had gotten back from her mission. The situation with Rias reminded her of her own before she had literally fought for the right to choose the suitor of her choice, though her choice was rather easy in that regards. After discussing the training plan that Naruto had developed for Koneko Hinata had helped him to acquire the proper weights that he could apply seals to. After discovering that Naruto's parents were in this Velvet Room she made time to come in and spend time with them, only to be kidnapped by Kushina wondering what Rias was talking about her son having lovers.

After explaining and watching the show of skillful destruction, they had all sat down at the table that had been provided to watch the two devil's undergo their own training, with the addition of Anko 'helping' in Issei's training. While the devil pawn probably didn't deserve the current treatment that was aptly named 'survival training' she didn't have much pity after being ogled by the now identified pervert.

Her assets were only for Naruto after all.

Bringing her attention back to the two other women at the table the talk had descended into the different fashion of their world and Rias', a simple discussion that Hinata took great pleasure in getting involved in. It was great to unwind once in a while form being, in Naruto and Anko's own words, a stuck up noble.

 **RDN**

After several days of training Naruto had decided that a break was needed, which led to them heading to a hot spring in the training ground. The water was not only the perfect temperature, but helped soothed some of the aches that still came from his transplanted arm now and then. He was joined by Issei, who melted into the water as the injuries from both Anko and her snake summons, combined with whatever traps Naruto had managed to set up, had taken its toll on the recently turned devil. After his injuries were more or less healed the two sat in the water, basking in the peaceful silence. Naruto could feel the confusion coming off the devil in the water across from him, but decided to let him open up on his own time. It didn't take long, as several minutes passed before Issei spoke up.

"Hey sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Where does strength come from?"

Naruto opened one of his eyes as he looked to see Issei staring at his hands, as if contemplating the same question he had just asked. The similarities to when Naruto was just starting out as a genin were uncanny, though he easily had an answer to the boy's question.

"Well that depends on who you ask. Some say strength comes from how hard you work yourself, others will say that strength belongs only with a gifted few individuals." Memories of a certain ice wielder filled his head, making the older blonde smile as he turned fully towards Issei. "True strength, at least in my opinion, comes from fighting for those precious to you."

At the inquiring look from the pawn Naruto continued. While fighting for things like power and revenge can possible motivators, it is when you are fighting for people that are close to you, brothers, sisters, dear friends and the like that our true strength comes out. You can only get true strength for fighting against those that would threaten your precious people. So I have to ask." At this Naruto paused and turned to look at Issei fully "Who are the people you would lay down your all for, the people that are precious to you?"

Naruto smiled as the teenager gained a contemplative look. He had a feeling the kid already had a few people in mind. Especially one very cute former nun. Naruto himself had gained a few more precious people in the last few days. One very cute neko girl and a sexy redhead. The smile on his face was one of peace, knowing that whatever the future held it would be nice,

 **RDN**

Naruto smiled at the progress that Issei had made after their little chat in the hot springs. Instead of outright running from the snake summons he would fight back, even if it was just to run away to a better area to fight in. His awareness had also gone up, as the traps that Naruto would set out would have to be better hidden and more elaborate, though he did laugh when a pain bomb covered the dragon pawn in complete orange for the day.

Another boom from the training field below him also signaled another thing that the perverted pawn had managed to unlock. During one of the spars he had with Naruto the boy had surprised him by unleashing wave of power after a set amount of time. While it didn't hit the trained shinobi Naruto could only smile as the implications of what the technique could do to the unsuspecting opponent. Though he had upped Issei's stamina training after falling unconscious from one dragon shot. His current limit was three, and by the sound of it Anko was upping her own version of Issei's training.

"Hah!" Anko's voice shouted out from the cloud of dust Issei's dragon shout had spurned up. "You'll have to faster if you want to hit me with that gaki!"

A heavy smack sounded out, following stumbling Issei as he held his family jewels. "Really Anko?" Naruto muttered. Naruto knew that she was a little peeved that 'Fluffy' had been almost killed by a dragon shot, and the snake mistress took it somewhat personally. Nodding Naruto moved back to the arena he had inadvertently created with Koneko, the neko girl herself meditating as she tried to acsees more of her chakra.

One of the things that Naruto, and by extension his mother and father had noticed was that while her chakra coils were fairly large, they were somewhat withered due to her not using them as extensively as her natural strength and devil powers. The solution had come form his own experience in learning Senjutsu; meditation.

As he stretched his senses out he smiled as the familiar swirl of chakra ran through Koneko, who had revealed her ears and tail as more chakra came to the surface. The next step that she was going into was molding it through a series of control exercises that Tsunade had developed. By molding chakra to different parts of her body and reinforcing them Koneko had begun the first steps of not only leaning to control her chakra, but to also upping her own considerable strength.

As she opened her eyes Naruto noticed that they had become more catlike, something he figured had to do with her accessing more of her natural power source than her devil powers. The cat-like eyes were far more expressive than her regular amber eyes, and even more warmth shone in them when she directed her gaze at him.

"Ready for another round Koneko-chan?"

The Neko girl nodded as she rose into her combat stance, before launching herself towards a grinning Naruto. Naruto launched himself at the same time, engaging in another intense spar.

 **RDN**

Elsewhere Kiba was panting as he used a sword to stabilize himself, otherwise he would have collapsed by now. While he considered himself a decent swordsman, he was quickly reminded that there were masters out there who would defeat him in a heartbeat. He was just happy that the woman across from his was just sparing, as he was sure if they were truly enemies he would have already been dead.

Hm, I can see the flaws in your technique. While speed you hav3ein spades, a decently skilled opponent will be able to defend against speed alone." Kushina stated as she sheathed her katana. Kiba finally collapsed, his sword disappearing back into his sacred gear. "Still though I'm impressed with one of your age."

"Thanks Kushina-san." Kiba responded, slowly raising himself from the dirt of the training area. While getting his butt handed to him was never fun, the knight could easily tell he had gained a new perspective in how to fight against opponents from the mother of Naruto. He was initially shocked when his King had dragged him in front of the red-haired Uzumaki and informed that the woman was a master of Kenjutsu. Kiba smiled and had asked for a spar, thinking that it would be a good warm-up for his practice today.

He had quickly regretted not taking her completely serious within the first few seconds.

Instead of being on the offensive, which was his primary method of attack, he had to quickly adjust to defensive maneuvers. He was a little ashamed to say that he had neglected the defensive side of his swordsmanship, something that Kushina had quickly taken advantage of. It had gotten worse when he had pulled out a fire-enchanted sword, only for it to be cut in half by her chakra enhanced blade not a moment later.

It was at that point that Kiba knew he had gotten himself into some trouble.

IT was now, thirty minutes later, that he was picking himself up as Kushina sat down in a chair that had apparently appeared from nowhere. "Now, let's go over what you need to improve upon, then well start sparing again."

Kiba couldn't help but let out a groan at the prospect of another beat down.

 **RDN**

Naruto stared down at the prototype seal he had just finished, with Minato looking it over as well. The challenge of creating a seal to negate the regenerative powers of Riser was a challenge, but both father and son were confident that they could provide Rias a suitable one for her fight against the Phenex.

"I can see where you are going with this." Minato said, laying the prototype down "By sealing his powers, you manage to seal the source of his regeneration."

"Yep." Naruto said he finished cleaning his sealing supplies, and getting a new batch ready. "However that only seals his powers, and not the inherit strengths he gets from being a devil. From what Rias had told me devils are naturally stronger and faster than humans, and the higher their rank the more powerful they tend to be."

So you need a seal that not only seals his powers from the clan he is a part of, but the other strengths of a devil…" Minato muttered as he considered some of the seals that he had worked on in the past. As Naruto got a new scroll ready to start Minato stilled, before grinning as he sat next to his son.

"I think we can work on it this way, while also retaining the suppression seal." Minato started, showing the before and after parts of the seal in the making. The moment of bonding for father and son was one that Naruto was so happy for, even as a single joyful tear rolled down his eye as he launched into the discussion about various parts they would need to tweak.

 **RDN**

By the end of the training period Naruto was all smiles. Looking at Issei now the boy had more confidence than ever, having found his reason for getting stronger. One need only look to his fellow peerage members, no friends, to see the inspiration of putting his all into training. While he had not unlocked any more powers other than the dragon shot, he had improved his stamina and strength to be able to fire it seven times before exhausting himself. Due to the constant need to dodge rather dangerous weapons and snakes the boy was also decent at avoiding unnecessary movements. Nowhere near shinobi standards, but still impressive for the allotted time frame.

Koneko was another story altogether. It seems that accessing her chakra had allowed her to naturally start to develop some of the more miniscule Nekomata powers, as she had started to use illusions in the spars they had during the last day. The training area they had used was now craters and more craters, as her natural strength was supercharged with both devil and chakra infused hits. That strength, along with some serious chakra control, was even more dangerous with the style that Koneko had managed to pick up. Along with using the starting style given to her by Tsunade, the neko girl had added grapples and counters, having remembered that aspect of her counterparts training. The first time she had gotten Naruto she playfully poked him, though said poke still left a bruise.

Kiba was a pleasant surprise for everyone. In training with Kushina he had realized that holding himself within the bounds of his already established swordsmanship was more of a detriment at the moment. At his mother's request Naruto had gotten several simple styles of Shinobi swordsmanship form the local files. While simple and easy to learn they would give Kiba a chance to get his opponent off-balance, especially if they got used to how he normally fought.

Akeno on the other hand had seemed to mellow out for lack of a better term. Whatever she had done with Anko, and Kami rest their soul if they did find out, but the queen of Rias' peerage had become calmer, and her power over lightening had become fiercer as a result. When Naruto had asked Anko about it she merely told him that Akeno had as harsh a childhood as him, so similar it was frightening. He was deterred from poking his nose into it further, especially when Anko had declared Akeno as her unofficial 'sister of sadism'.

Naruto finally swept his gaze to Rias, who had surprised him when she asked about ideas to possibly make her power of destruction more controllable. While initially confused Rias had told him that since her power was highly volatile, training it was a huge risk if not within the confines of special barriers. Since the training ground of the velvet room was more like a separate dimension she was easily able to train it, but was having problems in what ways she could. After getting a brief course on the capabilities of her powers Naruto had drawn inspiration form his own training for this father's signature jutsu, the rasengan.

While the blonde Uzumaki knew she wouldn't necessarily be able to replicate the technique, the steps to it had given him ample inspiration for Rias' own version of his training. He had to change the steps, as her power would have just outright destroyed the rubber ball and balloon he used, so he had gone a different route altogether. He had challenged her to compress her power enough were only the water balloon would be hit, followed by the rubber ball. Frustration soon gave way to realization, and finally success.

Rias had developed her power of destruction to be effective with more speed and distance, making her already impressive power even more dangerous ranged enemies. Being smaller didn't mean it was any less dangerous, as the several pounds of tattered rubber balls was testament too.

They had all retired to the sitting room, along with Hinata and Anko. The two kunoichi had gotten along well with Rias and Kushina, though they were slightly embarrassed when Kushina had commented on what lovely grandchildren she would have in the future. Koneko had wormed her way into their hearts as well, through sheer adorableness and the fact that she could punch people through boulders and walls. Naruto had also gotten to better know the two devils personally, even having them come over to his dimension for a little bit.

Something had apparently happened, as Hinata had apparently corene4rd both devils. Naruto had a good idea of what, but he trusted Hinata, and his feelings towards the two devils.

"So, who gonna read?" Naruto asked as he settled in-between Hinata and Anko.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for the late update. I am trying to finish another chapter of Shinobi among thieves, which has turned into a whopper of over 10,000 words. Anyways this is the true first interlude chapter, and i hope oyu find it to your satisfaction.

SandewrPally to the light


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we begin i just want to apologize for the extreme delay in this chapter. I was hit with long work weeks and had to adjust my writing schedule accordingly. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 **Reading Devil Ninja**

 **Chapter 8**

 **By SandewrPally**

 **Original Work by The Engulfing Silence**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Rating Game**

Naruto took the book, leaving Rias and the rest of her peerage to take notes. Even if the ratings game they would participate in would be different they had a good hunch that Riser would follow a similar pattern. After making sure everyone was ready Naruto began reading.

 **Naruto stood by the open window in his room, staring out at the moon. Ever since the Fourth Shinobi War, the moon had been a bad omen to him: a sign of possible destruction, the symbol of the ambitions of a man who very nearly destroyed everything he held dear. The reason he had been so helpless since coming to this world.**

Naruto frowned as memories of the Fourth shinobi War came to mind. These thoughts were easily dashed away once Hinata leaned on his shoulder and Koneko rested her head on his lap.

 **Still, even though he hated the moon, even one such as him could not help but find the scene before him beautiful. Gentle beams of silver moonlight caressed the earth below, bathing the small cityscape of apartment buildings and convenience stores in an iridescent light. It was a tranquil sight, calming and gentle.**

 **The calm before the storm.**

"The most peaceful moments always appear right before a battle." Minato commented, remembering the moments that he could take during the third Shinobi War. He was grateful that Naruto had experienced a short war instead of the one he had lived through. Tsunade merely closed her eyes, memories of Dan and Nawaki running through her mind.

 **One hour to go.**

 **A red light alerted Naruto to the use of a magic circle in his room. He did not turn around to see who it was. It was obvious that she would come here sooner or later. This would be their last chance to speak before the Rating Game commenced.**

Rias had a very good idea as to what her counterpart was wanting to talk about. The ratings game would determine if she was free or not, including her freedom of who she loved.

 **"I'm guessing all the preparations for the rating game have been made?"**

 **"Yes," the feminine, lovely voice of Rias came from behind him. He heard footsteps draw closer before a beautiful figure with crimson locks of hair falling around her body like an undying flame appeared in the left hand corner of his eye. "All the preparations for the Rating Game have been made. All that's left to do now is for us to go over there."**

 **Naruto gave a noncommittal nod. "Are you nervous?"**

"Kind of a dumb question sochi." Kushina snickered as Naruto pouted before continuing.

 **"A little," Rias admitted quietly. "This is the first Rating Game I've ever played in, and our opponent is someone who has never lost without intending to. To top it off, if we don't win..." she trailed off, not wanting to even speak of what would happen if they lost. There was no need to anyways. Naruto knew what was at stake.**

'We all do." Everyone thought.

 **"It's okay to be nervous," Naruto told her. "We all get a case of jitters during our firsts. I remember the first time I ever saw combat." A mildly self depreciating chuckle escaped his lips. "I was so frightened that I ended up having to be saved by my jack ass of a teammate. I don't think I've ever felt so humiliated before or since."**

Everyone gave Naruto amused expressions, while said teenager was scowling once again bringing up rather unneeded memories.

 **Rias smiled at his attempt at brevity, though the frown soon returned.**

 **She looked back out the window, her lower lip getting worried between her teeth.**

 **"Do you think we can win?"**

"Hell yes!" Issei shouted while pumping his fist in the air. Rias smiled appreciatively at her pawn while everyone else in the girls peerage nodded in agreement with him.

 **It was a testament to how much his opinion meant to her that she would ask that. None of the other members of their peerage, except for maybe Akeno, had ever seen this side of her; the vulnerable side that needed to be reassured by someone else. All they ever saw was the strong and confident Rias who never backed down and treated her peerage like family. Naruto felt privileged to know that he was one of the few who would ever get to see this side of the normally strong woman.**

Rias blushed rather spectacularly at that, getting a chuckle form Kushina and Anko. Akeno smiled softly, remembering with fondness those times when her king's true nature would come out sometimes.

And the teasing! Oh, it was enough to get her sadistic gears a going!

 **Naruto turned away from the view out of his window so that he could look more fully at the woman beside him. He contemplated her for a moment, not saying anything. In return, Rias did not speak. She knew him well enough by now to know that he was consciously choosing his words. It just took a while for him to actually speak because Naruto had a really bad tendency to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.**

"You have no idea." Came three simultaneous responses. Naruto sent playful betrayed looks at Hinata, Anko and Tsunade before continuing to read, ignoring the snickering coming from everyone else.

 **"Do you trust me?" he finally asked. Rias just looked at him with wide eyes, as if she had not anticipated him asking such a question.**

"Do you need to even ask?" Rias muttered. Her trust in her own personal version of Naruto was, dare she say it, greater than the one her counterpart had at the moment.

 **"Of course I trust you." It was almost surprising how quickly the answer came from her lips. Even though she was caught off guard by the question, she still answered without a seconds hesitation. There was just something about Naruto that made her feel like she could trust him with anything. "This may come as a surprise, but out of all the people in my peerage, it is you that I trust the most."**

That drew several shocked words out of Rias' peerage. For her part the girl merely frowned as she regarded her counterpart on screen talking with Naruto.

 **And it was a surprise, but mostly to Rias. She shouldn't have been so shocked, she knew. Hadn't she spent nearly every waking moment with Naruto since reincarnating him? Despite this fact, the amount of faith she had in him still came as a great surprise.**

Ok, less shock now. If you spent that much time with someone naturally you would come to trust them. Still though….

For those that actually knew Naruto they could easily say that it was the blonde's natural charisma at work. The same charisma that had turned enemies into allies, even the likes of Obito.

 **Perhaps a part of that was due to her. When he'd first became a member of her peerage, Rias had been intrigued. She wanted to learn more about this mysterious figure who seemed so open and yet so distant and enigmatic at the same time; he'd become a mystery she wanted to solve. To that end, she had spent more time with Naruto than anyone else in an effort to unravel the person behind those bright blue eyes.**

By this point the shocked and somewhat hurt looks among her peerage lessened in understanding as her counterpart explained why there was such trust between her counterpart and Naruto's.

 **In hindsight, it was only natural that she would end up trusting him more than anyone else. He was just the kind of person that people who really knew him placed their trust in. Despite being a little rough around the edges, Naruto was a person who gave his all for the people he cared about. And he cared about her. For her to do any less than give him her absolute trust was an insult to him. She wouldn't do that. Not to him.**

Rias merely looked down, not wanting to meet the gazes of everyone present. She was sure three of them would be teasing, two would be understanding, and she could easily feel the glare from her rook, no doubt at the time she had apparently spent with the blonde.

 **"Then trust me when I tell you that we will win," Naruto told her. There was a small smile on his face, nothing at all like his normal, large grins. This one was softer, more real. "All of us have trained hard for this moment. Each member of your peerage stands behind you, dedicated to winning this game so you don't have to marry that jerk. Trust in those who serve you and they will never let you down." His blue eyes stared into her own green blue orbs intently. "** _ **I**_ **will never let you down."**

"Not to sound cheesy but I never will." Naruto responded, earning a smack in the back of his head from Tsunade.

 **"I believe in you," Rias whispered, causing Naruto's large, almost cheesy looking grin to appear on his face.**

 **"As you should," he nodded, his chest puffing. "I'm completely awesome. There's no way I'd lose to some peacock who likes to shoot flames out of his ass." He then proceeded to smash the fist of his left hand into the open palm of his right, a resounding smack echoing throughout the room. "I live for kicking the ass of self righteous pricks like him."**

"Well, I'm not wrong." Naruto responded Gaara, Sasuke, and several others were victims of his ass-kicking.

 **Wasn't that the truth. His entire career was made from him kicking the ass of assholes; Kiba during the Chunin Exams, Neji back when he was a prick in the finals, Gaara before he became cool, Kabuto even though he got his ass kicked as much as he kicked ass during that battle. Still, he hit that sucker good when he surprised the douchebag by completing the Rasengan.**

"That's a lot of said ass-kicking." Issei muttered, before being reprimanded by Asia nicely.

 **Every single battle he fought had been a battle against some kind of self-righteous douche who thought they could do whatever the hell they wanted because they were strong.**

 **Assholes. Every one of them.**

'Gaara's changed for the better.' Naruto thought with a small smile, thinking of one of his best friends.

 **"Riser's going down."**

 **Rias giggled at the blond's antic. In response, Naruto's grin widened, not just showing his pearly whites, but also stretching from ear to ear and making his eyes squint and his whiskers stretch. It was actually a rather endearing look, even if Rias thought he looked kind of goofy.**

"A polite way of putting it." Hinata piped up, giggling at the abject look of betrayal from Naruto.

 **Feeling bold, she walked up to him and pressed her body against his. Her arms came up and wrapped around his torso, pulling her body even closer, so close she could feel her bosom pushing against his pectorals. She tucked her head underneath his chin, her nose resting against his collar bone and allowing her to inhale his comforting scent.**

 **Earth and ramen. Strange, but somehow comforting. Don't ask why.**

Hinata and Anko sent the now atomic blushing Heiress knowing looks, while Koneko had decided to take a quick sniff of her favorite blonde.

Earth and Ramen. Plus a little musk from… well she was laying on his lap after all.

 **"Rias?" Naruto sounded confused, which he was. Even if this was not the first time they had shared an intimate moment together, the circumstance between now and then were different...actually, now that he was thinking about it, it really was just like Rias to randomly hug him. Satan knows did it often enough, hugging him, that is.**

"He is very huggable." Hinata murmured, taking one of those said hugs for herself. The three older shinobi snickered, while Naruto noticed the rather familiar look one perverted Dragon pawn was giving him. Sending him a 'Sai' approved smile Issei clammed up, allowing the former nun to fret over him.

 **Hearing his voice caused Rias to press herself deeper against him. With her cheek now resting directly over his heart, she could hear the steady "thump, thump" of his heartbeat along with the comforting warmth she had come to associate with Naruto. And much like his warmth, the sound of his beating heart gave her solace.**

Anko and Hinata merely smiled in contentment as Naruto blushed, remembering those same words from both of the girls.

 **"Let me stay like this until we have to leave," she murmured softly. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she allowed Naruto's presence to encompass her**

 **"Sure. We've got time enough for this." The muscles of Naruto's chest rippled before his arms came up and wrapped around her. His warmth engulfed her, making Rias feel secure in ways she had not felt since she was a child. It was different from the way she felt when her father or brother held her, better, but it was still similar enough that her mind drew up a comparison between now and those simpler times.**

Rias was somewhat jealous of her counterpart, especially with the rather peaceful face she now sported. While she was more than ready to face Riser in battle for her freedom some fear and worry still remained, like a bad memory.

 **Nuzzling her face against his chest, Rias sighed, content, feeling that if only she could stay like this for the rest of her life, everything would be better.**

 **Too bad life sometimes has a way of getting in the way of such things.**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Really what could they say differently?

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **They were all there. The entirety of Rias' peerage had gathered in the clubroom. Each of them was doing their on activities to help them keep calm, or as calm as possible, as the time before the Rating Game continued ticking down.**

 **Rias sat behind her desk, eyes closed, elbows propped on the wooden surface and hands clasped together in front of her face. She was the picture perfect of calm, at least on the outside. On the inside she was a boiling pot of anxiety and emotion. Standing beside her was the ever faithful and sadistic Akeno, who appeared unusually tense despite the serene smile on her face.**

Rias groaned as Anko gave Akeno a playful shove at the mention of her being 'faithful and sadistic'. Why were there two of them now?!

 **Over by the pair of couches that surrounded the coffee table was the bulk of Rias' peerage. Kiba was checking his blades, even though he knew they were perfectly sharp because he had made them with his Sacred Gear. Asia and Issei sat together, the blond nun sitting as close to Issei as possible without actually holding onto him. She looked about ready to climb onto the boy's lap in her desire to receive some comfort. Meanwhile, Issei was clenching his pants with his fists, a nervous look on his face.**

"Though it could be debatable about what he's nervous about." Hinata piped up, a teasing smirk directed to the two. Issei merely sputtered in embarrassment as Asia blushed as well, though to a lesser extent than the boy sitting next to her.

 **On the other couch was Naruto and Koneko. Despite them having the couch to themselves, the two were sitting even closer together than Asia and Issei. Which would make sense considering Koneko actually** _ **was**_ **sitting on Naruto's lap. The cute, white-haired first year had her rear plopped on Naruto as she tightened the straps on her black and pink fighting gloves.**

"Adorable." Kushina said as she cooed at the image of Koneko with her cute gloves. The readers silently agreed with the Uzumaki matriarchs statement.

 **As she turned her left hand over, the hardened leather surface along the knuckles gleamed slightly in the lighting of the room. While hard leather would not be as damaging as, say, brass, they would still increase the amount of damage dealt with each blow. Sometimes that was all the difference between victory and defeat. The fact that they were covered in seals to increase their durability and damage potential notwithstanding.**

Naruto immediately acquiesced to the silent request, knowing that the girl could literally get him to do whatever he wanted with her 'Neko' look. Kushina giggled as she made a whipping motion to Tsunade, who merely grinned in response.

 **The gloves had been a gift from Naruto. He had given them to her just a little while ago and she wanted to make sure they looked perfect.**

"They will." Naruto responded with confidence. Koneko merely nodded before laying her head into Hinata's lap. The girl was just as good at hitting the right spots as Naruto, and even helped to regulate her chakra flow with her doujutsu. A double win if there was ever one.

 **While she did this, Naruto had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and his chin was resting on the crown of her head. Unlike the other members of Rias' peerage, who were doing something to keep themselves busy, he was not. Instead he sat there, eyes closed and breathing so slow that it was only thanks to her enhanced hearing that Koneko knew he was still among the living.**

"Meditation for the win." Naruto muttered, more than happy with the training he had undergone from the toad sages.

 **The atmosphere was definitely apprehensive. Nail biting even. Everyone knew that in just a few short minutes they would all be fighting in their first ever Rating Game, one in which the stakes were far higher than they could have ever expected. Their president's livelihood was on the line. That was a lot of pressure to put on a group of newbies.**

"We'll show them what a bunch of newbies can do." Issei said, getting nods of agreement from the rest of Rias' peerage. The shinobi merely smiled, happy to help with that desire.

 **Needless to say, the tension was more then thick enough to cut with a knife.**

 **Not even Naruto was willing to break this silence, suspenseful as it was. Brevity would not help them here. Only by confronting their anxiety head on would any of these people in this room be able to move forward.**

Rias nodded, knowing that her peerage would grow from this, even if…

No. no she wouldn't even consider that consequence.

 **And if they couldn't, well, better that he not give them a false hope by making claims he couldn't keep like he used to do as a child. Naruto had plenty of confidence in himself, but he couldn't carry the whole peerage on his own, nor would he; Naruto wasn't their babysitter.**

Naruto, along with the other shinobi nodded. That was one of the flaws of the shinobi system that many ran into. If the team relied on one individual or even a full unit for too long they would be at the mercy of their enemies if they were caught without those elements they had been relying on.

 **"Um... Buchou?" Issei broke the stillness that pervaded the room. Rias opened her eyes and looked at him.**

 **"What is it, Issei?"**

 **"I was just thinking about this, but you mentioned having two bishops. Why isn't your other one here?"**

 **Kiba's and Koneko's expressions turned grave. Akeno did not react outwardly, but even her demeanor seemed to shift, looking a little more downtrodden than before.**

"Just… keep reading. Please." Rias said, pain and guilt clearly evident in her voice. Naruto nodded, but snet the girl a glance letting her know that he would listen to her whenever she wanted to talk.

 **Rias sighed. She did not like to think about her other Bishop. Not because of anything her Bishop had done, but rather, because being reminded of her Bishop reminded Rias of her own shortcomings and failure as a King. "Unfortunately, my other Bishop will not be participating in this round. I will explain his situation eventually, but not now."**

'Now that I think about it could Naruto help Gasper with his powers? From what I understand Fuinjutsu is almost limitless. It just depends on the users knowledge and imagination.' Rais remembered one of the short 'lessons' that Naruto had gone over as he made sure the tags would respond to her magic or, in case it didn't, Koneko's chakra.

 **Whether Issei would have responded or not became a moot point when the ground of the clubroom lit up with silver light. A magic circle appeared on the floor, from which Grayfia emerged, looking as composed as she always did.**

 **"There are only ten minutes left until the battle starts," she informed them. "Have all of you finished your preparations?" When everyone nodded she continued. "Please remember that the great Devil, Lucifer-Sama, will be observing the battle."**

 **Rias raised an eyebrow. She also looked more than a little annoyed. "Oh? So my dear onii-sama is going to watch us, then?"**

Just like her counterpart Rias was a little annoyed at her brother.

 **"Eh?" Issei looked confused. "Onii-sama?"**

 **"The president's older brother is none other than the Demon King, the great Maou, Lucifer-Sama," Kiba supplied helpfully. Thanks for stating the obvious.**

 **"WHAAT!?" Issei's reaction was very much an overreaction. "But I thought Buchou was from the Gremory household!"**

Said teen was sweating at the deadpan looks being sent his way, before agreeing that his other self and, admittedly he himself' would have overreacted to that little tidbit of information had he no0t been briefed and met the man already.

 **"The original Demon King died during the war between the three factions," Naruto informed a surprised Issei, who did not know Naruto had this knowledge. Rias was just as surprised as well. "However, the Devils need their King, thus, it was decided that the Devil with the greatest strength would be crowned the new Demon King. The one given the title of Maou is considered the strongest alive, having succeeded the four founding Maous: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodius."**

"It's not that surprising." Naruto responded. Though he still kept some aspects of his goofy self, he had realized that being Hokage would mean listening to facts and researching them himself.

 **"So...basically, what you're saying is that Buchou's brother was chosen as the next Demon King?"**

 **"More or less," Naruto gently rubbed his hands up and down Koneko's arms, earning a pleased noise from the girl in question. Thanks to his sensing abilities he could feel her anxiety, and his comforting chakra was enough to ease at least some of that. "Sirzechs Lucifer, the Crimson Satan, is Rias' brother."**

Rias was pleased that her counterpart's Naruto would actually listen. No doubt she had lectured him with being around him so much.

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled as she held a hand to her cheek. "It seems you've been paying attention to all those lectures I gave you."**

 **"Of course," Naruto smiled at the sadist. "Your help was invaluable."**

 **"Ara, ara, I'm so pleased."**

 **"Wait," Rias furrowed her brow as she looked between her Queen and Naruto. "What do you mean you've been giving him lectures?"**

"Yes, what does your counterpart mean by that Akeno?" Rias asked, a little bit of her power of destruction arcing between her fingers in anger.

 **"Kitsune-kun asked me to teach him more about the underworld and its history," Akeno said pleasantly, her eyes opening very slightly as she gave Rias a challenging smirk. "He looked so cute and...delectable, practically on his hands and knees, begging me to help him." The buxom ravenette actually shuddered, a soft moan escaping her throat. Both Issei and Asia blushed at the noise, while Rias and Koneko glared at the girl. "I simply couldn't refuse him." When Rias glared at her, the Lightning Priestess' smile widened. "Jealous?"**

"Stupid oppai." Koenko stated, much to the amusement of everyone else. Akeno merely rested he hand on her cheek as she sent a pleasant smile to the group, though Anko was giving her a thumbs up in response.

 **"Hardly," Rias grit her teeth. "Still, why didn't he simply come to me instead of you?"**

 **"Because I prefer talking to you about non devil related things," Naruto answered for her. "I enjoy talking to you as a man would to a woman, not a student to a teacher."**

Rias' anger quickly disappeared as she preened under those words. It was romantic in more ways than one. And based on the amused glances that Hinata and Anko shared it was not the first time the somewhat dense blonde had done something along those lines.

 **Rias' cheeks became suffused with color. Akeno saw this and giggled, placing her cheek in her hand. "Kitsune-kun is such a romantic. I think I'm beginning to feel a tad envious of my King." She looked over at Naruto and licked her lips sensuously. "Would you ever consider having an affair with me?"**

Anko was snickering at the rather obvious glare that was on the same face twice. Kushina and Minato merely smiled, remembering the same situations with Kushina and her friends that would do this to her because it was 'absolutely hilarious.'

 **As Rias once more returned to glaring at her Queen, Naruto chuckled. "Kind of hard to have an affair when I'm not dating anyone at the moment." Being the still slightly oblivious idiot that he was, Naruto did not notice Rias wilt slightly at the comment. He did feel Koneko's shoulder slump, but assumed she was just relaxing into his embrace.**

"Luckily" Hinata piped up as she turned to her boyfriend "Our Naruto-kun isn't as dense. Isn't he?"

"No he isn't dear." Naruto replied as he stroked Koneko's ear's, earning a content purr from the neko girl. Rias pouted, somewhat wanting to be in the same position her rook was but smiled as she remembered she had actually slept in the same bed as Naruto before her rook. There was another woman there but still.

 **"Besides," he gave the Yamato Nadeshiko a challenging look, "I'm not sure you would be able to handle me."**

 **"Oh, I can handle you alright," Akeno's smile matched Naruto's almost to a T. Almost because her smile was tinged with just a touch of what could only be described as sadism. And yes, sadism is a facial expression. "I just might break you in the process."**

Akeno pouted, having heard from Anko various 'stories' of her attempting the same thing when their relationship started. End of challenge?

Having to embarrassingly explain to Tsunade why she couldn't go on her mission and to send Naruto in her stead.

 **"Okay, that's enough you two," Rias snapped. "We don't have time for you to be flirting."**

 **"Ara." Akeno smiled pleasantly. "Sounds like someone is jealous."**

Rias neither confirmed nor denied that. Her counterpart that is. The reader was glaring at her queen full force, an amused Anko and hinata chuckling at the byplay.

 **Rias glared at her second in command. Thankfully, before the situation could degenerate further, Grayfia stepped in. "The time is near. Everyone, please step into the magic circle where you will be transported to the arena that the Rating Game is taking place in."**

Minato smiled as he looked at the teleportation magic. He was a little miffed that they had teleportation already invented, but was placated with the fact that his version allowed for near instantaneous teleportation and was usable in battle. Form the talk he had with Rias and the other devils their teleportation could be used in a pinch, but only with fellow peerage members or pre-established points.

Hiraishin for the win!

 **Everyone got up and walked into the glowing red circle that appeared on the ground. Naruto kept one hand on Koneko's shoulder as Rias walked up to him. She did not do anything, but she was still closer to him than everyone barring the small, white-haired first year.**

Koneko sent her King a small yet smug look. Rias merely narrowed her eyes as Naruto continued to read.

 **There was a flash of light before Naruto and the others became suffused in color. Their forms dissolved only to reform seconds later as they found themselves standing exactly where they had been before.**

 **"What the...?" Issei looked around in confusion. "We're still in the clubroom. Did the spell not work?"**

Everyone deadpanned as they were sure it had been explained that the battleground was to be the school itself.

 **"** _ **Greetings everyone."**_ **The familiar voice of a certain maid sounded from the speakers.** _ **"I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory Family. I have been charged with the honor of refereeing the match between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. Please note that my master, Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama, will also be observing this match. After taking in the opinions of both Riser-Sama and Rias-Sama, we have decided to use a replica of Kouh Academy, the school that Rias-Sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield."**_

 **"What does she mean by replica?" asked Issei.**

 **"Take a look outside."**

 **Issei looked at Rias oddly for a moment, but soon followed her advice, opening one of the shutters that kept the window closed.**

 **What he saw would forever be engraved in his mind. The ground of Kouh Academy looked the same as always. The beautifully crafted Western style building sat in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by a fence, lush trees and more buildings. Everything looked exactly as it always had.**

 **Except for one difference.**

 **The sky. It was completely white. As far as the eye could see, stretching across for miles, was a pure white sky. It didn't even look like a sky, just a blank canvas that God had forgotten to paint on when he made the world.**

"So a whole simulated area inside an enclosed space." Minato observed as ideas ran through his mind. One of the difficulties with training ninjutsu was the destructive capabilities that it produced. Many a training field had fallen victim to shinobi over the years.

 **"That sky shows that we are in an alternate dimension created by Devils to host the Rating Game."**

 **"Impressive," Naruto whistled as he took a look outside as well. "Creating an alternate dimension is very difficult, at least for humans. That Devils can do so and make it look so realistic like this is pretty damn amazing."**

The shinobi that knew about the sharigan's ability to create its own dimension nodded, knowing that it was difficult to obtain, much less to use effectively. Fuinjutsu could also achieve the same effect but required an absolute master of the art in order for there to not be problems.

 **"Does that mean there are humans who can create alternate dimensions?" asked a curious Kiba.**

 **"Some," Naruto answered, "But it's a very rare ability most often limited to those with bloodlines, or genetic traits that are carried through the blood." The Sharingan had been particularly good at creating alternate realities. It had also been Obito's specialty.**

"Annoying specialty." Naruto muttered, getting a nod of agreement from this father.

 **"** _ **Both parties have now been transferred to their respective strongholds,"**_ **came Grayfia's voice once more.** _ **"Rias-Sama's team is in the Occult Research Clubroom. Riser-Sama's team is in the Student Council room. To promote your Pawns, you will have to proceed to the opponent's stronghold."**_

 _Rias had the idle thought that Sona would be less than pleased that Riser base was the student council room. Knowing her fellow king and rival she would likely want to disinfect the actual student council room just to have some peace of mind._

 **"Naruto," Rias grabbed the blond Uzumaki's attention. She held out her hand, showing a small ear bud resting on her palm. "This is a communicator. It will allow everyone to keep in touch at all times."**

 **"Thanks," Naruto said as he put his hand in hers. It lingered for a moment longer than necessary before he grabbed the communicator and put it in his ear.**

"Similar yet sleeker to the radios we sometimes use." Tsunade commented, wondering how such a small item fulfilled that function.

 **"So all I need to do in order to get promoted to Queen is enter the new schoolhouse," Issei pounded a fist into his open palm. "Then I can become the strongest piece in the game!" He was so ready for this. After all the tor―training he had been through, there was no way he could lose now. This was his moment! His time to shine! Just you wait, harem, he was coming!**

Naruto knew that it would be hypocritical to say anything in response. Luckily his grandmother and mother were not in that circumstance. Two potent bursts of killing intent had the boy slumping into his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible in wake of the two woman's feminine fury.

 **"Ara, ara, you make it sound so simple."**

 **Naruto responded to Issei's words much more bluntly than Akeno. He smacked the boy in the back of the head, causing the poor pervert to nearly fall flat on his face as he stumbled forwards.**

 **"Ouch!"**

"Like you have any reason to do that!" Issei exclaimed while pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"Unlike you." Naruto responded, lowering the book so that his eyes peered over the edge "I never intended or professed explicitly that I wanted a harem."

"So what, it just happened?"

"More or less." Naruto shrugged, leaving a sputtering Issei in wake of him continuing to read.

 **"Don't think it will be that easy, Ise," Naruto chided the boy. "You have to remember that in order to get to the new schoolhouse, you will more than likely have to go through at least several of the douchebag's servants, each of which will most likely be a Bishop, Knight, or Rook. They'll be guarding against intrusion."**

 **"You also have to remember that Riser's Pawns will also be trying to enter our territory," Kiba added. "And seeing how Riser's got a full set, it means we'll have to deal with eight Pawns as opposed to our one that he'll have to take care of."**

"In this instance defense would be more important. With the flaming chicken having more chances to promote his pawns it would be safer to take out their eight instead of relying on you alone." Minato said, his tactical mind going over the battle taking place. His many sessions with Shukaku

 **"Ugh," a cloud of depression formed around Issei. Asia took a weary step back as black steamers leaked out of his body like a gas line that had been perforated. "I see your point."**

 **"Don't worry too much," Naruto grinned, slapping the boy hard enough on the back to make him stumble. Issei glared at the blond, who pretty much ignored it. "Rias has likely got a plan for dealing with the douche's harem." He also ignored the way Issei began crying at the mention of Riser's harem. "Have a little faith in her just like she does in you, alright?"**

"So not the thing to worry about." Kiba commented, getting an outraged cry from Issei.

 **At the mention of their president, everyone turned to Rias, who had taken to sitting behind the desk.**

 **"Our first task will be to take out Riser's Pawns," she told them. "He has eight of them, and it will be problematic if he manages to promote one of them, much less all eight of them, into Queens."**

 **"You seem awfully calm about all this..." Issei mumbled, obviously not seeing how someone could stay so calm when they were on the cusp of a battle that would determine more than just who won and who lost. Rias was fighting with her hand in marriage on the line. How could anyone be calm with that kind of pressure on them?**

"No one is ever truly calm." Kushina piped up, a somewhat melancholy expression adorning her face. All you can do is prepare yourself as best you can. Then face it head on, with all the power you can!"

Everyone slowly warmed up to the words that Kushina had spoken before they all cheered. Minato merely chuckled as he pulled his wife into a hug, watching the uplifted spirits of the peerage, especially Rias.

 **"The battle has just started," Rias said, sipping at a cup of tea that Akeno had prepared for her. "Rating Games like these tend to take a long time. There is no point in worrying right now when we have only just begun."**

 **As she spoke, Naruto walked up to the desk and placed a sheet of paper, which displayed a map of the school, on it. It was a very simplistic map, using different colored blocks to represent sections of the academy.**

"Simple is better for fights like these." Rias commented, knowing that she would have to make a similar map before she issued her challenge to Riser in real life.

 **"The enemy base is the new school building," Rias began, pointing out the large block that represented the building in question. She then began moving her finger across the board until it was pointing at a patch of yellow. "Going through the quad is the fastest route to get there, however..."**

 **"It's in clear view of the new school building," Koneko pointed out.**

 **"Yes," Rias nodded. "And because of that, the risks are far too great to go through there."**

"A bad idea considering Riser and his queen." Rias commented. With the 'bomb queen' and Risers own formidable ranged power due to his clan.

 **"Then maybe we should go through the track and field grounds behind the new school building?" Issei suggested.**

 **"A sound idea, but one the enemy is likely expecting," Naruto spoke up. "I wouldn't be all that surprised if they stationed both Knights and Rooks at that clubhouse right there." He pointed towards the orange block with the word clubhouse written on it.**

 **"Kitsune-kun brings up a good point," Akeno sounded a lot more serious than usual. "That's a very obvious first move. We would be walking into a trap."**

 **"Buchou," Kiba got everyone's attention. "We could get closer to the new school building by going through the Gymnasium. Perhaps we should head there first?" His index finger landed on the two purple squares that had the word Gymnasium written inside of them. "It's close to our base, and at the same time, we can gather more information on our enemy."**

 **"Intelligence on our enemy is something we're lacking right now," Naruto informed Rias. As someone who'd been apprenticed to a former spy-master, the young Uzumaki was well aware of how the information game worked. He just tended to act like he was ignorant and stupid because it made people underestimate him...and it was more fun.**

The three older shinobi groaned as the memories of said spymaster came to the forefront, and the various antics the Toad Sannin would get into when he wasn't being serious. Naruto could only sheepishly cower behind the book as the incredulous stares from everyone else pinned him down.

"I don't believe that it's all an act." Rias stated, voicing the opinion of all the devil's currently there.

"Neither do we." Anko chimed in, a victorious grin in place. Hinata merely nodded in agreement getting Naruto to hang his head in defeat.

 **"Information is something we'll need if we want to have any hope of fleshing out a plan."**

 **Rias considered all the thoughts being given to her. "In Chess terms, the Gym is at the center of the board. The first side who takes control of it will certainly have an advantage." She leaned over the desk. "It's decided then. However, I think a powerful Rook, rather than an agile Knight, would be best suited for this test."**

 **"In an enclosed space, a heavy hitter will definitely have an advantage," Naruto agreed.**

 **"This war seems very difficult."**

 **"This isn't war," Naruto said. Although he spoke quietly, everyone heard him.**

"And I hope you never have to experience it." Naruto added onto his counterpart. Rias and the rest of the devils looked at their friend and possible boyfriend in worry. Hinata had taken one of Naruto's hands and squeezed it comfortingly as her own experiences in the Fourth Shinobi War came to the fore front. Anko had a fierce scowl on her face at the memory of the war while the three older shinobi, Tsunade especially, looked on as the younger shinobi relieved their experiences. It was only a brief moment, but they could tell they still kept those experiences with them. Just as they sometimes would slip into those memories as well.

 **"Naruto?" Rias looked at her servant in worry. There was something about the expression on his face that unnerved her. It reminded her of the night he had killed Dohnaseek.**

 **"This is nothing like a real war," Naruto closed his eyes. He managed to resist the urge to grit his teeth, but only just. Thinking about war and anything involved with the subject never failed to rile him up. "War is hatred and pain. Suffering and death. It's unspeakable atrocities and unimaginable horrors. This..." Naruto snorted in derision, an act that was so not Naruto it actually scared the other peerage members. "This is a farce compared to a true war."**

 **"Naruto!"**

 **Two hands touched him. One slid into his hand, the other cupped his cheek.**

Hinata had already commandeered one hand while she leaned into his shoulder. Koenko had taken his other hand while Minato had taken the book so that his son could be comforted in this moment.

 **Naruto eyes fluttered open to find Rias' beautiful greenish-blue irises staring at him in concern. A look out of the corner of his eyes showed Koneko holding his hand. She was also looking up at him in worry.**

 **He squeezed Koneko's hand reassuringly and smiled at them. "Sorry you guys. I got a little sidetracked."**

"More than a little." Kushina muttered under her breath. While she wished Naruto had never experienced the Fourth Shinobi War she could only offer comfort in the end. Though it seemed like four young woman would be alright with doing that in the end.

 **"Are you okay?" asked Rias, her thumb stroking one of the whisker marks on his cheek. She had found during the ten day grace period that they were very sensitive and that just by touching them, Naruto would become putty in her hands. She had used this knowledge to great effect then, and it would serve her well here she was sure.**

"Ah, I was wondering when you would find that weakness." Anko chimed in, more than familiar with her lover's whiskers. How else had she gotten him to roleplay some of her more 'risqué' scenarios?

Hinata must have had similar thoughts if the prominent blush on her face was any indication

 **"M'fine," Naruto leaned into Rias' hand, even going so far as to bring his free hand up to hold hers in place. The act her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing his whiskers, served to calm him down. "Thank you," he let his thumb caress the back of Koneko's hand. "Both of you."**

Audible purring caused everyone to turn to Naruto and Koneko. They were surprised that Koneko wasn't the one purring as Naruto had a mortified expression on his face as Koneko and Hinata looked on amused.

"Did you just-"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, only to fall back into a purring mess as Koneko rubbed his whiskers again.

 **"Bastard," Issei muttered darkly. If looks could kill, the glare he threw at the spiky-headed blond would have surely caused instant death. "I suddenly have this incredible urge to strangle that blond bastard. Hogging all Buchou and cute little Koneko-chan's attention like that."**

Suddenly a heavy weight fell on Issei's head. From what he could feel it was smooth…and…scaly. Having failed the impulse to not look up he was met with one of Anko's summons. One of the more venomous varieties as well.

"I'll be good."

 **Standing beside him, Asia took his hand.**

 **"You shouldn't begrudge Naruto-san for something like that, Ise-kun," she admonished him lightly.**

 **"I guess," Issei's cheeks became stained red as Asia stared into his eyes. "Fine, I won't strangle him." He pouted a bit. "I'm still mad though."**

 **Asia's response to his words was to giggle.**

 **"Ara, ara." Issei then stiffened and his face burst with color of the red variety when a pair of large, bouncy oppai were pressed into his back. To go along with the ginormous melons smashing into him from behind, a pair of arms went around his neck. "There, there, Ise-kun," Akeno's hot breath washed across his ear, making him shudder. "There's no need to be jealous."**

"Hah! Now who can't say anything!?" Narutot shot back. Issei was about to retort before the actions were repeated by Akeno, causing the perverted pawn to pass out of blood loss.

"Ara ara, seems that he needs more training." Akeno said thoughtfully, returning to her seat. A subtle high-five passed between the two sadists as she sat down.

 **Issei would have said something, but his brain had shut down.**

 **Asia just puffed up her cheeks as she glared at the Yamato Nadeshiko, tears gathering in her eyes. "Muu~ I-I don't wanna be left behind by Akeno-senpai!" Thus, she quickly pressed herself into Issei's front, making steam starting coming out of the boy's ears.**

 **Over in a corner, Yuuto quietly pouted.**

 **He felt like a seventh wheel.**

"Don't you have hordes of fangirls, and even Sona's queen?" Rias commented, earning a groan from the pretty boy. Still he felt for his other in the story. That had to suck at the moment.

 **After a few more seconds, Rias disengaged her hand from Naruto's cheek. She walked back over to the desk and faced her servants.**

 **Koneko had not let go of Naruto's hand.**

"Why would that be in there?" rias incredulously asked, getting a shrug form everyone.

 **"To start things off, we need to protect our front line. Yuuto, Koneko, I want you to set some traps in the forest surrounding the clubroom."**

 **"Yes, Buchou."**

 **"Hai."**

 **Before Koneko took off to do her assigned duty, Naruto stopped her. As she looked up at him with her large, amber eyes, the blond carefully reached into her hair and found her ears. After her initial stiffening from the contact, the first year student eventually relaxed and let out a soft purr.**

Hinata had a wondrous idea that instant. Taking her hand out from Naruto's she reached to both Koneko's ears and Naruto's whiskers at the same time. A moment later both were purring contently, though Naruto looked to be ashamed and in bliss at the same time. Everyone was either amused or, in several cases, mesmerized by the rather cute scene in front of them.

 **"You'll be careful out there, right?" asked Naruto.**

 **"Don't worry," Koneko nuzzled her head against his eyes. "I'll be careful."**

 **"Alright then. Good luck."**

 **"Mmm."**

 **Rias frowned as she watched Naruto staring worriedly after Koneko. She now knew why the amount of affection Naruto always showed her Rook bothered her. While she would never admit it out loud, Rias was jealous of how close the two were.**

Rias almost nodded in agreement, but refrained fomr doing so as she felt the sadistic eyes of her queen on her.

 **As far as she could tell, there was no discernible reason for their closeness. Koneko and Naruto couldn't be more different from each other. Naruto was loud, brash, and obnoxiously cheerful. Koneko was quiet and unobtrusive. Two such different people should not be able to get that close, at least not that close that quickly. And yet from the moment those two had met, a bond had been formed somehow, someway, even though no one could see why.**

"Chakra." Koneko responded before laying back down on the blondes lap. Rias and the rest of her peerage sent her questioning looks but received no answer in reply.

 **Yeah, that bothered her a lot. She spent so much time trying to get close to Naruto whereas Koneko hadn't done a single thing and seemed to earn more affection from the whisker-marked blond than everyone else in the room combined. How could that not bother her?**

'At least know more about him at this point than my counterpart.' Rias thought in victoriously 'Even got to meet some of his precious people.

 **Shaking her head in irritation, Rias dispelled those unhelpful thoughts and turned her head to look at her Queen. "Akeno, after the traps are set, cast some spells around the perimeter of the forest and in the sky."**

 **"Very well," Akeno bowed before walking out of the room, leaving Asia, Issei, Naruto and Rias as the only members left.**

 **"I should get going to," Naruto informed them. "If I'm going to get my surprise for the phoenix douche ready, then I'm going to need time to prepare."**

"So I did manage to get those seals drawn up." Naruto commented.

"As any Uzumaki would." Kushina nodded in agreement, proud of her son's usage of one of her clan's greatest strengths. "Though I think they'll be a little underpowered compared to the ones we created."

The three seal masters shared a vicious grin at the thought of their newly developed tags for Rias' own ratings game.

 **"Oh, I see," Rias looked disappointed, but quickly drew herself up. Naruto's task was important, quite possibly the most important task of all. It was literally their ace in the hole. She knew that it was best he get started as soon as possible. He couldn't spend his time with her. "Good luck, Naruto and...please, be careful."**

 **Naruto offered her a smile. "Hey, it's me," he flashed her a grin and tossed her a wink before leaving the old school building. Rias watched him go, her eyes shimmering with a mixture of worry, concern, and faith. As the door closed behind her blond servant, she sighed and sat down heavily in the chair.**

 **"That's what I'm afraid of."**

"Took the words right out of my mouth Red." Anko commented, earning a pout from the blonde they were discussing

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto listened to the chatter over the communicator between his friends. It seemed they were all done setting traps, and Koneko and Issei were now preparing to confront the enemy in the Gymnasium. He wished them luck.**

 **And since the action was about to get started, that meant it was all the more imperative that he complete the first phase of his own task. Sneaking passed all the guards outside of the new school building had been a cinch. None of them were ninja or even had remote sensing abilities.**

"Sensing abilities are very rare." Rias said as she frowned in thought "Those that have one in their peerages tend to do better in rating games than others. Luckily, Koneko is partly one."

"Partly?" Kushina sked.

"Her sensing abilities rely on her chakra. Since she doesn't use that as often…"

"You don't have to worry about that now." Hinata finished, gazing with confidence at the neko girl in her lovers lap.

 **The new school building was pretty much empty. Obviously, that douchebag Riser had sent all of his pieces out to counter Rias' own peerage members. It was just as Rias said, Riser had so much confidence in the power behind his Phenex abilities that he had left himself exposed.**

 **Naruto would make sure to teach him the price of his hubris soon enough.**

Though a little worried since his counterpart wasn't at full power Naruto smirked, confident in himself.

 **He walked down the hall with stealth earned from years of pranking a village filled with shinobi. No noise came from his feet as they touched the ground. His movements were beyond silent, like a ghost. Instead of simply walking along the floor, it was more like he was gliding across it.**

Rias had stars in her eyes as she got to see Naruto actual being a ninja, at least in her terms, for the firs time. Even Issei, jealous he was, had to admit that the blonde's actions were awesome.

 **Eventually, Naruto reached the room that would best suit his purpose. After closing the door behind him just in case Riser or one of his servants came down this way by chance, he walked further into the empty classroom and stood in its center.**

 **The first thing Naruto did was make exactly four clones. He winced as he felt the drain on his chakra. He had put a good deal of chakra into each clone, an estimate of five clones worth each, meaning he had just created an equivalent of twenty shadow clones.**

 **His limit was thirty.**

Naruto winced as he heard that. His coils must have been almost completely destroyed if that was his limit. Considering the amount he could produce when he was 12, it was a major, borderline catastrophic, loss of power.

 **Since they were him, they already knew their orders and quickly disappeared out of the room. Those clones were essential to his plan to beat Riser. Hopefully, they wouldn't get caught or his plan would be ruined before it could even begin and he would end up letting Rias down.**

 **He wondered how long it would take them to finish the handseals for his newest jutsu. Part of the reason he had moved out so soon rather than stayed with Rias was because the jutsu had 156 seals needed to activate it. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he sucked at doing hand seals. That was why all of his jutsu were simply variants of the Rasengan, which required no handseals. Only the henge, sexy jutsu, shadow clones, and his water swords actually required hand seals. And they only required a single hand seal so it wasn't like doing them was difficult. His clones would need a good deal of time if they were going to do all those hand seals correctly.**

 **Hopefully none of them would mess up.**

"Well I know what your next training regime is going to be." Kushina commented while her hair was waving around as if it was tails of fury." Naruto nodded quickly and repeatedly, having heard stories of how his mother got when her hair became that way.

 **With his clones off on their assigned tasks there was only one thing left for him to do. Sitting down in the center of the classroom, Naruto assumed the lotus position. His breathing slowed until his chest was practically still, his body stopped moving entirely. He was, for all intents and purposes, a statue.**

 **He didn't know how much Senjutsu chakra he would be able to take in, but every little bit helped.**

Koneko shifted a little, still a little uncomfortable with seeing the blonde use senjutsu so easily. Memories of her trauma because of her sister resurfaced, before being dispelled by a shot of warm chakra from the hand that was on her head.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"There's the gym," Issei, Kiba, and Koneko all saw the Gymnasium looming over head. It was a large, rectangular building with a rounded roof similar to a military barracks that housed soldiers. The walls were cream colored and made of brick, while the roof was made from steel instead of tile.**

 **"I'll go on ahead while you two head inside," Kiba told them, getting a nod from both Issei and Koneko. As the Knight of their group sped away, the Pawn and the Rook made their way inside of the Gym.**

The three peerage members paid extra attention to this part, as it had to do with them.

 **"Man, this is a really good replica," Issei murmured as they stepped inside. It was dark, most of the lights were out, but he could still make out enough of the room to see that it looked exactly like the original gym it was made to resemble. It had everything his gym had. Even the items strewn about the inside looked just like all of the stuff Kuoh Academy's gym possessed.**

"Impressive detail." Kushina commented, somewhat jealous of their ability to simulate a battleground like this. Her clan had been looking into ways to produce something similar before they were attacked and nearly wiped out.

 **"We can get up to the stage from here," Koneko pointed to a set of stairs. Saying this, she walked up the stairs and towards the curtains that usually hid the stage from view.**

 **Issei followed her, but was forced to stop when Koneko halted at the edge of the curtains and crouched down. "Koneko-chan?"**

 **"There's someone here...the enemy."**

 **"We know you're there, servants of Gremory!"**

 **Not very good at stealth, these two.**

Issei had a downcast look, clearly knowing that it was one of his greatest weaknesses. The numerous failed escapes from furious females were a testament to that. Koneko merely pouted in her own way, curling her head further into Naruto's lap who just chuckled in response.

 **Since hiding was useless, the pair decided not to hide anymore.**

 **They walked further onto the stage, out into the open, and took note of the four standing below them.**

 **"Three Pawns and a Rook," Koneko studied the four in great detail. "Issei-senpai, you get the Pawns. I'll take on the Rook."**

 **"Got it!" Issei held up his arm. "Boosted Gear! Standbye!"**

 **'BOOST!'**

 **"It's demolition time~!"**

 **"Gya!" Issei almost took a step back at the sound of a pair of chainsaws activating. The loud "vroom!" that emitted from the two pieces of lawn equipment turned weapons damn near scared the crap out of him! And just what the hell were they doing wielding chainsaws anyways? Little girls should not be using such dangerous equipment!**

While somewhat embarrassed at hearing his own thoughts Issei agreed with them, and was glad that his thoughts were apparently shared by the majority of the room.

 **The duo holding the chainsaws were twins. They were a pair of very young looking girls with turquoise hair, which they kept tied to one side with a yellow ribbon, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of a gym uniform: a pair of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggins, and blue sneakers over knee high socks. Their clothing was similar to the girls Kouh Academy Gym uniform, only it did not have the logo.**

 **The loud thudding sound followed by a just as harsh snap!" let Issei know that Koneko had engaged the Rook. Despite his curiosity, he did not look at the battle. Blond-Bastard-Sensei**

Several death glares were sent Issei's way.

 **had told him to never let his eyes leave his opponents. During his training, every time he had looked away from that damn sadist, the blue-eyed Uzumaki would make sure he paid for it with blood and pain. If Issei didn't know any better, he would say that bastard took joy in his pain.**

 **And people said Akeno was the ultimate sadist.**

"Looks like I taught you too well gaki." Anko smirked as she leaned back, a cup of sake in her hand. Where she had gotten it?

It was a godsend to be dating an Uzumaki when it came to mundane things.

 **In either case, it was a damn good thing he refused to take his eyes off the ball, so to speak, because it meant he saw when one of the Pawns moved. It was the one who had nearly done him in during the time when he and the other members of the peerage met Riser. His stomach was still smarting from when the quiet and unassuming girl knocked him through the ceiling with that damn stick of hers.**

 **She was another young girl. Her hair was a light blue in color and done up in four short ponytails, two of which were pointed up while the other two were pointed down. The front of her hair featured a split across the forehead, so her bangs framed her face. Her eyes were a light brown.**

 **Her clothing consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and wore black guards over her hands. For footwear, she was wearing a pair of zōri.**

While understanding that stories needed some descriptions most of the assembled group wanted to get to the action.

 **The girl, Issei couldn't remember her name, came in, swinging her wooden staff at his head. Issei stumbled backwards, falling on his rear as he just barely avoided the tip of the staff. He could actually feel the air ruffling his hair it was so close.**

 **Continuing to press the attack, the staff wielding Pawn swung her weapon downwards. Her attack rent the air, a loud whistle accompanying her swing.**

 **Letting out a startled exclamation, Issei rolled over to his left, avoiding the attack that ended up hitting the ground instead. He scrambled to his feet just in time to be met with the chainsaw wielding twins.**

"Looks like your training is paying off eh?" Naruto said getting a confident nod from Issei. He was certain to be on his way to getting a Harem with the training he had undergone!

Naruto had the inane urge to smack the boy in the head for some reason.

 **"Let's tear him to pieces~!"**

 **What the hell was wrong with these two? They were so violent! Talking about tearing him apart so joyfully!**

 **They came in at him from either side. A pincer attack, which meant he had two options. Forwards or backwards.**

 **Issei did neither.**

 **Taking a quick step to his left, he dodged the downward slash of the crazy psycho chainsaw wielding twin on the right. He took another step forward, allowing her to stumble passed him as she tried to get over her surprise at missing. Issei then proceeded to smack the girl in the ass with a loud slap that resounded throughout the Gym and caused all the fighting to stop on a dime.**

Asia and Akeno sported blushes, though for different reasons. Rias had a twitch in her eye, knowing that her pawn was likely to do the same thing as his counterpart. Kiba was merely staring at the screen in bewilderment, wondering what type of flowers the boy liked on his grave.

Tsunade had to be held back form beating the boy w3ithin an inch of his life by the four shinobi.

"I'm not going to kill him."

"Baa-chan he is nowhere near Jiriaya's strength."

"I can heal him back to full health.

"That's not the point!"

Luckily Koneko had taken the book and given it to Rias while she waited for her pillow.

 **"Hmmm..." Issei looked a lot more thoughtful then someone should be after slapping a girl's ass. "It's quite soft, but also kind of firm. Is this what they call a grade A ass?"**

 **'BOOST!'**

 **"Oh, and I'm at level two. Nice."**

It was getting harder for the shinobi to let the pervert be at the mercy of the Slug Princess.

 **"T-That pervert!" The girl whose ass he slapped just blushed. "Ecchi! Hentai! He just slapped my ass."**

 **Several feet away, Koneko sighed as she and the Rook she was fighting halted their own fight to face palm and gape respectively. "Perverted Senpai..."**

The rest of Rias' peerage agreed with Koneko's counterpart. Issei merely held his head high, knowing that he would probably do the same thing.

 **"That does it!" The one who didn't get her ass slapped growled as she revved up her chainsaw and charged at him. Issei, seeing the girl bum rushing him with her chainsaw held high over head, did the only thing a man like him would do when faced with such a situation.**

 **"KYA!"**

 **He ran away screaming.**

 **"Get back here, perverted baka!"**

 **"I'm going to chop you into pieces!"**

 **"I'll make mincemeat out of you!"**

"All suitable punishments." Anko jokingly said, much ot the paling Issei's horror.

 **What soon followed was Issei dodging around various attacks made by the chainsaw sisters and the staff wielder. Unlike most people, who tended to try and dodge gracefully, Issei had no sense of grace at all. In fact, it would almost be more accurate to say he stumbled around like a blind man and the attacks coming at him just so happened to miss.**

"Oi! I'm not a super ninja or something!" Issei cried out towards the screen.

 **A chainsaw set to bisect him was dodged when he tripped over his own two feet. He managed to tuck his body into a forward roll and come back up, which consequently allowed him to miss getting split in half as the other girl drove her piece of lawn hardware down, striking the floorboard with enough force to shatter and shred the wood into tiny woodchips.**

 **The whooshing sound of a staff alerted him to another attack. His body stumbled to the side as he spun around, just barely managing to dodge the blow by caving his stomach inwards.**

 **More and more attacks were dodged in the most unusual of ways until, several minutes later, the three Pawns were left huffing and puffing.**

If you can't outright beat them tiring them out is another method." Kiba said, realizing what his fellow peerage member was doing. Or at least that's what he hoped.

 **"Haa... haa... dammit! Why can't we hit him!"**

 **"Uugh, this is so annoying!"**

 **"We can't seem to get past his guard."**

 **'BOOST!'**

 **"Alright!" Issei cheered as his gauntlet charged up another boost. Thank god he was finally charged up! All that dodging had been getting annoying. "Time for level three!" He grinned at the chainsaw wielders. "This is the end of the line for you two!"**

 **Before the twins could even question the boy, Issei was in front of them.**

 **"Kya!"**

 **The one on the left was his first victim. With a quickness that surprised even himself, he thrust his hand out and hit the girl in the chest. He also managed to steal a quick grope, but that was besides the point.**

"Not even Jiriaya was that perverted." Minato said in shock, having witnessed his former sensei's not so serious fights against some shinobi.

 **Mmm. Her breasts may be small, but even though he preferred larger boobs, there was something to be said for the small ones too.**

 **"How dare you do that to my sister!"**

 **Turning his head, Issei saw the second chainsaw girl lashing out with her spinning buzz saw of doom.**

 **He moved to the left, sticking out his foot. The girl, unprepared for him dodging so quickly, kept moving forward. She tripped over his foot and began falling to the ground, allowing Issei to smack her in the ass... again.**

 **What could he say? It was a very nice ass.**

"….Go ahead."

Before anyone could ask what Naruto was talking about Tsunade had lashed out with a punch, sending the pawn flying across the room. Several minutes of beating later and Issei was being healed aby a pouting Asia, though her pout was more to do with not being able to talk with Tsunade more about healing.

 **"Haa ah!"**

 **Reacting to the loud shout, Issei turned in time to see the staff girl thrust her weapon forward. He took a step back, allowing the staff to zoom past him, then gripped the weapon with his gauntlet covered hand. His other hand came down and struck the weapon, breaking it in half. Before the girl could get over her surprise at losing her weapon, Issei followed through with a strike to the girl's shoulder.**

 **A frown came to his face as the girl he sent flying backwards landed on her butt several feet away from the other two girls he had struck. He had meant to grab her boobs. Damn. How could his aim be so far off?**

"That is really not the thing you should be worried about." Minato commented, getting nods form everyone. Issei's personal thoughts were of a different sort. More of a victory dance than anything.

 **"He touched my butt!"**

 **"He touched my chest!"**

 **He ignored the maniac twins, as he had come to think of them, and looked down at his hand in silent contemplation.**

 **That had been really easy. Before the training trip he wouldn't have even been able to keep up with the staff wielder. Now he was fighting her and the two maniac twins with ease. He wasn't even winded.**

 **Looks like all that training actually paid off.**

Naruto scoffed. As if he would put a guy through hell to get nothing out of it. Except for pranks. Those were an entirely different matter altogether.

 **"You're finished..." Issei looked over to see Koneko sitting on top of the Rook she had been fighting, holding one of the woman's arms behind her back in a painful looking grappling technique. The pained grimace on the other Rook's face really only confirmed his thoughts.**

Naruto smiled as Koneko scrutinized her other, noticing that the grapple was one of the techniques that Naruto had taught her.

 **"She's already beaten her opponent, as expected of Koneko-chan!" His grin looked positively lecherous as he turned his attention to the trio of Pawns he had defeated. "So then, shall I finish you girls off as well?"**

 **"Finish us off! No way we'll let you do that! Riser-Sama would be pissed if we lost to a guy like you!"**

 **"We're definitely going to cut you up this time!"**

 **The staff wielder didn't say anything. She was busy crying over her now broken staff.**

The shinobi could only look on in amazement as they watched the fight devolve into…this. Compared to the daily fights some shinobi got into this was tame by several levels.

 **"Fufufu! It's time for me to unleash my newest attack!" For some reason that was beyond all those present, the perverted high schooler began going through several weird sentai poses. There didn't seem to be any reason for it, other than maybe personal enjoyment.**

Shocked coughing came from Naruto and Minato, having been subjected to perverts who liked to do poses for far longer than was necessarily healthy.

 **"That's your pawn?" Despite being in pain, Riser's Rook looked up at Koneko sympathetically. "He's really stupid."**

 **"Issei-senpai is a perverted idiot."**

"Agreed." Koneko responded to herself. Naruto was the only one that heard her. Which explained the confused looks he was getting as Rias continued..

 **The boy in question didn't hear them, busy as he was making poses. Good thing too. Koneko's words might have depressed him. "Eat this!" Issei held up his gauntlet covered hand and snapped his fingers. "Dress break!"**

 **There was a loud tearing sound, followed by three sets of dismayed cries as all the girls he had defeated had their clothing ripped to shreds.**

 **Issei grinned, blood gushing out of his nose like a fire hydrant as he saw the unhidden female flesh. None of these girls were endowed like Rias or Akeno, but naked girl was naked girl, and Issei planned on enjoying this sinful view for as long as possible.**

Issei had stars in his eyes as he looked at his counterpart's 'technique'. Everyone else had a variety of expressions, though murderous could be attributed to some of them.

 **"Bwahahahahaha!" Issei's laugh was eerily reminiscent to those cliche'd evil villains found in anime. The now naked girls, hearing his laugh, glared up at him, their faces looking lighting up with the brilliance of a thousand suns. "How do you like that!? That's my new only-useful-for-stripping-girls-clothes-with-my-tiny-bit-of-magic-power special move! Dress Break!"**

"Was it worth it?" Naruto asked as he noticed another round of beatings about to happen. Maybe bringing Tsunade here for this chapter wasn't the best idea.

Before the pawn could answer Rias continued, hoping the next part would save face for her pawn. 'Just a tiny bit' she internally pleaded.

 **He held himself in a stance of victory, one hand on his hip, his other hand clenched into a fist and raised high into the air. As Issei allowed himself a chance to revel in his moment of victory, he recalled how this attack, this gloriously beautiful attack, was made possible.**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 _ **Issei was sent rocketing backwards with all the speed of a freight train as he was hit by a fist that seemed to pack more power than a Rhino when it was in full rampage mode. His back crashed into several trees, tearing right through them like they were made of paper and compounding to the amount of pain he felt before his backwards momentum was finally stopped by a boulder that he hit. Even then, the boulder very nearly broke apart on him as he was slammed into it hard enough to crack it.**_

 _Issei could only wince in sympathy, having gone through his own version of torture._

 _ **He fell to the earthen ground, vomiting blood as he hacked and coughed. Issei had been through a lot in recent weeks. He'd been stabbed by spears of light, he'd had to deal with Rias' torture sessions under the guise of training, and he had fought against the likes of Kiba and Koneko. None of that had been anywhere near as painful as what he felt right now. It was as if his body had been smashed by several boulders, like he had been tossed into the ocean with a led weight keeping him down and sunk so low that the pressure literally crushed him. Issei was almost positive that nothing this world had to offer would hurt as much as getting punched by Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 **"** _ **Come on, Ero-Dabegame! That can't be all you have! Get up!"**_

 _ **Speak of the Devil.**_

 _Issei shivered, somewhat glad his training had been more with the crazy snake lady than the blonde. While painful it sounded nowhere near the level his counterpart was going through._

 _ **Issei groaned as he tried to push himself to his feet, only to fall flat on his face once more. His arms had finally given out on him and now all he could do was lay stomach first on the ground, his face lying in a puddle of his blood.**_

 _ **A sigh was heard above him.**_

 **"** _ **There's no way you can be finished, Issei! Come on! Give me one more round!"**_

 _"Are you sure you're not a devil? Or that she is?" Naruto and Anko merely shared a glance before shrugging, enjoying the uncomfortable atmosphere they had created for the teen._

 **"** _ **I... I can't!" Issei tried to shout, but it came out much softer than he wanted. His arms gave him enough strength to finally roll over so at least he wasn't inhaling the coppery scent of his own blood. "D-Dammit!"**_

 **"** _ **Yes you can!" Naruto insisted. "I refuse to believe that someone Rias has put enough faith in to sacrifice all 8 of her Pawns is this worthless! Now get up!"**_

 _Issei, shocked at the confidence coming from the other Naruto's voice, stared at the screen while being reminded of his own conversation with the blond shinobi._

 **"** _ **What's the point?" Issei whispered, tears now beginning to stream down his face at the reminder that Rias believed in him. She believed in him and he was proving her faith had been misplaced. He couldn't hold his own against Kiba, he couldn't do magic to save his life, all Rias' exercises exhausted him, Koneko kicked his ass on a daily basis and even Naruto, another new addition to the peerage, was tossing him around like a rag doll. "There's no way I can match up to any of you... Riser and the others were right. I've got nothing. I'm not fast like Kiba, or talented with magic like Asia. I don't have Koneko's strength or your skill at fighting. I've got nothing."**_

 _ **There was a long moment of silence. The only thing Issei could hear was the chirp of crickets and his own, panted breathing. The silence lasted for several seconds more before footsteps could be heard. Naruto came into view just a few moments later and sat down next to the rock Issei had been embedded in before falling to the ground.**_

 _Tsunade, Anko and Hinata had knowing smiles on their faces as the rest of the audience watched in rapt attention._

 **"** _ **Issei, you may not be as fast as Kiba, as magically inclined as Akeno and Asia, as strong as Koneko, or even as talented in combat as myself, but you have something that none of us have. Everyone has something that they are good at, something that makes them unique. You just have to find that something that you are good at."**_

 _ **At Naruto's heartfelt words, Issei began to feel hope arise inside of him. Could the blond really be right? Could he have a power that no one else did that would help him get stronger?**_

 _ **Well, technically, he did, but he wasn't counting his Boosted Gear at the moment.**_

 _'I already have a good idea of what I'm going to say' Naruto thought. He didn't want to spoil anything for the rest of the group. Though it was more of shame than anything preventing him form spoiling it._

 **"** _ **Do you really think I have something I'm good at?"**_

 **"** _ **Of course. I even know what it is."**_

 **"** _ **Really?" Issei perked up, eager to hear what his talent is. "What is it?"**_

 **"** _ **You, Issei... are a pervert."**_

 _ **If Issei had not been lying down, he would have face planted.**_

 **"** _ **How is that supposed to help me!?"**_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement, wondering how Issei's rather 'impressive' lust was one of his strengths._

 **"** _ **You obviously fail to understand your worth, Hyudou Issei," Naruto spoke with the utmost seriousness. Issei could not help but stiffen at the formal tone the blue-eyed Devil used. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, one that only Rias knows. My sensei, the man who taught me everything I know and was considered one of the strongest people where I come from, a bonafide bad ass who had graduated with top grades in the art of ass kickery, was the biggest pervert I have ever met in my life."**_

 _"Though that title may be in flux." Naruto muttered as Rias continued._

 **"** _ **Really?" Issei's eyes widened to the point where they looked almost anime-ish.**_

 **"** _ **Really," Naruto nodded his head. "He was a man whose lecherous intentions were so well known that even Goddesses trembled at the mere mentioning of his name. He was an undying wanderer with an unquenchable lust for big breasts and tight butts. His title as a legendary sage with unquestionable power was only eclipsed by his infamy of perversity and legendary peeking habits. Issei," the blond's voice was as serious as the young pervert had ever heard it. "If my sensei can become a man who was hailed as one of the strongest people in my land, than you can become just as strong."**_

 _ **Wow. Issei had really misjudged Naruto. All this time he had been cursing the blond for being a bastard who stole Koneko-chan and Buchou from his lustful intentions, but hearing the blond speaking so highly of him, showing such confidence in him, really brought the truth home. Naruto just wanted him to be strong and had enough faith not to hold back.**_

 _ **It almost made him want to cry.**_

 _Issei was prevented from crying as the reprimanding glares sent by Rias and Koneko at his counterparts 'lustful intentions'._

 **"** _ **Do you really think I can be as strong as your sensei?"**_

 **"** _ **Of course," Naruto smiled, standing up as Issei's muscles recovered enough that he could at least sit up, even though he had to lean against the rock to do so. "And to help you become as strong as you can be, I'm going to give you something that my sensei left for me. A legacy that I sadly have not been able to follow, but one that I think you will be perfect for."**_

 _"Oh Kami no." Kushina and Tsunade muttered, realizing what Naruto was giving the perverted Pawn._

 _ **After saying this, Naruto pulled out a small package wrapped in parasol paper. It didn't look like much, but the way the blond held it so reverently told Issei it was very valuable.**_

 _"To certain people-"_

 _"Like Kakashi." Naruto piped up before Minato continued, agreeing silently with his son._

"Those would be considered valuable."

The devils were interested in whatever was in the package, though they had a feeling that it was not what they would expect. Issei was on the edge of his seat as his other accepted the gift.

 **"** _ **Go on, Ise," Naruto held it out to him. "Take it."**_

 _ **Feeling a sense of anticipation, Issei unwrapped the package to find a little orange book. It was a rather plain book, with a basic cover that held the image of a rather poorly drawn man chasing a just as poorly drawn woman. Icha Icha Paradise, the title read. Curious as to what a book with a name like that could contain, as well as why Naruto thought it was so important, Issei opened the book.**_

 _ **...And when he did angels began to sing and a golden light emitted from within the pages contained inside of the small object made of paper and bindings.**_

 _"It is a very good thing that angels, fallen or otherwise, will never see what is happening." Kiba commented before a rather vicious smirk made its way onto his face. "All in agreement to keep this succulent peace of blackmail?"_

 _"Hai!" Issei could only blanch as both devils and shinobi agreed. He really hoped to not meet any angels for the next few weeks. Or any church members for that matter. And that he needed to not make so many comments about Kiba being a 'pretty boy bastard'._

 _Incidentally two female exorcists simultaneously sneezed._

 _ **Issei gasped in shock as he saw what was within those hallowed pages. Shock soon gave way to manly tears while at the same time blood began gushing out of his nose like Niagara falls.**_

 _The shinobi all had the same thought._

 _'Good Kami he_ _IS_ _like Jiriaya!'_

 **"** _ **This... This is perfection!" Issei cried, his eyes staring at the book like it was the greatest invention since ever. And in his mind it was. Not even the most exclusive and top rate porno mags and erotic movies could compare to this compilation of orgasmic fantasy. "I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life. The attention to detail, the amount of descriptions, the sex, the oppai! It's... It's so beautiful."**_

 _"Now that I think about it I never saw Kakashi with any woman. Maybe he was a virgin that could only find pleasure in Icha Icha?"_

Naruto's comment brought everyone to a grinding halt. The shinobi stared at the blonde Uzumaki before the silence was shattered with a snort from Kushina, followed by laughter that infected the rest of the shinobi.

"S-so what you're saying is your other just gave the twerp a 'virgin forever' manual!" Anko responded before devolving into more laughter rolling on the ground at the same time. The devil's sent their fellow devil pitying looks, wondering if his other would end up a 'forever virgin'.

Issei looked torn between elation and horror.

 **"** _ **My sensei was a great man, a shameless man," Naruto continued. "He was a man whose lust knew no bounds and was willing to risk life and limb for the sake of seeing a beautiful pair of breasts. There were two legacies that he possessed, and because of certain circumstances, I was only to fulfill half of that legacy. I became a powerful warrior, but I was never able to earn the second title he possessed, and the one he was most proud of. The title of Super Pervert."**_

 _'And somewhat glad to not have inherited it.' Though Naruto. The beatings form both Sakura and Tsunade would never be worth it. After all who needed to look when he had a beautiful Hyuuga princess and sexy snake mistress to look after him. Not to mention a red-haired devil and her cute yet amorous neko servant._

 _Ok, maybe Jiriaya had corrupted him a little._

 **"** _ **The Legendary Super Pervert!?" Issei stopped his crying long enough to look shocked. "You mean he's real! I thought the tales of the Legendary Super Pervert were only myths!"**_

 **"** _ **No, they are very real, my friend." Naruto knelt down next to Issei and placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders. He also filed away the knowledge that Jiraiya's perversity had apparently been felt across dimensions. It didn't mean much, but it was definitely funny.**_

 _"You say funny, I say horrifying." Tsunade muttered, hoping that her teammate's perverseness hadn't somehow transcended dimensions. No female deserved that fate._

 _ **"Issei, take up the half of my godfather and sensei's legacy that I could not fulfill. Find your true calling as the Legendary Super Pervert."**_

 **"** _ **I'll do it." Issei, once more crying tears that only a man can cry, clamped his hands over Naruto's. It was a total bromance moment, where two men bonded through their shared love of woman, perversion and oppai. "I'll take up your godfather's legacy! I'll become a Super Pervert!"**_

 **"** _ **I knew I could count on you, Ise," Naruto said, grinning, "Kukukuku..."**_

 _"Ah….Scary face." Koneko commented, getting nods form everyone. Issei merely blanched in Horror, wondering what the hell his other had gotten himself into._

 _ **Had Issei been paying more attention to the blond next to him instead of thinking about how he would make the title of Super Pervert proud, he may have heard the sinister laugh that Naruto emitted, and not been so eager to take up the title and all that came with it.**_

 _ **Then again, maybe not. This was Issei after all.**_

 _"I" Everyone turned towards the teen in question, seeing him rising up with his fist held high. "I'll do it I'll become the Super perve- Aagh!"_

 _Naruto had to hold in his laughter as Asia fretted over the boy, sporting a lump from a random rock that seemingly appeared in Koneko's hand. (He gave it to her.)_

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **"That's right, everyone! Feast your eyes on the Legendary Super Pervert! Hahahahahaha!"**

 **Koneko, still sitting on the Rook she had defeated, did not even bother to keep the deadpanned expression off her face as she stared at the perverted teen currently laughing his figurative ass off.**

 **"I misjudged him... Issei-senpai is the worst."**

 **Issei did not even hear her, busy as he was laughing like a certain lecherous old man.**

"Is there any magic that can determine if someone has two souls?" Naruto whispered to Rias as the rather…ludicrous imitation of his late sensei and godfather.

"Unfortunately no. At least within my power."

 **Up in the Heaven of another dimension, said lecherous old man also began laughing when he sensed someone else was following the ways of the Super Pervert.**

"Those poor women in heaven." Kushina said while holding her hands in a prayer.

 **Unfortunately, because he was peeking in the hotsprings at the time he started his laughing antics, he ended up getting beaten half to death for his lack of discretion.**

 **Some things change. Others remain the same.**

"It's good that justice exists in heaven." Minato commented, not the least bit pitying his sensei. Memories of his own troubles with the perverted Sannin came to the forefront, thus preventing any pity form forming.

 **"** _ **Issei, Koneko, can you hear me?"**_

 **At the sound of Rias' voice, Issei stopped laughing. There was a time for basking in his accomplishments and perversion, and there was a time for business. Now was the time for business, most unfortunately.**

 **He pushed a finger against the communicator in his ear. "We hear you. What's up?"**

 **"** _ **Akeno's preparations are complete."**_ **The two perked up. If Akeno was done then it meant things were about to start heating up. Literally.** _ **"Continue with the plan."**_

 _Rias and Akeno were excited to see the next part, anticipation having them on the edge of their seats as Naruto took the book back to read._

 **Already knowing what "the plan" was, Issei and Koneko quickly bolted out of the Gym, ignoring the angry shouts of the servants they left behind.**

 **"Hey! Get back here!"**

 **"We aren't done yet!"**

 **"My clothes! My staff!"**

 **Yeah, those. Neither Issei nor Koneko felt like responding to the taunts of people who already lost. There wasn't much point. And they really didn't want to be inside of that building when the fireworks started.**

Naruto and Anko were all for this, having a certain fondness for explosions and likewise destruction.

 **As soon as they cleared the imaginary safety line, Akeno, who had been floating above the Gym waiting for them, raised her hand high into the air and let loose with an intense blast of lightning. Issei watched in awe and more than a little shock as the brick and cement that made up the replica exploded outwards, along with millions of glass shards as lightning rained down on it in an almost unending bolt. If he had to describe the scene, he would have to say it looked like Zeus or some other lightning god had gone to town on the building after it offended them due to its lack of aesthetic appeal.**

 **By the time Akeno was satisfied that her job as done, there was nothing left of the Gym but a crater. A really big crater several hundred meters wide and a couple meters deep. The entire school building was destroyed. Decimated. In other words, it was reduced to less than a pile of rubble.**

The shinobi whistled in appreciation, more than impressed with the skillful usage of lightening. Not very many Raiton jutsu were that destructive, though the argument could be made that some of the more advanced focused more on pinpoint attacks than wide-scale damage.

 **"** _ **3 Pawns and one Rook belonging to Riser Phenex-Sama have retired."**_

 **As Issei stared at the smoking crater that signified the distinct lack of remains to the school gymnasium, he made a solemn vow that he would never get on Akeno's bad side. Unless getting on her bad side served the greater purpose of seeing her wonderful boobs. He had to keep the legacy going, after all.**

"Ara ara, sounds like someone wants to get punished again." Issiei gulped in fear and a little bit of arousal.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Naruto ignored the sounds of raging battle. The young Uzumaki blocked everything out. He was even oblivious to the loud explosion that rang out just seconds ago. To him, nothing mattered except for the act of gathering as much nature chakra as his body could maintain.**

Koneko watched as her precious person gathered senjutsu. Despite the help Naruto had been in getting to accept her chakra and senjutsu she still had some fear of it.

 **Senjutsu was the drawing of the natural energy of the world inside of oneself and blending it with their own chakra, which added a new dimension of power to the Sage's chakra called Senjutsu Chakra. In order to properly gather the Senjutsu Chakra, the user was required to balance their physical and spiritual energy with the chakra they gather from nature. While gathering natural energy, the gatherer had to remain completely still in order to become one with nature. If the practitioner could achieve a perfect balance between the physical and spiritual energies of their own chakra, and the energies of nature, they could produce a chakra that was many times stronger called Senjutsu Chakra.**

The devils, especially Koenko, widened their eyes at the explanation of how Naruto's senjutsu worked. Noticing their shocked looks Naruto turned to Rias and asked what the difference was.

"Senjutsu is said to just happen naturally for people like Koneko, as a part of their natural power. They don't have to actually 'gather' it as it is intuitive part of them."

"More powerful." Koneko commented, having detected the hints of Senjutsu on Naruto several times when they were sparing.

 **That was the basic lesson that Naruto had been taught when he had been at Mount Myoboku to train as a sage after Jiraiya's death. It was one of the few lessons he understood...after it had been explained in terms of ice cream and toppings by Gamakichi.**

Naruto blushed in embarrassment at that. He wasn't the brightest Shinobi sue him!

 **According to Old Man Fukusaku, using Senjutsu required insane amounts of chakra. Basically, Kage level reserves. This was something of an euphemism. Technically speaking, you did not need high levels of chakra to gather nature energy or even enter sage mode. It just wouldn't give much of a boost if someone's chakra was smaller, and the Sage Mode would not last as long.**

"And with my counterpart's chakra being smaller… crap." Naruto muttered under his breath.

 **Naruto likened it to a bowl of ramen. If the broth was Naruto's spiritual energy and the noodles were his physical energy, then the bowl was the amount of chakra he had to use. Following this analogy, as inane and stupid as it sounded,**

"Oi!"

 **if the broth was his spiritual energy, the noodles his physical energy, and the bowl the size of his chakra, then the toppings were the amount of natural energy he could gather. This was because of the perfect balance one needed between the three energies in order to enter Sage Mode. Too little natural energy gathered and nothing would happen. Too much and he would turn into a Toad Statue. Not a pleasant thought.**

"They also don't run the risk of turning into toad statues." Rias commented, deciding not to say the risk her dimensions senjutsu users faced. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried, a sentiment shared by her rook.

 **Back when he had first mastered Sage Mode, Naruto's reserves had been humungous. Going with the ramen example, his reserves would be considered the special super sized Uzumaki Deluxe. Now it was only a medium sized bowl. At a guess, Naruto probably had about as much as Sasuke had after their three years apart. Decent sized, definitely around the level of a Jonin, but certainly nothing to boast about.**

Kushina could only chuckle as her son explained a complicated chakra using Ramen. Simple yet effective in her books.

 **It would have to be enough.**

 **As soon as he entered Sage Mode, Naruto felt the tell tale signs of his change. Unlike Jiraiya, who had not mastered Sage Mode and been forced to become more amphibian because he could not properly balance his physical and spiritual energy with nature, the only change in Naruto were his eyes, which he knew by now would have a reddish brown pigment markings around his eyes and horizontal, golden slitted pupils. With a deep breath, Naruto stopped gathering chakra and stood up.**

 **It was nearly time. The others must be coming closer by now.**

 **A frown marred his face. There was someone missing.**

Everyone raised an eyebrow, wondering who had been defeated. Rias bit her lip in worry. Sure this was just a story but she would be living it in a matter of days.

 **Several more explosions rocked the replica of the academy as Naruto finally exited the building. Once outside, he found his comrades easily enough. Akeno was fighting Riser's Queen, Kiba was dishing out speedy moves against another swordsman... er, women, and Issei looked like he was surrounded and trying to survive against someone with a bit more combat experience than him.**

"Not that it would take much combat experience to begin with." Anko stated, much to the depressive pawns shame. "Which means more Fluffy!"

Issei shrieked before hiding behind Asia, who somehow had become fast friends with Anko's Snake summons for some odd reason.

 **The frown on his face grew ever more prominent as he dashed towards Issei, his speed so great that he literally tore up the ground as he moved. Within seconds he was within range to attack the masked female attacking his perverted companion and did so without hesitation.**

Everyone was grinning, more than ready to see Naruto kick some ass.

 **A loud "BANG!" like the sound of a canon going off pervaded the grounds as Naruto unleashed a devastating straight right into the masked woman's face. The female in question flew, nay, was blasted backwards at speeds that were so fast the air around her literally created a funnel as she was thrown straight through the treeline. Trees were felled, snapping and splintering like twigs. They hit the ground with a loud crash. The woman tore a path straight through the treeline.**

"Wha- how!?" Issei exclaimed, wondering where this strength was coming from. He was suddenly glad the blonde hadn't gone all out on him it that was the result of it.

Rias was more than alittle aroused at the display, much to her embarrassment.

 **Talk about a devastating attack. Damn it was good to be back in Sage Mode.**

 **"** _ **One of Riser Phenex-Sama's Rooks has been retired."**_

 **"One hit!" A little blond girl who couldn't be older than Koneko shrieked out in shock, clearly surprised by such an unexpected turn of events.. "He took out Isabela in one hit! What kind of monster is he!?"**

"One who's going to kick your your collective ass."

 **Naruto ignored the girl as he turned to look at the stunned Issei. "You alright?"**

 **"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," Issei shook himself out of his stupor as he looked at the devastation caused by Naruto's punch. There was a large path that had been blazed through the forest by Isabela. It looked like God had taken a razor blade and decided to shave a straight line through the forest. "That attack was incredible! Blond-Bastard-Sensei,**

Naruto eyebrow twitched before he chalked it up to Karma for calling Jiriaya ero-sannin. And Tsunade Baa-chan. And labeling several other people.

 **I had no idea you were so... eh? What's up with your eyes?"**

Naruto smirked as the changes to his eyes, the toad bar and orange eyeliner, were displayed for everyone.

 **"Just a small power up**

The collective shinobi snorted in amusement. Little?

 **I thought I might need," Naruto reassured. There was no need to explain the mechanics of his new abilities to Issei, nor would he understand even if Naruto did explain it. Well, maybe if he used his ramen analogy, but that was neither here nor there. "Nothing to worry about." The blue-eyed Devil looked around and frowned again. "More importantly, where is Koneko? Last I remember she was with you, but I can't sense her anymore."**

 **At the mention of Koneko, Issei grimaced and looked away, his arm shaking as he clenched his fingers into a fist. Naruto did not need more than a second to understand what the expression and actions meant. His fists clenched and he grit his teeth.**

Said rook frowned, wondering how she had been taken out.

 **"I see," he said, breathing heavily through his nose. For a second, something flashed across the blond's visage, something terrifying. Issei almost backed away in fright. But when the golden-haired youth with the spiky locks opened his eyes again, his expression was calm and composed, if a tad cold. "Who did it? Issei, who took out Koneko?"**

 **"It was Riser's Queen."**

"Well we all know who's going down before flame chicken." Kushina said, more than ready to watch her son and the devil's tear this guy and his peerage a new one.

 **"His Queen," Naruto looked over at the battle going on between Akeno and Yubelluna. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and beat that woman to death for hurting his precious friend. Just looking at the woman caused his desire to rip her flesh from her bones and rip her internal organs out one by one was almost overpowering.**

Naruto frowned, wondering what the hell was going on with his counterpart. While his emotions were always strong towards protecting his precious people they were never this bloodthirsty."

"It's the nature chakra." Rias responded to his silent question. "I don't know the specifics but apparently the nature chakra of our world is somewhat corrupted, due mostly to all the fighting from the past."

"Scary." Koneko commented, staring at the screen with more worry than Rias had seen in most of her life. No doubt memories of her experience with her sister and the aftermath of that day. As if sensing the neko girls distress Naruto patted her head, giving her a reassuring smile as well.

 **Naruto did not like it when people hurt those precious to him, game with a low chance of death or not.**

 **It didn't help that there was annoying voice in his head telling him to kill everyone there.**

"That…would definitely make things difficult. But I've had worse."

The devils stared in confusion, and a little bit of worry. Worse?!

 **"Issei," he turned around and faced the crowd of Phenex servants surrounding them. "It looks like Akeno is having some trouble. Please lend her a hand."**

 **"Eh?" Issei looked confused.**

 **"I cannot help Akeno as I am," Naruto continued, "So I'll need you to avenge Koneko in my place. Okay?" He would not lash out in anger. Revenge was not his way of doing things. It never had been. And Naruto would not allow himself to stoop so low that he would destroy another person for the sake of revenge.**

Hinata smiled as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. That was one of the many traits that endeared her to the blonde, among many others.

 **Issei sucked in a breath, then nodded. "You got it, Naruto."**

 **"Good luck."**

 **As Issei began to run off, one of Riser's servants, a Knight, judging by their speed, launched herself towards Issei in an effort to stop him. The woman was on Rias' Pawn in nearly a second flat, her form solidifying from the streak it had been to a full-bodied figure on Issei's left.**

 **"Oh no you don't!"**

 **With speed that was unprecedented, Naruto vanished. A second later, the Knight, a young woman with dark black hair arrayed in five pony tails around her head that was being held up by a golden accessory on the crown of her head, was suddenly sent flying into the air as something hit her with enough force to shatter her jaw like it was made of glass. What hit her? Naruto, with a classic, if nearly earth shattering, upper-cut.**

Tsunade and Kushina smirked, ohh they knew that feeling quite well. Apparently Koneko did as well if the vicious gleam in her eyes was any indication.

 **Up, up, up the woman soared, flying high into the sky at speeds that were close to breaking the sound barrier. At the apex of her flight, the Knight forced herself to act through the pain she was suffering under and open her eyes. She promptly wished she hadn't, as the last thing she saw was a pair leather heels descending towards her face.**

 **Naruto landed back on his feet as the Knight he heel stomped crashed next to him with enough force that a large indent was born into the ground. The earth fractured, cracks and fissures tore the ground apart, large chunks of gravel were up-heaved with startling violence. In the center of that crater filled with spider-web patterned splinters was none other than the Knight, who had been rendered mercifully unconscious when Naruto heel stomped her in the face. And the Knight soon vanished into light particles.**

"It's good that no one can really die in this." Naruto commented. At this point it was more than a little unfair for the rest of Riser's peerage. Except the flame chicken himself. Naruto looked forward to watching and maybe getting his own chance to kick said ass as well.

A thought that was shared by everyone.

 **"** _ **Riser Phenex-Sama's Knight has been retired."**_

 **Cold yellow eyes with bar-like pupils glared at the rest of Riser's peerage, peering out at them from underneath golden bangs. These eyes, which appeared to be made from chips of ice, surveyed the prey surrounding him.**

 **There were only four left; two cat girls, a young woman wearing elaborate purple robes, and a blond girl with her hair in twin, drill-like curls and dark blue eyes. All four of them took a step back in fear and hesitation when they spotted the glacial gaze that settled upon them.**

Both Akeno and Anko licked their lips, relishing the looks of fear that Naruto had inspired.

'Good Kami/Maou they could be sisters!" Thought the devils and shinobi.

 **"I apologize in advance," Naruto slid into the Frog Kata stance. "But since it seems taking my anger out on Yubelluna is not in the cards, I'm going to have to take it out on you. If you want to blame someone for the ass kicking you're about to receive, blame your master for forcing this game on my King."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Akeno could have sworn if she were the type who was inclined to swearing. This battle had gone on for way too long as far she was concerned, and the Yamato Nadeshiko was more than ready to end it. There was no doubt in her mind about who was the better fighter between her and Riser's Queen. The woman had put up a good fight, but the superior skills Akeno had displayed proved that she was the stronger Queen.**

Akeno relished that fact that she was more powerful that Riser's queen. It would be even more thrilling since Anko had helped her through some of her more 'personal' issues.

 **This battle should have ended the moment Yubelluna lay on the ground in crater of her own making, her powers exhausted from their magic intensive battle. She would have been defeated too, had she not pulled out her trump card; Phoenix Tears, a rare liquid that only the Phenex family could create. With those tears all of the wounds someone received and all the magic power they lost would be restored instantly. It would be as if all the damage they had received never happened in the first place. And Yubelluna drank it.**

The shinobi, especially Tsunade, were shocked that such a thing existed. The fact that it not only healed but restored energy as well?

Such a thing would be a shinobi's dream to have in the field.

Rias and her peerage meanwhile made a note to 'confiscate' Yunabella's Phoenix tears in their ratings game.

 **Talk about tough luck. It was just like Riser's servants to resort to such devious and underhanded tactics.**

 **Now Akeno was caught between a rock and a hard place. She didn't have much magic left, and what little she did have left was being used to shield herself from Yubelluna's attacks. That wouldn't be enough to win. Her shield would eventually fail and she would be defeated. Akeno didn't want to fail her King, but it was looking more and more like she wouldn't have any choice in the matter.**

 **"Dragon Shot!"**

 **Two sets of eyes widened as a large surge of power erupted from below them. Yubelluna was barely able to dodge out of the way, swerving to the left just in time to avoid the giant beam of red, destructive energy that nearly defeated her in a single bow. The conical beam of sheer destruction ravaged through the air space, the heat emitted from it singing the atmosphere and leaving a heavy tang of burnt ozone in the air. Akeno looked down at where the blast originated from, and surprised to see a figure standing there, his gauntlet covered arm still extended in a semblance of a punch.**

 **Only what had just happened was no punch. No way no how.**

Issei had a wide grin as his strength was on full display for everyone to see. This was his moment!

 **"Ise...?"**

 **"Akeno-senpai!" Issei shouted up at her. "I'm here to help you get rid of this woman! Allow me to lend you my strength!"**

 **Akeno held a hand to her chest. Why was her heart beating so fast at his words? It was such a strange feeling, one she had never felt before. Strange, but also wonderful. Perhaps she could explore this feeling later on after the Rating Games.**

Rias gave her queen a knowing and teasing look, more than happy to tease her queen back for all the times she had been teased since they started reading this book.

 **"Tch! It's that useless Pawn," Yubelluna scowled at the intruder.**

 **"You might think I'm just a useless Pawn, but this useless pawn with show you what he can do!" Issei held out his gauntlet covered hand out. He glared at the red-scaled Sacred Gear with a fierce will and unbreakable determination. "If you're listening to me in there, then listen to this! I need you to give me more power! Allow me to show her my resolve!"**

 **'DRAGON BOOSTER!'**

 **"More! I need more power!"**

 **'DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION!'**

 **At the gauntlet's proclamation, the Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet changed. A second gem appeared near the elbow as the gauntlet's scale-like mail lengthened, covering up more of Issei's arm. The gauntlet took on a tad more streamlined look, no longer bulky and unwieldy, but smooth and sleek. Now it truly looked like a dragon's clawed arm.**

Issei had stars in his eyes, now more determined than ever to match his counterpart's strength. Naruto had to admit the thing was pretty cool.

 **"Akeno-Senpai! Unleash as much lightning as you can!"**

 **"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled deviously. "If that is your wish, I can certainly oblige you." She didn't have much magic left, but she had enough for this.**

 **The sky above darkened as thunder clouds gathered. Flashes of lightning flared within their tumultuous depths. The flashes grew brighter and brighter until a blinding blue bolt of lightning struck Issei, who had thrust his gauntlet covered hand into the air.**

 **Rather than turn him into a crispy cinder, the lightning was absorbed into the gauntlet, which began glowing a bright blue. Sparks emitted from the Sacred Gear, electrical surges that arced and skittered across the surface of the red scale mail, creating light blue refractions that bounced off the armored gauntlet.**

 **'TRANSFER!'**

 **What happened next was unprecedented. The entire world around them lit up in a brilliant display of power. Arcs of arcane energies surged around Issei's body as all of Akeno's magic from the attack she had hit him with was boosted to several times its normal strength.**

Akeno was extremely turned on by this point. Such was her arousal that Rias had scooched a little closer to Naruto once her queen had started to pant erotically.

 **Let's do a little math so you can get an understanding of how powerful the attack was now. When Issei uses his boosted gear, each time he does his power is doubled. So if Issei had 10 pennies, then he now has 20 pennies.**

Everyone had a feeling that this explanations was more for Issei, and possibly Naruto, than anyone else.

 **When Akeno's attack was absorbed into Issei's boosted gear, the attack was not tripled in power because he was at level three. It was factored by three. So if Akeno's attack had 100 pennies, then it now has 1,000,000 pennies or** _ **x**_ **= 100 X 100 X 100.**

 **In other words, Yubelluna didn't stand a chance.**

"Why couldn't the author just write that?" Naruto questioned.

"Because details are important Sochi. Now keep reading!"

 **A large cone of lightning flew out of Issei's hand and struck Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, full on. Her scream of agony went unheard beneath the roar of the lightning attack. Even her body disappeared within the brilliant blaze of cackling electricity that had morphed into a beam. When the powerful attack finally died down, Yubelluna was gone.**

 **"** _ **Riser-Sama's Queen has retired."**_

 _"Yatta!" Issei's shouted in victory, and also how he was awesome. Now to just do the same_

 **"Ha... ha... I did it?" Issei whispered in shock, his shoulders heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He couldn't believe it. He had just beaten Riser's Queen, the most powerful member of his peerage aside from Riser himself. Sure, he'd had Akeno's help. Without her lightning magic, he would have not been able to do anything on his own. But, still, it did not change the fact that he had beaten a vastly superior opponent in a single attack.**

 **"That you did."**

Issei, mirroring his counterpart, shivered as he looked at the screen in no small amount of fear.

 **And just like that, his small moment of exultation died a horrible, horrible death as two big, soft, round** _ **things**_ **pushed themselves against his back. The feel of those lush, bountiful oppai pressing themselves against him served to derail all thoughts on his victory, not just halting them in his track, but ensuring they would disappear entirely.**

"And back to pervert Issei." Minato said, getting snickers form everyone. The boy could only sulk as his moment of triumph was ruined.

But what a way to ruin it!

 **"A-Akeno-senpai!" Issei squeaked as the woman in question wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and began nuzzling the curve of his jaw with her nose. The perverted second year shuddered at the feeling of her nose gently rubbing against him. How something like that felt so good was beyond him.**

 **"You have no idea how hot watching you blow that woman up made me," Akeno whispered lustfully. Issei's body began to shake as he was hit with both arousal and fear. Of course she would be turned on, she was a sadist! "You know," her voice purred, oozing with lecherous and most likely painful intentions. "I've always been hoping I could find someone who wanted to do a little S &M. How about it? You can be the M."**

 **Issei whimpered.**

Issei whimpered right along with his counterpart.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Ravel Phenex could do nothing more than watch the battle taking place in front of her with horror filled eyes. No. She couldn't truly call this a battle, for calling it a battle implied that there was a chance of victory for either side. There was no such chance here.**

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, confused at the sudden introduction of another point of view.

"That would be Riser's sister, a Bishop of his peerage if I believe."

"Hmm." Hinata hummed, wondering right along with everyone else as to what the girl involvement in the story would be. While she could just another temporary point of view Hinata had a suspicion that it was more than just a brief introduction.

 **Massacre was a much more apt term for what was happening here. The members of Riser's peerage went against this strange Devil with the golden colored eyes and bar-like pupils and were defeated like wheat falling before the scythe. He cut them down without hesitation or mercy. They simply didn't stand a chance against this strange blond haired man.**

" **Well, she's not wrong on one part."**

The rest of the room giggled and chuckled at Naruto's expense. While Anko was giving the blonde Uzumaki a playful glare.

 **The first girl to fall was Mihae, the last of Riser's Rooks. She had long raven hair with two tassels that went on either side of her hair behind her ears, and was wearing an elaborate purple Kimono that covered almost all of her body save her face.**

The women noted that the Kimono looked rather well for the girl in question.

 **Being the last piece that was not a Pawn aside from Ravel herself, and the only one with any hand to hand combat skills, she was the first one to break out of her fear and attempt to take this strange blond down. It was a mistake that would prove to be her undoing.**

 **She closed the distance between the two of them as quickly as she could. Because she was a Rook and not a Knight, she was not very fast. Where a Knight would have gotten to the blue-eyed male within the blink of an eye, Mihae took several seconds to close the distance between the two of them. When she did get within range of Naruto, she lunged towards him, pushing off with her back foot and punching with the opposite arm of the leg she used to push off with.**

"Too slow." Minato stated for everyone. Knowing his son's power during his time resurrected by Edo tensai, he knew his son would achieve victory, even with his power mysteriously gone on some parts.

 **Naruto didn't even bother moving away. He simply raised his hand and caught Mihae's fist as easily as he would catch a Styrofoam ball that had been lobbed his way with an overhand toss.**

 **Mihae's eyes barely had time to widen before he retaliated, yanking her forward so brutally that her arm was pulled from it's socket. Her shriek of pain was cut off mid-cry when Naruto followed through with the first part of his attack by striking her in the gut with a knee.**

Everyone in the room suddenly felt a little bad for Riser's peerage. While the flame chicken was, without a doubt, a bustard his peerage couldn't be lobbed in the same circumstance.

 **There was a loud "whoosh!" as all the air escaped Mihae's lungs, followed by her body soaring away from the blond. She was launched backwards for several meters before striking the ground hard. After words, her body tumbled across the dirt like a rag doll that had been thrown by a rampaging giant. Each time a part of her body struck the earth, it left indisputable proof that she had been there.**

 **It wasn't until she crashed through a boulder that Mihae's momentum was finally stopped.**

 **"** _ **Riser Phenex-Sama's Rook has retired."**_

 _'No duh.' Everyone thought._

 **This proclamation was followed by Naruto attacking the last remaining member's of Riser's peerage. The two pawns. They didn't stand a chance. One was struck in the head, her face planting itself into the ground. The other received a punch to the gut, which caused her to get blown backwards with enough force that she too was sent into the treeline, mimicking what happened to Isabela.**

 **"** _ **Two of Riser Phenex-Sama's Pawns have retired. Riser Phenex-Sama's Knight has retired."**_

 _"So that's everyone Ravel and Riser himself." Tsunade commented. She honestly didn't think the girl pictured on the screen had much experience in combat, though Naruto was intimidating when he thrashed three of your teammates in front of you with little to no effort._

 **Ravel did not even hear the announcement that proclaimed her as the only remaining member of Riser's peerage left. Her entire being was focused on the man who had just decimated a good majority of her brother's peerage and was now walking towards her. His steps reverberated clearly ominously across the ground. Each step he took further hammered the sense of despair and fear that washed over her.**

"Not a very good first impression." Naruto muttered, getting a sympathetic pat on the head form both Rias and Hinata.

 **"S-Stay away!" Ravel shrieked in fear, tumbling to the ground as she stumbled backwards. Naruto did not heed her words and continued marching towards her, forcing Ravel to crawl backwards in order to keep the distance between them.**

Anko and Akeno was giggling in sadistic glee as the video showed the girl getting more scared as Naruto got closer.

 **This stopped when she found her back against a tree.**

 **"Please..." she whispered, tears beginning to stain her cheeks as she felt her fear overpower her pride. "Please don't hurt me..."**

 **The blond paused, then, with a sigh, crouched down so that they were eye to eye.**

 **"Hurt you?" Naruto looked genuinely confused, causing Ravel to blink. "How could I possibly hurt someone who's so cute!"**

 **"Eh?"**

"…What?"

 **Ravel didn't even have time to truly register his statement before she found herself being pulled into a monstrous hug. However, after the shock of his words left her, embarrassment felt it, not just at his words, but at the fact that he was hugging her. Not just hugging her, but actually rubbing his cheek against hers like some kind of cat showing affection to their owner.**

The screen popped up with a video of the blonde's actions, getting an embarrassed bluish as two sets of glares were sent his way surprisingly form Rias and Koneko.

 **"Awww! You're so adorable! Who knew that douchebag had such a cute sister!"**

 **Ravel didn't know what was more embarrassing; his words, or the fact that he was giving her far more affection than anyone else ever had.**

"The question is why you are giving her that affection." Rias asked while noticing Kushina was just gushing over the cute image. While she had to admit that yes, it was one of the cutest things she had seen in a while, she was a little miffed at the blonde's actions.

 **"G-g-g-get off me!" Finally, after who knew how long, Ravel finally managed to overcome her embarrassment by activating her tsundere protocols, which really just involved her shoving Naruto away by placing a hand on his face and prying him off her. When he was no longer holding her, she glared at him, though the effect was ruined by her red face. "Don't you know who I am!? I'm Ravel Phenex! Y-you can't just get so close to me like that!"**

"Damn blonde bastard getting the Tsundere girl." Issei muttered.

"Dead pervert say what?"" Naruto commented while staring at the boy from above the book.

"Nothing!"

 **"I can't?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at her with a confused stare. "Why not?"**

 **"Y-you just can't, okay!" Ravel shouted. She then looked away, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Besides, I don't even know you."**

The shinobi smiled, knowing that was giving Naruto an opening like no other.

 **"In that case." Ravel blushed when Naruto grabbed her hand and began shaking it in greeting. "Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, training, ramen, Rias, ramen, Koneko-chan, ramen, cute things, ramen, anything with orange in it, and ramen. I dislike people who try to take my ramen, ramen haters, people who don't like the color orange, idiots who think killing people is fun, and douchebags who hurt my King. My hobbies are trying different flavors of ramen and training, and my dream is to become the ultimate badass of the universe. Your turn."**

"How many times…."

"Nine. Nine times." Kiba responded deadpan, wondering what so great about ramen. He was lucky since when Issei voiced those exactly same question he was met with a piercing red silted glare.

 **"Um...I'm Ravel Phenex," the blond girl started before she even realized what she was saying. "And I like―wait! Why the hell am I telling you this! I don't even know you!"**

"Tsundere protocols reactivated." Anko said, grinning at the drama that was taking place in the middle of a battlefield.

 **"What do you mean? I just introduced myself, didn't I?"**

 **"That's not enough to say you know someone!"**

"It's not really Sochi."

"Says the woman who-" Minato promptly kept his mouth shut as Kushina sent him her patented death glare.

 **"Of course it is."**

 **"No it isn't! And let go of my hand!"**

 **"No."**

"So forceful Kitsune-kun."

"You don't know the half of it." Hinata responded, managing to make Naruto a sputtering pile of embarrassment.

 **"What!?"**

 **"You're bleeding."**

 **"Eh?" Ravel looked down to where the blond was looking to see that she was indeed bleeding from a small wound on her left index finger. She must have cut herself against a rock when she had been trying to escape from him. "It-it will be fine," she murmured. "My powers aren't fully mature yet, so they take a while for them to activate."**

'Note that Ravel power's aren't fully mature.' Rias thought as she watched the drama unfold. Or send Naruto after her.

 **"Well, while it does, why don't I help you with that." Ravel's cheeks flared to life with the brightest shade of red ever known to man when Naruto stuck her finger in his mouth and began to gently run his tongue over the wound.**

Naruto decided that continuing to read would be better, as he could feel the death stare hat his grandmother figure was sending his way. Meanwhile Hinata and Anko had matching blushes, knowing

 **"W-W-What are you doing!?" Ravel squeaked, almost instinctively, her hand jerked itself out of his mouth so that she could slap him. Before it could escape, however, Naruto caught her hand again and brought her wounded finger back to his mouth.**

 **"Even though this place is a replica, the dirt is still real," Naruto told her. "I don't know if you guys are immune, but if your powers haven't matured yet, there is a chance your wound can get infected. My saliva has very strong healing properties and tends to kill bacteria instantly." Turning her hand over, he showed Ravel her finger. Where once there had been a thin line leaking blood, now there as nothing, just perfectly pink, healthy looking skin. "See?"**

"And you never mentioned this because?" Tsunade asked, a familiar vein bulging in time with the twitch in her eye.

"Um…I forgot?"

 **"O-oh..." What did she say to that? This guy, who had destroyed nearly three-fourths of her brother's peerage on his own, had also just healed her injury, however small a wound it may have been, and was treating her very kindly, if a tad creepily. She wasn't really sure how to take it.**

While Hinata and Anko had knowing smiles Koneko merely narrowed her eyes at the blonde phenex on the screen.

 **An explosion rocking the area caused Naruto and Ravel to look over at the new school building's roof, where they could see a battle taking place between Rias and Riser.**

 **"It looks like it's time for me to go," Naruto stood up. "I would suggest you stay here. I would hate to see you get injured by one of my friends."**

 **As Naruto began to walk away, Ravel threw him the question she wanted, no, that she needed to know. "Are you going to kill my brother?"**

"A bastard he may be, but I've never been a fan of killing."

 **"No," Naruto didn't even pause as he continued walking. "I detest killing, and would never kill someone unless I had no other option, but I am going to kick his ass for what he put Rias through. If you don't want to watch, I suggest retreating to a safer distance."**

 **And just like that, the strange man who had mercilessly tore through several of her brother's servants and treated her with an unusual amount of kindness was gone.**

 **Slowly, a blush began to form on her fair cheeks.**

"And there's another one." Hinata said, more amused than anything. Naruto merely looked as if a question mark would be appropriate to put over his head as he continued to read.

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Rias winced as another of Riser's flame attacks bashed against the magical shield she had created. Fire licked at the edges of the red barrier that was shaped in the form of a magic circle with the Gremory family crest in its center. Even though the attack was blocked, Rias could still feel the heat coming from it. The intensity was enough that she was almost afraid of getting burned despite having blocked the attack.**

The shinobi that had faced Madara could imagine the heat. One didn't become famous for his fire techniques because they were cold after all.

 **When the attack died down, the shield dropped and Rias gasped for breath. The act of blocking one of Riser's attacks had taken a lot out of her, more than it should have, were it not for the fact that this was only one of merely a dozen such attacks she had already blocked. She was tiring, her body was running out of energy and her magic pool depleting. If this kept it, she would undoubtedly lose.**

Rias frowned, knowing that her magical reserves would be less than Risers. He was already matured and had proper battle experience after all. But to this extent?

 **"Buchou-san," Asia whispered worriedly behind her red-haired King as she looked for injuries. Rias had certainly seen better days. A good portion of her clothing had been burnt off, much of her left breast was exposed, her skirt was burned up one side, revealing all of her milky thigh and black lace panties. The left sleeve on her arm was gone while the right was in tatters. The state of her clothes truly reflected her own inner state.**

Had the situation not been as dire Issei would be bleeding out the nose.

Good for you pervert. Good for you.

 **"That's a good look for you," Riser said with a lecherous grin as he blatantly ogled Rias' exposed chest. Despite not having much, if any, modesty taboos, the redhead quickly crossed an arm over her breast to cover it. Having Riser stare at her like that made her feel dirty and tainted.**

The women of the room agreed with Rias, wanting nothing more than to smack the smug and lecherous look off the bastards face. Luckily one blonde Uzumaki was on his way to do just that.

 **"Shut up, Riser!" A dark reddish black orb of pure destruction formed in front of her. With naught but a thought, she sent it hurtling towards the arrogant blond. The attack struck him in the face, burning straight through his head.**

 **"How long are we going to continue this pointless battle?" asked Riser as flames erupted along the half of his head that got destroyed. In less then a second, all the muscles, bones and organ had regenerated and the skin re-knit itself until it looked like her attack had never hit him. "Rias, just give up. You know that you can't beat me."**

Rias could just imagine herself in the same position as her counterpart. Out of power and hope.

 **Rias grit her teeth, frustration and hopelessness mixing within her. She hated the fact that she was beginning to think Riser was right. None of her attacks had done any lasting damage. While they may have been on equal grounds at first, Riser had long since gained the upper hand. Despite this she opened her mouth to give a retort.**

 **Whatever she was about to say died in her throat when another voice spoke up.**

 **"Then it's a good thing I can."**

'That's right.' Rias thought as she leaned on the shoulder of said blonde 'I'm not alone in this. I have my peerage, far stronger than they are in the story, and Naruto, with apparently all of his powers.'

 **Three sets of eyes widened as a blond haired figure glided onto the school roof, his Devil wings extended. The person who had spoken was easily recognizable. If the spiky blond hair didn't tell everyone who he was, then those whisker marks on either side of his cheek certainly did the job of informing those present of his identity. As he alighted onto the roof, standing directly in between Rias and Riser, his wings retracted into his back.**

"Way to make an entrance Sochi!"

"You know it!"

 **"Naruto!" Rias exclaimed with a relieved smile parting her beautiful face. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Despite having confidence in his strength, she had always been worried that something might have gone wrong on his end, that he might have been hurt. Seeing him standing before her made her feel like the world had been lifted off her shoulders.**

Said feeling was replicated as Naruto put an arm around her, letting Hinata take the book and continue reading.

 **"Hey," Naruto turned his head to look back at his King. His face was set into a rather famous Uzumaki smirk, which was something of an infamous look back in the Elemental Nations. Many an enemy had run across that smirk right before being defeated by a Rasengan to the face. Not that Rias would know this. "Sorry I'm a little late, but you know how these things go. The hero always arrives at the last second."**

 **Rias could not help but give a giggle at Naruto's casual attitude even in the face of battle. It was just like him to say something like that when he was about facing off against a potentially stronger opponent.**

"You have no idea." Tsunade commented, having read many of the blonde gaki's mission reports form his sensei's and teammates.

 **The moment of casual brevity ended when Riser gave a slow, mocking clap. The blond turned his attention to the arrogant looking man, glaring at him with narrowed eyes and a serious frown.**

 **"Bravo, bravo. You guys managed to defeat my peerage and only had a single casualty. It looks like I greatly underestimate how much can change in 10 days. But, just because you guys have gotten stronger, do not think it means you've won. Compared to me, my peerage is weak. I can take all of them on by myself. Even if all of your peerage was here and in perfect shape, you would still lose."**

"It's going to be nice to punch this guy's face in when he can't regenerate."

"That is why we made those seals son. Both Father and son sent each other vicious smirks, more than ready to 'cripple' the phenex's regenerative power.

 **"Riser Phenex," Naruto intoned, his lips thinning. "I am going to give you one chance, just one chance to resign."**

 **Riser looked almost amused by the statement. "And if I don't?"**

 **"Then I am going to kick your ass so hard you'll never be able to shit again without needing a bedpan."**

Issei made a note to remember the threat so he could use it at a later date.

 **"How crass," Riser scoffed. "You don't have what it takes to beat me, but you're welcome to try. Maybe your defeat will get Rias to finally see reason and accept our marriage."**

 **Naruto's glare hardened for a moment before he turned to his King. "Rias, I need you to take yourself and Asia away from here. This place is about to become a battlefield, and I would rather you two not get caught in the crossfire."**

"Knowing Naruto and his penchant for destruction its sound advice." Hinata commented.

"I'm not that bad. "At several deadpan looks he pouted before being comforted by Koneko with a pity pat like one would a puppy for fox kit.

 **"I really don't think that's a good idea," Rias told him, looking worried. How could she not with what he just said? "Riser's powers are incredible. Even after all this time none of the damage I've given him has lasted for more than second. If we're going to beat him, then you'll need my help."**

 **Naruto was silent for a moment. "Do you trust me?"**

 **"You know I do," Rias said. There as no hesitation in her voice, and it filled with him joy to know that she trusted him so much.**

Naruto didn't say anything, but the happiness was evident if one looked at his eyes or his chakra. Like Hinata and Koneko had, respectively.

 **"Then trust that I know what I'm doing," Naruto looked at her, willing her to understand his thoughts and desires with eye contact. "I can beat Riser, but I can't afford to have anyone else in my way. You and the others would only be a liability at the moment."**

"While it may not be what you want." Minato piped up, coming to his son's agreement "It is the best option. Fights between two powerful shinobi tend to be vastly destructive, sometimes changing the very area around them into something completely different. I can only assume the same could be said of Supernatural creatures and their fights."

The devils nodded, having heard stories of the area-changing fights the four current Maou had been involved in to secure their hold on the devil faction.

 **Rias frowned at his words. She knew he wasn't saying them as a slight against her abilities; there was something else going on here, something she wasn't quite getting. It was at the edge of her mind, and as she tried to puzzle out his words, she remembered a conversation they had several nights ago when she had let him into her confidence.**

 **"** _ **Sealing is nearly limitless in it's application. A true master of Sealing can seal away anything. Items, power, elements, you name it. With seals one could even seal away certain aspects of the world, like time for instance."**_

 **Her eyes widened.**

 **"Naruto, did you...?"**

"We did." Both son and father responded to the book.

 **"I did," Naruto gave her a confident smile. Slowly, Rias found herself smiling back, until she realized something.**

 **"But wait, if you completed that seal, then wouldn't be better if we attacked him together."**

 **"No, there was a complication with the seal so I had to change it," Naruto said before looking at her with steel in his eyes. "Trust me when I saw that it will be better if everyone else is as far away from this building as possible, and trust me when I say that I will defeat Riser for you."**

"I'm sure like I do my other trusts you."

 **Rias nodded slowly. "I trust you, Naruto, which is why I'm going to leave it to you, but please," she added in a pleading tone, "Be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."**

 **Her answer was a slowly formed half smile. "I'll do my best."**

 **Knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of her servant, Rias grabbed onto Asia and flew off the building.**

 **"You don't think I'm going to let you get away, do you?" asked Riser as he took aim at Rias. Just as fire began forming on the tips of his fingers, a chain wrapped around his arm and jerked it off course. The fire flew off wildly, disappearing in the air after it reached a certain distance.**

 **Riser's eyes widened as he looked at the chain, then followed it along it's path until he saw it disappearing underneath Naruto's sleeve.**

The shinobi quickly looked towards Naruto, eyes wide as the blonde stared confusingly at the chain.

"Doesn't look like a normal steel chain."

"That's because it isn't." His mother had piped up "Those chains are exclusive to the Uzumaki clan, the same chains that bided the Bijuu for Mito and Hashirama to seal. I was wondering if you would inherit them from me." Kushina added on as an afterthought. While the male Uzumaki's could receive this trait it was more prevalent in the female side of the clan.

 **"This fight is now between you and me, Riser," Naruto intoned seriously. There was none of the usual playfulness in his voice. This wasn't the time or the place for light-hearted banter. "No one else is going to be involved."**

 **"Hmph," Riser scoffed. "Fine then, I'll just defeat you and than force Rias to submit. Maybe if I kill you, it will make her realize how hopeless her situation is."**

"You can try." Naruto said, anger at the phenex's treatment of his friend.

 **Naruto scowled as he slowly began making hand seals. "I wouldn't talk about killing a person so easily in my presence. It tends to make me very angry."**

 **"Like I care!" Riser laughed. "What are you going to do? Pantomime me with those strange hand gestures of yours."**

The shinobi merely emitted some bloodlust and killing intent at the 'pantomime' comment.

 **"No, I'm going to do this!** **Sealing Art: Divine Sealing of the Four Elements!** **" After saying this, Naruto slammed his hands into the ground. From underneath his fingertips, thousands upon thousands of strange symbols and lines spread across the ground. A never ending pattern of elegantly drawn markings that worked their way around the building, until the entire surface became covered in black, inky lines.**

'For some reason I believe Sona would be both pissed and intrigued by this.' Rias thought as she watched fuinjutsu at work.

 **"What is this?" Riser frowned. Naruto did not answer. Instead, he simply watched as, quite suddenly, a purple, four sided barrier sprang up around the dome. The lines, which had stopped flowing across the school grounds, suddenly began crawling up the purple dome, encasing the entire area in a giant sealing matrix with the new school building at the center.**

 **"Activate!"**

 **Naruto winced as he felt the last bit of his Senjutsu chakra leaving his system. He had hoped it would last a little longer, but considering he had not been able to gather much guessed he should have expected this.**

"With the decreased chakra capacity to meld Nature chakra… Yeah I was lucky to have that much."

"I'm still wondering why you haven't been able to get your chakra back. Even without Kurama Uzumaki's are rather famous for their potent and replenishing chakra." Tsunade commented, wondering if the blonde had done or gone thorough something that would affect his coils in such as way.

 **With his Sage Mode no longer strengthening and empowering him, Naruto felt exhaustion creep over him. It was a deep seated fatigue that made even lifting his hand feel like a chore. That was one of the disadvantages to using Sage Mode. It granted the user incredible strength, speed and perceptions, but left the sage exhausted once it deactivated.**

 **Thankfully, Riser was in much the same position.**

 **"What... what the hell did you do!?" Riser cried out in shock and fear. No doubt he was feeling the effects of the seal.**

The devils could only look on in satisfaction at the flaming chicken's expression. Hopefully they would get to see it again with their own rating s game.

 **Naruto gave a dark chuckle.**

 **"What's the problem, Riser?" Naruto chuckled some more as he stood up. "Feeling a little weak? Perhaps a tad tired?" Riser was glaring at him, but if anything, that look he was giving only made this moment that much more sweet. It helped that behind that glare, Naruto saw the first signs of panic entering the older man's eyes. "Are you scared?"**

 **Riser sneered. "There's no way I would be scared of you!"**

 **"Even if you no longer have your famous Phenex regeneration anymore?"**

 **"What...?" Riser's whispered word was just barely audible, but Naruto still heard it. He grinned darkly.**

"That's the expression we were looking for!" Anko exclaimed, trying to hide her sudden arousal at her lovers expression on the creen. Several enhanced noses (Naruto and Koneko) easily sniffed her out however.

 **"That's right. This seal," Naruto gestured around at the most complex sealing array he had ever created that surrounded them. "Seals off all Devil powers, even ones that are genetically inherited." He grinned darkly at Riser, whose eyes had widened. "Right now, you're no stronger than a normal human."**

 **"That's not possible!" Riser shouted, his eyes wide in denial, shock and fear. "What you say is impossible! No one can take away my powers like that! You're just trying to psyche me out! Well it won't work you little―"**

 **Riser's words were cut off when a kunai whizzed passed his face, slicing into his cheek. Blood began trickling down his face and dropping from his jaw.**

 **The wound didn't heal.**

Akeno was in full sadism mode as she licked her lips hungrily. Oh the expression Riser had on his face! Despite agreeing that the face Riser was making was priceless Rias and the rest of the audience could do without the erotic panting.

 **"You're looking a tad pale, douchy," Naruto said, grinning a death grin as he saw Riser begin to shake at the sight of his own blood. The words were enough to snap Riser out of his fear induced freak out and glare at the blond.**

 **"This is nothing! It doesn't matter! I'm still going to kill you! I won't be defeated by some low class, no name Devil like you!"**

"Famous last words!" Kushina chirped.

 **Naruto just smiled. "We'll see about that."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Even though she had said she trusted him, Rias was still very worried about Naruto. When the barrier went up, that worry increased phenomenally. Was Naruto going to be alright? What if he got injured during his fight with Riser? What was going on inside this barrier? All questions without answers. For someone who cared so deeply for her peerage that they were more like member of her family than servants, and who would admit that Naruto was quite possibly something more than that, it was a nerve wracking experience.**

"It always is." Kushina muttered, remembering time's she would wait for Minato to get back from the battlefield. It was…difficult at times, especially since they were in the middle of a war.

 **"Naruto-san will be okay," Asia assured Rias. The red head blinked, then looked at the blond girl, who gave her a bright smile. "I'm sure of it. Naruto-san is really strong, right? He'll be fine. I know he will."**

 **Rias smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Asia. I needed that." She then turned back to the barrier, deciding to wait until Naruto defeated Riser, because she knew he would. He had promised her.**

"You might not even need me if the barrier works completely." Naruto commented, getting a smack on his arm in retaliation. N way was Naruto going to miss least Rias thought so.

 **While she was willing to just stand there and wait, one of them wasn't.**

 **"Arg! I can't see anything!" Issei complained as he and the others stood outside the large, square barrier. "What's going on in there." He moved forward to touch the barrier, maybe to try and push his way through it, when a hand grabbed his wrist.**

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Akeno warned him. Issei just looked at her blankly for a second before the sadist of their dysfunctional little family picked up a rock and tossed it at the barrier. The rock burst into black and purple flames before dissolving entirely. "I don't know what kind of barrier spell this is, but it looks like it destroys whatever it touches."**

"Adding a destructive element to keep everything in and everything out. Nice but not needed necessarily."

"My other was strapped for time, and had less training than I do.

"Point."

Kushina oculd only smile as Father and son discussed sealing, like she always wanted them to do.

 **Issei gulped and quickly backed away from the purple barrier. "T-Thanks, Akeno-chan."**

 **"Ufufufufu. You're welcome."**

 **~KatCHRP~**

 **Despite his thoughts to the contrary, the battle between himself and the heir of the Phenex clan was a hard fought one. Despite Riser being far too reliant on that regeneration ability of his, it did not mean he had completely neglected other aspects of fighting. Sure, he wasn't the best when it came to hand to hand combat, especially with his Devil powers, including the physical ones, gone, but Naruto wasn't in much condition to fight either.**

"With how much energy you used for clones and Senjutsu… you would be in a tough spot." Tsuande said, much to the ire of Naruto. He knew that. Didn't mean he could cheer on his other. His luck had held out before after all.

 **Physically speaking, the last Uzumaki was fine. He hadn't taken a single injury since the Rating Game started. Then again, technically speaking, neither had Riser. The difference between their conditions lay less in injury and more in spirit.**

 **To be more precise, Naruto was exhausted. With all the Senjutsu chakra he had gathered used up, he was feeling extremely tired. To top it off, he could not use chakra to augment his strength because he just didn't have enough anymore. Like his Senjutsu chakra, almost all of it had gone into creating the seal and that barrier. If he used anymore, it was likely he would simply pass out.**

 **Or die. Whichever came first.**

"Not what we want." Koneko chimed in, more worried about the blonde in the story than she cared to admit.

 **That being said, even physically exhausted and unable to use chakra, it was clear that Naruto was the better fighter. So far he had managed to stay on even grounds with Riser, who had the advantage of not suffering from any form of physical ailment.**

 **Ducking down, Naruto felt the wind ruffle his hair as Riser's fist sailed by overhead as the man unleashed a straight hook. It was a very basic attack, one that was easily dodged. He was very lucky that whatever style his opponent had been trained in was extremely predictable. So far he had been able to dodge all of Riser's attacks just by watching the minute twitches in his muscles.**

'Simplistic fighting style if his magic is sealed away.' The peerage thought as they watched the fight continue.

 **Coming up from his couch, Naruto tried to shoulder ram Riser, but was unsuccessful when the man in question back pedaled. Not deterred, the spiky, golden-haired teen followed up his failed attack by moving into a forward shoulder roll. Halfway through the rolls completion, he placed his hand on the ground and used the muscles in his arms to help push his legs into a strong mule kick.**

 **This attack landed. Riser, unable to dodge due to how quick the attack came at him and the unpredictability of the move itself, was forced to cross his arms and take the hit. There was a loud "bam!" like the sound of a gunshot going off as boot met arm and the child of Phenex stumbled back several steps. Twisting his body like a gymnast, Naruto landed on his feet and retook his stance.**

'That reminds me." Minato thought as he watched the fight progress. 'I was going to ask Naruto is he wanted to learn the Hiraishin. It is his inheritance after all.'

 **"You're looking tired, douchebag," Riser twitched at the insult. "What's wrong? Can't continue."**

 **"As if!" Riser shouted back. "The only one who looks like they're unable to continue is you!"**

 **Riser charged forward. Naruto took a step back as the man tried to get in his guard. The straight jab Riser sent towards his face was deftly avoided by subtly moving the arm away by bringing up his left hand and pushing the appendage aside. This left Naruto in the perfect position to counter attack, which he did with extreme prejudice.**

 **Cocking his fist back, Naruto lunged forward and thew a powerful straight at Riser's nose. It was blocked by a forearm. The attack was followed by a loud cracking noise as flesh met flesh, yet Riser did not flinch.**

"Uh-oh…" Naruto muttered.

 **Naruto frowned. So far, whenever the Phenex member had been forced to block or take a hit, he had always winced from the strength behind Naruto's blows. If he was no longer doing so it could only mean that Naruto was weakening as his muscles began to give out. He would need to end this fight soon or his body would just end up quitting on him.**

"Yes its bad enough when you do it several times a year in training."

"Baa-chan…." Naruto whined in response.

 **Unfortunately, before he could do anything, Riser's arm twisted and his hand grabbed a hold of Naruto's sleeve. The blond Uzumaki suddenly found himself being pulled into a powerful punch that smashed into his face.**

 **Naruto heard a loud crunch and felt a stinging pain along with something wet flowing down his face that let him know his nose was broken. He stumbled backwards, blinking his eyes to refocus them, only to double over as Riser put another fist into his gut.**

Rias and Koneko were clenching bits of Naruto's clothing as the fight suddenly took a turn for the worse. Surprisingly Naruto stayed clam, knowing that somehow his counterpart would find a way. A Belief shared by the rest of the Shinobi as they diligently watched on.

 **"Hehe... I see," Riser chuckled. "Despite those bold words earlier, you're actually pretty tired. I'm going to enjoy making you eat those words by the way."**

 **Riser threw a straight punch at him, easy to block and easy to dodge. Naruto should have been able to avoid taking damage with relative ease.**

 **Which was why Naruto became shocked when the attack broke his guard and struck him in the face. The force put behind the jab was minimal. Riser was only as strong as a professional athlete without his devil powers, but that was still enough that when the attack struck, it stung.**

By this point Issei was prepared to beat the flaming chicken within an inch of his life as he continued to watch this friend have the tables turned on him. Kiba and Akeno were in the same boat, though with different forms of beating/punishing in mind.

 **Before Naruto could move, the front of his shirt was grabbed by Riser, who yanked him forward and struck him in the stomach with a knee. The young human turned devil would have doubled over were it not for another strike smashing into his face that send him backwards.**

 **Disoriented and unable to put up much of a fight due to his exhaustion, Naruto was left wide open.**

 **What followed next was a beating like no other, at least for this world. Naruto may have gotten worse beatings in his life (that time when Kabuto had nearly killed him came to mind), but that did not change the fact that it hurt a lot. Riser put all of his strength into each punch and Naruto, whose body was beginning to give out on him from the amount of chakra he had expended, could do nothing more than take it.**

The beating on the screen was especially hard for Kushina to watch, knowing that she could do nothing for Naruto's counterpart at the moment.

 **The beating ended with Naruto dangling above the ground, Riser's hand clasped around his throat. The older male's muscles trembled as he was forced to rely on his purely human strength, but it seemed he was still stronger than Naruto had given him credit for.**

 **"This plan of yours as quite good," Riser complimented. Even his compliments sounded condescending. "But not even a plan as sound as this one could be enough to defeat me if my opponent is too weak. You played a good game, but it ends here!"**

"Dammit, where's Kurama when I need him."

"Who?" Rias asked as the story continued.

 _ **'D-Dammit!'**_ **Naruto swore as he saw Riser cock his fist back with what was left of his darkening vision.** _ **'I can't let this bastard defeat me! Rias...'**_ **in his minds eye, Naruto saw an image of the red-haired beauty. She had put her trust him in, believed that he could defeat Riser. Now it was beginning to look like that trust had been misplaced.** _ **'...How will I ever be able to look her in the eyes if I lose here! Kuso!'**_

 ** _'Perhaps I could lend you a hand...'_**

As those words were read a peculiar event seemed to surround Naruto, who, or better lack of terms, squeaked as something landed on his head. Willing the dust away with a simple wave of her hand Margaret smiled at the newest edition to their reading made his presence known.

" ** _What the hell Gaki? What did you get yourself into now?!_** **"**

"Not now Kurama. I'll explain after the chapter is done!"

" ** _You'd better! There's two people who should be dead, teenagers that have a somewhat foul energy to them, and the biggest buffoon I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."_**

"Oi!"

 **Naruto's eyes widened as a familiar voice resounded within his soul. Warmth surged through his body before a sudden influx of incredible power coursed through his system, spreading to every cell in his body and giving him more energy than he could ever remember feeling in this world before.**

"Well my luck held out in the end."

" _ **Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't bite you."**_

The devil's continued to stare at Naruto and, more precisely, at the nine-tailed fox on his head.

 **"What the hell!?" Riser screamed in shock, dropping Naruto as a red coat of bubbling chakra erupted around him. He winced as he looked at the hand that had been holding Naruto, his skin an ashen black, having been burnt from whatever that vile energy was. Looking back up at the blond he had been beating just moments ago, his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear. "What the hell are you!?"**

"The person about to kick some ass." Naruto commented, before getting a tail slap from an irate fox.

"So we're not going to talk about that."

"Not at the moment Issei."

 **"What I am doesn't matter!" Naruto growled, his voice sounding harsh and grating. The whisker marks on his cheek soon thickened, becoming jagged, like someone had taken a serrated blade to them. His already spiky hair grew even more pointed and sharp. But the biggest change to Naruto was his eyes. What had once been bright, azure blues were now two bloody red orbs that were glaring at Riser out from underneath his hair.** **"All that matters is I'm going to kick your ass!"**

"Feral and-"

"Uncontrollable if it wasn't for my relationship with fuzz-butt here." Naruto finished for Akeno, knowing how dangerous that form was.

 **Riser did not have a chance to say anything, or even blink before a powerful fist met his face. As a loud crunch resounded from his now shattered nose, his feet were lifted into the air as he began sailing backwards.**

 **He didn't get too far as a hand grabbed onto his leg and jerked him back. There was just enough time for him to see the bloody red eyes of his foe before Naruto plowed his fist straight down into his stomach.**

Despite her intense feeling of hatred towards the man Rias winced at the beat down Naruto was giving him at het moment.

 **The attack not only smashed him into the roof, but caused him to crash straight through it. Large chunks of tile and concrete shattered as Riser's body fell through the roof and second story of the building. He landed on the first floor with a loud crash that was loud enough to be heard by those outside of the dome. As his body smacked harshly into the ground, the cement underneath him indented, cratering and cracking from the impact.**

 **Unable to do anything else, Riser was forced to lay there on the ground, groaning out his agony to the world. The pain was indescribable. He had never felt so much suffering before in his life. It was as if every fight he had ever been in, all those times he had simply taken an attack when he could have dodged, was suddenly coming back to let him know those injuries still existed. Putting him through a meat grinder would be more merciful than this.**

"By this point I hope he surrenders." Naruto commented getting weird looks from everyone, especially the devils. "That form is not necessarily the most controllable." Kurama scoffed as he kept scanning the occupants of the room, getting a feel from all of them, even the Yondaime and his previous container. Who he knew were dead.

 **Unfortunately for him, the pain didn't stop there. As he was lying on his back, staring at the hole his body had made, a certain blond jumped down through the whole and two booted feet drilled into him with the power of gravity and physics.**

 **With the wind knocked out of him from the attack, Riser could do nothing as the blond cloaked in vile red energy grabbed his hair and began punching him in the face. Each attack hurt more than the last as his skin cracked and burned under the assault from the fiery red chakra. His face felt like it was beginning to cave in from Naruto's punches. Already he had lost several teeth and his nose felt like it had been turned into paste.**

 **"Naruto! Naruto stop it!"**

Rias nodded in agreement to her counterparts actions. She didn't want Riser dead, just the marriage annulled. He didn't deserve the beat down that Naruto was giving him, even if it did make her feel a bit better.

 **The sound of his name being called by a familiar voice was enough to snap Naruto out of his stupor. The blond boy turned his head and saw Rias and the other members of her peerage staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. The barrier must have come down from his unprecedented surge of power. Rias, he noticed, was crying.**

Naruto was strangely quiet, having been on the receiving end of crying women only a handful of times in his life.

 **Realizing what was happening, Naruto took a deep breath, willing the power away. Slowly, the red energy that was bubbling around disappeared.**

 **"Brother!"**

 **Ravel flew in from the sky on her wings of fire. She took up a position in front of her brother, shielding him from Naruto, who pointed at them both, even though one was completely unconscious. Behind him, Rias and the others were running his way.**

 **"Listen up!" Naruto shouted, his half-lidded eyes glaring down at his fallen foe. "This is the only warning I'm going to give. If you want to mess with Rias or any member of the House of Gremory, you're going to have to get through me first! And I won't play as nicely with you as I did this time! Touch my family again and you're going to be in for a world of hurt!"**

 **Ravel's eyes widened at the declaration. Right before a blush bright enough to outshine the stars spread across her fair cheeks. This boy, he...**

'Yep. Another one charmed by the blonde Adonis.' Hinata jokingly thought.

 **"Naruto!"**

 **Turning around, Naruto grinned when he saw Rias and the others running towards them. He lifted his arm and gave the group a thumbs up just before all the adrenaline from his power rush left his system. His vision began to fade and he thought he heard screaming, but couldn't be sure. All he wanted to do right now was take a nice, long nap.**

The last thing he saw was red hair and greenish-blue eyes crying for him.

"Getting women to cry for you? It seems my teachings did not go unheeded!"

All heads turned to the front of the room at that declaration, several knowing that voice quite well.

* * *

 **And Cut! Again sorry for the delay. So currently i am working on several stories at once and have been exited to get my Naruto X Persona 5 Story more fleshed out. Real jem that one. Also look forward to my first Naruto X Fairy Tail reading story today.  
**

 **I am going to sleep**


End file.
